Night School
by Rucky
Summary: El mundo de Caroline se viene abajo: odia su escuela, su hermano ha desaparecido y ella ha sido arrestada otra vez. No puede creer que sus padres hayan decidido enviarla a un internado. La sinopsis completa esta adentro una adaptación un libro
1. Sinopsis

SINOPSIS: El mundo de Caroline se viene abajo: odia su escuela, su hermano ha desaparecido y ella ha sido arrestada otra vez. No puede creer que sus padres hayan decidido enviarla a un internado. Aunque Cimmeria no es una escuela normal: no permiten ordenadores ni teléfonos móviles, y sus alumnos son superdotados, o de familias muy influyentes. Pero hay algo mas Care se da cuenta de que Cimmeria esconde un oscuro secreto, un secreto que solo comparte algunos profesores y los alumnos de las misteriosas clases nocturnas de la Night Schol.

A pesar de todo, Care parece feliz. Ha hecho nuevos amigos y uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela le dedica toda su atención. Y, claro, también esta su relación con Klaus, ese chico solitario con el que siente una inmediata conexión. Todo parece ir bien hasta el momento en que Cimmeria se convierte en un lugar terriblemente peligroso donde nadie estará a salvo. Care tendrá que elegir en quien confiar mientras descubre los secretos de la escuela.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

*****¿Cuando todos te mientes en quien confías?*****

— ¡Date prisa!

— ¿Quieres tranquilizarte? Ya casi he terminado.

Con los dientes apretados, Tyler se acuclilló en la oscuridad para pintar la última S mientras Tyler, arrodillado junto a ella, la alumbraba con una linterna. Sus voces resonaban en el pasillo desnudo. El foco de luz que iluminaba la obra tembló ligeramente cuando él se rio por lo bajo.

De repente dieron un respingo. Habían oído un chasquido.

Unas luces parpadearon a lo lejos antes de proyectarse en el vestíbulo del colegio.

Dos uniformes se perfilaron en el umbral de entrada.

Tyler dejó caer el brazo, despacio, sin retirar el dedo del aerosol de pintura, dibujándole así a la letra una especie de cola grotesca que bajaba por la puerta del despacho del director hasta el sucio suelo de linóleo.

—Corre.

En cuanto la palabra hubo salido de sus labios, Tyler salió volando por el amplio pasillo. El chirrido de la suela de sus deportivas resonaba hueco en el silencio del Instituto Brixton. No se volvió a mirar si Tyler la seguía.

Ignoraba dónde se habían metido los demás, pero el padre de Harry lo mataría si volvían a pillarlo con las manos en la masa. Tyler dobló una esquina como alma que lleva el diablo y enfiló por un tramo de pasillo sumido en tinieblas. Distinguió un resplandor verdoso al fondo, el aviso de una salida de emergencia.

Un estremecimiento de euforia le recorrió el cuerpo mientras corría hacia la que iba a ser su salvación. Iba a conseguirlo. Se iba a librar.

Casi estampándose contra la puerta doble, empujó con todas sus fuerzas la barra que había de abrirle el paso a la libertad.

No cedió.

Incapaz de dar crédito, volvió a empujar, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada.

_Maldita sea. Si no fuera porque acabo de cometer un acto de vandalismo, _pensó, _los denunciaría al periódico del barrio._

Escudriñó el amplio pasillo, desesperada. La policía se interponía entre ella y la entrada principal. Y la única salida trasera estaba cerrada.

Tenía que encontrar otra vía de escape.

Contuvo el aliento para aguzar el oído. Las voces y los pasos se dirigían hacia ella.

Con las manos en las rodillas, hundió la cabeza. Las cosas no podían acabar así. Sus padres la iban a hacer pedazos. ¿Detenida tres veces en un año? Como si no hubiera sido bastante fastidio que la matricularán en aquel maldito instituto. ¿Adónde la enviarían ahora?

Corrió hacia una puerta cercana.

_Uno, dos, tres pasos._

Probó la manilla.

Cerrada.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la siguiente.

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro pasos._

Cerrada.

Estaba corriendo directamente hacia la policía. Aquello era una locura.

Por fin, la tercera puerta se abrió. Un almacén.

_¿Dejan el almacén abierto pero cierran las aulas? Los que dirigen este instituto son idiotas._

Deslizándose con suma cautela entre los estantes atestados de paquetes de papel, fregonas y material eléctrico que no podía identificar en la penumbra, dejó que la puerta se cerrara a su espalda mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Una oscuridad negra como boca de lobo la envolvía. Tendió una mano ante ella —justo delante de los ojos— y no pudo verla. Sabía que estaba ahí; notaba su presencia. Sin embargo, la imposibilidad de atisbarla la desorientó un momento. Al estirar los brazos para recuperar el equilibro, empujó un montón de papel apilado. A tientas, luchó por evitar que cayera.

Oía voces amortiguadas procedentes del exterior; sonaban muy lejanas.

Solo tenía que esperar unos instantes y se habrían ido. Apenas unos minutos más.

Hacía un calor sofocante.

_Tranquilízate_.

Contó sus pesadas respiraciones… _Doce, trece, catorce._

Era inútil. Ya había empezado. Aquella sensación de estar atrapada en un bloque de cemento sin poder respirar. El corazón le latía a mil, el miedo le atenazaba la garganta.

_Por favor, Tyler, tranquilízate, _se suplicó a sí misma. _Solo cinco minutos más y estarás a salvo. Los chicos no te delatarán._

Aquello no iba bien. Estaba mareada, asfixiada.

Tenía que salir de allí.

El sudor le resbalaba por el rostro y el suelo parecía mecerse bajo sus pies; tendió la mano hacia la manilla de la puerta.

_No, no, no, no es posible._

El interior de la hoja era completamente liso.

Frenética, palpó la totalidad de aquella puerta inamovible y después la pared de alrededor. Nada. Imposible abrirla desde el interior.

Empujó la hoja, repasó los rebordes con las uñas, pero no cedía. Sintió que le faltaba el aire.

La oscuridad era completa.

Con los puños cerrados, aporreó aquella puerta lisa e implacable.

—¡Socorro! No puedo respirar. ¡Abran!

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Auxilio! ¿Por favor?

Le horrorizó el tono suplicante de su propia voz. Apoyó la mejilla contra la hoja y boqueó entre sollozos para tomar aire mientras golpeaba la madera con las manos.

—Por favor.

Cuando la puerta se abrió al fin, lo hizo tan de repente que Tyler se precipitó directamente a los brazos de un agente de policía.

Sin soltarla, el hombre dio un paso atrás para enfocarle los ojos con el haz de una linterna, reparando así en su aspecto desgreñado y en sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.

Por encima de ella, el agente dirigió una sonrisa burlona a un segundo policía.

Fue entonces cuando Tyler vio a Tyler, cabizbajo y sin gorra. El segundo agente, que lo tenía aferrado por el brazo, sonrió a su vez.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ****Night School ****XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Entre el murmullo constante que puebla una comisaría la noche de un viernes de verano cualquiera, Care distinguió la voz de su padre con tanta claridad como si lo tuviera delante.

Dejó de juguetear con un mechón de cabello para mirar nerviosa hacia la puerta.

—No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Lamento muchísimo las molestias —le oyó decir. Conocía bien aquel tono de voz: humillado. Por su culpa. Llegó hasta ella otra voz masculina cuyas palabras no alcanzó a distinguir y luego otra vez la de su padre—: Sí, estamos tomando medidas y le agradezco el consejo. Lo hablaremos y mañana tomaremos una decisión.

_¿Una decisión? ¿Qué clase de decisión?_

Justo en aquel momento la puerta se abrió y los ojos grises de Care se posaron en la mirada azul y fatigada de su padre.

Al mirarlo, se le encogió un poco el corazón. Sin afeitar y tan desaliñado, parecía mayor. Y muy cansado.

El padre de Care entregó unos papeles a una agente, quien apenas los miró antes de añadirlos a su expediente. La mujer sacó de un cajón el sobre grande que contenía las cosas de Care y lo empujó en dirección al adulto. Luego declaró con voz monótona:

—Queda usted a disposición de su padre. Puede irse.

Care se levantó con dificultad y siguió a su padre por varios pasillos estrechos y bien iluminados hasta la puerta principal.

Una vez fuera, aspiró con avidez la frescura del aire estival. Si bien se sentía aliviada de haber dejado atrás la comisaría, la inquietud que le provocaba la expresión de su padre empañaba la sensación. Se encaminaron hacia el coche en silencio.

Desde el otro lado de la calle, el hombre desbloqueó las portezuelas del Ford negro, cuyo alegre pitido de bienvenida resonó intempestivo.

Cuando él encendió el motor, Care lo miró muy seria, como tratando de excusarse con la mirada.

—Papá…

Él mantuvo la vista al frente, con los dientes apretados.

—Caroline. No.

—¿No qué?

—No hables. Limítate a quedarte ahí sentada.

Tras eso, el viaje transcurrió en silencio. Y al llegar a casa, el padre de Care bajó del coche sin pronunciar palabra. Ella corrió tras él, sintiendo cómo el vacío crecía por momentos en su estómago.

No parecía enfadado sino… acabado.

Care subió al primer piso y recorrió el pasillo, dejando atrás la habitación desierta de su hermano. En la seguridad de su propio dormitorio se miró al espejo. Su media melena, rubia, estaba toda enmarañada, llevaba una mancha de pintura negra en la sien izquierda y tenía sendos borrones de máscara de pestañas bajo los ojos. Despedía un tufo rancio a sudor y a miedo.

—Bueno —le dijo a su propio reflejo—, podría haber sido peor.

Al día siguiente despertó cerca del mediodía. Echó a un lado el edredón revuelto y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada blanca. Luego abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido.

Silencio.

Bajó las escaleras a hurtadillas hasta la cocina, donde los rayos del sol se filtraban a raudales por la ventana inundando las despejadas encimeras de madera. Le habían dejado pan y mantequilla, ahora un poco derretida por el calor. Una taza de té con la bolsita ya preparada la esperaba junto al calentador de agua.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido, se moría de hambre. Cortó una rebanada de pan y la dejó caer en la tostadora. Luego encendió la radio para ahuyentar el silencio pero al cabo de un momento volvió a apagarla.

Dio cuenta del desayuno mientras hojeaba el diario del día anterior sin apenas prestarle atención. Solo cuando hubo terminado reparó en la nota que pendía junto a la puerta de la cocina.

A:

Nos vemos esta tarde. NO salgas.

M.

Casi sin pensar tendió la mano hacia el teléfono para llamar a Tyler, pero el aparato había desaparecido de su lugar de costumbre, junto a la nevera.

Apoyada en la superficie de madera, tamborileó con los dedos mientras escuchaba el tictac del gran reloj de cocina que pendía de la pared.

_Noventa y seis tics._

_¿O eran tacs?_

_¿Cómo se sabe la diferencia…?_

—Bien —se irguió y dio una palmada a la encimera de pino—. A la porra.

Subió a su habitación a toda prisa y abrió el cajón superior del escritorio para sacar el portátil.

El cajón estaba vacío.

Se quedó de una pieza, cavilando cómo debía interpretar aquella desaparición. Hundió los hombros con un ademán casi imperceptible.

Los padres de Caroline no regresaron hasta última hora. Toda la tarde los había esperado nerviosa, dando saltitos para espiar por la ventana cada vez que oía cerrarse una portezuela, pero cuando llegaron al fin optó por fingir indiferencia y se acurrucó en el sillón de piel haciendo como que miraba la televisión sin sonido.

Su madre dejó el bolso en la mesa del recibidor como tenía por costumbre y luego siguió a su marido a la cocina para ayudarlo a preparar el té. Por la puerta abierta, Care la vio apretarle el hombro con ademán tranquilizador antes de dirigirse a la nevera para sacar la leche.

_Esto tiene mala pinta._

Pocos minutos después, ambos estaban sentados ante ella, hombro con hombro, al borde del sofá azul marino. A diferencia de la noche anterior, el padre de Care lucía impecable, aunque grandes ojeras le ensombrecían los ojos. Su madre, con los labios apretados, intentaba aparentar tranquilidad.

—Caroline… —empezó a decir el padre, pero no pudo seguir. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

—Caroline… —empezó a decir el padre, pero no pudo seguir. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio.

Su madre tomó el mando.

—Nos hemos estado preguntando qué podíamos hacer para ayudarte.

_Oh, no…_

—Salta a la vista que no estás a gusto en tu colegio actual —hablaba despacio, escogiendo las palabras con cuidado. Los ojos de Care saltaban de un rostro al otro—. Y, como es lógico, ahora que has allanado el colegio, has quemado tu expediente y has pintarrajeado «Ross es un idiota» en la puerta del director, a ellos tampoco les entusiasma la idea de tenerte como alumna.

Care se mordisqueó la cutícula del dedo meñique mientras intentaba reprimir una risilla nerviosa. Reírse no mejoraría la situación.

—Es la segunda vez que un colegio nos pide, con mucha educación, que te cambiemos de centro. Estamos cansados de recibir educadísimas notas de las escuelas.

El padre de Care se echó hacia delante para mirarla a los ojos por primera vez desde que el día anterior fuera a buscarla a la comisaría.

—Entendemos que te comportes así, Caroline —terció—. Comprendemos que es tu manera de afrontar todo lo ocurrido, pero estamos hartos. Pintadas, absentismo, vandalismo… Ya basta. Has dejado clara tu postura.

Care abrió la boca para defenderse pero su madre la hizo callar con una mirada de advertencia. Ella recogió los pies y se abrazó las rodillas.

La madre volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Ayer por la noche, un agente de enlace muy amable que, por cierto, lo sabía todo de ti, sugirió que te enviáramos a otro tipo de escuela. Fuera de Londres.

Lejos de tus _amigos_.

Recalcó la última palabra con un tono de amargo desdén.

—Esta mañana hemos estado haciendo algunas gestiones y hemos… —la madre de Care se interrumpió para mirar a su marido con cierta inseguridad antes de proseguir—, hemos encontrado un lugar que está especializado en adolescentes como tú…

Care se estremeció.

—Y hoy hemos ido a echarle un vistazo. Hemos hablado con la directora…

—Que es simpatiquísima —apuntó el padre.

La madre de Care ignoró el comentario.

—… y ha accedido a que empieces esta semana.

—Un momento… ¿Esta semana? —Care alzó la voz con incredulidad—. ¡Pero si solo hace dos semanas que estoy de vacaciones!

—Irás a un internado —sentenció su padre como si no la hubiera oído.

Care los miró boquiabierta.

_¿Internado?_

La palabra resonó en su cabeza.

_Deben de estar de broma, _se dijo.

—… lo cual nos supondrá un gasto excesivo, pero creemos que debemos hacer lo posible por salvarte de ti misma antes de que eches tu vida a perder. Todavía eres menor a ojos de la ley, pero eso no va a seguir siendo así mucho tiempo —el padre de Care dio una palmada al brazo del sofá mientras ella lo miraba de hito en hito—. Tienes dieciséis años, Caroline. Esto tiene que acabar.

Ella escuchaba los latidos sordos de su propio corazón.

_Trece latidos. Catorce. Quince…_

No podía creer el horrible giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos. Peor imposible. En aquella habitación se estaban batiendo todos los récords de atrocidad.

Se echó hacia delante en la silla.

—Mira, sé que he metido la pata. Lo siento muchísimo —intentó insuflar a su voz la máxima sinceridad posible. Su madre no se dejó conmover, de modo que se volvió hacia su padre, implorante—, pero ¿no creen que están exagerando?

¡Papá, esto es de locos!

La madre de Care miró de nuevo a su marido, esta vez con semblante inflexible. Él respondió a la hija con una mirada triste y negó con la cabeza.

—Es demasiado tarde —lamentó—. La decisión ya está tomada. Empezarás el miércoles. Hasta entonces, tienes prohibido usar el ordenador, el teléfono y el iPod. Y no puedes salir de casa.

Los padres de Care se pusieron de pie como dos jueces a punto de abandonar un tribunal. En el vacío que dejaron atrás, Care exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron en una vorágine de confusión y aislamiento. Se suponía que Care debía hacer las maletas y prepararse, pero pasó la mayor parte del tiempo intentando convencer a sus padres de que renunciasen a aquel plan absurdo.

No lo consiguió. Apenas le dirigían la palabra.

El martes por la mañana, su madre le entregó un sobre delgado de color marfil que lucía un elaborado escudo con las palabras «Academia Cimmeria» en gruesos trazos de tinta negra. Debajo, en delicada caligrafía: «Información para los alumnos nuevos».

Contenía dos hojas de papel que parecían escritas a máquina.

Care no estaba segura (en realidad nunca había visto nada escrito a máquina), pero aquellas letras pequeñas y cuadradas creaban suaves hendiduras en el grueso papel color crema. Cada página constaba de unos pocos párrafos; la primera era una carta de la directora del colegio, una tal

Jenna Summer. Decía que estaba deseando recibir a Care en la escuela.

_Pues qué bien, _pensó mientras tiraba la carta a un lado. La segunda hoja no contenía mucha más información. Decía que el colegio le proporcionaría los lápices, bolígrafos y papel que necesitase, así como el uniforme. Que debía marcar sus iníciales en todas las prendas que llevase consigo, con rotulador de tinta permanente o «bordadas». Y también que llevase botas de agua y un impermeable porque «los terrenos de la escuela son grandes y de ambiente rural».

Revisó el resto de la carta buscando la inevitable y siniestra alusión al «Reglamento escolar» y, como era de esperar, allí estaba, destacado en negrita:

La totalidad de las normas de conducta que los alumnos deben observar les será proporcionada a su llegada. Por favor, asegúrate de leerlas y cumplirlas al pie de la letra. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de estas normas será castigado con severidad.

Y justo debajo, algo aún peor:

A los alumnos no se les permite abandonar las instalaciones de la escuela con posterioridad a su llegada sin permiso expreso de sus padres o de la directora. Los permisos solo se concederán en casos excepcionales.

A Care le temblaban las manos cuando recogió la primera página del suelo, dobló las cartas para meterlas en el sobre y las guardó en el escritorio.

_¿Adónde me envían, a un colegio o a un correccional?_

A continuación bajó a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando la cena.

A continuación bajó a la cocina, donde su madre estaba preparando la cena.

—Voy a llamar a Tyler —declaró Care en tono desafiante al mismo tiempo que cogía el teléfono, que reaparecía como por arte de magia cada vez que sus padres estaban en casa.

—¿Ah, sí?

Su madre dejó el cuchillo sobre la encimera.

—Si voy a ir a la cárcel, tengo derecho a hacer una llamada, ¿no? —dijo en un tono de justa indignación. Todo aquello había llegado demasiado lejos.

La madre escudriñó el semblante de su hija durante unos instantes. Luego se encogió de hombros, recuperó el cuchillo y siguió cortando un tomate en rodajas finas. —Muy bien, pues llama.

Al ir a marcar, Care se quedó unos segundos en blanco. Tenía el número de Tyler grabado en el móvil, por lo que rara vez lo marcaba de memoria.

La señal de llamada se repitió varias veces.

—Sí.

La voz de su amigo le sonó tan familiar y tranquilizadora que por un momento Care temió haber enloquecido.

—Hola. Soy Care.

—¡Care! Maldita sea. ¿Dónde te has metido?

Tyler parecía tan aliviado como ella.

—Encerrada bajo llave —fulminó a su madre por la espalda—.

Me han quitado el teléfono y el ordenador. No me dejan salir de casa. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

—Ah, lo normal —se rio él—. Los viejos están cabreados y los profes también, pero ya se les pasará.

—¿Te han expulsado?

—¿De dónde? ¿Del instituto? No. ¿Y a ti?

—Eso parece. Mis padres me envían a un campo de prisioneros que se empeñan en llamar colegio. En alguna parte de Mongolia Exterior.

—¿En serio? —Tyler parecía disgustado de verdad—. ¡No fastidies! ¿Por qué son tan bordes? Nadie se hizo daño. A Ross se le pasará. A mí me tocará hacer algún que otro trabajo para la comunidad, disculparme con todo el mundo y, después, de vuelta a la tortura académica. No me puedo creer que tus padres sean tan sádicos.

—Yo tampoco. Oye, los sádicos dicen que no podré hablar contigo una vez que esté en esa cárcel escuela, pero por si quieres encontrarme se llama Cimmer…

La línea enmudeció. Care alzó la vista y vio a su madre con el enchufe del teléfono en la mano, arrancado de la pared, y un semblante premeditadamente inexpresivo.

—Ya está bien —dijo mientras retiraba con suavidad el auricular de la mano de su hija.

Cuando la madre de Care siguió cortando tomates tan tranquila, Care la miró sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. En el transcurso de treinta segundos la palidez de su cara mudó a un rojo encendido mientras pugnaba por contener las lágrimas. Por fin se giró sobre los talones y salió de la cocina hecha una furia.

—Estás… como… ¡cabras!

Aunque empezó hablando en susurros, la frase se fue convirtiendo en un grito conforme subía las escaleras. Cerró de un portazo la puerta de su habitación y se quedó allí plantada, mirando a su alrededor, perpleja.

Aquel lugar ya no le parecía su hogar.

El miércoles amaneció cálido y radiante. Al despertar, Care descubrió sorprendida que ante todo se sentía aliviada. Por lo menos aquella fase del castigo había llegado a su fin.

Se pasó media hora plantada frente al armario tratando de decidir qué ponerse. Por fin optó por unos vaqueros de pitillo negros y una camiseta negra sin mangas con la palabra «Problema» garabateada en color plata en la parte delantera. Se cepilló la melena rubia y brillante, y decidió llevarla suelta.

Al contemplarse en el espejo se vio pálida. Asustada.

_Puedo hacerlo mejor._

Con el lápiz de ojos se dibujó un trazo negro y grueso sobre la línea de los párpados, que completó con una gruesa capa de máscara de pestañas. A continuación rebuscó bajo la cama, sacó sus botas Doc Marten granates, de caña alta, y se las anudó por encima de los vaqueros. Cuando bajó pocos minutos después tenía el aspecto, según ella, de una estrella del rock. Emanaba un aire de rebeldía.

Al reparar en el atuendo, la madre de Care profirió un suspiro dramático, pero no dijo nada. El desayuno transcurrió en silencio sepulcral. En cuanto hubo concluido, sus padres la dejaron a solas para que terminara de hacer el equipaje. Care amontonó la ropa sobre la cama y después se sentó entre las prendas, con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas dobladas, contando las respiraciones hasta que se tranquilizó.

Aquella tarde, mientras caminaban hacia el coche, Care permaneció un segundo mirando su casa, una vivienda pareada normal y corriente, con la intención de memorizarla.

No era gran cosa, pero siempre la había considerado su hogar, con toda la belleza y el sentimiento que la palabra entraña.

En aquellos momentos le parecía idéntica a cualquier otra casa de la calle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX ****NS XXXXX****XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**

**23/09/2014**

**6:00 PM**

**Les gusto o no? Continuo?!**


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El viaje en coche fue espantoso. En circunstancias normales, a Care le habría encantado la idea de abandonar la ciudad un cálido día de verano, pero a medida que las bulliciosas calles de Londres cedían el paso a onduladas campiñas salpicadas de ovejas que dormitaban al sol, la invadió un sentimiento de soledad. Por otra parte, tampoco en el coche reinaba un ambiente muy alegre que digamos. Sus padres prácticamente la ignoraban, y su madre, aferrada al mapa, se limitaba a dar alguna que otra indicación.

Acurrucada en el asiento trasero, Care clavó una mirada resentida en las nucas de sus padres. _¿Por qué no compran un GPS como todo el mundo?_

Había formulado aquella misma pregunta muchas veces en el pasado, pero su padre se limitaba a responder que no les importaba ser unos retrógrados y que «todo el mundo debería aprender a interpretar un mapa».

_Pues qué bien._

Al no tener acceso al plano, Care se conformaba con hacer conjeturas sobre su destino exacto.

No habían llegado a decirle dónde estaba el colegio, y los nombres de los desvíos pasaban zumbando _(Guilford, Camberley, Farnham…). _En cierto momento abandonaron la autopista y empezaron a circular por onduladas carreteras secundarias flanqueadas por altos setos que le tapaban la visibilidad a su paso por los pueblos _(Crondall, Dippenhall, Frensham…). _Por fin, dos horas después, tomaron un tortuoso camino de tierra. A paso de tortuga, se internaron en un bosque frondoso, donde reinaban el frescor y el silencio. Tras unos minutos de botar y zarandearse cada vez que el coche esquivaba los peores baches, llegaron a una alta verja de hierro.

Se detuvieron. Solo el murmullo del motor turbaba el silencio.

Durante un largo minuto, se limitaron a esperar.

—¿No tienes que tocar el claxon o llamar a un interfono o algo del estilo? —susurró Care, que veía aquella imponente verja negra internarse en los bosques hasta donde se perdía la vista.

—No —el padre de Care también cuchicheaba—. Debe de haber un circuito cerrado de cámaras o algo así. Cuando llegan visitantes, lo advierten. La otra vez que vinimos solo tuvimos que esperar unos pocos…

Las verjas temblaron y poco después se abrieron hacia dentro con un sonido metálico. Al otro lado, el bosque se prolongaba bajo un sol cuyos rayos apenas se filtraban entre la densa fronda.

Care se quedó mirando las sombras que se cernían ante ella.

_Bienvenida a tu nuevo colegio, Care. Bienvenida a tu nueva vida._

Mientras las puertas completaban el movimiento de apertura, contó los latidos de su corazón. _Bum-bum. Bum-bum… _Trece latidos antes de que la carretera se abriera ante ellos. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que miró a sus padres a hurtadillas por si también ellos lo oían. Sin embargo, solo los vio aguardar pacientemente. Su padre tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante.

Veinticinco latidos y las puertas se abrieron del todo con un estremecimiento.

En el coche, su padre metió primera.

Volvían a avanzar.

Al notar un nudo en la garganta, Care se concentró en la respiración. Lo último que quería era sufrir otro ataque de pánico en aquel preciso instante y contar la ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Por desgracia, no conseguía ahuyentar el mal presentimiento que empezaba a embargarla.

_No te pongas histérica, _se dijo. _Solo es un colegio más, Care. Céntrate._

Funcionó. Su respiración se normalizó una pizca.

Su padre guió el automóvil por una avenida de grava fina que se internaba en la fronda del bosque. En comparación con el deteriorado camino de tierra que acababan de dejar atrás, el coche parecía flotar por aquel suelo liso y bien conservado.

Care seguía contando pulsaciones: durante ciento veintitrés latidos, nada salvo árboles y sombras; luego, al alcanzar un claro, un redoble de tambor coronario y el colegio se irguió ante ellos.

Perdió la cuenta.

Aquello superaba sus peores sospechas. Al pie de una cuesta empinada y boscosa, intempestivo a la brillante luz del sol, se desplegaba un enorme caserón gótico de ladrillo rojo oscuro. Se diría que habían arrancado aquella construcción de tres pisos de otra época y lugar para dejarla caer allí, en… dondequiera que estuvieran. Lo más llamativo era el tejado irregular, en forma de abruptos picos y torreones, coronados por lo que parecían dagas de hierro forjado hendiendo el cielo.

_Maldita sea._

—Es un edificio impresionante —exclamó el padre de Care.

—Yo más bien diría espeluznante —gruñó la madre.

_Tétrico. La palabra que buscan es «tétrico»._

En marcado contraste con aquella siniestra construcción, el sol trocaba la avenida de grava en una larga pieza de marfil que serpenteaba hacia la gran puerta de ébano recortada en la pared de ladrillos oscuros.

Cuando se internaron en la sombra que proyectaba el edificio, el padre de Care detuvo el coche.

En cuanto cesó el movimiento, la puerta se abrió y salió una mujer delgada y sonriente que bajó la escalinata con paso ágil. Llevaba la abundante melena color rojiza recogida con desenfado, y el cabello se le rizaba en las puntas, agradecido. A Care le reconfortó el aire de absoluta normalidad que desprendía: llevaba las gafas sobre la cabeza y un cárdigan de algodón color crema sobre un vestido azul claro.

Los padres de Care se apearon para saludarla. Como a nadie parecía importarle que se hubiera quedado rezagada, Care abrió la portezuela de mala gana y se bajó del asiento trasero del Ford, que de repente le parecía un lugar amigable y familiar. No cerró la puerta.

En lugar de reunirse con los demás, se apoyó en el automóvil y contempló con recelo la escena que se desplegaba ante ella. Esperando.

Veintisiete latidos.

_Veintiocho. Veintinueve._

—Señor y señora Forbes, encantada de volver a verlos —la mujer tenía una voz cálida y cantarina; sonreía con facilidad—. Espero que el viaje no les haya resultado muy pesado. A veces hay un tráfico terrible en el trayecto que discurre desde Londres hasta aquí. Por lo menos hace un día maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Care advirtió que la mujer tenía algo de acento, pero no supo identificarlo. ¿Escocés? Otorgaba a sus palabras un aire rebuscado pero delicado al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran labradas.

Cuando acabaron de intercambiar los saludos de rigor y la conversación empezó a decaer, los tres se volvieron a mirar a Care. Las sonrisas educadas de sus padres desaparecieron, reemplazadas por los semblantes estudiadamente impasibles a los que la joven, para su fastidio, había acabado por acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, la directora le sonrió con cariño.

—Y tú debes de ser Care.

Escocesa, seguro. Aunque con un deje raro… casi imperceptible.

—Care, soy Jenna le Summer, la directora de la Academia Cimmeria. Me puedes tutear. Bienvenida.

Le sorprendió un poco que se dirigiera a ella por su diminutivo en lugar de llamarla «Caroline», como siempre hacían sus padres. También le extrañó que una directora la invitara a hablarle de tú.

Jenna le tendió una mano delgada y pálida. Tenía unos preciosos ojos de color miel y de cerca parecía más joven que cuando la había atisbado a lo lejos.

Care no quería saber nada de aquel lugar —no quería saber nada de aquella mujer—, pero se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo al saludo.

Y cuando la directora le estrechó la mano con un apretón fuerte y frío para después soltarla con suavidad, se relajó una pizca.

Jenna sostuvo su mirada un momento más de la cuenta, y Care creyó ver compasión asomando a sus ojos antes de que se volviera a mirar a sus padres con una sonrisa y un ademán de disculpa.

—Lo lamento, pero es nuestra política que los padres se despidan aquí de sus hijos. Cuando los alumnos cruzan el umbral, dan comienzo a su nueva vida en Cimmeria, y nos gusta que lo hagan de manera independiente.

A continuación, mirando a Care, prosiguió:

—¿Has traído mucho equipaje? Espero que podamos llevarlo entre las dos. Casi todo el personal está atareado en estos momentos, por lo que me temo que nos las tendremos que apañar solas.

Por primera vez, Care intervino:

—No he traído gran cosa.

Era verdad. El colegio proporcionaba tanto material y permitía traer tan poco que al final todo le había cabido en un par de bolsas de viaje medianas, donde llevaba sobre todo libros y cuadernos. El padre de Care fue a buscarlas al maletero del coche. Jenna tomó la más grande con sorprendente facilidad. Intercambió amables frases de despedida con los adultos y luego echó a andar hacia el colegio.

—Esfuérzate y mándanos una carta de vez en cuando —le dijo su padre.

No había abandonado su actitud distante, aunque parecía triste cuando le dio a Care un abrazo rápido.

Su madre le apartó un mechón de la cara, pero evitó sus ojos.

—Por favor, dale a este lugar una oportunidad. Y llámanos si nos necesitas.

Estrechó a Care con fuerza apenas un segundo. Luego la soltó y se encaminó al coche sin mirar atrás.

Care se quedó allí plantada, con los brazos caídos, viendo cómo el vehículo desandaba el camino por la suave avenida de grava. Se le saltaron las lágrimas, pero sacudió la cabeza con decisión para ahuyentarlas. Tras coger el resto del equipaje, se volvió a mirar a Jenna, que la observaba.

—Siempre es duro la primera vez —le dijo ella con un tono de voz amable—. Mejora con el tiempo.

Luego, mientras se dirigía a paso vivo hacia la escalinata de entrada, añadió por encima del hombro:

—Me temo que tendremos que andar un poco. Descubrirás que este edificio es sencillamente inacabable.

Las últimas palabras le llegaron amortiguadas desde el interior. Care vaciló un instante antes de echar a andar tras ella.

—De camino, haremos un rápido _tour _turístico —estaba diciendo Jenna, pero Care apenas la oía, extasiada como estaba en la contemplación del inmenso vestíbulo.

Una vidriera en lo alto convertía la brillante luz del sol en una sombra de mil colores que sumía el lugar en frío y penumbra. Gruesas arcadas de piedra reforzaban un techo que se alzaba a no menos de seis metros de altura. El suelo era de mármol, pulido por el roce de miles y miles de pies a lo largo de cientos de años.

Candelabros de metro y medio se erguían como centinelas en cada rincón y antiguos tapices decoraban algunas de las paredes, cuyas imágenes Care casi no pudo admirar por miedo a perder de vista a la directora.

Desde el vestíbulo accedieron a un amplio pasillo con los suelos forrados en madera oscura. Jenna entró en la primera sala a la derecha. En el interior había más de una docena de grandes mesas de madera, redondas, cada cual rodeada de ocho sillas. A lo largo de una de las paredes se extendía un enorme hogar cuya altura sobrepasaba a la propia Care.

—Este es el comedor. Aquí se sirven todas las comidas del día —explicó, aguardando lo justo para que su nueva alumna echara un vistazo antes de retomar la caminata por el pasillo.

Poco más allá, al otro lado del corredor, la directora traspasó un umbral en forma de arco. Los suelos de aquella sala eran de madera pulida, los techos se alzaban casi tan altos como en la entrada, y estaba prácticamente vacía. El hogar era tan grande que empequeñecía a Jenna y enormes candelabros de metal pendían de cadenas sujetas al techo.

—Este es el salón de actos. Aquí celebramos los acontecimientos importantes: bailes, reuniones y cosas así —aclaró Jenna—. Esta es la parte más vieja del edificio. Mucho más antigua que la fachada. Más antigua incluso de lo que parece.

Giró sobre sus talones y siguió andando a toda prisa. Care correteaba para no quedar atrás e incluso jadeaba un poco debido al esfuerzo. Jenna avanzaba como una flecha. Giró a la izquierda y señaló con un gesto otra puerta, explicándole al mismo tiempo que allí estaba la sala común. Entonces iniciaron el ascenso por una amplia escalinata de madera resguardada por una imponente barandilla de caoba. Las alpargatas de Jenna emitían un ligero bufido a cada paso, mientras le recitaba de un tirón datos y cifras relativos al edificio. Care se sentía abrumada ante tanta información; la escalinata era eduardiana, ¿o Jenna había dicho victoriana? El comedor se remontaba a la época de la Reforma… ¿o era Tudor? La mayoría de las aulas se encontraban en el ala este, pero ¿qué había en la oeste?

Coronados dos tramos de escaleras, Jenna giró a la izquierda y recorrió otro pasillo. A continuación ascendió por una escalera más estrecha que desembocaba en un corredor largo y mal iluminado, donde se alineaban varias puertas de madera pintadas de blanco.

—Estos son los dormitorios de las chicas. Veamos, estás en el 329… —se apresuró por el pasillo hasta dar con el número indicado y empujó la puerta.

Era una habitación oscura y pequeña, con una cama desnuda, una cómoda con el escritorio a juego y un armario, todo pintado del mismo blanco inmaculado.

Jenna cruzó el cuarto, levantó una aldaba que Care no alcanzaba a ver y abrió el postigo que protegía la pequeña ventana en forma de arco. Al instante, la habitación se iluminó con la luz dorada del atardecer.

—Solo necesita un poco de aire fresco —comentó la mujer en tono alegre mientras regresaba a la puerta—. Tienes los uniformes en el armario. Tus padres nos facilitaron tu talla, pero si algo no te sienta bien, dínoslo. Deberías tener todo lo que necesitas. ¿Te dejo a solas para que deshagas el equipaje? La cena es a las siete, ya sabes dónde está el comedor. Ah, por cierto… —se volvió a mirarla—. He visto que no vas muy bien en Literatura, así que te he apuntado a mi clase. Es un seminario especial con pocos alumnos; espero que te parezca interesante.

Care, que estaba abrumada por tanta información, asintió en silencio; luego, al comprender que debía decir algo, afirmó no muy convencida:

—Estaré… bien.

Jenna inclinó la cabeza a un lado y escudriñó su rostro un instante antes de asentir.

—Hay mucha información sobre la escuela y las clases a las que asistirás en el sobre que tienes encima del escritorio —aclaró.

Care no había reparado al entrar en el gran sobre marcado con su nombre, pero al verlo se preguntó cómo era posible que lo hubiera pasado por alto.

Care no había reparado al entrar en el gran sobre marcado con su nombre, pero al verlo se preguntó cómo era posible que lo hubiera pasado por alto.

—¿Alguna pregunta antes de que me vaya?

Empezó a decir que no con un movimiento de la cabeza pero se interrumpió. Se miró los pies y volvió a alzar la vista. Jugueteó con la orilla de la camiseta, como dudando.

—Eres la directora, ¿verdad?

Jenna asintió, algo perpleja.

—¿Y por qué haces todo esto? —Care señaló a su alrededor con un gesto vago.

—No te entiendo —respondió la otra, que obviamente estaba confundida—. ¿Por qué hago qué?

Care trató de explicarse.

—Recibirme en la puerta, llevarme a mi habitación, enseñarme la escuela…

Jenna titubeó cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo con desenfado. Adoptó un tono de voz amable.

—Care, tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti. Sé lo que pasó, y siento muchísimo lo de tu hermano. Comprendo lo que significa perder a un ser tan querido, y soy consciente de lo fácil que resulta quedar atrapado en ese… horror y no volver a salir. Sin embargo, no debes dejar que lo sucedido te destroce la vida. Tienes mucho que ofrecer y es mi trabajo ayudarte a comprenderlo. Estoy aquí para que te recuperes a ti misma.

Se dirigió a la puerta, donde apoyó la mano contra la hoja.

_Tres inspiraciones y dos exhalaciones._

—Enviaré a una prefecta para que se presente y te resuelva cualquier duda —siguió hablando Jenna—. Vendrá a las seis. De ese modo tendras tiempo de aclararlo todo antes de la cena. Los horarios de las comidas son estrictos… Por favor, sé puntual.

Se dio media vuelta con su brío habitual, pero cerró la puerta con suavidad y la ajustó sin apenas hacer ruido.

Care suspiró.

A solas en la habitación, se puso a pensar. ¿Por qué sus padres le habían hablado a Jenna de Mathew? El asunto siempre había pertenecido a la intimidad familiar. ¿Y por qué aquel colegio era tan extraño? ¿Por qué no se habían cruzado con un solo alumno en el pasillo de camino a los dormitorios? Aquel lugar parecía desierto.

Todo era muy raro.

Depositó una bolsa sobre la cama. Después de abrir la cremallera, procedió a sacar las cosas antes de buscarles un lugar. Colocó los libros en la estrecha estantería que había junto al escritorio. Se dispuso a guardar la ropa en la cómoda, pero al abrir los cajones descubrió que estaban llenos de camisetas, pantalones cortos y jerséis blancos o azul noche, con el emblema de Cimmeria estampado en el pecho, a la izquierda.

Abrió el armario muerta de curiosidad, y encontró faldas, camisas y chaquetas, todas de uniforme. Hurgó en el interior y sus dedos tocaron algo ligero y vaporoso. Al sacar las perchas descubrió que albergaban delicados vestidos de varios colores. Jenna había mencionado los bailes, pero no le había dicho que la escuela proporcionara vestidos de fiesta.

Sostuvo un vestido de terciopelo azul oscuro; parecía _vintage, _con su falda de vuelo hasta la rodilla y un sofisticado escote bordado en forma de pico.

Se quedó mirándolo perpleja. ¿Qué hacía eso ahí?

Nunca había asistido a un baile de verdad; sus colegios anteriores no tenían por costumbre celebrar ese tipo de fiestas. La idea de ponerse un vestido caro y asistir a un baile formal le provocó un escalofrío nervioso.

¡Menuda papeleta! Si no sabía bailar.

Mientras acariciaba aquella tela tan suave, trató de imaginarse a sí misma picoteando canapés e intercambiando frases de cortesía. Soltó una carcajada amarga.

_Este no es mi mundo._

Care devolvió las prendas al armario, cerró la puerta de madera y se sentó al pequeño escritorio, de cara a la ventana. Desde la silla, podía ver el cielo azul y las copas verdes de los árboles. La tarde empezaba a refrescar, y el aire olía a pino y a verano. Abrió el sobre y sacó un pliego de papeles. Jenna no bromeaba al hablar de «mucha información».

En el interior había un plano del edificio, en el que se esbozaba dónde estaban los dormitorios en relación a las aulas, los comedores y los aposentos de los profesores. La segunda hoja detallaba el horario: Literatura, Historia, Biología, Matemáticas, Francés… Las asignaturas habituales.

A continuación encontró un archivador negro en cuya tapa se leía:

_El Reglamento_

Contenía páginas y más páginas escritas a mano en una caligrafía anticuada pero hermosa. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera ponerse a leerlas, alguien llamó.

La puerta se abrió para ceder el paso a una chica bonita ataviada con el uniforme de Cimmeria: camisa blanca de manga corta con el escudo de rigor y falda plisada azul marino hasta la rodilla. Care pensó que tenía una expresión circunspecta. Llevaba el pelo rizo, de un negro, una larga melena y sandalias Birkenstock de color rosa. Care advirtió también que la pedicura de la muchacha hacía juego con el calzado, y de inmediato se sintió incómoda y poco femenina.

_¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me pinté las uñas de los pies?_

Tuvo la impresión de que la chica hacía esfuerzos por no mirarla fijamente.

—¿Care?

Tenía una voz ronca que desentonaba con su aspecto.

Ella asintió y se levantó del escritorio.

—Soy Katherine, la prefecta de tu clase. Jenna me ha pedido que me reuniera contigo.

—Mmm, gracias.

Care tironeó nerviosa de la orilla de su camiseta, mientras se preguntaba si debería haberse cambiado de ropa.

Se hizo un silencio. Katherine enarcó una ceja con ademán inquisitivo y volvió a intentarlo.

—Pensó que tal vez tendrías preguntas que hacerme.

Care intentó discurrir alguna pregunta interesante. Sin éxito.

—Así que, ¿se supone que debemos llevar el uniforme a diario? ¿Siempre?

Katherine asintió.

—Siempre que estamos en las instalaciones, vamos de uniforme. Hay una sección entera dedicada al tema en los documentos que Jenna te ha dejado.

—Había empezado a hojearlos —Care habría dado cualquier cosa por dejar de tropezar con las palabras. Katherine desprendía muchísima confianza en sí misma—. Es que son muchas hojas.

—Demasiadas cosas que asimilar el primer día —reconoció la prefecta—. Creo que a mi llegada a la escuela lo habría pasado fatal de no ser porque mi hermano ya estaba aquí, lo cual fue de gran ayuda. Muchos alumnos de Cimmeria tienen parientes que asistieron al colegio… ¿Tú tienes alguno?

Care hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera había oído hablar de este lugar hasta hace unos días.

Aunque pareció sorprendida, Katherine se limitó a decir:

—Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que te enseñe el área de los dormitorios, aunque no hay mucho que ver, a decir verdad.

Care dio unos pasos en dirección a la puerta, pero la prefecta lanzó una mirada elocuente a su atuendo.

—¿Por qué no te pones primero el uniforme?

Roja como un tomate, Care se cruzó de brazos, pero Katherine no se dio por aludida.

—Te espero fuera —se limitó a decir. Y sin aguardar respuesta, abandonó el cuarto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Care abrió el armario y sacó una camisa blanca y una recatada falda azul iguales a las que llevaba Katherine.

Arrojó las prendas sobre la cama.

¿Se había burlado de su ropa? No podría jurarlo, pero parecía tan… perfecta.

_Ya lo creo que se estaba burlando de mí, _pensó Care con amargura. _Eso es lo que hacen las chicas como ella._

_Las chicas con las uñas de los pies perfectas… _Desabrochó las botas con brusquedad y las escondió bajo la cama a patadas.

_Las chicas con la melena perfecta…_

Buceó en el armario en busca de un calzado aceptable, pero solo pudo encontrar unos zapatos negros con suela de goma y calcetines blancos de colegiala.

Mientras se los ponía, hizo una mueca.

_Las insoportables chicas perfectas._

Al mirarse en el espejo de la puerta para comprobar el resultado, reparó avergonzada en su agresivo maquillaje; Katherine solo llevaba brillo de labios. Por desgracia, no podía ponerle remedio de momento.

Se alisó el pelo con las manos y salió a toda prisa. La prefecta la esperaba apoyada contra la pared.

—Ahora pareces una de nosotros —aprobó mientras recorrían aquel pasillo estrecho.

Caroline no supo cómo tomarse el comentario.

—Antaño esta zona estaba destinada al servicio —explicó Katherine, ajena al resentimiento que despertaba en Care—. El edificio se fue expandiendo con el paso de los años, por lo que hoy día es mucho más grande que en sus orígenes. El cuarto de baño está aquí… —señaló con un gesto la única puerta del pasillo que no estaba numerada—. Lo compartimos todas, de modo que si no vas a primera hora o bastante tarde, te tocará esperar.

Doblaron hacia las escaleras. El edificio parecía mucho más animado. Por todas partes se veían alumnos de uniforme charlando y riendo.

—Supongo que Jenna te ha enseñado el comedor —prosiguió Katherine—. ¿Te ha llevado a la sala común?

Care negó con la cabeza.

—Es la sala más importante del colegio —comentó la muchacha mientras la guiaba hacia las escaleras—. Nos reunimos allí después de clase, siempre que no estemos ocupados con tareas.

—¿Tareas? —se extrañó Care.

Katherine la miró como si no diera crédito a la pregunta.

—Los deberes —explicó al mismo tiempo que abría una puerta al pie de la escalera.

Accedieron a una zona muy acogedora, decorada con sofás de piel, alfombras orientales desperdigadas por el suelo, un piano en un rincón y estanterías repletas de libros y juegos, altas hasta el techo. Varias de las mesas tenían tableros de ajedrez pintados en la superficie. La habitación estaba desierta salvo por un sillón situado al otro extremo, donde un chico las miraba por encima de lo que parecía un libro antiguo.

Tenía el pelo ondulado y rubio, la boca fuerte y unos enormes ojos verdes oscuros enmarcados por pestañas gruesas; apoyaba los pies con abandono en uno de los tableros de ajedrez. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron y Care tuvo la extraña sensación de que el chico sabía quién era ella. No le sonrió ni pronunció palabra alguna, pero tampoco dejó de mirarla. Al cabo de un momento, que pareció durar una eternidad, ella apartó los ojos y se volvió hacia Katherine, que la contemplaba con expresión expectante.

_Di algo._

—¿No hay, eh… televisión? ¿O estéreo…? —creyó oír una risita procedente del otro lado de la habitación, pero rehusó volver a mirar al chico.

De nuevo advirtió perplejidad en el semblante de Katherine, como si acabara de preguntarle qué era aquella esfera dorada y brillante del cielo.

—No, claro que no —la joven adoptó un tono grave—. Ni televisión ni iPod ni portátiles ni móviles… En realidad, nada del siglo XXI. ¿De verdad que tus padres no te lo han mencionado?

Con cada artículo de la lista de cachivaches prohibidos que Katherine recitó para ella, el corazón de Care se hundía más y más. En respuesta a la pregunta de la prefecta, negó con la cabeza en silencio.

La otra parecía asombrada, pero se recompuso lo suficiente como para dar una explicación.

—Se supone que debemos aprender a divertirnos por métodos más tradicionales. Como la conversación y la lectura. Créeme, estarás tan ocupada con los deberes que no tendrías tiempo para ver la tele ni aunque pudieras —Katherine se dio media vuelta para abandonar la sala—. Todo está explicado en el sobre…

_Ese estúpido sobre. Tardaré toda la maldita noche en leerlo y descubrir la basura que me espera._

Sin volverse a mirar al chico del sillón, siguió a la prefecta por el pasillo. Katherine rozó una puerta al pasar.

—Aquí está la biblioteca. Acabarás por conocerla muy bien.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo principal y la joven empujó una pesada puerta que daba acceso al ala este del edificio.

—Aquí están las aulas. Los primeros días te orientarás mejor por los números. En el horario verás que cada clase tiene asignado un número de aula. Todos las conocemos por el nombre del profesor, pero eso no te será de gran ayuda al principio, porque no están indicados en la puerta. En la planta baja se encuentran las clases que van de la uno a la veinte, de la cien a la ciento veinte están en el primer piso y no tienes permiso para entrar en cualquier aula por encima de ese número.

Care la miró sorprendida, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar por qué, Katherine dijo:

—Bueno, tienes unos veinte minutos antes de la cena, y te sugiero que leas la documentación del sobre ahora que aún tienes tiempo. El contenido es muy importante. En caso contrario me parece que mañana andarás un poco perdida. Los profesores te entregarán los libros en cada clase, por cierto, de modo que solo has de llevar papel y lapicero. En tu escritorio debería haber en abundancia.

Volvían a subir las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios.

—Estoy en la habitación 335, si me necesitas, pero cualquiera te echará una mano si te pierdes, ¿de acuerdo?

Le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dio media vuelta mientras Caroline regresaba a su cuarto.

Dejando aquel Reglamento tan raro para más tarde, hojeó el montón de papeles que aguardaba en su escritorio e intentó concentrarse en la guía del estudiante («Los alumnos deben estar sentados en sus pupitres antes de que el instructor dé comienzo a cada clase…»), pero sus pensamientos volvían una y otra vez al chico del sillón de piel. Revisó su memoria en busca de encuentros pasados, pero no pudo recordar ninguno. Estaba segura de que él la había reconocido, o cuando menos sabía quién era. Hizo girar el lápiz entre los dedos mientras evocaba el modo en que aquellos ojos verdes oscuros la habían escudriñado.

Mientras pasaba otra página echó un vistazo al reloj.

_Mierda._

Faltaba un minuto para las siete. ¿Adónde habían ido a parar los veinte minutos? La cena estaba a punto de empezar.

Salió corriendo de la habitación y estuvo a punto de chocar con una chica morena de pelo liso que volaba por el pasillo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la otra sin reducir el paso. Care aceleró pegada a sus talones.

—¡Perdona! No te he visto.

La morena no se volvió a mirarla, y ambas se precipitaron escaleras abajo hasta detenerse en seco a la entrada del comedor. Sin pronunciar palabra, entraron en la sala con idéntico aire apurado, como si se hubieran despistado charlando. La chica morena la miró y le guiñó un ojo antes de sentarse en la que parecía ser su mesa habitual, a juzgar por cómo la recibieron sus compañeros.

La sala ofrecía un aspecto muy distinto al de su primera visita, en compañía de Jenna. Las llamas de multitud de velas titilaban sobre las mesas cubiertas con manteles blancos. Platos decorados con los colores del colegio y vasos de cristal destellaban ante cada asiento. Al localizar una silla vacía, Care se sentó. Como si alguien hubiera apretado un botón para quitar el sonido, la conversación en torno a la mesa murió al instante. Siete pares de ojos la observaron con curiosidad.

—¿Les importa que me… siente aquí? —nerviosa, miró a su alrededor.

Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de contestar, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y apareció el personal de servicio, vestido de negro, portando bandejas de comida. Alguien colocó una jarra de agua junto al codo de Care. Hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía y sintió deseos de llenarse el vaso, pero prefirió esperar a ver qué hacían los demás. Nadie movió ni un dedo.

—Por favor, hazlo.

Volvió la vista hacia la voz de acento italiano que había hablado a su izquierda, donde un chico de piel bronceada, abundante pelo negro y exquisitos ojos azules la miraba.

—¿Perdón?

—Siéntate. Por favor, hazlo.

Sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y Care pensó que iba a derretirse. Era guapísimo.

—De nada. ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme el agua?

Care le acercó la jarra y, para su alivio, el chico le llenó el vaso primero.

Bebió la mitad de un trago y luego se sirvió ternera y patatas de la bandeja que él le tendía. Como volvía a reinar el silencio, miró a su vecino de mesa de refilón.

Carraspeó.

—Soy Care —se presentó.

Algo le dijo que él ya lo sabía.

—Yo soy Damon. Bienvenida a Cimmeria.

—Gracias —respondió, por un momento contenta de estar allí.

La comida estaba deliciosa. No había probado bocado desde aquel desayuno incómodo y horrible, y ahora engullía con ansia. Sin embargo, cuando levantó la vista después de meterse el último trozo de patata en la boca, descubrió que todo el mundo la estaba mirando. Entonces el bocado le pareció enorme. Masticó con dificultad y cuando fue a coger el vaso de agua descubrió, demasiado tarde, que estaba vacío.

Con delicadeza, Damon lo cogió y se lo llenó. Tenía una expresión comprensiva y sus ojos claros brillaban a la luz de las velas. Mientras Care buscaba algo interesante que decir, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

—Eres de Londres.

La voz seca pertenecía a una muchacha morocha sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí. ¿Cómo lo…?

—Nos han dicho que venía una alumna nueva. Eres Caroline Forbes.

La morocha lo había dado por sentado, como si informara de las noticias del día.

Care le contestó con recelo.

—Eso me han dicho. ¿Quién eres tú?

—Hayley.

Nadie más se presentó.

Care se sintió algo acobardada ante aquel escrutinio conjunto y quiso llenar los incómodos huecos de la conversación. Por desgracia, las trivialidades nunca habían sido su fuerte.

—Este colegio es… enorme —farfulló—. El edificio da un poco de miedo.

—¿Ah, sí? —le preguntó Hayley, como si el comentario la sorprendiera—Pues a mí me parece precioso. Toda mi familia ha asistido a esta escuela. ¿Tus padres también fueron alumnos?

Care negó con la cabeza. Hayley enarcó una ceja perfecta mientras las chicas que se sentaban a ambos lados de ella intercambiaban susurros.

—Qué raro.

—¿Qué es raro? —quiso saber.

—La mayoría asistimos a esta escuela por derecho de sucesión. Damon, yo y también Elena o Lena.

Care no supo a quién se refería.

—¿Quién es Elena?

Hayley pareció perpleja.

—La chica con la que has entrado.

—Señorita Forbes.

Una voz atronó a sus espaldas interrumpiendo a Hayley. Care se dio la vuelta para mirar a su propietario, un hombre rubio que tendría la edad de su padre. Era muy alto —mediría uno ochenta y cinco— y aunque llevaba un traje algo ajado tenía un porte casi militar. Care se irguió en el asiento. En la sala se hizo el silencio.

—¿Alguien le ha explicado el reglamento que atañe a las comidas de Cimmeria?

El hombre la miraba con lo que parecía desdén.

—Sí —la voz de Care tembló una pizca por más que se esforzó en evitarlo.

—Los alumnos deben estar en la sala antes del comienzo de cada comida. Hoy ha llegado por los pelos. Igual que usted, señorita Gilberth —se giró sobre los talones y señaló a Elena, que le devolvió la mirada tan tranquila. Él se volvió otra vez hacia Care—. Que no vuelva a pasar. Nueva o no, la próxima vez que llegue tarde será castigada.

Se alejó a grandes zancadas, con los talones repiqueteando en la silenciosa sala. Care clavó la vista en el plato vacío. Notaba las miradas de todos los presentes fijas en ella. Enrojeció de rabia. Había llegado dos segundos tarde. Aquel hombre no tenía derecho a humillarla delante de todo el colegio por algo tan insignificante.

Al echar un vistazo a la mesa vecina vio que Elena tenía los ojos puestos en ella. Por un instante, las miradas de ambas se encontraron y Elena le dedicó una sonrisa pícara y otro guiño antes de seguir riendo y charlando como si nada. Care vio que un chico frotaba el brazo de Elena mientras esta apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, pícara y otro guiño antes de seguir riendo y charlando como si nada. Care se sintió mejor y peor al mismo tiempo.

Sus compañeros de mesa conversaban animados ignorando a Care ostensiblemente. Todos menos Damon, que parecía preocupado.

—¿Quién era ese? —le preguntó mientras doblaba y desdoblaba su servilleta de lino como si no le importara lo que acababa de pasar.

—El señor Maxfield —respondió él—. El profesor de Historia. Es un poco rígido, como acabas de comprobar. Se considera a sí mismo el guardián de la escuela. Me gustaría decirte que no te preocupes, pero en realidad no deberías buscarle las cosquillas. Te puede hacer la vida… difícil. Si yo fuera tú, me aseguraría de llegar puntual a las comidas durante los próximos días. Te estará vigilando.

—Genial —repuso Care con resignación.

_Tengo una suerte patética._

A su alrededor, los alumnos empezaban a abandonar las mesas para salir. Care vio que dejaban los platos y los vasos donde estaban.

—¿No ayudamos a quitar la mesa? —preguntó sorprendida.

Las chicas que rodeaban a Hayley soltaron unas risitas.

Hayley pareció extrañada.

—Claro que no. El servicio lo hace.

Care se volvió a mirar a Damon, pero el asiento del chico estaba vacío. Se había ido. Oyó más risillas y susurros en la mesa, y como ya había soportado bastantes burlas por un día, se sumó sin más comentarios a los alumnos que se dirigían hacia la puerta.

Estaba derrotada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver a su habitación, escuchar música en el MP3 e intercambiar mensajes con Tyler y Harry sobre los bichos raros que había conocido aquel día. Por desgracia, aquel mundo quedaba a años luz del universo rancio de Cimmeria, donde la tecnología brillaba por su ausencia y los alumnos eran demasiado repipis como para coger sus platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

De nuevo en el vestíbulo, vio que la gente se alejaba en direcciones diversas. Algunos salían al jardín, otros se dirigían a la sala común o a la biblioteca. Todos caminaban en grupo, charlando y riendo.

A solas, Care subió las escaleras para volver a los dormitorios.

Veinticuatro peldaños hasta el primer piso y veinte más hasta el segundo, luego diecisiete pasos por el pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, se dio cuenta de que alguien había estado allí mientras cenaba. Habían cerrado la ventana, aunque el postigo seguía abierto. Rígidas sábanas blancas y un esponjoso edredón del mismo color inmaculado cubrían la cama; a los pies le habían dejado una manta azul oscuro cuidadosamente doblada. La ropa que había dejado tirada por el suelo había desaparecido, reemplazada por un par de zapatillas blancas de estar por casa. En la silla había dos toallas plegadas, sobre las cuales descansaba una pastilla de jabón. Habían ordenado los papeles del escritorio recogiéndolos en un aseado montón.

_Alguien de por aquí es un maniático de la limpieza._

Después de quitarse los zapatos con los pies, Care cogió los papeles del escritorio y se dejó caer en la cama. Casi no había llegado ni a la mitad cuando la luz del atardecer empezó a ocultarse en el cielo.

Bostezó ante el horario de clases.

Se calzó las zapatillas y cogió el cepillo de dientes para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. La embargó cierta aprensión al abrir la puerta, pero estaba vacío. Mientras se cepillaba, se contempló en el espejo. ¿Parecía mayor ahora que hacía una semana? Se sentía mayor.

De vuelta en su cuarto, cerró la contraventana y se metió en la cama. Por desgracia, cuando apagó la lamparilla del escritorio la habitación quedó sumida en una oscuridad profunda. Excesiva. Buscó a tientas la lamparilla y tiró el despertador al encenderla a toda prisa.

Salió de la cama y abrió la contraventana. Las últimas luces de aquel día estival bañaron el cuarto con un leve resplandor. Aquello estaba mejor.

Volvió a apagar la lámpara y se quedó tendida, mirando cómo se esfumaban los últimos rayos del sol y asomaban las estrellas. Había contado ciento cuarenta y siete respiraciones cuando se quedó dormida.

—¡_Care, corre!_

_El grito llegó hasta ella procedente de la oscuridad, de algún lugar situado por encima de ella. En cualquier caso, Care no entendía por qué alguien le aconsejaba que corriera… ya estaba corriendo, tan rápidamente como la llevaban las piernas. Su melena flotaba tras ella, y aunque no alcanzaba a ver los árboles con claridad —solo atisbaba sus siluetas— notaba cómo las ramas se le enredaban en la ropa, cómo las ramillas le arañaban la piel. El terreno del bosque era irregular y sabía que acabaría por tropezar. No se puede correr por un bosque a oscuras. Es imposible._

_De repente, oyó unos pasos a su espalda y notó que el aire se movía como si hubiera alguien justo…_

_Unos dedos fuertes la agarraron por el hombro izquierdo y ella gritó mientras intentaba defenderse de quienquiera que la tuviera aferrada, tratando de golpearlo para liberarse._

_Luego oyó una carcajada desdeñosa justo a su espalda y, mientras gritaba, notó que unas manos invisibles la arrastraban por los pies._

Care se irguió sobresaltada. Por un momento no supo dónde estaba, y se arrastró a la esquina más alejada de la cama, donde se acurrucó con la espalda contra la pared y las rodillas abrazadas como para protegerse.

Entonces lo recordó. _Cimmeria. El colegio_.

Aquel sueño de nuevo. Llevaba semanas soñando lo mismo una y otra vez. Y en cada ocasión se despertaba bañada en sudor.

El cuarto seguía en tinieblas… Al mirar el reloj, comprobó que acababan de dar las doce y media. Estaba muy despierta, nerviosa, pero seguía aturdida, como si nada de aquello fuera real.

Se levantó de la cama y se inclinó por encima del escritorio para atisbar el exterior. La luna bañaba el mundo con un resplandor azul, irreal. Se encaramó al escritorio y abrió la ventana. Apoyó la barbilla en los brazos, sintiendo la brisa fresca de la noche mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad. Oyó las aves nocturnas mientras aspiraba a fondo el aire fresco. Le encantaba aquel olor —agujas de pino y suelo margoso—; la reconfortaba.

De repente oyó unos pasos… ¿arriba? ¿Cómo era posible?

Cuando se estiró para asomarse por la ventana habría jurado haber visto una sombra casi imperceptible moviéndose por el tejado.

Se quedó quieta un momento, escuchando, y creyó oír susurros apagados.

Cerró los postigos, comprobó la aldaba para asegurarse de que nadie pudiera entrar y volvió a meterse en la cama. Pocos minutos después, estaba sumida en un sueño profundo

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Cuando abrió los ojos, Caroline encontró la habitación inundada en luz. Inmersa en esa región brumosa que separa el sueño de la vigilia pensó que aquel lugar, con las paredes de un blanco inmaculado y la colcha prístina, parecía el cielo.

Miró la esfera del despertador que descansaba sobre el escritorio: las seis y media.

¿Alguna vez en su vida había madrugado tanto? Quizá con ocasión del viaje a Francia que había hecho con su familia años atrás, pero nunca por propia voluntad.

Jamás para asistir a clase.

Mientras se desperezaba, oyó voces en el pasillo. El aire fresco de la mañana había enfriado el cuarto.

Se sentó en la cama y descubrió la ventana abierta de par en par. Pero ¿no la había cerrado la noche anterior? Recordaba haberlo hecho, pero ahora estaba tan abierta como cuando se había sentado a mirar la noche horas atrás.

_A lo mejor soñé que la cerraba._

Se levantó mascullando:

—En marcha, Care.

Después de alisarse el camisón y ponerse las zapatillas, envolvió el champú y el cepillo de dientes en una toalla y recorrió el pasillo con paso enérgico, nerviosa por no saber qué escena le deparaba aquel cuarto de baño compartido.

A diferencia del vacío sepulcral de la noche previa, el bullicio y el vapor inundaban la gran habitación, pero encontró una ducha libre. Aliviada al ver que no tenía que compartir «uno de esos horribles cubículos de cemento donde todos se duchan desnudos y revueltos», Care corrió la cortina a su espalda y descubrió un vestuario privado junto a una espaciosa zona con ducha blanca. Ambos estaban inmaculados.

La verdad, aquello no estaba nada mal. Había mucho sitio, un gancho para colgar la ropa e incluso un banco de madera donde dejar las zapatillas a salvo del agua y la suciedad. Bajo la lluvia caliente se sintió mejor casi de inmediato. Más tarde, con el pelo mojado envuelto en una toalla, encontró un lavamanos libre donde lavarse los dientes y ni siquiera le molestó el bullicio que la rodeaba. Envuelta en un albornoz blanco y grueso como una más, nadie habría podido decir que era la nueva.

De regreso a su cuarto se puso el uniforme rápidamente, se peinó la melena húmeda y se aplicó una fina capa de máscara de pestañas. Su mano vaciló al ir a coger el lápiz de ojos… luego lo dejó en el bolso. En aquel lugar no se llevaba el estilo de los institutos londinenses.

Cogió unos cuantos lapiceros y papel para todo el día y los guardó en la cartera azul que había encontrado en el armario. Se la colgó en bandolera y se encaminó a las escaleras a las siete en punto, mucho antes del límite de las siete y media marcado para el desayuno.

Al entrar en el comedor se paró un momento; otra vez estaba transformada. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por enormes ventanales alineados a lo largo de una de las paredes, algo amortiguada por las persianas blancas. Las velas titilantes y los vasos resplandecientes habían desaparecido. No había servicios sobre las mesas, cubiertas tan solo por un sencillo mantel blanco. La comida estaba expuesta en una mesa de bufé: diez tipos de cereales, una fuente de gachas recién hechas y rebanadas de pan listas para tostar. Bandejas de plata precalentadas ofrecían huevos, tocino y embutidos.

Al oler la comida, Care descubrió que volvía a estar hambrienta, así que se sirvió tostadas, queso y huevos revueltos, además de un vaso de zumo de manzana, antes de sentarse a una mesa vacía. No reconoció a nadie de los presentes, lo cual era agradable en parte. Untó mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos en una tostada y dio un gran bocado.

—¿Está libre este sitio?

Procurando no masticar con la boca abierta, Caroline se volvió a mirar y vio a Damon de pie a su lado. Sin pronunciar palabra, hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza intentando al mismo tiempo tragar con delicadeza. No lo consiguió. Frunció el ceño cuando la comida atravesó su garganta. Por primera vez, creyó advertir una sonrisa en aquellos ojos extraordinarios.

—No… O sea, puedes sentarte. Por favor. Hazlo…

Sentado junto a ella sin el menor amago de incomodidad, el chico mordió un trozo de tocino.

—¿Qué tal tu primera noche? Te busqué en la sala común pero no te vi.

A Caroline le dio un brinco el corazón. Clavó la mirada en el queso para que Damon no advirtiera hasta qué punto se sentía halagada.

—Anoche tenía mucha lectura pendiente. Pensé que sería mejor aprender cuanto pudiera para que hoy no me pillaran… ya sabes… desprevenida. El primer día y tal.

Él asintió al mismo tiempo que daba un mordisco discreto a su tostada.

—Recuerdo haberme sentido así el primer día. Es como si pretendieran que aprendieras de golpe todos los misterios de Cimmeria. Creo que la información que te dan es… —con un gesto adorable, buscó la palabra en inglés—, tan grande como esta escuela. ¿Me explico?

Encantada, esbozó una sonrisa espontánea.

—Entiendo muy bien lo que quieres decir. Es desmesurada.

—Sí. Desmesurada.

El muchacho le devolvió la sonrisa y el corazón de Care volvió a brincar.

_Basta ya, _se dijo con firmeza. _Solo trata de ser educado._

Comieron en un silencio amistoso durante un rato.

—Bueno —empezó a decir ella—. ¿Vais a menudo a la sala común? Tiene buena pinta.

_Excelente conversación, Care. Muy ocurrente._

Damon no pareció extrañado mientras daba un sorbo a su café con leche.

—Casi todas las noches nos reunimos allí o en la biblioteca. En verano, cuando hace más calor, muchos preferimos salir al jardín. Ayer por la noche estuve fuera, jugando al cróquet nocturno. Por eso te buscaba. Pensé que a lo mejor te apetecía jugar.

El tenedor de Care se detuvo a medio camino de su boca.

—¿Juegan a cróquet por la noche? ¿En la oscuridad?

—Así es más divertido. Verás, he descubierto que muchos juegos son más interesantes si los practicas por la noche.

Damon le sostuvo la mirada un momento más de la cuenta.

Y así, por las buenas, Care perdió el apetito. Desvió los ojos y paseó la vista por la sala.

_Silla, mesa, chica con coleta, ventana, otra silla…_

Notó que las mejillas le ardían. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, una sonrisa jugueteaba en la comisura de sus labios mientras aplastaba una esquina de la tostada entre unos dedos largos, sin apartar la vista de Care.

_Está coqueteando conmigo. No hay duda._

—El béisbol, por ejemplo —siguió hablando él con ademán pensativo—. Y el fútbol a oscuras, aunque resulta un poco… brusco.

Con la punta de los dedos, sostuvo un trozo de tocino en equilibrio mientras sopesaba las posibilidades.

—El tenis con raquetas fosforescentes en una noche sin luna es increíble. Creo que te encantará. Prometo encontrarte la próxima vez que juguemos… dondequiera que estés.

Ella lo miraba como hipnotizada mientras Damon se metía el tocino en la boca.

—Care, qué agradable volver a verte —Hayley separó una silla de la mesa y la ocupó. Llevaba en el plato una abigarrada combinación de rodajas de fruta—. Y Damon. Qué sorpresa.

El brillo de su melena morocha y lisa contrastaba con la tez lechosa y translúcida. A aquella luz suave, parecía resplandecer. La rodeaba un grupo de chicas estilosas que observaban a Care con expresión socarrona.

Impávido, Damon se volvió a mirar a la recién llegada.

—En realidad ya me iba.

Se giró hacia Care y sostuvo su mirada.

—Vamos juntos a Literatura inglesa, según creo. Esta semana estamos estudiando a Robert Browning, por si quieres leer algo antes de clase. Te veo allí.

Damon se alejó antes de que ella pudiera preguntarle cómo sabía a qué clases iba, pero al llegar al umbral se dio media vuelta un segundo y, cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, Care se sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer una cálida manta sobre los hombros. Sonrió a su zumo de manzana mientras él se marchaba.

—Damon es encantador, ¿verdad? —un fuerte acento del oeste de Londres interrumpió el ensueño de Care. Cuando alzó la vista, descubrió que Hayley la miraba con complicidad—. Esos ojos soñadores y ese acento delicioso. Su novia también es encantadora, ¿verdad? —se volvió a mirar a la morenita que tenía al lado, que asintió y se rio por lo bajo—Ahora vive en París, por lo que he oído.

Hayley mordió con delicadeza un trozo de pomelo mientras el globo emocional de Care se deshinchaba.

_Vaya, su novia. Ya. Olvídalo, entonces._

No le sorprendió en absoluto que la inevitable decepción hubiera mandado a paseo sus esperanzas de un romance incipiente. Sinceramente, estaba acostumbrada. Al principio de conocer a Tyler pensó que podía haber algo entre ellos.

Durante dos semanas fue evidente para todo el mundo que se llevaban de maravilla. Hasta que una noche apareció con una simpática rubia llamada Victoria que tenía debilidad por las minifaldas y la laca de uñas de color rosa fucsia.

Después de aquello, se hicieron colegas.

—Qué suerte para él —repuso Care con resignación—. Bueno… Tengo que irme.

Se levantó y se alejó rápidamente, pero se detuvo en el último momento buscando un sitio donde dejar el plato y el vaso. Al oír risillas a su espalda, se irguió y salió con la cabeza bien alta.

Dejando atrás el comedor, Caroline se reunió con los alumnos que atravesaban el gran vestíbulo con frisos de roble en dirección a las aulas del ala este. Imponentes óleos decoraban las paredes, casi todos enormes retratos de hombres y mujeres del siglo XIX que parecían mirarla con desdén desde sus trajes de gala. Algunas de aquellas pinturas reproducían el caserón de Cimmeria desde distintas perspectivas, la mayoría desde la colina, con los frondosos bosques retratados al fondo. En una de ellas, el edificio aparecía mucho más pequeño que en la actualidad; había sido pintada antes de la ampliación de la que le había hablado Jenna.

A primera hora a Caroline le tocaba clase de Biología en el aula 112, de modo que subió al primer piso, donde encontró la sala a pocos pasos de la escalera.

Los alumnos más puntuales aguardaban ya sentados en parejas tras los pupitres dispuestos en largas hileras, mientras que un hombre alto de aspecto distraído y rebelde pelo castaño hojeaba papeles ante la mesa del profesor a través de sus gafas de montura metálica.

Care se acercó a él.

—Hola. Soy Caroline Forbes. Soy nueva.

Él la miró por encima de las gafas y luego siguió revolviendo papeles un buen rato antes de extraer uno en concreto, que agitó con ademán triunfal.

—Claro que sí. Te has cambiado de colegio, qué maravilla. Pero te tengo inscrita como «Care». ¿Qué nombre prefieres?

—Care —repuso ella sorprendida. En los colegios solían conocerla como Caroline. Allí, sin embargo, todo el mundo la llamaba Care antes incluso de que se presentara.

—Pues que sea Care —había empezado otra vez a remover documentos con aire distraído—. Soy Alaric Saltzman. Los alumnos me llaman Ric. Por favor, siéntate allí, en el segundo asiento a la derecha, al lado de Elena.

Care miró hacia el lugar que el profesor señalaba, donde la chica morena con la que había coincidido a la entrada del comedor el día anterior le hacía alegres señas.

—Me alegro de que te hayan puesto a mi lado. Espero que se te dé bien la biología —dijo en cuanto Care se acercó—. Las ciencias me parecen algo diabólico.

Tanto parásito y tanto feto muerto… ¿Qué pretenden decirnos? Caray, ayer por la noche nos metimos en un buen lío, ¿eh? ¿Te pasa a menudo?

Tenía una sonrisa contagiosa —la dentadura blanca y regular, y pequeñas arrugas en torno a una nariz minúscula—, además de un acento impecable. Care esbozó una sonrisa antes siquiera de saber que quería hacerlo.

—Constantemente me pasan cosas así. Si andas cerca de mí, puedes estar segura de que volverá a suceder —respondió sonriendo con malicia.

Elena la miró contenta.

—¡Genial! Lo vamos a pasar de miedo.

Mientras Care sacaba el cuaderno, Elena susurró:

—¿No te parece que Ric está bastante bueno para ser un hombre, mayor? En primero, me pasé todo el año colada por él.

Care observó al profesor. Podría haber sido el padre de un amigo suyo. Un padre agradable, pero padre al fin y al cabo.

—Me encanta eso de llamar a los profesores por su nombre —se escabulló—. Mi último colegio era tan estricto que prácticamente teníamos que llamarlos «agente».

Elena se rio, como si no supiera si creerla o no.

—Me tendrás que contar más cosas de tu vida —le propuso—. Suena mucho más interesante que la mía.

_No cuentes con ello, _pensó Care, pero se limitó a sonreír.

Su nueva amiga le indicó en el libro la lección por la que iban.

—Qué asco —comentó tan campante—. Creo que hoy nos toca disección.

Como obedeciendo a una señal, Ric pidió silencio.

—Hoy estudiaremos la constitución interna de los anfibios, gracias al sacrificio de este amiguito.

Introdujo una mano bajo la mesa para sacar una cubeta de disección donde yacía una rana muerta, despatarrada e inmovilizada, que exponía su vientre pálido y vulnerable al conjunto de la clase.

—Oh, mierda —se horrorizó Elena.

—¿Quién me puede decir por qué diseccionamos un batracio y no cualquier otro animalillo? —Preguntó Ric, que miraba a la clase por encima de las gafas—. ¿Por qué torturamos a este inocente morador de la charca? ¿Qué me dices, Care? ¿Lo sabes?

Ella palideció.

—Pues… supongo que…

—Porque la anatomía de la rana se parece mucho a la humana.

La voz, profunda y seductora, procedía de algún lugar situado a su espalda.

—El señor Mikaelson —dijo Ric mirando con frialdad al propietario de la voz— Tiene razón como de costumbre, aunque debería aguardar su turno. La anatomía de la rana se parece hasta cierto punto a la humana.

Care se dio la vuelta en el asiento para averiguar quién la había rescatado, y de inmediato reconoció al muchacho que había visto el día anterior en la sala común.

La estaba mirando con aquellos ojos verdes grandes y oscuros, pero descubrió en ellos una expresión que la sobresaltó; parecía casi resentido.

Con un ceño de perplejidad, Care volvió a mirar al frente.

Las ciencias no eran su fuerte, de modo que intentó no volver a pensar en «el señor Mikaelson» y concentrarse en cambio en las explicaciones que Ric le ofrecía sobre los batracios.

No volvió a mirar atrás.

—Has tomado muchos apuntes —observó Elena mientras salían de clase—. Tengo el presentimiento de que te van las ciencias. Necesito una amiga que sea un hacha en ciencias.

—A mí no se me dan muy bien —reconoció Care con franqueza—. Es que tengo que esforzarme para ponerme al día. Esta clase va mucho más adelantada que la de mi antiguo colegio.

—En este son muy exigentes —confirmó la otra—. Pero también es un sitio muy divertido. Aunque hay un montón de reglas raras.

—Ya lo creo —asintió Care.

Fingiendo ajustar la tira de la cartera, preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa:

—Oye, ¿quién era ese chico que me ha ayudado con la pregunta de la rana? Ric le ha llamado «señor Mikaelson».

Con una mirada de complicidad, Elena le dijo en confianza:

—Klaus Mikaelson —susurró—. Está buenísimo. Pero es un caso. Así que olvídate de él.

A Caroline le intrigó tanto el comentario que ni siquiera se molestó en disimular.

—¿En qué sentido es un caso?

—Siempre está castigado. Cree saberlo todo y desprecia a la humanidad. Es exasperante. La mitad de los profesores lo odia y la otra mitad lo trata, no sé, como a un hijo o algo así. Tiene fama de conquistador. Toma lo que quiere y luego pierde el interés. Te recomiendo que te concentres en ese rollo que tienes con Damon.

Caroline se sonrojó.

—No tengo nada con Damon.

—¿Ah, no? Pues yo creo que le gustas — Elena le dio un codazo amistoso.

—En realidad, he oído que tiene novia en París.

—Primera noticia —la sorpresa de su amiga parecía genuina— ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—La chica morocha. ¿Cómo se llamaba… Hayley?

—Ah, Hayley — Elena resopló con desdén—. Dios, es una arpía. No creas ni una palabra de lo que te diga. Va siempre detrás de Damon y él no le hace ni caso.

Seguro que le da muchísima rabia que se haya fijado en ti.

Caroline fingió indiferencia pero por dentro estaba hecha un flan. De manera que Hayley había mentido. Todo estaba claro, pues.

_Empieza el juego._

El día transcurrió en una vorágine de clases nuevas, profesores desconocidos y compañeros recientes. Care averiguó también que nadie mentía sobre el volumen de trabajo que debían realizar a diario. Maxfield le daba Historia, y aunque la idea le producía escalofríos, descubrió aliviada que, aparte de dirigirle una mirada torva al entrar en el aula,

la trató como a los demás.

La siguiente clase era el seminario de Literatura inglesa de Jenna. Al entrar en el aula, la primera persona que vio fue a Damon, repantingado ante el pupitre en una postura elegante, con las piernas extendidas ante sí. Estaba hablando con el compañero de al lado, pero al verla enmudeció al instante e incluso la siguió con los ojos cuando Care se acercó a Jenna.

—Hola, Care —la directora sonrió—. ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

—De momento muy bien —respondió ella mintiendo solo a medias.

—Estupendo —la profesora le tendió un programa del curso—. Hoy vamos a leer a Robert Browning. ¿Estás familiarizada con su obra?

Durante el descanso del almuerzo, Caroline había leído un poema de Browning en el libro de texto.

—He leído _La vida en un amor _—respondió.

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

Care se sintió incómoda.

—Bien.

Jenna inclinó la cabeza a un lado con ademán escéptico.

—¿Eso es todo lo que puedes decir?

Caroline detestaba la poesía, pero no creyó que fuese el momento oportuno para mencionarlo. Se apoyó en el borde de un pupitre tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—A decir verdad… me ha parecido un poco… ya sabes, rancio.

Por un instante la directora pareció a punto de contradecirla, pero renunció a la idea y le tendió el programa.

—Está bien. Siéntate donde quieras.

Los pupitres estaban dispuestos en corro, lo cual, por algún motivo, dificultaba la elección. Tras vacilar un momento, Caroline escogió un sitio al azar. Cuando se sentó advirtió que Damon la seguía mirando. Lo saludó insegura con la mano y él le dirigió una sonrisa antes de continuar hablando con el chico que tenía al lado.

Jenna se situó en el interior del corro apoyada contra un pupitre vacío.

—Espero que todo el mundo leyera algo de Browning ayer por la noche. Siento curiosidad por saber qué les ha parecido. Poseía un estilo único que desafiaba todas las convenciones poéticas de su época, y pensé que algunos de ustedes conectarían con su enfoque. Supongo que todos han tenido la oportunidad de conocer a nuestra nueva alumna, Caroline. Care, no quiero que te sientas incómoda pero ¿podrías leer los primeros versos?

_Oh, maldita sea._

_Oh, maldita sea._

Aturdida, Carolina se puso en pie con el libro en alto y se aclaró la voz.

¿Escaparme yo?

Nunca.

¡Bienamada!

Mientras yo sea yo, y tú seas tú, siempre que el mundo nos contenga a ambos, yo el amante y tú la esquiva.

Mientras uno se evada, que el otro persiga.

En cuanto Jenna hizo un gesto de asentimiento, Caroline volvió a su sitio aliviada.

—Y bien, ¿qué está diciendo Browning en estos versos?

La clase la contemplaba en silencio. Caroline estaba segura de saberlo, pero bajo ningún concepto pensaba ponerse a hablar de ello en aquel momento.

—Trata de la obsesión.

No había visto entrar a Klaus Mikaelson, pero allí estaba, sentado a pocos pupitres de ella.

Jenna asintió.

—¿Te importaría desarrollar la idea?

—Mientras ambos existan en el mismo planeta, el poeta estará pendiente de ella —aclaró Klaus—. Está enamorado, pero su sentimiento supera el amor. Lo abarca todo. Él cree que están hechos el uno para el otro y ella no. De modo que el poeta dedica la vida entera a tratar de convencerla.

—Interesante teoría —Jenna echó un vistazo en dirección a Caroline—. ¿Alguien más?

Ella se encogió en el asiento.

—Ismay —dijo la directora, que se había vuelto a mirar a una morenita que Care conocía de vista—. ¿Te importa leer los versos siguientes?

Caroline espió a Klaus a hurtadillas, pero apartó la vista a toda prisa. El chico tenía los ojos clavados en ella.

—¿Qué les pasa a los chicos de este colegio?

Caroline y Elena se dirigían a la biblioteca. Concluidas las clases por aquel día, Elena había pasado a buscarla de camino a su cuarto y le había propuesto que estudiaran juntas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Elena.

—Me miran —aclaró Caroline—. Mucho.

Su amiga sonrió.

—Eres guapa. Y nueva. Los chicos miran a las chicas nuevas, sobre todo si son guapas.

—No soy tan guapa. En Londres los chicos no me miraban tanto.

—Pues a mí me pareces guapa —insistió Elena —. Quizá solo quieran… —se encogió de hombros— que te fijes en ellos.

Ambas se rieron por lo bajo. Caroline fingió doblarse bajo el peso de la cartera.

—No puedo creer que nos pongan tantos deberes.

Elena asintió.

—En verano se explayan a gusto, porque si estás aquí durante el trimestre estival quiere decir que tienes, qué sé yo, talento.

—¿Talento?

Care enarcó las cejas.

—Ya sabes, potencial — Elena se encogió de hombros—. Llámalo como quieras. La escuela divide a los alumnos en varios grupos, según creo. Algunos acuden a este centro porque tienen mucho dinero. Otros por derecho de sucesión. Pero unos pocos estudian aquí porque son superlistos. Pasan en el colegio la mayor parte del año, mientras que los demás se van a casa en verano. Creo que nos están educando para que gobernemos el mundo o algo así.

Caroline se maravilló que se pudiera decir algo así sin que sonara pretencioso.

—Por eso no me importa pasar aquí el verano — Elena empujó la puerta de la biblioteca y bajó la voz hasta un susurro—. Tenemos el edificio para nosotros solos y la gente que anda por aquí en estas fechas mola un montón.

Una voz en la cabeza de Care se lamentó: _Yo no estoy aquí porque sea superlista_.

Mientras penetraban juntas en el silencio de la biblioteca, Caroline aspiró la mezcla de olores, a piel, a libros viejos y a abrillantador de muebles al limón. La sala se extendía hasta donde se perdía la vista, como un bosque de estanterías oscuras cuya altura alcanzaba los casi cinco metros del techo. Cada sección poseía su propia escala desplazable para acceder a los estantes más elevados. Gruesas alfombras orientales cubrían el suelo amortiguando así el ruido de los pasos. Antiguas lámparas de hierro forjado, que albergaron velas en un pasado lejano, pendían de gruesas cadenas a más de un metro del techo, de tal modo que los libros de los últimos estantes se perdían en las sombras. Vio también sólidas mesas de madera iluminadas por lámparas verdes y rodeadas de butacas de piel, muchas de ellas ocupadas por estudiantes enfrascados en sus libros como pequeñas figuras abandonadas entre los montones de tomos que los rodeaban.

Intimidada ante tanta dedicación al estudio y tantos recursos para ello, Caroline intentó ahuyentar la sensación de inseguridad que empezaba a embargarla. Iba muy atrasada respecto al grupo; ¿cómo conseguiría ponerse al día? Por primera vez en mucho tiempo tuvo miedo de suspender.

Siguió a Elena, que zigzagueaba entre las mesas con desenvoltura buscando el sitio idóneo para disfrutar de buenas vistas de la zona de estudio sin quedar expuestas a la vigilancia de la bibliotecaria. Amontonaron los libros sobre la mesa y se acomodaron en las grandes butacas. Estaban enfrascadas en un tema de Historia cuando dos brazos musculosos envolvieron a Elena por detrás y la apresaron contra el asiento. Ella dio un respingo sobresaltada, pero soltó una risilla al identificar a un chico rubio, muy atractivo, que asomado por encima de su hombro le plantaba un besito en el cuello.

—¡Stefan, basta! Todavía no has conocido a Care. Y tienes que hacerlo, porque Care es una diosa.

Elena estaba tan resplandeciente que Care sintió una punzada de envidia, seguida de un ligero sentimiento de culpa por haberla experimentado.

Los ojos verdes de Stefan chispearon a la luz de la lámpara cuando le dedicó a Care una sonrisa de bienvenida. Luego, estirándose por encima de Elena, le tendió una mano fuerte de uñas cuadradas y bien arregladas.

—Hola, Care. Nunca antes había conocido a una diosa.

Ella sonrió también, al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano.

—Para todo hay una primera vez.

Tras depositar un beso en la coronilla de Elena, el chico se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y le cogió el cuaderno para echarle un vistazo.

—¿Qué estas estudiando? Ah, Historia. Me encanta verte tan aplicada.

Volviéndose hacia Caroline, Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Stefan nos lleva un año de ventaja. A veces se pone un poco pedante.

Él se rio y acarició el brazo de Elena con la punta del lapicero.

—Pedante, no. Es que tengo más experiencia.

Ella volvió a reír pero Stefan ya se volvía hacia Caroline.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Care Forbes de la que habla todo el mundo.

Ella se quedó de una pieza.

—¿Cómo que todo el mundo habla de mí? ¿Y por qué, si se puede saber?

Stefan sonrió.

—Tranquila. Solo porque eres nueva. Carne fresca. Cuando llevas aquí encerrado un año entero empiezas a sentirte un poco aislado del resto del mundo. De manera que una alumna nueva en mitad del verano es todo un acontecimiento. Además, está ese rollo con Damon…

Dejó la frase en suspenso con un tono cargado de intención. Elena y él miraron a Caroline como si estuvieran contemplando un prodigio.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —Caroline empezaba a estar harta de «ese rollo con Damon»—. Siento decepcionarte, pero no hay nada de «ese rollo con Damon».

Elena se inclinó hacia Stefan.

—Care está en fase de negación. Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro.

La aludida se sonrojó.

—No estoy en fase de negación.

—Sea como sea —prosiguió Stefan con delicadeza—, todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta de que le interesas. Y estamos intrigados.

—¿Y qué es lo que os intriga tanto?

Stefan miró a Elena. Esta asintió levemente.

—Damon es bastante… especial. Sus padres son personas muy importantes; procede de un linaje muy antiguo. Y él también es un tipo interesante de por sí.

Montones de chicas a lo largo de los años han intentado conquistarlo, pero ninguna ha llegado a conseguirlo.

En aquel momento intervino Elena.

—Pero entonces apareces tú y Damon se queda flechado.

Care se sentía presionada, una sensación que siempre había detestado.

—Bueno, siento decepcionar a todo el mundo, pero no sé si me interesa.

Elena parecía exasperada.

—Creo que le gusta otro.

Stefan la interrogó con los ojos y ella le respondió con una mirada cargada de significado.

—Klaus —dijo arrugando la nariz.

—Oh, no —Stefan se inclinó hacia Care con vehemencia—. En serio. No puedes. Mikaelson no. Es de lo peorcito que encontrarás por aquí.

—Gracias, Stefan. No sabía que me tuvieras tanto cariño.

Caroline reconoció al instante aquella voz profunda y sonora. Se quedó petrificada, rogando que la tragara la tierra y nadie volviera a verla nunca.

Stefan siguió en sus trece.

—Oh, pasa de mí, Klaus. Ya sabes que es verdad. No te has esforzado mucho en ganarte la fama de ser un chico legal por aquí.

Mirando a Care con expresión consternada, Elena amontonó sus libros con movimientos enérgicos.

—Estaba a punto de ir a la sala común a descansar un rato antes de la cena. ¿Venís?

Stefan y Elena se levantaron, pero Caroline estaba tan avergonzada que no podía ni moverse. Además, marcharse en esas circunstancias habría sido un gesto de cobardía.

Alzó la barbilla apenas.

—No, gracias. Voy a repasar un poco más antes de tomarme un descanso.

Por encima del hombro de Klaus, Elena articuló con los labios un «lo siento» antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta con Stefan.

Mientras Klaus se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa, Care fingió anotar algo en el cuaderno de Historia. En realidad, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

_Genial. Ahora cree que estoy loca por él. ¿Y qué? Que piense lo que quiera._

Contó dos inspiraciones y dos exhalaciones.

—Eh —dijo él.

Al levantar la vista del cuaderno, Caroline lo vio inclinado hacia ella. Tenía su cara muy cerca…, aquellos ojos verdes oscuros clavados en los suyos. Se fijó como una tonta en sus largas pestañas, en sus cejas finas y rectas…

De algún modo se las ingenió para aparentar indiferencia, pensando que el rubor de las mejillas debía de traicionarla en cualquier caso.

—Creo que no hemos sido debidamente presentados —dijo él—. Soy Klaus Mikaelson.

—Yo soy Care Forbes —se esforzó por dar a su voz un tono resuelto, y por una vez lo consiguió. Sostuvo la mirada del chico con expresión altiva. O cuando menos lo intentó.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Klaus, que se había arrellanado en la silla. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y Caroline desconfió de él al instante—. Deberíamos hablar.

—¿Deberíamos? —preguntó ella con frialdad—. ¿De qué?

—De ti.

—Genial —dijo Caroline—. Bueno, mi color favorito es el azul y me encantan los cachorros de perro. Te toca.

—Muy graciosa —respondió él con expresión hosca.

—Oh, sí —prosiguió ella—. Y soy muy graciosa. Lo siento. Olvidé mencionarlo antes.

Él empezaba a parecer exasperado.

—Esa información es muy útil, gracias. Pero yo te preguntaba qué estás haciendo en Cimmeria. No es frecuente que acudan alumnos nuevos en pleno trimestre de verano.

Molesta por aquel tono inquisitivo, Care se echó hacia atrás y cruzó los brazos. ¿De modo que quería saber la verdad? Pues ella no iba a ser tan tonta como para entregarle tanta munición a un desconocido.

Hizo girar el lapicero entre los dedos.

—¿Gané un concurso?

—Qué divertido —respondió él con una expresión que contradecía sus palabras—. En serio. Nunca tengas miedo de decir la verdad. ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

_No va a rendirse. Muy bien, pues._

Levantó la barbilla y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

—La policía me detuvo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y?

—Tres veces.

—Oh.

—En un año.

Klaus lanzó un silbido por lo bajo.

—Bien. Pero que te detengan no te abre las puertas de Cimmeria. Esto no es un reformatorio. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Molesta, Caroline notó cómo la ira pugnaba por salir de su interior, aunque se contuvo.

—Para serte sincera, no tengo ni la menor idea. Mis padres me dijeron que me iban a mandar interna, y a los pocos días me trajeron aquí. Al parecer, este lugar está especializado en adolescentes como yo. A saber qué significa eso.

—Interesante.

Klaus la contemplaba con extrañeza, como si ella fuera una curiosidad expuesta en un museo.

Caroline le devolvió la mirada con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Qué te parece interesante?

—A este colegio asisten algunos chicos con problemas, pero no en verano. En verano solo acuden los alumnos más dotados.

_¿Acaso llevo «demasiado tonta para estudiar aquí» tatuado en la frente?_

Caroline empezó a amontonar los libros con furia.

—Supongo que es imposible contemplar siquiera la idea de que pueda ser inteligente. Y problemática —escupió la última palabra—. Bueno, en ese caso será mejor que siga estudiando, ¿verdad? Tendré que esforzarme mucho si quiero estar a la altura de unos genios como ustedes.

—Eh —Klaus parecía sorprendido—. No seas tan susceptible. Solo quería entender mejor quién eres.

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Después de Hayley, Katherine y Maxfield, de sus padres y de la policía, Caroline estaba harta. Metió los libros en la cartera y se encaró con él.

—Pues no hace ninguna falta, ¿Ok? No necesito que te intereses por mí. No trates de analizarme. Y, puestos a ello, deja de insultarme. Quizá me hayas visto en clase o hayas escuchado una conversación a hurtadillas y ahora creas conocerme. Pero, créeme, no sabes nada de nada.

Salió de la biblioteca hecha una furia y corrió hacia las escaleras.

… _treinta y dos, treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro peldaños…_

Apenas había llegado a su habitación cuando rompió en llanto. La cartera se le cayó de los dedos exangües, y apoyada contra la puerta, se dejó resbalar al suelo.

Con la cara enterrada entre las manos, lloró en silencio. ¿Por qué estaba allí? Todo el mundo la trataba como la tonta del pueblo que se hubiera colado cuando el portero estaba de espaldas. Al notar que le faltaba el aliento, bregó por evitar el ataque de pánico, pero los extremos de su campo de visión empezaban ya a emborronarse.

Contó sus propias respiraciones, los tablones del suelo, los libros de las estanterías y los cristales de las ventanas hasta notar que recuperaba el control y su visión volvía a la normalidad.

Cuando se sintió mejor, se puso en pie. Abrió la puerta y comprobó que el pasillo estuviera vacío antes de ir corriendo al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara con agua fría. Mientras se estaba alisando el pelo, la puerta se abrió y cedió el paso a Katherine. Cuando la prefecta reparó en las lágrimas que ensuciaban las mejillas de Caroline, la miró con preocupación.

—Hola, Care. ¿Qué tal te estás adaptando?

Ella no se sentía con fuerzas para fingir. Y tampoco tenía ganas de hablar de ello. Solo quería estar en cualquier otra parte.

—Todo va de maravilla, Katherine —las palabras rebosaron sarcasmo, pero no pudo evitarlo—. Todo el mundo es muy agradable. Todo va… genial.

Antes de que Katherine pudiera reaccionar, Caroline abrió la puerta y corrió por el pasillo.

Jamás en la vida se había sentido tan sola.

Caroline despertó con un sobresalto y se incorporó en la silla de madera. Le dolía la espalda y la lamparilla del escritorio estaba encendida.

_¿Qué hora es?_

Aturdida, dio la vuelta al despertador para mirar la esfera. Las dos de la mañana.

_Debo de haberme dormido reclinada en el escritorio._

Estaba sentada frente a la ventana abierta, con un montón de papeles desparramados ante ella. La crisis le había quitado el apetito, así que se había saltado la cena y se había quedado en el cuarto para echar un vistazo a la documentación.

Lo último que recordaba era haber leído el Reglamento.

Al acabar los deberes, había pensado que en realidad nunca había llegado a leerlo y lo había sacado del cajón para reparar su descuido. Las reglas le parecieron tan excéntricas y restrictivas que al principio no podía dar crédito a lo que tenía delante.

_Bienvenida, Care._

_La Academia Cimmeria ofrece un entorno de aprendizaje único, y nos alegramos mucho de tenerte entre nosotros. Desde hace muchos años, el colegio funciona a partir de una serie de normas que instauraron nuestros padres fundadores tiempo atrás._

_Sigue estas reglas al pie de la letra y algún día recordarás tu vida en Cimmeria como una época memorable y feliz. Si, por el contrario, no las acatas, tus días aquí estarán contados._

_**Reglamento académico de Cimmeria:**_

_**1. El día empieza a las siete de la mañana y termina, como máximo, a las once de la noche. Fuera de este horario debes permanecer en tu dormitorio.**_

_**2. Los bosques que rodean la escuela pueden ser peligrosos. Los alumnos tienen prohibido internarse en los mismos a solas o después del ocaso.**_

_**3. Ningún alumno puede abandonar las instalaciones del colegio sin permiso.**_

_**4. El ala de los profesores es zona restringida.**_

_**5. Los estudiantes de ciertas materias avanzadas toman parte en la Night School. Un número muy restringido de alumnos disfruta de ese privilegio.**_

_**Si no te encuentras entre ellos, abstente de interferir u observar la Night School. Cualquiera que lo intente será expulsado.**_

_**6. Las identidades de los alumnos que forman parte de la Night School serán secretas. Si alguien intenta descubrirlas, será castigado.**_

_**7. TODAS las actividades de la Night School son secretas. Cualquier miembro de la Night School que divulgue sus detalles será castigado con severidad.**_

De repente, volvió a oír el ruido que con toda seguridad la había despertado. Sonaba como si alguien estuviera escarbando en el tejado. Apagó la lamparilla y empujó los papeles a un lado para poder encaramarse al escritorio y mirar por la ventana.

Al principio no escuchó nada, pero enseguida oyó un grito a lo lejos. Luego, apenas unos segundos después, un chillido amortiguado. Care se echó hacia delante para escudriñar la oscuridad. Aquella noche no había luna y las nubes tapaban las estrellas. Únicamente alcanzaba a ver tinieblas. De repente, muy cerca, sonó otro ruido; una especie de crujido, como pasos sobre madera vieja.

_¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? _Fuera lo que fuese, procedía del tejado.

Allá abajo, Caroline creyó ver algo que corría por el césped hacia los bosques. Contuvo el aliento para oír mejor. ¿Era… una risa?

Al cabo de unos minutos, oyó un susurro tan quedo que bien pudo ser fruto de su imaginación. «Ya basta, Caroline. Vete a dormir».

Miró alrededor. Estaba sola en el cuarto. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de determinar si se encontraba despierta o dormida.

—Me estoy volviendo loca —murmuró, y cerró la ventana, asegurándola bien antes de meterse en la cama.

Mientras se dormía, habría jurado escuchar aquella misma voz riéndose muy por lo bajo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	6. Chapter 5

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Al día siguiente, a las siete, el timbre estridente del despertador sacó a Caroline de un sueño profundo. Adormilada, dio varios manotazos antes de encontrar el botón para desconectarlo.

Sentada en la cama, se desperezó. Otro sueño raro. ¿A quién pertenecía aquella voz? Le había parecido tan real… Le echó la culpa al Reglamento.

_Este colegio me está desquiciando._

Desayunó rápidamente y se dirigió a clase con unos minutos de margen.

Elena ya estaba en su sitio, pero Klaus, advirtió Caroline, aún no había llegado. Su amiga estaba impaciente por interrogarla. Apenas pudo esperar a que Caroline ocupara su asiento tras el pupitre.

—¿Qué pasó ayer después de que nos fuéramos? Qué mala pata. Mira que llegar Klaus justo cuando estábamos hablando de él. A Stefan le supo fatal ponerte en esa situación.

Caroline se preguntó hasta dónde debía contarle. Recordó la máxima de Klaus: «Nunca tengas miedo de decir la verdad».

_Ya, pero Klaus es un idiota._

—Charlamos un rato, pero él estaba empeñado en averiguar por qué estoy en Cimmeria —se encogió de hombros—. Me cabreé y me marché.

Elena se sorprendió.

—¿Y por qué te cabreaste?

Caroline intentó no parecer una adolescente resentida.

—No sé. Me pareció que pensaba que no doy la talla. Que no encajo en este lugar.

Elena se acercó a ella y bajó la voz para hablarle en susurros.

—Caroline, no soy fan de Klaus, como ya sabes, pero no me parece propio de él. Es la persona menos esnob del mundo. La gente de por aquí le parece demasiado estirada. Siempre lo está diciendo. Es una de las razones por las que no cae bien.

Ric pidió silencio a la clase. De mala gana, ambas miraron al frente. Elena sacó una hoja de papel y se puso a garabatear con furia. Mientras el profesor dibujaba pulmones en la superficie blanca de la pizarra, se abrió la puerta y entró Klaus.

Elena deslizó el papel hacia el pupitre de Caroline. Decía: «Debes de haberlo entendido mal. Te lo prometo».

Ella alzó la vista del papel y sorprendió a Klaus mirándola al pasar. Bajó los ojos al instante y tapó la hoja con la mano.

Caroline suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudir las ideas absurdas de su pensamiento. Luego hizo girar el lapicero entre los dedos.

_Una, dos, tres veces._

A continuación, escribió al final de la nota: «Ok, te creo», y se la pasó a Elena, que sonrió complacida.

Tras eso, Caroline intentó concentrarse en las explicaciones de Ric. No podía permitir que Klaus Mikaelson la distrajera en todas y cada una de las clases.

—Es que se pasa la vida lanzándome miradas raras —dijo Caroline—. Siempre me está observando.

El bullicio del mediodía empezaba a remitir, pero Elena y Caroline seguían sentadas en el comedor, jugueteando con las hojas de lechuga del plato y hablando de Klaus.

Elena frunció su naricilla respingona.

—Solo pretende que te fijes en él. En realidad, quiere que todo el mundo esté pendiente de él.

—Pues conmigo lo tiene claro —respondió Caroline—. Dios, ¿te das cuenta de la energía que estamos malgastando hablando de un chico que ni siquiera nos cae bien? Háblame de Stefan. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

El semblante de Elena se iluminó.

—Veamos. Ya llevamos juntos más de un año. Cuando llegué empecé a salir con un chico llamado Silas, pero entonces conocí a Stefan y fue como… olvida todo lo demás. Es el chico más guay que he conocido en la vida. El más divertido. El más sexy. El más… todo.

Se rio de su propia efusividad.

—No puedo creer que lleven juntos un año entero —se sorprendió Caroline—. No conozco a nadie que haya durado tanto tiempo.

Elena dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—Cimmeria es un sitio raro en ese sentido. Las parejas tienden a durar. Por eso la gente se mete tanto con Klaus. Los rollos de una sola noche no están bien vistos aquí. No sé por qué. Quizás porque pasamos mucho tiempo en Cimmeria. O sea, algunos de los alumnos de esta escuela, pues, nunca van a casa. Están siempre aquí. Como si este fuera su hogar. Y nosotros somos su familia.

—¿Como quién? —preguntó Caroline con curiosidad.

—Pues Klaus. Y Stefan. Y, bueno, yo, supongo.

Caroline no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nunca vas a casa?

—Es una larga historia —respondió Elena encogiéndose de hombros. Luego echó un vistazo a la sala, que estaba casi vacía—. ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Qué hora es?

Tras coger las carteras a toda prisa, volaron hacia la puerta, atravesaron el pasillo y subieron las escaleras como una exhalación. Al llegar al rellano del primer piso, ambas se reían histéricas.

—¡Otra vez tarde! —dijo Caroline mientras corrían por el pasillo y se separaban para acudir a sus clases respectivas.

—¡Típico de nosotras! —dijo Elena con lágrimas en los ojos.

Caroline se detuvo un momento ante la puerta cerrada de la clase de Historia para recuperar el aliento. Luego abrió despacio. En el aula se hizo un horrible silencio cuando todos los alumnos se volvieron a mirarla.

—Señorita Forbes —el señor Maxfield, que se empeñaba en usar una pizarra a la vieja usanza, estaba de pie ante la misma fulminándola con la mirada—. La clase ha comenzado hace dos minutos. Ya sé que es nueva, pero supongo que conoce la normativa referente a la puntualidad.

Caroline asintió en silencio.

—¿Sí? Bien. Pues venga a verme después de clase.

Ella se dirigió hacia su sitio, cabizbaja.

_Todo me sale mal._

Por mucho que se esforzase en cambiar, jamás lo conseguiría. Como si andar metida en líos fuera su estado por defecto.

Al final de la clase, Caroline aguardó a que todos se fueran mientras fingía ordenar sus libros hasta que apenas quedó nadie en el aula. Entonces se acercó a la mesa del señor Maxfield. Él, que estaba escribiendo, al principio no alzó la vista. Caroline carraspeó con timidez. Al cabo de un momento, el profesor levantó la cabeza y clavó en ella una mirada gélida.

—Siento mucho tener que llamarle la atención respecto a la puntualidad por segunda vez en su primera semana. Su actitud dice muy poco en favor de su futuro como alumna de la Academia Cimmeria. Sé que los otros profesores la consideran una gran promesa, pero por mi parte no he visto el menor indicio que corrobore esa impresión.

Una ola de rabia fluyó hasta las mejillas de Caroline, pero se mordió el labio y no dijo nada. Él le tendió un papel escrito a mano.

—Este es su volante de castigo. Mañana por la mañana, a las seis y media, reúnase con el grupo que encontrará a la puerta de la capilla y entregue esto al profesor a cargo.

Caroline no podía dar crédito.

—¿A las seis y media de la mañana? ¡Pero si mañana es sábado!

La expresión de frío desdén del rostro de Maxfield no se alteró.

—La he castigado solo durante un día, señorita Forbes. Si la infracción se repite, el castigo durará una semana.

Cuando Caroline entró en el aula de Literatura, desprendía un aire de frustración casi visible. Jenna la interrogó con la mirada, pero la muchacha clavó los ojos en el libro y, mientras la directora daba comienzo a la clase, se instaló aliviada en el agradable territorio de la autocompasión hasta la llegada de Klaus, cinco minutos después.

Jenna interrumpió su discurso.

—Klaus, sueles llegar un poco tarde y estoy dispuesta a pasar por alto cierto retraso, pero esto pasa de castaño oscuro. ¿Tienes alguna excusa?

—Me he despistado, Jenna —Klaus se encogió de hombros—. Son cosas que pasan.

La directora suspiró y escribió una nota a mano.

—Ya conoces el reglamento, Klaus. Por favor, ven a hablar conmigo después de clase.

Cuando la charla sobre T. S. Eliot se reanudó, Caroline desconectó. Inquieta, trató de conjeturar qué entrañaría un arresto y se preguntó (de hecho ansió en secreto) si también habrían castigado a Elena, porque así no estaría sola.

De inmediato la invadieron los remordimientos por haber deseado que le pasara algo malo a su única amiga en Cimmeria.

Súbitamente, devolvió la atención a la lección de aquel día, hipnotizada por la combinación de palabras y aquella voz tan familiar que las leía.

Siempre había odiado la poesía, pero en verdad nunca había oído un poema como aquel.

Y yo te mostraré algo diferente de tu sombra que a zancadas te sigue en la mañana O de tu sombra que en la tarde se levanta para verse contigo.

En un puñado de polvo te mostraré el espanto.

Paseó la mirada por el corro para observar a Klaus. Él no volvió la vista hacia ella, pero Caroline tuvo la sensación de que se sabía observado.

—Bueno, ¿qué nos está diciendo el poeta? ¿A qué se refiere cuando habla de «el espanto en un puñado de polvo»?

Jenna señaló a Caroline con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—Parece como si… —titubeó, pero la profesora aguardaba con paciencia. Caroline reflexionó y volvió a empezar—: O sea, a mí me suena como una advertencia. Como si dijera: «Harás bien en tenerme miedo. A mi lado, sufrirás».

La directora asintió.

—Creo que has captado la sensación; evidentemente las palabras contienen una advertencia o una amenaza. ¿Alguien más tiene alguna idea?

—Habla de la muerte —Klaus no aguardó a que le dieran la palabra.

El corazón de Caroline se aceleró.

—Está hablando de algo imparable… inevitable. ¿Y qué teme todo el mundo, más que a nada? La muerte.

Caroline clavó la vista en la superficie de su pupitre, pero supo sin alzar los ojos que Klaus la contemplaba fijamente.

X-X-X

—¡Maxfield es un cerdo! —Elena estaba furiosa—. Pero si habrás llegado un par de minutos tarde como mucho. No me explico cómo ha podido hacerte eso, en tu primera semana aquí.

Al parecer, el profesor de Francés de Elena ni siquiera había reparado en el retraso. Estaba comentando un inminente viaje a París con algunos alumnos avanzados y se le había pasado la hora del comienzo de la clase.

De modo que Caroline iba a afrontar el castigo a solas. Y Elena ni siquiera le sirvió de consuelo.

—Me han castigado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta. Es muy frecuente porque las normas son muy estrictas y a la que te desvías un milímetro… —simuló la forma de una pistola con los dedos y fingió disparar al aire—. Siempre hay al menos diez alumnos arrestados. Eso sí, el trabajo es duro, así que prepárate.

Caroline estaba perpleja.

—¿Cómo? ¿No te castigan a quedarte leyendo o estudiando?

Elena adoptó un tono irónico.

—Ah, no. En Cimmeria, no. Aquí te ponen a hacer trabajos pesados. Te tocará pintar una tapia, quitar malas hierbas, plantar o limpiar algo. A saber. Sea lo que sea, sudarás la gota gorda. Los castigos duran un par de horas a lo sumo, pero si tienes mala suerte, te vas a morir de asco. La parte buena es que conocerás a los groseros.

Caroline puso los ojos en blanco.

—Genial. Qué suerte tengo. Como si no conociera ya bastantes groseros.

Estaban sentadas a una mesa, después de la cena, en la tranquilidad del comedor; casi todos los alumnos se habían marchado ya. Elena paseó la vista por la sala medio vacía.

—Salgamos de aquí. ¿Ya has explorado los terrenos de la escuela? ¿O te has pasado todo el tiempo aquí metida, conmigo y con un montón de libros polvorientos?

Tomó a Caroline del brazo y juntas abandonaron el comedor con paso decidido. Delante de ellas, un torbellino de alumnos se arremolinaba en distintas direcciones; siguieron la corriente que fluía hacia la puerta principal.

Enfilaron por la avenida de entrada, que a la luz del ocaso había perdido el esplendor marfileño que Caroline recordaba de su llegada, dos días atrás. En aquel momento parecía un camino de grava gris normal y corriente. Grandes extensiones de césped se desplegaban en todas direcciones, y las largas sombras de los árboles las engulleron cuando Elena la guió hacia la hierba.

—¿Dónde está Stefan esta noche? —preguntó Caroline.

—Está trabajando en un proyecto especial que seguramente lo tendrá ocupado hasta el toque de queda —Elena sonrió con condescendencia—. Mira, para tu información… ¿Ves ese camino que discurre entre los árboles, por allí? —señaló unos pinos que se agrupaban más allá de la extensión de césped del ala este. Caroline distinguió apenas un sendero que se internaba en los bosques—. Conduce a la capilla. Acuérdate de tomarlo mañana.

A continuación señaló en la dirección opuesta, hacia un camino que serpenteaba desde el ala oeste del edificio hasta el principio del bosque.

—Por allí —siguió diciendo— hay un cenador, pasado el lindero. A veces vamos a merendar allí.

—¿Y qué hay más allá?

Elena la miró con expresión burlona.

—¿Árboles?

Caroline se echó a reír.

—No, quiero decir si hay casas o algo interesante.

—Creo que hay algunas viviendas para el personal de la escuela o los profesores, pero no estoy segura. En realidad no vamos mucho por allí. Nos aconsejan que evitemos esa zona, por seguridad o algo así. Sin embargo, la capilla te gustará. Es muy antigua.

Rodearon el ala oeste del edificio hasta llegar a la parte trasera del colegio, donde unos peldaños de piedra bajaban por una serie de bancales de césped bordeados por flores de mil colores. Más allá de la última extensión de hierba, el terreno ascendía por una montaña escarpada salpicada de vegetación silvestre.

—En lo alto de la montaña hay una torre — Elena señaló al lugar indicado y Caroline intuyó una estructura—. Parece ser que allí hubo un castillo o algo así en otro tiempo pero únicamente quedan las ruinas. La torre no está mal. Puedes subir a lo más alto y otear toda la zona. Algunos dicen que es posible divisar el camino entero que discurre desde aquí hasta Londres pero yo solo he visto árboles y campos.

Bordearon el pie de la colina y llegaron a un largo muro de piedra.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Caroline.

—Espera y verás.

Transcurridos unos minutos alcanzaron un viejo portillo de madera asegurado con un incongruente candado de combinación. Con la destreza que proporciona la práctica, Elena hizo girar las tres ruedas numeradas hasta que el mecanismo cedió con un chasquido.

Abrió la puerta y cruzó la entrada, agachándose para evitar el bajo dintel. Caroline la siguió. Tras guardarse el candado en el bolsillo, Elena cerró la puerta tras ellas con cuidado.

—¡Guau! —se admiró Caroline al descubrir el enorme vergel que crecía al otro lado de la tapia. Ocupaban el centro diversas hortalizas plantadas en hileras de precisión militar, rectas como el cañón de una escopeta. Al fondo crecían árboles frutales, que se erguían por encima del muro hacia el sol del ocaso. En las orillas rebosaban macizos de flores en rosa fucsia, blanco y violeta.

Elena echó a andar por el camino empedrado que bordeaba el jardín.

—Bienvenida a mi rincón favorito de Cimmeria.

—¡Es alucinante! ¿Cómo diste con este lugar? ¿Y por qué conoces la combinación?

—Pues… cosas del azar. El primer año, me castigaron a trabajar aquí. Al principio odiaba este lugar, tener que levantarme a las seis para venir a trabajar cada día… pero al final de la semana me di cuenta de que iba a echarlo de menos. No sé por qué. Las plantas se me dan muy bien y este sitito inspira… paz.

Caroline se preguntó qué habría hecho su amiga para merecer un castigo de una semana, pero puesto que Elena no le había dado ninguna explicación, prefirió no indagar. Además, los castigos parecían algo bastante habitual por allí.

Elena giró a la izquierda por un caminito que atravesaba el jardín por el centro, bordeando una fuente clásica con una joven de túnica vaporosa y nariz rota que derramaba por los siglos de los siglos el agua de un cántaro sobre las rocas. Luego rodeó una mata de arándanos y alcanzó el camino empedrado del otro lado.

—Ahora trabajo aquí como voluntaria, después de las clases y los fines de semana. También vengo de vez en cuando en busca de intimidad.

Elena se encaramó al banco que asomaba entre la exuberante glicina violeta que bordeaba los muros, e indicó a Caroline por gestos que hiciera lo mismo. Esta recogió los pies y se abrazó las rodillas al tiempo que aspiraba la fragancia fresca de las flores.

—Aquí podemos hablar —dijo Elena—. De hecho, quizá sea el único lugar de Cimmeria donde nadie va a oír nuestras conversaciones. Como habrás advertido, es un colegio muy bullicioso. ¿Qué tal te va, por cierto? Debes de sentirte la mar de rara aquí. Recuerdo los primeros días que pasé en el colegio… este lugar me ponía histérica.

—Te parecerá una locura. Odio estar aquí. Y me encanta al mismo tiempo.

Elena esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Te entiendo perfectamente.

—Es un lugar muy distinto a los centros a los que había asistido hasta ahora, ¿sabes? Y te hacen trabajar muchísimo. Pero es… —Caroline ordenó sus pensamientos

—. No se parece en nada a mi vida habitual. Y eso es lo que me gusta. El día a día es totalmente distinto a lo que he vivido a lo largo de estos dos últimos años, y nada puede ser mejor que eso.

Elena trató de entenderla.

—Cuando llegué aquí —empezó a decir, como dudando de las palabras—, acababan de expulsarme de mi último colegio después de que nos pillaran a mi ex novio y a mí inconscientes en el tejado. Habíamos bebido algo de vodka y… Bueno, da igual, mis padres estaban furiosos. El caso es que se suponía que aquella escuela era fantástica pero a mí me parecía… un rollo. Las clases eran demasiado fáciles, no había nada que hacer y estaba llena de niños bien que hacían tiempo antes de ingresar en Oxford o Cambridge.

Dejó caer una pierna y columpió el pie adelante y atrás.

—Después de eso, mis padres me mandaron a Cimmeria. Creo que pensaron que lo pasaría fatal, pero la verdad es que en cuanto me acostumbré a las rarezas, me encantó. Adoro que sean tan exigentes y tan suyos. Lo excéntricos que son algunos profesores. Sencillamente, me parece un colegio ideal. Desde entonces, todo ha ido bien. En realidad, ha ido de maravilla. Es como si hubiera encontrado mi lugar.

Caroline apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas y se quedó un momento pensativa.

—Últimamente mi vida ha sido… una locura —guardó silencio un momento, luego decidió proseguir—: Creo que mi vida era perfecta hasta hace un año y medio.

Era la hija ideal, sacaba unas notas excelentes, mis padres me querían. Y de repente, un día… todo terminó.

Se interrumpió y alzó la vista para mirar a Elena.

—Sabes, no le he contado esta historia a nadie… Nunca.

Su amiga asintió y aguardó.

Caroline inspiró hondo; luego siguió hablando con precipitación.

—Un día llegué a casa del colegio y la policía estaba allí. Mi madre estaba llorando y mi padre les gritaba a los polis, aunque también parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Un caos. »Mi hermano había desaparecido. Y nunca lo encontraron.

Elena la cogió del brazo.

—¡Dios mío, Care! ¡Es horrible! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se…?

—¿Murió? ¿Quién sabe? No hemos vuelto a saber de él.

—Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo fue?

Caroline prosiguió en un tono más tranquilo y firme.

—Verás, Mathew y yo estábamos superunidos. Toda la vida había sido mi mejor amigo. Otros hermanos se pelean, pero nosotros no. Siempre estábamos juntos. Es dos años mayor que yo pero tuvo siempre muchísima paciencia conmigo. A diferencia de otros hermanos mayores, que se hartan de los pequeños, él nunca se cansaba de mí. Cuando era niña me esperaba a la salida de clase y me acompañaba a casa. Me ayudaba a hacer los deberes, veía la tele conmigo. Mis padres trabajan mucho, pero nunca me importó porque Mathew estaba ahí. Incluso cuando me hice mayor, se aseguraba de que todo fuera bien. Sin entrometerse; aparecía después de clase, como si pasara por allí o algo así. Y hacía los deberes al mismo tiempo que yo, para poder ayudarme si no entendía algo.

»Unos seis meses antes de su desaparición, sin embargo, empezó a comportarse de un modo extraño. Salía hasta muy tarde, se peleaba con mis padres… Nunca estaba en casa y, cuando venía, no decía gran cosa. Yo tenía la sensación de que lo estaba perdiendo. Cuando le preguntaba qué le pasaba o si todo andaba bien, se marchaba. O sea, literalmente se levantaba, se iba y no volvía hasta muchas horas después. Aunque siempre había sido un gran estudiante, empezó a sacar unas notas pésimas. Mis padres estaban histéricos, pero no podían hacer nada por ayudarle. Él no les dejaba.

Se calló mientras recordaba las discusiones interminables y los portazos.

Un ave nocturna entonó una complicada melodía.

Cuando volvió a hablar, la voz de Caroline carecía de emoción.

—Dejó una nota. Mis padres no quisieron decirme lo que ponía, pero oí a mi madre un día contárselo a alguien por teléfono. Se la sabía de memoria. Era lo más ruin que he oído nunca. Decía: «Me voy. No me pasa nada ni ando metido en drogas. Es solo que ya no quiero formar parte de esta familia. No los quiero. A ninguno de ustedes. No me sigan. No intenten dar conmigo. No necesito de su ayuda. Nunca volverán a verme».

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Elena. Caroline tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, que se enjugó con el dorso de la mano—. Oh, Care.

Ella se concentró en distanciarse del relato que estaba narrando, fingiendo, como hacía a veces, que le había sucedido a otra persona.

—Entonces todo se vino abajo. Supongo que sufrí una depresión nerviosa. No podía ni hablar. Me quedaba días y días sentada en el cuarto de Mathew. Pasé meses sin ir al colegio. Me enviaron a un psicoterapeuta, pero me caía fatal. Mis padres se peleaban y yo me convertí en un… estorbo que debían aguantar.

»Fue como si mi hermano, al marcharse, hubiera desconectado el interruptor de nuestras vidas y las hubiera vaciado de todo lo bueno. Mis padres ya no me querían. Y yo no sentía nada en absoluto.

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

—Sentir algo se convirtió en una prioridad para mí. Así que bebía mucho, aunque en realidad es lo contrario a sentir algo, ¿sabes?

Elena asintió.

—Empecé a frecuentar malas compañías. Me metí en un montón de líos. Da mucho miedo que te arresten, así que me las ingenié para que me arrestaran unas cuantas veces. Y… —tendió el brazo izquierdo para mostrar las delgadas cicatrices blancas que se le perfilaban en el brazo, entre la muñeca y la parte interior del codo— en una época me dio por autolesionarme. Y me dolía, lo cual era agradable. Pero fue también una tontería. Además, tenía la sensación de que me engañaba a mí misma.

Como si el dolor, al ser autoinfligido, fuera menos auténtico. Ya no lo hago.

Contó el resto de la historia a toda prisa, como si estuviera impaciente por concluir.

—En fin, la última vez que me arrestaron, mis padres se hartaron de mí. De manera que aquí estoy. Ahora tienen una casa vacía. Y yo ni siquiera tengo eso.

Obedeciendo a un impulso, Elena la rodeó con los brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Luego se echó hacia atrás y, sin separar las manos de sus hombros, la miró a los ojos. —Muy bien. Todo eso es una gran putada. Pero ahora estás aquí. Y estás viva. Acabo de conocerte, Care, pero te aseguro que me pareces una persona increíble. Y tal vez tengas una familia horrible, pero lo que te pase de ahora en adelante depende de ti. Quiero que me prometas que darás una oportunidad a este lugar. Cimmeria me devolvió al buen camino. Ahora es mi hogar, y esta gente es mi familia. Puede hacer lo mismo por ti.

Caroline le devolvió el abrazo y se esforzó por contener las lágrimas.

—Ok —susurró con voz temblorosa—. Te lo prometo.

Elena atrajo a Caroline hacia sí para que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro, y ambas permanecieron sentadas en silencio unos instantes, cada cual sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Caroline se sentía rara, abatida.

Cansada.

—Este sitio es extraño —musitó—. El tiempo parece comprimido. No puedo creer que solo lleve aquí dos días. Esta será mi tercera noche. Pero me siento como si llevara aquí semanas.

Elena asintió.

—Es como si la vida se concentrara. Pasan más cosas en Cimmeria en una semana que a lo largo de todo un mes en el exterior.

Acurrucadas en el banco charlaron de todo y de nada mientras la luz del día se esfumaba y las sombras empezaban a poblar el jardín.

—Entiendo que te guste estar aquí —dijo Caroline desperezándose—. Este sitio tiene un aire mágico. Como aquella historia que leía de pequeña… _El jardín secreto_. ¿Lo has leído?

Elena asintió.

—Siempre he…

Un sonido inesperado, como una especie de choque al otro lado del jardín, la interrumpió. Ahogaron un grito.

—¿Qué diablos ha sido eso? —preguntó Caroline mientras escudriñaba la penumbra y reparaba, por primera vez, en lo oscuro que estaba todo.

—No lo sé —susurró Elena. Echó una ojeada al reloj—. ¡Oh, mierda! Casi es la hora del toque de queda. Tenemos que volver.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Caroline, pero de inmediato volvieron a oír aquel chasquido. Luego unos pasos.

—Pero ¿qué…? —cuchicheó Elena. Alzó la voz acto seguido para preguntar—: ¿Quién anda ahí?

Las pisadas se interrumpieron.

Las dos amigas se quedaron petrificadas, escuchando los latidos de su propio corazón.

—Elena —susurró Caroline—. ¿No podría ser…?

En aquel momento oyeron un gruñido.

Caroline cogió a su amiga por el brazo.

—Lena, ¿qué demonios es eso? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No lo sé.

—¿No deberíamos…?

—¿Correr?

—Sí.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno. Dos…

Un chasquido surgido de las sombras, a pocos centímetros de ellas, quebró el silencio. Ambas gritaron y echaron a correr por el sendero. Elena sujetaba la mano de Caroline con fuerza.

—No te separes de mí —le dijo entre jadeos mientras se internaban en el jardín vallado como alma que lleva el diablo. Zigzaguearon entre los árboles envueltos en sombras, y Caroline notó cómo los frutos reventaban pegajosos bajo sus pies. Intentó discernir si oía pasos que no fueran los suyos, pero corrían demasiado… Era imposible saberlo.

En aquel momento, algo le rozó la cabeza. Caroline gritó manoteando al mismo tiempo en el vacío. Elena la arrastró hacia la izquierda, al otro lado de las matas de arándanos, hacia un rosal. Las espinas les arañaron las manos y la ropa. Las ramillas crujían bajo sus pies.

De repente, algo agarró a Elena y la levantó en vilo arrastrándola a una cámara oculta en el muro. Caroline oía cómo trataba de gritar, pero una mano le había tapado la boca para impedírselo.

—Jesus —Stefan se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras clavaba la vista en los ojos de Elena. Ello lo rodeó con los brazos y enterró la cara en su cuello.

El chico intentó rescatar a Caroline también, pero alguien la había agarrado por el otro lado. Alzó la vista frenética y descubrió que los ojos azules de Damon la miraban fijamente desde la oscuridad mientras la arrastraba a aquella sala en tinieblas.

El chico articuló con los labios una única palabra:

—Silencio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	7. Chapter 6

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Caroline se quedó inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración.

Stefan envolvía a Elena en sus brazos con ademán protector y Damon resguardaba a Caroline con su propio cuerpo. Ambos miraron fijamente al otro lado de la puerta, atentos y en guardia.

Caroline dio un respingo al oír otro chasquido en el jardín, pero en esta ocasión había sonado más lejos. Pasados algunos segundos… silencio.

Aguardaron unos instantes más sin incidentes. Stefan y Damon intercambiaron una mirada y, como obedeciendo a una señal, echaron a correr hacia la puerta. Tras escudriñar los alrededores, Stefan se volvió hacia el grupo e hizo un gesto de asentimiento. A su señal, se internaron en el jardín, corrieron por el sendero hasta la portilla y salieron a los campos del colegio. Sin pronunciar palabra, Elena tendió el candado a Stefan y él aseguró la entrada.

Por primera vez, Caroline se dio cuenta de que Damon no había deshecho su abrazo. Desprendía un efluvio característico a pino o a enebro que ella inhaló con fruición mientras se relajaba en sus brazos. De inmediato, él la estrechó con más fuerza.

Las últimas luces abandonaban el cielo cuando Stefan los hizo entrar por una puerta accesoria que conducía directamente al vestíbulo principal. A la luz del edificio, Caroline reparó en la palidez de Elena, que se aferraba a Stefan llorosa. Tenía rastros de sangre en la mejilla y él le rozó la herida con el dedo.

—Te has lastimado —observó—. Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería.

Elena asintió con un gesto y Stefan la rodeó con el brazo mientras se alejaban por el vestíbulo. Caroline volvió a sentir aquella extraña punzada de envidia. Como si se hubiera dado cuenta, Damon se acercó a ella y, apartándole el pelo con una caricia, le examinó el rostro.

—¿Te has hecho daño?

Aquella mirada de preocupación le provocó un revuelo en el corazón. Ahora que Damon la había soltado, Caroline sentía el impulso irrefrenable de lanzarse a sus brazos y aspirar aquella esencia que despedía. El menor roce de su piel le provocaba escalofríos.

Exhaló un suspiro tembloroso.

—Damon, ¿qué ha sido eso de ahí fuera?

—No lo sé.

Algo en su tono de voz no le sonó del todo sincero y lo miró molesta. Tenía la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo… algo importante.

—Tenemos que contarle a Jenna lo que ha pasado —afirmó Caroline. La determinación ardía en sus ojos.

—Supongo que tienes razón —repuso Damon—. Pero podemos esperar a mañana. Seguramente ahora estará durmiendo. Todos estamos bien y no querrás que piense que montas una escena por nada, ¿no?

Caroline habría querido contradecirlo, pero comprendió que tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, no habían visto nada. No obstante, después del susto en el jardín y de la emoción del rescate, necesitaba hacer algo. Volver a buscar lo que quiera que hubiese ahí fuera. O como mínimo sentarse a charlar de lo sucedido. No podía irse a dormir como si nada.

—¿Y si vamos a ver cómo está Lena? —sugirió en tono esperanzado.

—Está bien… Stefan está con ella —Damon hizo una pausa y prosiguió de mala gana, como si ya supiera qué iba a decir ella—. Mira, son más de las once. Ha pasado el toque de queda. Deberías irte a la cama y mañana ya nos ocuparemos de esto.

Caroline no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Ni hablar, Damon! Yo quiero hablar de lo que acaba de pasar. Dime la verdad… ¿qué has visto ahí fuera?

El otro formuló su respuesta con cuidado.

—Me temo que no he visto nada. A lo mejor era algún tipo de animal. Es posible que hayáis molestado a un zorro o a un tejón.

Cuando Caroline abrió la boca para protestar, él la detuvo con un gesto.

—Estás cansada, Care. Yo también lo estoy. Deberías irte a dormir, en serio.

Caroline deseaba permanecer despierta, pero discutir sobre si estaba o no cansada no le parecía un buen motivo para desobedecer el toque de queda y arriesgarse a ser castigada.

A regañadientes, accedió.

—Muy bien, pues. Buenas noches, Damon.

Aunque lo dijo en tono irritado, cuando se dio media vuelta para irse él la cogió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? —sugirió Damon con una carcajada ronca—. ¿Nada de «Gracias por rescatarme, Damon»? ¿Ni siquiera un «Eres mi héroe, Damon»? No hay que irse a la cama enfadada, _mia bella (mi hermosa) _Caroline.

Los ojos azules del chico destellaban traviesos cuando la envolvió en el abrazo que momentos antes ella tanto había ansiado.

Al principio, Caroline se resistió por pura terquedad, pero cuando él bromeó susurrándole al oído: «Es más divertido si colaboras», se echó a reír. Fuera como fuese, el acento de Damon era irresistible y aquellos ojos la desarmaban.

Al besar a Caroline en la mejilla, Damon dejó reposar los labios un instante de más. Ella notó su aliento cálido y delicioso en la piel. Se acercó a él con la esperanza de prolongar aquel momento.

—Ahora —le musitó Damon al oído— vete a la cama por tu propio pie o te llevaré a rastras.

Aun cuando por dentro se estaba derritiendo, Caroline trató de parecer imperturbable.

—Pues muy bien —le espetó, y se dio media vuelta antes de que él pudiera advertir el efecto que ejercía sobre ella.

Aunque, por supuesto, Damon ya lo sabía.

—Dulces sueños —le gritó con una risa.

Caroline corrió escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás.

***NS***

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline se levantó a las 6 rebosante de una energía extraña, como si la adrenalina de la noche anterior aún corriera por sus venas. De pie ante el armario, se preguntó qué tipo de ropa sería la más adecuada para trabajar al aire libre. Al final optó por unos pantalones de chándal, unas zapatillas de deporte y una camiseta blanca con el escudo del colegio. Se recogió el pelo con una prensa y corrió escaleras abajo con el volante en la mano.

Le gruñía el estómago, pero era demasiado temprano para que el comedor estuviera abierto. Echó un vistazo por probar y en efecto lo encontró vacío, aunque alguien había dejado bocadillos de tocino sobre una plancha y un cubo plateado lleno de botellas de agua. Entró en la sala con cierta inseguridad.

_Deben de ser para nosotros. De no ser así, ¿por qué iban a estar ahí?_

Cogió un bocadillo y una botella de agua y paseó la vista por aquella sala desierta.

—Gracias —susurró al mismo tiempo que sostenía una botella en alto a modo de saludo.

Caroline dio cuenta del bocadillo mientras recorría el silencioso vestíbulo, y poco después estaba bajando la escalinata de entrada. El aire de la mañana soplaba fresco, el cielo estaba despejado y las hojas de hierba le cosquilleaban los tobillos con el roce gélido de la escarcha.

Pensó que, en realidad, resultaba bastante agradable caminar por el jardín a solas.

_Aunque preferiría no tener que hacerlo a diario._

Revisó mentalmente las experiencias del día anterior y ensayó cómo se las podría narrar a Jenna sin parecer histérica o demasiado emotiva. No iba a ser fácil.

Al traspasar el lindero de la arboleda y penetrar en las sombras del bosque, se estremeció; allá donde no daba el sol, la temperatura descendía varios grados. El camino, recto como una flecha, discurría bajo los pinos, junto a espinosas zarzas. Las hojas muelles de los helechos le rozaban las piernas con delicadeza, pero ella apenas lo notaba, sumida como estaba en su disección mental de la noche previa.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, el camino alcanzó un murete de piedra, junto al cual proseguía a lo largo de unos quince metros antes de desembocar en la entrada de un pequeño cementerio algo descuidado. En el centro del mismo se erguía una antigua capilla de piedra, a cuya entrada se congregaba un reducido grupo de alumnos con aspecto aburrido. Caroline exhaló un mudo suspiro de alivio cuando advirtió que todos iban más o menos vestidos como ella. Como no conocía a nadie, se quedó un poco al margen del grupo, apoyada contra el tronco retorcido de un tejo.

Apenas se había acomodado cuando la puerta de la capilla se abrió y apareció una mujer en el umbral. Iba ataviada con informalidad: pantalones de lino oscuros, blusa blanca y melena larga recogida con desenfado. Sostenía un sujetapapeles.

—¿Me pueden dar sus volantes, por favor?

Fue tomando los volantes de los alumnos sin hacer ningún comentario. En cambio, cuando le llegó el turno a Caroline, la saludó.

—Tú debes de ser Care —parecía tan complacida como si acabaran de presentarlas en el comedor ante una taza de té—. Jenna me ha hablado mucho de ti. Soy Meridith Fell, la bibliotecaria. Pásate por la biblioteca a saludarme cuando tengas un momento. Jenna ha dejado unos libros para ti en mi mesa.

Obsequió a Caroline con una sonrisa alegre y siguió recogiendo los volantes. Cuando hubo terminado, alzó la voz para que todo el grupo pudiera oírla.

—Sé que están impacientes por saber qué trabajo les aguarda hoy. De modo que no los haré esperar. Por favor, sígame.

Algunos de los estudiantes pusieron los ojos en blanco y se rieron por lo bajo mientras se apelotonaban tras ella. Caroline, discreta, se mantuvo algo apartada.

Meridith los guió alrededor de la capilla hasta un cobertizo construido al fondo del camposanto. El cementerio era encantador, salpicado de antiguas lápidas que se torcían sin orden ni concierto entre hierba densa y suave a la sombra de los árboles. En un claro de sol, un viejo banco de jardín se pudría despacio contra el muro.

Un hombre ataviado con el uniforme negro característico del personal del colegio los aguardaba detrás del cobertizo.

—Hoy van a asear el cementerio —explicó Meridith—. El señor Ellison los proporcionará todo lo necesario y los asignará los trabajos. ¡Buena suerte!

Con una alegre sonrisa, se alejó a paso vivo por el sendero y cruzó la puerta para marcharse. Caroline se acercó al grupo que hacía cola ante el cobertizo del señor Ellison.

—Los voy a dividir en equipos.

El jardinero poseía una sonora voz de barítono. Viéndolo distribuir los herramientas, Caroline no pudo sino admirar su distancia. Debía de medir casi un metro noventa de alto y tenía unos brazos gruesos y fuertes, probablemente, conjeturó, de toda una vida trabajando al aire libre. Su piel era de color café y lo envolvía un aire tranquilo y encantador.

—Ustedes, los de aquí —señaló con un gesto a un grupo de chicos que hacía ruido con sus herramientas— Serán los encargados de limpiar las tumbas de hierbajos. Mientras que este otro grupo —señaló a dos muchachos y una joven que empujaban podadoras en direcciones diversas— se ocupará de cortar la hierba.

Caroline era la última de la fila. Cuando llegó a la altura del señor Ellison, él la saludó con un gesto educado.

—Ustedes dos serán los encargados de rastrillar.

_¿Dos?_

Se dio media vuelta a toda prisa y descubrió a Klaus, que de pie detrás de ella, con aire inocente, recogía las herramientas que le tendía el jardinero. Mientras Caroline lo miraba perpleja, Klaus dio las gracias con educación y echó a andar con los dos rastrillos en una mano.

Saltando y tropezando por el terreno irregular, Caroline corrió tras él. Entretanto, el molesto zumbido de las podadoras empezaba a poblar el aire.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y adónde vas? —le preguntó irritada. Como él no le hacía ni caso, gritó—: ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? ¡Tenemos que rastrillar!

Klaus no se dejó intimidar.

—Estoy castigado. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí? ¿Y puedes tranquilizarte, por favor? Tenemos que esperar unos minutos a que hayan podado un buen trozo. Es mejor que no estorbemos de momento.

Solo se detuvo cuando llegó al tejo que se alzaba cerca de la capilla. Apoyó los rastrillos en el tronco y después, ayudándose con una raíz superficial, se encaramó a una rama, donde se acomodó con las piernas colgando. Le tendió a Caroline una mano y enarcó las cejas con ademán interrogativo.

Después de dudar solo un momento (e imaginarse a sí misma en el suelo, diciendo con actitud digna: «No, gracias, prefiero estar de pie»), Caroline trepó al tejo de mala gana. Cuando Klaus le dio la mano y la ayudó a sentarse a su lado, algo en la mirada del chico que no supo cómo interpretar la hizo ruborizarse.

Caroline se deslizó hacia atrás por el ramal retorcido y se sentó con una pierna colgando y la otra doblada, con el pie apoyado sobre la rama. Klaus se colocó de espaldas al tronco y de cara a ella. Hizo girar una ramilla entre los dedos mientras la observaba con curiosidad. Caroline por su parte, fingiendo no reparar en aquel escrutinio, observaba cómo los encargados de las podadoras eliminaban la hierba.

—Mira —empezó a decir Klaus—, llevo un tiempo queriendo verte a solas para disculparme.

Ella posó los ojos en él, sorprendida. Pensó que el chico parecía incómodo, algo impropio de él.

—El otro día, en la biblioteca, te llevaste una idea equivocada de mí —continuó—. Creo que me entendiste mal. En realidad, pienso que tienes el mismo derecho que cualquiera a estar aquí. ¿Ok? Por favor, créeme.

Aunque asintió, Caroline siguió mirándolo con recelo. Él suspiró frustrado.

—Me siento fatal. Debes de pensar que soy un idiota.

Ella volvió a asentir, medio sonriendo con ironía, y Klaus se echó a reír. Caroline intentó reprimir una sonrisa pero fracasó.

—Lo sabía. Care, espero que me creas. No quise decir lo que tú interpretaste. Para nada. Odio a los esnobs de este colegio y por nada del mundo quisiera ser uno de ellos. ¿Podemos empezar de cero?

En su fuero interno, Caroline no confiaba en él. Claro que, pensándolo bien, en su fuero interno no confiaba en nadie. ¿Y qué sentido tenía alargar aquello?

—Claro —consintió por fin.

—Bien. Ahora podemos volver al principio —mirando en dirección al jardín, Klaus continuó—: Perfecto. En fin, lo bueno si breve… Parece que ya han dejado una zona despejada. Será mejor que empecemos.

Bajó del árbol de un salto y aterrizó con suavidad. Luego se giró para ayudar a Caroline. Ella se colocó en el borde de la rama, ignorando la mano de Klaus que le tendía, la cogió por la cintura y la hizo descender del árbol con facilidad. A Caroline le sorprendió lo fuerte que era.

—¡A trabajar! —dijo él mientras cogía los rastrillos. Admirando su elasticidad, Caroline lo siguió hacia el cementerio.

Las lápidas apenas revelaban información de sus ocupantes («Emma Littlejohn, amada esposa de Frederick Littlejohn y madre de Frances Littlejohn 1803-1849. Descanse en paz»), pero Caroline no pudo evitar leer todos y cada uno de los epitafios al pasar, pensando en las personas que describían y preguntándose si habrían sido felices y cómo habrían acabado en aquel lugar.

_Cuarenta y seis. No es una edad muy avanzada, _pensó. Su propia madre debía de tener esa edad, si no más.

Las podadoras ya habían despejado buena parte de las hierbas más altas. Klaus le tendió a Caroline una herramienta y procedió a rastrillar hojas y hierba, que amontonaba con destreza. Ella lo imitaba lo mejor que podía, procurando susurrar una disculpa ante cada tumba.

_Siento molestarla, señora Coxon (1784-1827). Solo será un momento._

Por desgracia, su montón apenas creía; perdía la mitad de la hierba por el camino.

—Esto se te da de maravilla —comentó Klaus con sarcasmo.

—¡Calla! —se rio Caroline—. No me agobies. Es la primera vez que lo hago.

—¿Qué haces qué? ¿Rastrillar? —la sorpresa del chico parecía genuina.

—Sí. Nunca he usado un rastrillo —Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cómo que nunca has usado un rastrillo? ¿Es que tus padres no te hacían trabajar? —se escandalizó él.

—Vivo en Londres, Klaus. No tenemos jardín, tenemos una especie de patio con muchas macetas y algunas flores en los márgenes. He quitado las malas hierbas montones de veces, pero nunca he pasado el rastrillo.

Klaus siguió trabajando en silencio durante unos minutos. Luego negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—En Londres debe de haber montones de niños que nunca han hecho algo así. Me parece rarísimo. No podría vivir sin trabajar al aire libre, sin ensuciarme las manos de tierra.

Apoyada en el rastrillo, Caroline admiró la destreza de Klaus.

—¿De dónde eres? —le preguntó.

Él hizo un gesto con el brazo que abarcaba hasta donde alcanzaba la vista.

—Lo estás viendo.

—¿Cómo, vives por aquí?

—Vivo aquí. Esta es mi casa.

Extrañada, Caroline siguió trabajando unos minutos más hasta que volvió a detenerse para apartarse de los ojos un mechón suelto.

—Pero ¿dónde vivías antes de venir aquí?

Klaus dejó de rastrillar también.

—En ninguna parte. Me crié aquí. Mis padres trabajaban en el colegio. Estudio gracias a una beca. Nunca he vivido en ninguna otra parte.

—¿Tus padres son profesores?

Mientras volvía al trabajo, Klaus respondió sin alzar la vista.

—No. Mis padres formaban parte del personal de servicio.

Recalcó las palabras «formaban» y «personal».

—Entonces —Caroline amontonó la hierba con el rastrillo—, ¿Ya no trabajan aquí?

—No —respondió él con frialdad—. No te dejan trabajar aquí cuando estás muerto.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra. Él seguía rastrillando con furia; Caroline alcanzaba a ver las flexiones de sus músculos bajo la camiseta.

_Aquí yacen el señor y la señora Mikaelson. Descansen en paz._

—Oh, Dios mío, Klaus, lo siento. No lo sabía.

Klaus continuó trabajando.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? No te preocupes.

Tras dejar caer la herramienta, ella se acercó y le tocó el brazo.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

Klaus se zafó y la fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo sientas. Y, en serio, no quiero pasarme aquí todo el día, así que ¿Me vas a ayudar?

Molesta, Caroline recogió el rastrillo y se desplazó unas cuantas tumbas más allá. Durante veinte minutos trabajaron en silencio. A Caroline le dolían la espalda y los brazos, pero se las arregló para conseguir unos buenos montones de hojas y hierba. Miró a Klaus unas cuantas veces, pero él no alzó la vista.

Poco a poco, el horrible zumbido de las máquinas se fue apagando hasta que, transcurridos unos diez minutos, cesó por completo. Desconectaron la última de las podadoras y se la devolvieron al señor Ellison que, meticuloso, organizaba la devolución de las herramientas.

—Creo que ya hemos acabado.

Caroline estaba tan concentrada en el trabajo que al oír a Klaus dejó caer el rastrillo sobresaltada. Cuando se agachó para recogerlo, el mechón de pelo volvió a soltarse y se lo retiró con aire ausente.

—Ven —ordenó él—. Date la vuelta.

Ella lo miró con inseguridad, pero acabó por obedecer tras vacilar un momento. A su espalda, Klaus le acarició el rizo caído y lo fue introduciendo en la pinza con delicadeza. Caroline se quedó inmóvil. Aquel contacto suave en la nuca le provocaba escalofríos. Al cabo de pocos segundos, la caricia cesó sin que él hubiera pronunciado palabra alguna.

Cuando Caroline se dio la vuelta, Klaus caminaba hacia la capilla cargado con los dos rastrillos. Corriendo para alcanzarlo, tropezó con un montón de hierba.

—Aquí tienes, Tony —dijo Klaus mientras le tendía los rastrillos al señor Ellison.

—Gracias. ¿Otra vez metido en líos, Klaus?

—Siempre.

El señor Ellison profirió una carcajada ronca con la que Caroline simpatizó al instante. Obsequió al hombre con una sonrisa y se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—Espero que hayamos hecho un buen trabajo, señor Ellison.

Él le sonrió con amabilidad.

—Magnífico, señorita Forbes. Gracias por su ayuda.

Mientras se alejaban por el sendero, gritó a su espalda:

—No deje que Klaus la meta en más líos.

Este enfiló por el camino a paso vivo y cruzó la verja sin esperarla.

Por un momento, Caroline consideró la idea de darle alcance, pero la desechó. En cambio, decidió andar con indolencia con la esperanza de que Klaus le tomara una buena delantera.

Sin embargo, al doblar una curva unos minutos más tarde, lo vio plantado en el camino, dando patadas a una piedra. Evitó su mirada y pasó junto a él sin decir una palabra.

—¡Care, espera!

Lo oyó correr para alcanzarla pero no se volvió a mirar. Cuando llegó a su altura, Klaus se puso a andar de espaldas, de cara a ella.

—El caso es —reconoció— que me he vuelto a portar como un idiota.

—No pasa nada —respondió ella sin dejarse conmover—. Al menos eres coherente.

La carcajada de Klaus pilló a Caroline por sorpresa.

—Ok, me lo merezco. Lamento haber sido tan brusco. Es solo que… algunos temas me ponen de mal humor —su mirada se ensombreció y apartó otra piedra del camino de una patada.

Caroline pensó en Mathew y en lo mal que llevaba ella el tema de su desaparición.

—Tranquilo —contestó—. Está olvidado.

—¿Seguro? —insistió él.

—Del todo.

Satisfecho, Klaus dio media vuelta y siguió caminando junto a ella.

—¿Te has recuperado de lo de ayer?

Ella se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de ayer?

—No hay secretos en Cimmeria —contestó él—. He oído que Lena se hizo daño corriendo por ahí a oscuras.

Caroline se preguntó hasta qué punto podía sincerarse. Quería hablar con alguien de lo sucedido, pero temía que Klaus se burlara de ella.

—Pasamos mucho miedo —reconoció.

—¿Qué viste exactamente?

—Nada —admitió la muchacha—. O sea, estaba demasiado oscuro. Solo oímos…

Caroline no sabía cómo explicarlo.

—¿Qué oíste? —Klaus la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

—Algo que gruñía —confesó ella—, como un perro. Pero oí pasos también. Como de persona. ¿Qué crees que pudo ser? —preguntó—. O sea, ¿la gente de por aquí tiene perro? ¿Los profesores o el personal de servicio?

—No hay perros —respondió el otro sucintamente.

—Bueno, pues alguien tiene un perro —musitó ella—. O alguien gruñe.

Klaus se detuvo tan de repente que Caroline estuvo a punto de chocar contra él.

—¿En serio? —insistió—. Yo creo que les gastaron una broma. Alguien quiso asustarlos.

Por alguna razón, Caroline no se esperaba aquella explicación.

—¿Y por qué iba nadie a hacer algo tan estúpido?

—Porque son unos críos —apuntó él—. Y están aburridos. Y porque tú eres la nueva. Lo hicieron por diversión.

La idea de que un grupo de chicos se hubiera burlado de ella parecía plausible. Y la ofendía, aunque procuró disimularlo. Mientras seguía andando junto a Klaus, se miró los pies y tragó con fuerza. No, aquella explicación no acababa de sostenerse. Porque ¿qué pasaba con Lena? Ella también había estado allí.

Después de meditarlo, concluyó que solo había dos posibilidades. O bien el incidente había sido una broma de mal gusto, en la cual Stefan y Damon habían participado, o bien Klaus estaba mintiendo.

Lo miró a hurtadillas; él mantenía la vista al frente.

—Sabes, Stefan y Damon nos rescataron —comentó Caroline en tono casual—. ¿Ellos también estaban alli?

Klaus se enfurruñó.

—Ah, los rescataron, ¿eh? Qué heroicidad —se volvió a mirarla—. ¿Qué hay entre Damon y tú, por cierto? Llevas aquí un par días, pero él ya te considera de su propiedad.

Caroline picó el anzuelo.

—No digas tonterías. Nadie es propiedad de nadie. Damon solo es simpático conmigo. Me parece un buen chico.

—¿Damon? ¿Bueno? —se mofó Klaus—. Lo dudo mucho.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Sabes qué? Desde que estoy aquí, Damon no ha hecho nada más que ser amable conmigo. A diferencia de todos los demás.

Klaus la cogió del brazo y la obligó a mirarlo.

—Solo te digo que… lleves cuidado, Caroline. Las cosas no son tan sencillas aquí dentro como ahí fuera.

Había hablado con vehemencia y sin duda parecía sincero, pero ella apartó el brazo con rabia. Antes de que pudiera responder, oyó la voz aterciopelada de Damon.

—Care. Estás aquí. Ahora mismo iba a buscarte.

Surgió de entre las sombras, saliéndoles al paso. Klaus dirigió a Caroline una mirada de aviso pero ella lo asesinó con los ojos.

—Klaus. Por supuesto. Debí imaginar que estarías castigado. Siempre lo estás.

Lo dijo en tono de broma, pero sus palabras parecían aludir a algo más serio.

—A diferencia de ti, Damon.

La voz de Klaus rebosaba desdén cuando empujó a Damon al pasar y echó a andar enfadado hacia el colegio.

Con expresión preocupada, Damon se volvió hacia Caroline.

—¿Ha pasado algo? Pareces disgustada.

—No ha sido nada —lo tranquilizó Caroline mientras Klaus desaparecía por un recodo—. A veces se porta como un idiota, ¿no?

—Creo que esa palabra lo describe a la perfección —cuando sonreía, los ojos de Damon recordaban a los de un gato—. ¿Y qué tal ha ido el castigo?

¿Espantoso?

—No ha estado tan mal. Solo me ha salido una ampolla.

Levantó la mano derecha, en cuya palma sobresalía una burbuja blanca, justo en la base del dedo anular.

—Qué tragedia —se llevó la mano de Caroline a los labios y la besó con suavidad. Ella se estremeció. De nuevo aquellos escalofríos—. He pensado que no deberías trabajar con las manos. No va contigo. Deberías tener criados que te sirvan la comida toda vestida de seda.

La insensatez de aquella idea la hizo reír.

—Sí, claro, podrían pelarme uvas mientras yo cuento mis diamantes.

—Te ríes, pero podría pasar —sin soltarle la mano, Damon la guiaba por el sendero—. Por desgracia, esta visita no es solo de cortesía. He venido a buscarte a petición de Jenna. Quiere verte.

A Caroline se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No le sorprendía excesivamente que la directora quisiera verla, puesto que la habían castigado. Sin embargo, había albergado la esperanza de no meterse en problemas serios, para variar.

—Muy bien —se resignó—. Supongo que era de esperar.

Andando junto a él, se volvió a mirarlo.

—En cuanto a lo de ayer por la noche…

—Ah, sí —se mofó Damon—. Aquel ataque brutal en el jardín.

Se estaba burlando, pero Caroline hablaba en serio.

—¿Quién nos estuvo siguiendo? Oí pasos y un perro o algo así.

—Creo que las pisadas que oíste fueron las de Stefan y las mías —supuso Damon—. Y lo que te pareció un perro debió de ser un zorro.

—¿Un zorro que gruñe? —se extrañó ella.

—Quizás quedó atrapado en un cobertizo y se quejaba —Damon se encogió de hombros—. A veces pasa.

Caroline miró a Damon sin parpadear.

—Klaus dice que seguramente fueron unos chicos que querían gastarme una broma.

Damon frunció el ceño.

—Eso es absurdo. Yo me habría enterado. Me extraña mucho que haya dicho algo así.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, Caroline experimentó cierto alivio al oírlo.

—Sí —asintió—. Eso pienso yo también.

Habían llegado ya al césped de delante del colegio cuando a Caroline la asaltó una duda.

—¿Por qué te ha enviado Jenna a buscarme en lugar de mandar a un alumno de primero? —preguntó.

—Ah, hemos celebrado una reunión de prefectos y estábamos charlando —explicó—. Es normal. Sabe que somos… amigos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—No sabía que fueras prefecto.

—¿No? —preguntó él atrayéndola hacia sí—. Bueno, ahora que lo sabes, tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo diga. Porque soy el jefe.

Riendo, Caroline se deshizo de su abrazo.

—Ya. ¿De modo que esto funciona así? Bueno, habrá que considerarlo.

Echó a correr y Damon la siguió pisándole los talones. Cuando la pilló a la puerta del colegio, ella estaba muerta de risa. Por desgracia, justo cuando tendía la mano hacia el pomo, la puerta se abrió y el señor Maxfield apareció en el umbral.

Se le pasó la risa de golpe.

—Señorita Forbes —aunque era sábado, el profesor de Historia lucía traje y corbata. Su tono de voz rezumaba desaprobación—. Me alegra comprobar que se toma su castigo tan en serio.

_Hombres más peligrosos que tú me han arrestado, _pensó Caroline.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, Damon dio la cara por ella.

—Yo tengo la culpa, señor Maxfield. Intentaba animar a Caroline porque me ha parecido encontrarla algo deprimida después de pasarse toda la mañana castigada.

Por favor, no la juzgue a ella por mis actos.

Maxfield prosiguió su camino.

—Un castigo que tenía bien merecido.

—Por supuesto —respondió el chico guiando a Caroline por el vestíbulo de entrada mientras ella procuraba reprimir las carcajadas.

Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance del oído del profesor, se dobló de risa, pero Damon la hizo callar.

—Aquí no, _mia bella _Caroline —susurró—. Tiene un oído excepcional.

Ella se tapó la boca con las manos para sofocar las risillas.

—No quiero que te castiguen una semana entera —dijo Damon—. Wes es muy… susceptible.

—¿Wes? —se sorprendió Caroline.

—El señor Maxfield. Es su nombre.

—Ah.

—Y ahora —prosiguió Damon—, será mejor que te deje. Jenna te estará esperando en la primera aula a la derecha. Buena suerte.

Le hizo una reverencia y le besó la mano.

Caroline no estaba muy segura de cómo reaccionar.

—¡Adiós! —exclamó con exagerada alegría antes de dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el ala de las clases, desierta y silenciosa.

La primera puerta a la derecha estaba cerrada y Caroline llamó con discreción.

—Adelante —la inconfundible voz de la directora respondió de inmediato.

En el interior, Caroline encontró a Jenna sentada ante la mesa del profesor, rodeada de montones de papeles. Había un portátil abierto ante ella pero lo cerró antes de que Caroline pudiera atisbar la pantalla. De todos modos, ella lo miró con nostalgia.

_La vida moderna existe._

—Por favor, siéntate —Jenna señaló con un gesto una silla próxima—. Debes perdonarme… Estoy haciendo las cuentas, lo cual, al parecer, requiere que llene de papeles todo un centro social, de modo que prefiero trabajar en el espacio despejado de un aula.

Quitándose las gafas, se levantó y se desperezó antes de sentarse junto a Caroline.

—¿Qué tal tu mañana de castigo?

—Bien, supongo —Caroline se encogió de hombros—. O sea, el trabajo era duro pero no ha estado mal.

Jenna sonrió con afabilidad.

—Creo que Wes es demasiado severo contigo, y así se lo he dicho. Quería que lo supieras. Tampoco he querido socavar su autoridad retirándote el castigo pero no creo que fuera justo.

Aquellas palabras la pillaron tan de sorpresa que Caroline no supo qué decir; nadie jamás se había disculpado con ella por una injusticia. Ni siquiera sabía que fuera posible.

—Gracias —fue la mejor respuesta que se le ocurrió, pero Jenna pareció leer en su expresión cuánto significaba aquel gesto para ella.

—Wes es famoso por su severidad, de modo que no vayas a sentirte perseguida —prosiguió—. Lo es hasta tal punto que no transcurre ni una sola semana sin que unos cuantos estudiantes acaben trabajando en los jardines u ordenando los viejos almacenes. No obstante, le he pedido que te dé algo más de tiempo para adaptarte antes de volver a incluirte en su lista.

Escudriñó a Caroline con curiosidad.

—En cuanto al incidente de la noche pasada… deberíamos hablar de ello. Damon dice que algún animal salvaje os asustó en el jardín.

—Bueno, yo no sé qué fue —reconoció Caroline—. Oímos unos ruidos y… creo que algo nos persiguió. Nos pareció que gruñía o algo así. ¿Qué crees que pudo ser? —Damon sugirió que pudo tratarse de un zorro. Hay muchos por aquí —apuntó Jenna.

Frunciendo el ceño, Caroline inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—En Londres hay zorros, pero nunca he sabido de ninguno que gruñera o persiguiera a la gente.

—Ya, pero esto es el campo —insistió Jenna—. Los zorros son más salvajes aquí. Los de Londres están prácticamente domesticados. Una zorra con cachorros puede volverse muy agresiva. He pedido a los guardabosques que permanezcan atentos a la presencia de cualquier animal, pero no se me ocurre qué otra cosa pudo ser. Me alegro mucho de que ambas están sanas y salvas. Parecía sincera, y Caroline agradeció que no la hubiera tratado como a una loca.

Jenna, sin embargo, ya estaba pensando en otra cosa.

—¿Y a ti qué tal te va? ¿Has hecho amigos? Damon me ha dicho que te va bien, y que los dos se llevan de fábula. Me alegra oírlo. Es uno de nuestros mejores alumnos.

Caroline se ruborizó. Le resultaba extraño pensar que Damon, quien coqueteaba con ella constantemente, hablara del tema con la directora.

—Bien —dijo encogiéndose un poco en la silla—. He hecho amistad con Damon y con Lena, y he conocido a unos cuantos alumnos. Todo el mundo ha sido bastante agradable excepto…

Se mordió el labio, pero Jenna la miró como animándola a seguir hablando.

—¿Excepto quién? No pasa nada, puedes decírmelo.

—Bueno, ya sabes —Caroline cruzó y descruzó los tobillos—. Hayley Labonair. Tiene muy mala idea.

Jenna suspiró.

—Te seré sincera, Caroline. A veces creo que Hayley Labonair es una de las grandes pruebas que el destino ha colocado en mi camino. La han malcriado toda su vida… Tal vez no sea una actitud muy profesional decirte algo así, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti. Por circunstancias de su infancia, le cuesta mucho relacionarse con los alumnos que no disfrutan de tantos privilegios como ella; su familia es tan rica que la ha sobreprotegido. No obstante, no es inmune al castigo, de manera que si en algún momento se pasa de la raya, infórmanos a Katherine o a mí —la directora se limpió las gafas con una gamuza limpia—. No me importaría nada verla una semana trabajando en el jardín. Ensuciarse un poco las manos le haría muchísimo bien.

Encantada de que Jenna se mostrara tan franca con ella, Caroline soltó una risilla al imaginar la escena, pero enseguida se contuvo. Cuando la directora se rio también, Caroline supo que no se había molestado.

—¿Algo más al margen de eso? —Jenna volvió a ponerse seria—. Estás progresando mucho. Desde luego, en mi clase te desenvuelves muy bien. ¿Algún problema de tipo académico?

Caroline negó con la cabeza. Sin duda les exigían mucho, pero las materias eran mucho más interesantes que las de sus dos anteriores escuelas, y había descubierto que, en realidad, estaba disfrutando.

—¿Qué me dices de tu hogar? —preguntó Jenna—. He advertido que no has solicitado llamar a tus padres ni una vez desde que llegaste. ¿Te gustaría telefonearlos? Si quieres hablar con ellos, por mí no hay problema.

De nuevo, Caroline negó con la cabeza, esta vez con más energía.

—No me apetece hablar con ellos de momento —explicó evitando los ojos de Jenna—. Prefiero pasar un tiempo aislada.

Cuando alzó la vista, advirtió en el semblante de Jenna una expresión indescifrable, pero algo le dijo que la directora comprendía su decisión.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jenna, y acto seguido añadió—: Pero si alguna vez cambias de idea, házmelo saber.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo delicado para Caroline, que se revolvía incómoda en el asiento con la esperanza de salir de allí cuanto antes.

La directora, que no se perdía ni un detalle, se levantó y volvió a desperezarse con ademán fatigado.

—Bueno, supongo que ha llegado el momento de que te deje ir a comer y a disfrutar del resto del fin de semana.

Sin necesidad de oír nada más, Caroline se puso en pie de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Jenna la retuvo justo cuando estaba a punto de abrirla.

—Por favor, Caroline —le recordó—, no temas acudir a mí ante cualquier problema, por insignificante que te parezca. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Bajo ningún concepto voy a causarte dificultades. Estás a salvo conmigo.

Parecía hablar de corazón y Caroline sonrió con timidez.

—Lo haré —respondió antes de salir a toda prisa.

Notó los ojos sabios de Jenna siguiéndola por el pasillo.

XXXX NS XXX

—Oh, Dios, por favor, haz que acabe esta tortura —Elena dejó caer la cabeza sobre el libro de Biología.

Sentada frente a ella a la mesa de la biblioteca, Caroline le lanzó un lapicero.

—Sí —asintió Stefan cerrando un libro al mismo tiempo—, necesitamos un descanso. Aún me queda trabajo que hacer, pero nadie dice que no pueda hacerlo más tarde. Es sábado por la mañana, hace un día precioso… ¿A quién le apetece dar un paseo?

Sin levantar la cabeza del libro, Elena alzó la mano.

—A mí —respondió con la voz ahogada de tanta biología.

—¿Care? —preguntó el chico mientras amontonaba los libros.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ya he tenido bastante aire libre por hoy, gracias. Me quedaré a explorar el edificio.

Elena levantó la cabeza; tenía el pelo negro de punta.

—Te va a encantar. Pídele a Meridith que te enseñe las salitas de estudio. Son perversas.

Parecía bastante recuperada de la noche anterior; le habían curado el corte con un vendaje de mariposa color carne y no parecía que tuviera ninguna otra herida.

Caroline aún no había tenido ocasión de hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido; se moría por pasar unos minutos a solas con Elena, pero Stefan apenas se había separado de ella en todo el día. En aquel momento, estaba apilando los libros de su chica también, y ambos se levantaron para salir.

—¿Nos vemos en la cena, o antes? —preguntó Caroline esperanzada.

—Claro —respondió Elena con una sonrisa.

Una vez sola, Caroline se desperezó y miró a su alrededor. La sala estaba casi vacía.

Se encaminó al despacho de la bibliotecaria. Detrás de un mostrador alto de madera pulida, Meridith guardaba documentos en un archivador a la vieja usanza.

—Eh… ¿Hola? —dijo Caroline con inseguridad.

—Oh, Care. Cuánto me alegro de volver a verte —la saludó Meridith incorporándose al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo estás?

La bibliotecaria llevaba el pelo oscuro recogido en un peinado informal que le dejaba sueltos algunos rizos. Llevaba unas gafas de montura morada apoyadas en la punta de su nariz delgada.

—Muy bien, gracias. Estaba estudiando por allí —Caroline señaló en dirección a la mesa de donde venía— y se me ha ocurrido pasar a saludar.

—¿Has venido a buscar esos libros de los que te hablé? —Meridith dejó el archivador sobre la mesa—. Te los he separado.

Rebuscó bajo el escritorio y sacó una pila de libros con una tarjeta en lo alto donde rezaba: «Para Care».

—Creo que es un poco de lectura extra para tu clase de Literatura inglesa —explicó la bibliotecaria.

Caroline ya se había olvidado de los libros que Meridith le había mencionado por la mañana y, para ser sincera, había leído bastante por un día.

_Sin embargo…_

—Ah, bien —contestó con educación, y se los guardó en la cartera—. Pero en realidad iba a explorar el edificio y Lena me ha dicho que había por aquí unas salas de estudio muy especiales o algo así.

Al principio, Meridith la miró de hito en hito, pero enseguida se hizo la luz en su mirada.

—Debes de hablar de las cámaras de la parte trasera. Son bastante especiales. Espera, cogeré las llaves.

Descolgó un atestado llavero del gancho que había detrás del mostrador. Caroline la siguió entre interminables estanterías, caminando sobre alfombras orientales que parecían contar cientos de años de antigüedad.

—Este lugar es enorme —comentó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Da gracias de no tener que quitarle el polvo —bromeó la bibliotecaria—. Claro que si te vuelven a castigar, tal vez tengas la oportunidad.

Caroline se echó a reír.

—No, por favor.

—No te preocupes —Meridith sonrió—. Si te portas bien, jamás sucederá.

Torcieron por una esquina y la decoración cambió ligeramente. En aquella sección había pocos estantes, pero más mesas y sillones de cuero.

—Esta zona está reservada a los alumnos más avanzados —explicó la bibliotecaria mientras escogía una llave de la anilla que llevaba en la mano—. Allá vamos.

La pared estaba forrada de paneles de madera tallada en recargados motivos. Meridith insertó la llave en una cerradura tan hábilmente disimulada entre las tallas que Caroline ni siquiera la había visto, y una puerta, hasta entonces invisible, se abrió en silencio.

—Guau —se admiró Caroline—. Una puerta secreta.

—Sí, guau —Meridith la miró por encima de las gafas—. Estas salas de estudio forman parte de la zona antigua del edificio. No estamos seguros de para qué servían en su origen. Pero, bueno, echa un vistazo.

Pulsó el interruptor para encender la luz y dio un paso atrás. Caroline entró en una cámara de unos dos metros y medio de ancho por unos dos de largo. En el interior de aquel espacio sin ventanas había un escritorio con una lámpara, una butaca de piel y una pequeña estantería. Lo más llamativo era el elaborado mural que cubría las paredes. Desde el centro del cuarto, Caroline dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para abarcarlo todo. La pintura parecía narrar una historia: hombres y mujeres armados hasta los dientes luchaban en un campo de batalla, acechados por furiosos querubines en un cielo tormentoso.

Caroline pensó que la escena resultaba escalofriante.

—¿Cómo puede estudiar nadie aquí? —preguntó—. Yo me pasaría todo el rato buscando refugio.

—A nadie parece molestarle —con mirada indescifrable, Meridith contempló las espadas enarboladas—. Pero reconozco que algo de razón tienes.

La bibliotecaria abandonó la cámara. Tras echar un último vistazo a su alrededor, Caroline la siguió, y Meridith cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—¿Son todas así?

La otra asintió.

—Muy parecidas. En cada sala hay una pintura que narra una parte distinta de la misma historia. Este mural representa la batalla principal. Por lo que parece, es la última de la serie.

Se dirigió al final del tabique revestido y abrió otra puerta oculta. Tras encender la luz, le indicó a Caroline por gestos que la siguiera y ambas entraron en la pequeña cámara. En los murales aparecían las mismas personas, pero esta vez los hombres lucían sombreros y trajes de gala, y las mujeres recargados vestidos de baile.

Parecían charlar en corro, ante lo que se diría la versión reducida del edificio en el que se encontraban.

—Creemos que este es el primero de la serie —comentó Meridith.

—¿Eso es Cimmeria? —preguntó Caroline.

—Antes de la ampliación —confirmó la bibliotecaria—. La pintura se remonta a aquella época… principios del siglo XVIII.

—¿De qué tratan las pinturas? —quiso saber ella—. ¿De una especie de guerra?

Meridith tenía los ojos fijos en uno de aquellos rostros.

—En realidad, ya nadie lo sabe. Dice la leyenda que el edificio, en su origen, fue construido para una sola familia. Al parecer hubo diferencias entre sus miembros y en resumidas cuentas se declararon la guerra. Los vencedores se quedaron la escuela. Pero la historia no ha quedado registrada en ningún documento del centro y, te digo una cosa, si hubiera alguno, yo lo sabría. Soy la historiadora del colegio.

Mientras dejaban la cámara atrás, Caroline se sumió en sus pensamientos.

—Qué raro —comentó—. O sea, ¿cómo es posible que algo tan importante se haya perdido?

—Cosas que pasan —respondió Meridith—. Sobre todo si nadie quiere recordarlo.

—No querría encerrarme a estudiar en esas cámaras por nada del mundo —declaró Caroline.

—Con suerte, aún tienes un año entero por delante antes de que hayas progresado lo bastante como para encerrarte ahí —

Meridith la obsequió con una sonrisa alegre—. De momento estás a salvo.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	8. Chapter 7

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Mientras dejaba atrás la biblioteca y recorría el pasillo en dirección a las aulas, Caroline seguía pensando en las extrañas pinturas de las cámaras. Al ser un día festivo, las clases estaban vacías y en silencio cuando superó las del primer piso, que tan bien conocía, y subió al segundo con parsimonia. En aquellas otras aulas solo se impartían lecciones avanzadas, y Caroline albergaba la esperanza de que transmitiesen cierto aire de misterio. Por desgracia, la segunda planta era idéntica a la primera: una gran antesala con el suelo de madera y una hilera de puertas a cada lado. Las luces estaban apagadas y la única iluminación de la planta procedía del sol, cuyos rayos se colaban atenuados por los ventanales.

Calzada con deportivas, Caroline avanzaba casi en silencio mientras se iba asomando a aquellas aulas desiertas, habitadas tan solo por hileras de pupitres pacientes y espectrales.

No habría sabido decir en qué momento empezó a oír las voces; quizá cuando había alcanzado la mitad de la antesala. Fue como un murmullo bajo del que solo se percató cuando aumentó de volumen.

Se quedó petrificada.

Alguien gritó y luego sonó una especie de choque, seguido de una serie de voces inquietas, como si varias personas tratasen de calmar a alguien.

Caroline estaba a punto de dar media vuelta cuando se abrió una puerta al final del pasillo y una figura emergió de las sombras.

Por instinto, corrió al umbral más cercano y se agazapó detrás de la puerta, oculta por las sombras, donde se dispuso a escuchar. Al principio no pudo oír nada salvo el sonido de su aliento; luego, al cabo de un instante, unas pisadas suaves que se aproximaban. Empezó a contar sus propias respiraciones.

… _diez, once, doce…_

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Caroline dejó de respirar.

—¿Care? —susurró Klaus con aspereza—. ¿Qué diablos…?

Entró y la cogió por el brazo para arrastrarla sin miramientos hacia la escalera. Ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para protestar y lo siguió trastabillando.

Klaus la obligó a bajar los peldaños de mala manera hasta que llegaron al rellano del primer piso, donde se giró para mirarla.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en la segunda planta? —tenía los dedos clavados en el hombro de Caroline.

—Explorando —respondió ella mientras trataba de liberarse. Intentaba aparentar calma pero la voz temblorosa la traicionaba.

—¿Explorando qué? ¿Las aulas?

Fingiendo indiferencia, Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Más o menos. No está prohibido ni nada, ¿verdad?

— Caroline, ¿Has leído la información que te dieron cuando llegaste? ¿Crees que las reglas son optativas en tu caso? —la voz de Klaus rebosaba sarcasmo, y Caroline notó cómo la rabia se abría paso en su interior desde la boca del estómago.

¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo en este maldito colegio?

—Leí lo suficiente como para saber que era un rollo —le espetó—. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de comportarte como un psicópata y soltarme?

—El segundo piso está reservado para los alumnos de último curso y para las actividades de la Night School —le explicó Klaus como si hablara con una niña pequeña—. Te puedes meter en un lío tremendo si te cogen allí. No debes subir.

Caroline se zafó del apretón de Klaus.

—Maldita sea —dijo frotándose el hombro—. ¿Y yo soy exagerada? Cualquiera diría que he matado a alguien.

Él no se dio por aludido.

—En serio, Forbes. Estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta meterte en líos.

Girándose sobre los talones, Caroline se dirigió a las escaleras dando fuertes pisotones y le espetó por encima del hombro:

—Bueno, pues si lo que he oído de ti es cierto, Mikaelson, mira quién fue a hablar.

Él no contestó.

Aquella noche, Caroline esperaba junto a la puerta del comedor, contemplando nerviosa el flujo de alumnos que iba llenando la sala. Hayley pasó por su lado, resplandeciente y etérea. Dijo algo al grupo de secuaces que la seguía a todas partes y ellas se rieron por lo bajo. Caroline vio a Katherine entre ellas, con expresión seria.

Incapaz de contenerse, se puso bizca y les sacó la lengua, pero aquello solo las hizo reír con más ganas.

—Qué idiota —oyó decir a Hayley, y se sonrojó.

Pocos minutos más tarde aparecieron Elena y Stefan, rutilantes estrellas de toda una constelación de amigos. Elena se reía de una broma que Caroline no había alcanzado a oír. Aguardó a que repararan en ella, intentando no parecer ansiosa. Afortunadamente, Elena alzó la vista a los pocos segundos y la obsequió con una enorme sonrisa.

Se acercó brincando por el pasillo y la cogió de la mano para arrastrarla hacia el grupo.

—¡Care! Estás aquí. Ven conmigo… Tienes que conocer a todo el mundo.

A la mesa del comedor, Caroline se sentó a la izquierda de Elena, mientras que Stefan ocupó el lugar de la derecha. Entre el estridente murmullo de la conversación, Elena alzó la voz para que los demás la oyeran.

—Oigan todos, esta es Care. Care, estos son todos.

—Venga, Lena, podrías ser más específica.

El chico que acababa de hablar tendría más o menos la edad de Stefan y estaba sentado frente a Caroline. Era castaño, con el pelo liso tirando a largo y un flequillo revoltoso que le cubría el ojo derecho con encanto. Sonrió con picardía.

—Yo no soy todos. Soy Silas.

Los demás silbaron con sorna, pero la sonrisa de Silas era contagiosa y Caroline se la devolvió.

Uno a uno, el resto de los comensales se fue presentando entre risas. Había una chica delgada llamada Vicky, de pelo lacio y sonrisa tímida. Megan, seria y atlética, era morena y llevaba la alborotada melena oscura por encima del hombro. Estaba sentada junto a John, un chico moreno con pinta de modernillo, pelo muy corto y gafas a la última. Caroline tuvo la sensación de que ambos se gustaban.

Las presentaciones suscitaron una conversación excitada («He oído hablar de ti…», «¿Qué te parece Cimmeria?», «¿Verdad que Maxfield es un…?», «¡Chist!

Cuidado, está ahí mismo…», «¿Te gusta esto?») que pronto derivó a otros temas.

Distraída por los acontecimientos de la jornada, Caroline jugueteó con la comida, que aquel día, se dijo, no era nada del otro mundo. Distinguía apenas el sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales. Las nubes llevaban toda la tarde acumulándose en el cielo y por fin había estallado la tormenta. Estaba tan absorta en el complejo entramado de sus propios pensamientos, que los retazos de la conversación pasaban flotando junto a ella como restos de un naufragio.

—¡Veinte páginas para el martes!

—Una sonrisa alucinante…

—Por cierto, ¿Qué carne es esta?

—Carne misteriosa.

Risas.

—He oído que un profesor ha dicho que va a llover durante los próximos tres días.

Un coro de maldiciones.

Caroline alzó la vista sorprendida.

—Cuando llueve nos aburrimos mucho —le explicó Elena—. La sala común estará atestada. Será mejor que vayamos cuanto antes a coger sitio.

En cuanto acabaron de cenar, Caroline y Elena cruzaron el pasillo a toda prisa en dirección a la sala común. Elena se apoderó de un sofá situado en el centro de la estancia, se quitó los zapatos y recogió los pies bajo el cuerpo. Caroline se dejó caer en un cómodo sillón de piel, frente a su amiga. Justo cuando empezaban a relajarse entró Stefan.

Al igual que Caroline, Stefan había tenido un aire distraído durante toda la cena.

—No me puedo quedar —informó a Elena con aire consternado—. Por culpa de ese maldito proyecto.

La besó, le susurró algo al oído que la hizo reír y se marchó a toda prisa.

Por fin, por primera vez desde la noche anterior, Caroline y Elena estaban solas.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Elena—. ¿Quieres jugar al Trivial Pursuit?

—No, ahora no — Caroline cambió de postura en el sillón y se inclinó hacia su amiga para hablarle en susurros—: Lena, ¿qué fue aquello de ayer por la noche? ¿Qué te ha dicho Stefan?

—Bueno, él cree que fue una especie de zorro chiflado o algo así… No sé —repuso Elena—. Todo pasó tan deprisa…

Decepcionada, Caroline volvió a apoyarse en el respaldo.

—Eso dice Damon, pero a mí no me pareció un zorro.

—¿Y tú qué crees que era?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—Yo qué sé. Algo con dientes.

—¿Un oso? —sugirió Elena con expresión traviesa—. ¿Un dragón? ¿Un _wookie?_

—¡Lena, en serio! —exclamó Caroline presa de la frustración—. Lo que pasó ayer por la noche fue real. Stefan y Damon le dieron importancia. No me pareció que nos tomaran por tontas. Estaban… bueno, no asustados pero sí preocupados. Ahora tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo intenta convencernos de que nos pusimos histéricas. O de que todo fue una broma de mal gusto. Pero yo creo que había algo ahí fuera.

Elena le sugirió con un gesto que se tranquilizara.

—Mira, Care, está claro que pasó algo, pero no se veía nada y nadie puede saber si lo que nos asustó, fuera lo que fuese, entrañaba peligro o no. A lo mejor nos asustamos solas. Stefan dice que algunos chicos salieron a echar un vistazo a nuestro regreso pero no encontraron nada —sonrió—. Te aseguro que casi nunca pasan cosas así. No vayas a pensar que nos atacan a menudo monstruos que gruñen. Así que no montes un drama.

Caroline no se dejó convencer, aunque asintió a regañadientes para no parecer obsesiva.

—Tienes razón. Seguro que sí.

—Muy bien, pues. Y volviendo a esta noche… —dijo Elena cambiando de tema—, si no quieres jugar al Trivial… ¿Qué tal el backgammon? ¿U otra cosa? ¿El Monopoly? ¿Tres en raya?

Por complacer a su amiga, Caroline trató de mostrar interés en los juegos de mesa, pero le parecían aburridos en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Alguna vez has jugado al ajedrez? —le preguntó Elena al fin.

La expresión de Caroline debió de delatarla, porque Elena la miró con la determinación pintada en el semblante.

—¿En serio? Es vergonzoso. Pues voy a ocuparme de eso ahora mismo.

Se levantó del sofá de un salto, se arrodilló junto a la mesa baja que las separaba y extrajo del hueco interior una caja como de zapatos. A continuación procedió a sacar piezas brillantes. Hizo a un lado las fichas negras y le tendió a Caroline el caballo blanco.

Sosteniendo la pieza en alto, imitó un relincho. Elena la fulminó con la mirada.

—Es un caballito —dijo Caroline por probar.

—Tómatelo en serio, Care. Así que odias los juegos de mesa. Me parece muy bien. Pero es que el ajedrez no es un juego de mesa. En realidad, ni siquiera es un juego, porque contiene la esencia de la guerra.

Como Caroline estaba haciendo una mueca, Elena añadió con firmeza:

—El ajedrez es un juego de lo más emocionante —señaló la pieza que su amiga tenía en la mano—. Eso no es solo un caballo. Es un caballero capaz de matar —tocó una casilla con el dedo y ordenó—: Colócalo aquí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por tomárselo en serio, Caroline dejó el caballo en la casilla correspondiente, pero miró a Elena con rebeldía y musitó entre dientes:

—Buen caballito.

Ignorándola, Elena extrajo un peón.

—Este es tu ejército de infantería. El peón es la pieza que posee menos libertad y también menos poder, pero dado que es la única dispuesta a sacrificarse por los más grandes, no se puede ganar sin él.

Depositó sobre el tablero aquella pieza pequeña de cabeza redonda y tomó una tercera, parecida a la torre de un castillo.

—Esta es la torre, la fortaleza del rey. Es la única pieza del tablero que puede ocupar la posición del rey. Su misión consiste en confundir al enemigo. Este es su sitio. Después de colocar la torre, cogió dos piezas más. La de la mano derecha recordaba vagamente a un minarete.

—El alfil. Es insidioso y peligroso, y posee un enorme poder. Yo lo considero el gran enemigo de la reina —a continuación agitó la pieza alta y regia que sostenía en la mano izquierda—. Y el rey. Mucho más débil de lo que parece; todas las piezas lo protegen pero él nunca ayuda a nadie porque si lo hiciera, podría morir.

Caroline se frotó la barbilla.

—Esto parece Shakespeare, pero en cutre.

Sin hacerle caso, Elena tomó la última pieza blanca, una figura esbelta tocada con corona, y se la tendió.

—La reina. Es una auténtica arpía. Pero si quieres ganar, tendrás que recurrir a ella.

—Genial —replicó Caroline —. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cuánto tardaré en darte una paliza?

Elena le tendió las piezas blancas.

—¿Si practicas y te esfuerzas mucho? Quizás para cuando cumplas los diecisiete. Llevo jugando al ajedrez desde que tenía cinco años. Coloca tus piezas en la misma posición que las mías y prepárate a perder por primera vez.

Caroline copió la distribución de las fichas de Elena, como en un espejo.

—Bueno, háblame un poco de tus amigos —sugirió mientras colocaba la reina—. Vicky y Silas parecen simpáticos, pero Megan y John no sabría decirte.

Elena asintió.

—Vicky te caerá muy bien; fue la primera amiga que tuve al llegar a Cimmeria. Megan también es cool pero demasiado… no sé… trágica. Hay que estar de humor para tratar con ella. John es simpático… Cuenta unos chistes malísimos cuando se suelta, pero es algo tímido con las personas que no conoce.

En aquel momento entró Megan corriendo en la sala, casi sin aliento, con la ropa empapada y el pelo chorreando.

—Lena.

Se quedó plantada ante ellas, jadeando y cogiéndose las costillas como si hubiera corrido mucho. El agua formaba un charco a sus pies.

Caroline se quedó de una pieza, todavía con la reina en la mano. Elena también había perdido el habla, pero Megan no esperó a que le preguntasen.

—Es Stefan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	9. Chapter 8

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 8<strong>

Elena se puso en pie tan precipitadamente que tiró las piezas de ajedrez al suelo.

—¿Qué? —estaba confusa, asustada.

—Está herido. John también. Ha salido mal.

Caroline se levantó para acudir junto a su amiga.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están?

Megan miró a Elena como si no supiera qué hacer. Caroline creyó advertir que esta asentía con un gesto casi imperceptible.

—En el cenador —contestó Megan.

—Vamos —propuso Caroline al mismo tiempo que cogía a Elena de la mano y la arrastraba hacia la puerta de la sala común. Megan permaneció donde estaba.

Juntas, las dos chicas cruzaron el gran vestíbulo de entrada a toda velocidad hasta la pesada puerta de madera, que empujaron con fuerza. Fuera, la lluvia arreciaba. Sin dudarlo un instante, Caroline se precipitó al exterior. Al llegar al pie de la escalinata se volvió a mirar a Elena.

—¿Por dónde? —tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por encima de la lluvia y de los truenos que retumbaban en el cielo.

La otra señaló más allá del ala oeste. Corrieron por la avenida y sobre la hierba mojada para internarse después en los bosques. Caroline oía el eco de su propia respiración entrecortada, el sonido de la lluvia… y nada más.

Pocos minutos después divisó entre los árboles una recargada glorieta victoriana. Estaba vacía. Subieron las escaleras a toda prisa y miraron a su alrededor, jadeando. Caroline apoyó las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Elena señaló en dirección a los bosques.

—Allí.

Caroline escrutó las tinieblas envueltas en lluvia, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada.

Justo entonces oyó un grito que parecía proceder de lo más profundo del bosque. Miró a Elena para comprobar si su amiga lo había escuchado también. Esta, por su parte, escudriñaba la foresta con los labios entreabiertos, aguzando los sentidos.

—¿Has oído eso? —susurró Caroline. La otra asintió sin despegar los ojos de los árboles.

—Es Stefan —musitó.

Estaban petrificadas, oteando a su alrededor. Oyeron más gritos, pero seguían sin ver nada. Transcurridos algunos minutos distinguieron por fin unas figuras borrosas que salían de entre los árboles. Caroline reconoció a Klaus y a Stefan. Parecía como si transportaran a un tercero, pero no alcanzaba a distinguir quién era.

—Oh, Dios mío.

Elena seguía hablando en susurros. Ambas se irguieron.

Cuando los chicos remontaron las escaleras de la glorieta, Caroline advirtió que estaban heridos. Klaus llevaba un corte en la frente que sangraba en abundancia.

Stefan tenía sangre en las manos y en la camisa. Este último fulminó a Caroline con la mirada.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?

Klaus se volvió hacia Stefan.

—Ahora no, hombre. Ya tenemos bastantes problemas.

Con cuidado, depositaron en el suelo al chico que transportaban. Caroline no lo reconoció, pero Elena exhaló un gemido.

—Oh, no. Es John.

Stefan alzó la mirada hacia ella con expresión consternada.

—Creo que se recuperará. Damon ha ido a buscar ayuda.

Elena le dio la mano a Stefan para ayudarlo a levantarse. Al tomarle el brazo, descubrió un corte en la muñeca que sangraba copiosamente.

—Stefan —dijo con un hilo de voz mientras el color desaparecía de sus mejillas.

_¿Qué demonios está pasando?, _pensó Caroline, que contemplaba desde fuera la terrible escena que se desplegaba ante sus ojos. _¿Y por qué nadie más se está haciendo esta pregunta?_

Arrodillado junto a John, Klaus se arrancó una tira de la camisa y la ató con fuerza a la pierna del chico inconsciente. Luego rasgó otra tira y se la tendió a Elena.

—Toma, venda la muñeca de Stefan con esto.

Elena, sin embargo, parecía incapaz de moverse. Se quedó con la tela en la mano como si no supiera qué hacer con ella.

Advirtiendo que su amiga estaba paralizada, Caroline se ofreció:

—Yo lo haré.

Cuando tendió el brazo para coger la tela, Elena la dejó caer.

Mientras sujetaba con fuerza el jirón que revoloteaba al viento, Caroline se volvió hacia Stefan.

—Estira el brazo.

Stefan obedeció y Caroline, como una experta, le envolvió la muñeca y la mano con un vendaje prieto. Para terminar, ciñó la venda remetiendo el cabo de la tela.

—Mantén la mano por encima del corazón hasta que deje de sangrar —recitó de memoria.

Al darse la vuelta para atender a John, advirtió que Klaus la miraba.

—Tú también estás sangrando —le dijo Caroline.

—Estoy bien.

—Ya lo veo. Alguien debería mirarte ese corte.

Al oír un ruido de pasos que se aproximaban, Caroline alzó la vista y vio a un grupo de personas corriendo hacia ellos. A medida que se fueron acercando pudo reconocer a Damon, que encabezaba la marcha seguido de cerca por Maxfield y Ric. Maxfield miró a Caroline con expresión irritada.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —preguntó en tono acusador.

Los ojos de Damon se posaron en los de Caroline durante un segundo, pero enseguida se volvió hacia el profesor para tranquilizarlo.

—Ya lo averiguaremos más tarde. Primero debemos ocuparnos de esto.

—¿Es grave? —preguntó Ric mientras examinaba el torniquete.

Klaus parecía preocupado.

—No tiene buen aspecto. Debería verlo un médico. Está sangrando mucho.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —siguió preguntando el profesor.

La sangre caía profusamente por el rostro de Klaus empapando su camisa blanca, pero él no levantó la vista.

—No me pasa nada. Solo necesito un par de puntos.

—Muy bien, Stefan y tú ir a la enfermería. Damon, ayúdame con John. Todos los demás, adentro. Ahora.

El tono de Ric no admitía discusión, y en cuanto hubo pronunciado la última palabra todos se pusieron en movimiento a la vez. Ric y Damon ayudaron a John a levantarse pasándole los brazos por debajo de los hombros, y Maxfield echó a andar el primero. Como si alguien la hubiera zarandeado, Elena se volvió hacia Stefan y lo abrazó.

Caroline se acercó a Klaus y le ofreció apoyo con su propio cuerpo, pero él lo rehusó.

—Estoy bien —insistió en tono brusco.

Ruborizada, Caroline se apartó.

—Si llamas a eso estar bien, será mejor que no te vea cuando estés mal —murmuró.

Él resopló con sorna, pero siguió andando junto a ella, a medio metro de distancia.

—¿De qué demonios iba todo eso, Klaus? —preguntó Caroline en cuanto los demás no pudieron oírlos—. ¿Por qué todos se han puesto en plan ninja de repente?

Ha sido rarísimo.

—No ha sido nada —replicó él—. Un accidente. Cosas que pasan.

—¿Cosas que pasan? —repitió ella con incredulidad—. ¿Un accidente en el bosque, en plena tormenta, que casi acaba con la mitad de la población estudiantil… son cosas que pasan?

Klaus le dirigió una mirada amenazadora, aún más siniestra por culpa de la sangre que le caía por la cara.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres una exagerada? —le preguntó.

—No —replicó Caroline—. ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un Idiota?

Tras ese intercambio, guardaron silencio.

Bajo aquella lluvia torrencial, Caroline miró a Klaus a hurtadillas por debajo de unas pestañas tan empapadas que se sintió como si mirara a través de una catarata. Él tenía la vista fija al frente y los dientes apretados.

Al llegar al colegio, divisaron a Jenna en lo alto de la escalinata, protegida de la lluvia por un impermeable blanco. Las gotas rebotaban sordas contra el plástico de la capucha.

—Klaus. Caroline. ¿Se encontran bien? Klaus, tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Estoy bien —insistió Klaus—. Solo necesito un par de puntos.

Jenna lo escudriñó un momento y luego se volvió a mirar a Caroline.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te has hecho daño?

Caroline negó con la cabeza y el agua le inundó la nariz.

—Dios mío, Klaus, ve a la enfermería. Caroline, ¿puedes acompañarme, por favor?

Sin aguardar respuesta, entró en el edificio con paso vivo.

Cuando Caroline se disponía a seguirla, Klaus la cogió por el codo. Parecía la víctima de un crimen en una película de terror.

—Reúnete conmigo antes del toque de queda —le dijo—. Estaré en el salón de actos.

A continuación entró chapoteando en la escuela, dejando una estela de agua a su paso.

Con el ceño fruncido, Caroline lo siguió con la mirada por el vestíbulo.

—Lo tienes claro —musitó antes de echar a correr tras Jenna.

Dejaron atrás la sala común y franquearon una puerta tan bien camuflada en el revestimiento de la pared, en la que Caroline nunca antes había reparado. Cedía el paso a un despacho amplio, sin ventanas y con chimenea, cuya repisa tallada estaba decorada con unas velas apagadas. Un gran tapiz cubría una de las paredes casi por completo: representaba un caballero blandiendo una espada y una doncella junto a un caballo blanco. Jenna le tendió a Caroline una toalla nívea y suave, y ella se secó el pelo antes de echársela sobre los hombros, temblando. Ahora que por fin estaba a cubierto tenía frío.

—Por favor, siéntate.

Jenna le indicó con un gesto las dos butacas de piel que descansaban delante del escritorio. Se apoyó en el borde de la mesa y se quedó mirando a Caroline. De unos altavoces ocultos surgían los acordes graves de una melodía clásica.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? —preguntó Jenna. Cuando Caroline asintió, continuó—: Bien. Solo quiero hablar contigo un momento, después te dejaré ir a cambiarte de ropa. No te preocupes, no voy a regañarte, solo necesito saber qué ha pasado esta noche.

Caroline se la quedó mirando, perpleja.

—Pero yo no…

—Me refiero a qué hacías Lena y tú en el cenador. Cuéntame qué ha pasado, desde el principio.

Caroline se arrebujó la toalla sobre los hombros y pensó con rapidez.

¿Habría metido alguien la pata?

_¿Habré metido yo la pata?_

—Solo estábamos… buscando a Stefan —empezó a decir con pies de plomo—. Lena quería darle un susto pero no lo encontrábamos por ninguna parte. Nos hemos refugiado de la lluvia en el cenador y entonces hemos visto a los chicos saliendo del bosque…

La incomodaba mentirle a Jenna, pero sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Cuando Megan había ido a buscarlas parecía asustada. Estaba blanca como una sábana. El instinto le dijo a Caroline que la encubriera, sin saber muy bien por qué.

_Se suponía que Megan no tenía que decirnos nada._

Jenna la observaba atentamente.

—¿Y entonces qué ha pasado?

—Enseguida nos hemos dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, pero nadie nos explicaba nada.

Aquella última parte había sonado un poco lastimosa, pero en verdad, ¿por qué todo el mundo se había mostrado tan reservado?

—¿Eso es todo?

Nada indicaba que la directora hubiera dudado de su palabra, de modo que Caroline creyó llegado el momento de hacer sus propias preguntas.

—¿Tú sabes qué ha pasado? —indagó—. Klaus se niega a decírmelo y todo el mundo se comporta como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo.

Jenna se acercó a ella.

—Lo siento mucho, Care. No deberían comportarse así. Eres nueva y no podías saber qué era lo más adecuado. Aún no estoy muy segura de lo que sucedió ni de cómo se lastimaron Klaus y John, pero tengo la intención de averiguarlo.

—El caso es —siguió hablando Caroline— que parecía algo muy grave.

La directora se puso en pie.

—No creo que haya sido para tanto. Me han dicho que ninguno de los dos está herido de gravedad, y a veces los chicos juegan de manera algo brusca. No te preocupes por nada. Hablaré con todos los implicados.

Jenna posó la mano en el hombro de Caroline y se lo apretó con suavidad mientras ambas se dirigían a la puerta, que la directora mantuvo abierta.

—Gracias, Care. Me alegro de que estés bien. No tienes que preocuparte por John; el personal médico ya se ha hecho cargo de él. Y no tengo la menor duda de que la herida de Klaus es superficial.

Caroline tenía la sensación de que debería haber preguntado más, pero la explicación de Jenna tenía lógica. Los chicos siempre se metían en líos; había visto a Tyler y a Harry hacerse daño un montón de veces. Ambos habían acabado en urgencias en más de una ocasión cuando salían a hacer pintadas y la cosa se descontrolaba.

_Pero ¿qué habrá pasado esta noche en los bosques? ¿Y por qué nadie me lo cuenta?_

Ya en su habitación, se puso una falda y un jersey limpios y dejó las prendas mojadas en el suelo. Quería volver a bajar antes del toque de queda para averiguar qué andaban haciendo los demás.

Se estaba aplicando brillo de labios rosado frente al espejo cuando, de repente, se detuvo en mitad de un movimiento. _¿Debería acudir al encuentro de Klaus?_

En realidad, no tenía ganas de verlo; se había comportado como un completo idiota. Por otra parte sentía curiosidad. ¿Por qué quería hablar con ella a solas? ¿Y por qué en el salón de actos? Caroline no había vuelto a estar allí desde que Jenna se lo mostrara el día de su llegada.

Echó un vistazo al reloj. Solo eran las diez. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta el toque de queda.

Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y cruzó el pasillo de puntillas en dirección al salón.

—Care —la voz aterciopelada de Damon pronunció su nombre como una caricia. Cuando se dio media vuelta lo encontró justo a su espalda—. Tenía la esperanza de tropezarme contigo. Estaba preocupado. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La abrazó y Caroline, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, le devolvió el abrazo. Los dedos de Damon le acariciaron la espalda hasta llegar a la cintura. _Escalofríos._

Luego se echó hacia atrás para verla mejor.

—Aún estás mojada. Me alegro tanto de que no te haya pasado nada.

—Estoy bien.

Caroline necesitaba encontrar una excusa para escabullirse. A Damon no le haría ninguna gracia saber que iba a reunirse con Klaus. Pero lo que él no supiera, razonó, no la heriría a ella.

—Estaba buscando a Lena… —explicó.

—Creo que está con Stefan.

Con los dedos en la barbilla de Caroline, Damon la obligó a mirarlo. Sintió su aliento en la mejilla. Despedía un aroma a enebro fresco.

—De todos modos, ¿qué estaban haciendo tú y Lena en el cenador? —lo dijo como sin darle importancia, aunque algo en su actitud la puso en guardia—. A Maxfield le ha molestado mucho verlas allí.

_¿Me está sonsacando?_

—Pero si ha sido antes del toque de queda —replicó Caroline—. No entiendo por qué a todo el mundo le ha molestado tanto que estuviéramos fuera. Nos apetecía dar un paseo. Y hemos salido.

—En pleno chaparrón.

Caroline estaba harta de que la pusieran en entredicho.

—Pensamos que sería divertido —explicó—. Y, ¿sabes qué? Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. ¿Qué hacías tú ahí fuera en pleno chaparrón?

Él la miró con curiosidad, como si acabara de ver algo en ella que hasta entonces no había advertido.

—Un punto para ti, _mia bella_.

Por primera vez Caroline notó cierta frialdad en su tono de voz. Se había puesto a la defensiva.

—¿Cómo está John? —preguntó Caroline con la intención de pisar terreno más seguro.

—Se recuperará… pero ha perdido bastante sangre, así que tendrá que descansar un par de días. Ha sido una mala caída.

Cuando Caroline iba a abrir la boca para preguntar qué había pasado en el bosque, Damon siguió hablando.

—Deberías tomar algo caliente —sugirió—. Ven conmigo. Hay chocolate en la cocina.

—No —Caroline respondió en un tono aterrado que no venía al caso y Damon enarcó una ceja sorprendido mientras ella buscaba una excusa a toda prisa—. Yo… Tengo que hacer una cosa. Mañana hablaremos. He de…

Incapaz de dar con una explicación convincente, entró a toda prisa en la biblioteca. Estaba desierta. Incluso la mesa de la bibliotecaria estaba vacía. Corriendo sobre las suaves alfombras en dirección a la zona de los libros, Caroline se escabulló entre las sombras de dos altas estanterías.

Oyó cómo la puerta se abría y volvía a cerrarse. Damon la llamó dos veces, en voz baja. Al cabo de un minuto, la puerta se abrió y se cerró una vez más. Caroline aguardó unos instantes en el mismo sitio, para estar segura. Contó despacio hasta doscientos y, como seguía sin oír nada, salió de puntillas de su escondrijo y abrió la puerta de la biblioteca para echar un vistazo al pasillo. No vio a Damon por ninguna parte. Suspiró aliviada.

La puerta del salón de actos se abrió sin hacer el menor ruido cuando Caroline la empujó. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero distinguió un leve centelleo al otro extremo de la gran estancia, que por lo demás parecía desierta. Caminó en dirección al resplandor con suma cautela.

—¿Klaus? —susurró.

Un lamento lúgubre resonó en la sala:

—Uuuuh…

—Corta ya, Mikaelson.

Él se rio por lo bajo.

Cuando se acercó más a la luz, lo vio arrellanado en una silla con los pies apoyados sobre una mesa, entre dos velas encendidas. Llevaba un vendaje en la frente y tenía un libro en las manos, que dejó caer al suelo con suavidad.

Había una segunda butaca junto a la mesa, y él se la señaló con un gesto.

—Siéntate.

—No me digas lo que tengo que hacer —masculló ella mientras tomaba asiento.

Klaus sonrió sin alegría.

—Perdona, solo quería ser amable.

Ella ignoró el comentario.

—¿Qué tal tu cabeza?

Klaus quitó importancia a la herida con un gesto.

—Estoy bien.

Por un momento reinó el silencio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Caroline para romper el mutismo—. ¿Por qué querías verme aquí? No sé bailar, por si te habías hecho ilusiones.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta estar aquí. Vengo a menudo. Nadie entra nunca, no sé por qué.

Bajando los pies de la mesa, Klaus se volvió a mirarla.

—Solo quiero saber cómo has ido a parar Blondie y tú al cenador justo cuando todo se ha venido abajo. Stefan los ha dejado tan tranquilas en la sala común enfrascadas en la típica conversación femenina sobre… zapatos o pintalabios o lo que sea de lo que hablen las chicas. Quince minutos después, están en el cenador en mitad de un aguacero vendando heridas. ¿Qué ha pasado entretanto, Care?

Ella rehuyó su mirada.

—Lena quería ir a buscar…

Él la interrumpió.

—Venga ya, Caroline, no me vengas con tonterias. Yo no soy Jenna.

Sorprendida de tanta vehemencia, Caroline buscó algo que decir.

—Yo… Bueno… Verás…

Klaus estaba alerta, con la mirada clavada en ella.

El mismo temor intuitivo que le había impedido revelarle la verdad a Jenna le dijo que no le contara nada a Klaus. Sin embargo, tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando allí, y si alguien estaba al corriente sin duda era Klaus.

—Megan. Ha venido a buscarnos.

Klaus la observaba con una expresión indescifrable. Caroline se lo quedó mirando un largo instante, en silencio, buscando una reacción en sus ojos, pero no pudo encontrarla.

Cuando Klaus habló por fin, lo hizo en un tono frío.

—¿Qué dijo?

Caroline se cruzó de brazos con desenfado mientras trataba de visualizar a Megan ante ella tal como la había visto unas horas antes, empapada, con un charco a los pies. Y miedo en el semblante.

—Dijo que Stefan y tú estaban malheridos. Y algo raro. Creo que dijo: «Ha salido mal».

Klaus se levantó tan deprisa que más tarde Caroline no podría recordar haber visto el movimiento. Cuando la agarró por los hombros, tuvo la sensación de que él se hacía más grande ante sus ojos. Caroline retrocedió.

Con los labios a pocos centímetros de los suyos, Klaus le espetó con un susurro áspero:

—Nunca le cuentes a nadie más lo que ha hecho Megan. Júralo.

Caroline se lo quedó mirando, y movió los labios un instante antes de proferir sonido alguno.

—Sí, claro. Ok, no se lo diré a nadie. Por Dios, Klaus.

Como si acabara de reparar en lo que estaba haciendo, el chico la soltó.

—Me estás asustando —lo reprendió Caroline mientras se frotaba el hombro—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

Procurando aparentar indiferencia, Klaus se apoyó contra una columna.

—Lo siento. Pero Megan no debería haber hecho eso y algunas personas podrían enfadarse si llegaran a enterarse. No quiero meterla en un lío, de modo que no debes decir nada.

—Eh —replicó ella, molesta—. Tranquilo, hombre. Y ya que hablamos de sinceridad, ¿Por qué no me cuentas de qué iba el numerito de esta noche? ¿Cómo han acabado todos cortados en pedazos en mitad del bosque?

Cruzando los brazos, él la miró con frialdad. Se hizo un largo silencio.

—Bueno, pues gracias por el interrogatorio, por las amenazas y por todo. Ha sido genial, de verdad. Pero voy a tener que irme.

Caroline adoptó la expresión más hastiada que pudo encontrar.

Klaus la observó como si quisiera decir algo más. De hecho, Caroline casi pudo identificar en qué preciso instante decidió no hacerlo.

—Sabes vendar muy bien —comentó en cambio—. ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿En Crimea?

Ella estuvo a punto de levantarse y dejarlo allí plantado, pero se quedó. No supo bien por qué. Curiosidad, quizá.

—En Londres —contestó—. Clases de primeros auxilios. Con las Girl Guides.

Klaus enarcó una ceja con sorna.

—¿Pertenecías a las Girl Guides? No.

Aunque Caroline no alcanzaba a comprender por qué estaban manteniendo aquella conversación intrascendente poco después de que él se hubiera transformado en Hannibal Lecter ante sus ojos, decidió seguir adelante.

—Ya lo creo. Era una cría, pero esas cosas no se olvidan. Poner vendas. Cazar mariposas. Hacer mermelada. Lo domino todo.

Él profirió una carcajada breve pero Caroline no sonrió.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Klaus? Quiero decir, ¿qué te ha pasado esta noche? ¿Han peleado? La cosa tenía muy mala pinta.

Si Klaus le hubiera cerrado una puerta en las narices, no habría sido más explícito. Su rostro había abandonado cualquier expresión.

—Déjalo ya —le espetó—. Y no le preguntes a nadie más. Nadie te contará nada y la gente se enfadará si se enteran de que vas por ahí haciendo preguntas —miró el reloj—. Son casi las once. Tenemos que irnos.

Apagó las velas con sendos soplidos y la sala se sumió en tinieblas.

Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde creía que estaba la puerta, Caroline tropezó con algo en la oscuridad. Klaus la ayudó a recuperar el equilibrio y, por un segundo, sus rostros casi se tocaron. Aunque estaban envueltos en sombras, Caroline creyó ver en su rostro una expresión consternada.

_Pero seguramente me equivoco._

—Por aquí —la guió de la mano por la oscuridad de la sala con la seguridad de alguien que ha hecho el mismo camino muchas veces. Los dedos de Klaus eran cálidos y fuertes al tacto, pero a ella no le apetecía su contacto en aquel preciso instante; caminaba a su lado con rigidez.

Cuando salieron al pasillo desierto, deslumbrados por el contraste de luz, el semblante de Klaus era premeditadamente inexpresivo.

—Son las once, Forbes. Deberías darte prisa. No querrás que vuelvan a castigarte.

—Sí, claro —se burló ella—. Que corra la sangre, que cuelguen las tripas, pero ¿Caroline levantada después del toque de queda? Eso sería una tragedia.

—Buenas noches, Forbes —replicó él con firmeza.

Ella se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Lo que tú digas, Klaus.

—_Tienes que confiar en mí, Caroline._

_Klaus la miraba con intensidad, pero ella se resistía._

—_¿Por qué iba a confiar en ti? Tú no confías en mí._

_Estaban de pie en el salón de actos, que resplandecía con el brillo de mil velas encendidas; en las repisas, en las mesas y en enormes candelabros de pie. Desprendían un calor intenso._

_Los ojos de Klaus reflejaban la luz que los rodeaba._

—_Pero yo puedo ayudarte…_

_Alguien golpeó la puerta con fuerza. Unos golpes amenazadores. Caroline sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho._

—_Están aquí —dijo él._

_La llamada se repitió, más insistente esta vez. El ruido era casi ensordecedor y Caroline se tapó las orejas._

—_¿Quién es? ¿Quién viene, Klaus?_

_La voz del chico sonó apremiante._

—_Tienes que confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí?_

_Por encima del hombro, Caroline vio que la puerta se agrietaba por la fuerza de los golpes._

—_¡Sí! —gritó Caroline aferrándose a él—. ¡Sí! Confío en ti._

Dando un respingo, Caroline despertó en la cama con la colcha apretada entre los puños.

Un fuerte golpe la asustó, pero solo era la contraventana que azotaba la pared impulsada por la recia brisa que se colaba por la ventana abierta.

Al encaramarse al escritorio para cerrarla, Caroline descubrió que la tormenta había amainado durante la noche; los árboles se agitaban, y las hojas, liberadas, cabalgaban a lomos del viento.

El aire olía a limpio cuando pasó la aldaba y volvió a meterse en la cama.

Mientras se tapaba, murmuró en voz alta:

—Sal de mi cabeza, Klaus Mikaelson.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	10. Chapter 9

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 9<strong>

El lunes, cuando se reanudaron las clases, Caroline tenía la inquietante sensación de que los acontecimientos del fin de semana no habían sucedido en realidad. En clase, los alumnos ocuparon sus sitios de costumbre a la hora habitual. Y Ric y Maxfield la trataron como si jamás en la vida la hubieran visto vendando una herida bajo una lluvia torrencial.

Damon no estaba en clase de Literatura inglesa, pero Klaus llegó tarde como de costumbre y se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia cuando Jenna le dirigió una mirada exasperada. De no ser porque aún llevaba el vendaje en la frente, Caroline habría pensado que se lo había imaginado todo.

Entre clases, coincidió con Elena en la biblioteca y hablaron en susurros de lo ocurrido después de haberse separado. Su amiga le contó que al final no había hecho falta ponerle puntos a Stefan, y que la enfermera había elogiado el vendaje de Caroline.

—Ahora Stefan está empeñado en saber cómo fuimos a parar a la glorieta pero… como me dijiste que no hablara de Megan, no le he dicho nada. ¿Por qué no quieres que se lo cuente?

Caroline se acercó más para que nadie pudiera oírlas.

—No puedo… Solo es… importante que no lo hagas.

En realidad, se había pasado la mitad de la noche valorando qué debía contarle a Elena. No quería mentir a su única amiga en Cimmeria, pero había prometido a Klaus que guardaría el secreto.

—No sé cómo explicarlo. He oído que Megan se podría meter en un lío o algo así.

Escudriñó el rostro de Elena mientras la otra sopesaba el argumento.

—Ok, pero si no le cuento la verdad, ¿cómo justifico el que estuviéramos allí?

Caroline hizo girar el bolígrafo con ademán nervioso. Fue pasándoselo por entre los dedos de la mano derecha hasta llegar al meñique.

—Podríamos decir que estábamos jugando a «verdad o reto» y pretendíamos espiarlos. O que yo quería correr bajo la lluvia y tú intentaste detenerme.

Elena inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—De esas dos excusas tan penosas, la primera es un poquitín menos patética.

Caroline sonrió.

—Gracias, Lena.

A lo largo de los días siguientes, corrieron rumores sobre lo sucedido aquella noche en los bosques. Todo el mundo sabía que varios alumnos habían resultado heridos, pero la confusión sobre lo ocurrido en realidad era generalizada. Los estudiantes tenían prohibido salir a los terrenos, lo que no hizo sino empeorar las habladurías. Al parecer, nadie sabía que Caroline y Elena habían estado allí, y el rumor más extendido decía que los chicos se habían enfrentado al mismo zorro que había asustado a las muchachas unos días antes, aunque nadie le daba demasiado crédito.

John no asistió a clase aquella semana, pero Megan les dijo que se encontraba mejor y que regresaría pronto.

Teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban, o así lo veía Caroline, bajo arresto domiciliario, era una suerte que hiciera un tiempo espantoso. A lo largo de toda la semana llovió sin descanso. El agua no era tan fuerte como el fin de semana anterior, pero la lluvia no cesaba y los días grises se sucedían.

Los profesores parecían sufrir un exceso de adrenalina docente y los deberes se convirtieron pronto en el principal tema de conversación durante las comidas y los descansos. Cada vez más desesperados, los alumnos se quejaban del volumen de trabajo. Para poder llevar los deberes al día, Caroline y Elena se quedaban cada noche en la biblioteca hasta el toque de queda.

El jueves por la tarde, Caroline se tropezó con Damon cuando, agotada, salía de la biblioteca para ir a buscar una taza de té. Este echó a andar junto a ella de camino al comedor.

—Vaya, vaya. Hola, _mia bella _Caroline. ¿Cómo estás? Llevaba desde el fin de semana sin verte.

Caroline notó que el corazón se le aceleraba pero trató de fingir que la presencia de Damon no la alteraba. Rezó para que no le preguntara dónde se había metido cuando había huido de él.

—Estoy bien. Solo intento no quedar enterrada bajo una montaña de deberes demasiado alta como para que nadie me vuelva a ver.

Él asintió.

—Ya lo sé. De repente los profesores parecen empeñados en matarnos a trabajar.

Caroline se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Y a qué se debe? ¿Son siempre tan perversos?

Damon sonrió y sus ojos centellearon.

—No, esta es una circunstancia inusual en Cimmeria. Creo que intentan que todo el mundo esté demasiado ocupado como para escabullirse al jardín.

Caroline intentó disimular su sorpresa.

—¿Por lo que pasó la otra noche? —preguntó.

—Quizá.

Ella contempló con nostalgia la puerta principal.

—Daría algo por poder salir.

—¿Estás aburrida, _mia bella?_

Con un movimiento tan rápido que Caroline no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, le cogió la mano y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Podría leerte las líneas de la mano. A lo mejor eso te distraía. Y yo tendría la oportunidad de asomarme a tu alma.

—¿Sabes leer la mano?

Lo preguntó con recelo, pero lo cierto era que a Caroline le agradaba el contacto.

—Por supuesto —Damon sonrió—. ¿Tú no? Es fácil.

Colocando la mano de ella boca arriba, pasó los dedos por las líneas con un roce tan leve como el bigote de un gato.

—Tu línea de la vida es larga —murmuró mientras repasaba el surco que discurría desde la muñeca hasta el centro de la palma—. Y la del corazón es fuerte.

¿Ves esta línea de aquí? —con la punta de los dedos, recorrió la línea que finalizaba entre el pulgar y el índice. La delicadeza de la caricia la hizo estremecer—. ¿Sabes lo que me indica?

Sin habla, Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—Me indica que estás enamorada de alguien. O que quizás lo estarás pronto.

A punto de derretirse, Caroline intentó discurrir una respuesta ingeniosa, pero justo entonces, antes de que le diera tiempo a contestar, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente.

—Eh, Caroline, no te olvides el… —interrumpió Elena. Cuando vio a Damon, su voz se fue apagando—. Uy, oh, vaya, creo que he olvidado mi…

Tras aquella triste improvisación, Elena volvió a entrar en la biblioteca. Momentos después, la puerta se abrió una vez más y un grupo de alumnos salió charlando.

Caroline alcanzó a ver a Elena, que les susurraba:

—No, espera un momento…

Damon soltó la mano de Caroline con una sonrisa apenada.

—Me gustaría seguir ahondando en el tema —sugirió.

—Sí —respondió ella aturullada—. Por qué… no.

—Quizá podríamos vernos el sábado después de cenar para… ¿hablar? —propuso él.

—Claro —aceptó Caroline intentando no jadear.

Él sonrió.

—Bien. Te recogeré en el comedor. Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —repitió ella como una boba.

Durante el resto de la semana, el volumen de trabajo no disminuyó. Para acabar de empeorar las cosas, el viernes todos los alumnos se enteraron de que tenían que hacer un trabajo de investigación para entregar el lunes. Cuando se repartieron las hojas con los temas en clase de Historia, la cuidada caligrafía de Maxfield azotó a Caroline desde el papel:

3.000 palabras sobre el impacto socioeconómico de la guerra civil inglesa en la sociedad agraria de la época. Día de entrega: lunes. Sin excepciones. Sin excusas.

El viernes por la tarde, la biblioteca estaba tan abarrotada que, cuando el último de los asientos quedó ocupado, los alumnos se distribuyeron por el pasillo, sentados en el suelo en pequeños grupos, con los libros y los apuntes desparramados ante ellos.

—Parecemos refugiados —rezongó Elena mientras Caroline y ella acarreaban montones de libros a una zona libre junto a la puerta principal.

—Es una locura. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensan seguir así? —se quejó Caroline, que se sentaba haciendo equilibrios con una taza de té sobre un centenario libro de historia.

—Buena pregunta —observó Elena mientras rescataba la taza de su precaria posición antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo de mármol.

—Gracias —Caroline se acomodó con la espalda contra la pared.

Elena le robó un sorbo de té.

—Debería haber pedido uno. Seguro que acabo por tomarme el tuyo.

—Y deberíamos haber cogido galletas.

—Somos idiotas.

Caroline hojeó los libros con el ceño fruncido en un ademán concentrado.

—¿Dónde está Stefan? Apenas le he visto, ni a Damon, en toda la semana.

Elena revisaba los cuadernos.

—Ni idea. Ha dicho que tenía algo que hacer y que escribiría el ensayo más tarde.

—Qué raro —se extrañó Caroline—. Los profes nos matan a deberes pero a Damon y a Stefan no les afecta.

Elena se encogió de hombros.

—Si se está cociendo algo, a mí no me dicen ni pío. Stefan y yo nos hemos peleado por culpa de eso y fíjate que casi nunca discutimos.

—Los chicos son un asco —dijo Caroline y abrió el libro.

Elena, que por fin había encontrado el cuaderno que buscaba, estaba concentrada buscando alguna anotación en el interior. Siguió pasando páginas mientras hablaba distraída.

—Lo único que sé es que los alumnos de la Night School salen cada noche, y estoy segura de que sus excursiones tienen algo que ver con lo que pasó el otro día.

Pero es máximo secreto.

Caroline se quedó de una pieza, con una página frágil y amarillenta aún entre los dedos.

—Un momento. ¿Tú sabes quién asiste a la Night School?

Elena se paralizó y el arrepentimiento asomó a su semblante.

—No, en realidad no. Quiero decir, más o menos… Lo adiviné. Sea como sea, hay unos cuantos que no se molestan en ocultarlo.

—¿Como quién?

—En realidad no lo sé —respondió Elena con cautela—. O sea, por lógica, podrían ser Damon y John, quizá Silas y seguramente Stefan y Klaus, pero ¿quién sabe?

Mentía tan mal que Caroline se habría burlado de ella de no haber estado tan sorprendida.

—¿Quieres decir que seguramente tu novio es uno de ellos pero no lo sabes? —la desafió.

Elena miró a su alrededor para estar segura de que nadie les prestaba atención. Acto seguido se acercó a Caroline para hablarle en susurros.

—Mira, es supersecreto, ¿sabes? Te puedes meter en un lío si alguien averigua que has contado algo. Y me refiero a un lío de los gordos.

—Así que, en realidad, no deberíamos estar hablando de esto —cuchicheó Caroline.

—No —masculló Elena.

Caroline devolvió la vista al libro. Pasó una página y luego otra, pero su mente seguía dando vueltas a lo que su amiga le había contado.

Otra vez se acercó a Elena.

—¿No hay chicas?

Esta le lanzó una mirada elocuente.

—Quizá Katherine —musitó—. Y Megan.

Caroline abrió unos ojos como platos.

—Estás de broma —exclamó con incredulidad.

Elena levantó la mano derecha.

—Lo juro por Dios.

Durante media hora, siguieron trabajando en silencio, salvo por el ruido que hacían al tomar notas y pasar las páginas de los libros. Luego, de improviso, Caroline levantó la cabeza.

—Eso explicaría la reacción de Klaus del sábado pasado —comentó como si la conversación no se hubiera interrumpido.

Elena parecía intrigada.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? Y… ¿dónde?

Caroline le contó que Klaus la había obligado a marcharse del segundo piso.

—Interesante —dijo Elena cuando Caroline hubo terminado—. Ni siquiera sabía que se reunieran en el edificio. ¿Y durante el día? Qué raro.

Caroline volvió a hacer girar el lapicero entre los dedos y se manchó de tinta un lado de la mano. Frotó la mancha sin resultado.

—Pero ¿qué hacen exactamente?

Elena no levantó la vista del libro.

—Ni idea.

Caroline intentaba borrar la tinta.

—Siempre he tenido la sensación de que Klaus sabía lo que estaba pasando. Ahora ya sé por qué.

Su amiga la miró de refilón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

—Nada.

Caroline cogió el lapicero, pero Elena seguía mirándola.

—¿Qué? —insistió a la vez que le propinaba a su amiga un suave empujón.

Ambas soltaron una risilla.

—Bueno, es solo que… Ya sabes. Klaus y tú.

Caroline dejó de reírse.

—¿Klaus y yo qué?

—No lo sé. Es que siempre se está metiendo contigo.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —replicó Caroline—. Es un tarado.

—No, quiero decir… No sé. La forma que tiene de meterse contigo me tiene

intrigada.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

—Lena, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

—No, no es nada. Es solo que, al principio, creí que le gustabas, y sé que a ti te gustaba él, pero ahora parece como si lo odias.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Cosas que pasan.

—Mmm… —Elena no parecía convencida.

—No hay «mmm» que valga —insistió Caroline—. No hace más que entrometerse y decirme lo que puedo hacer y lo que no. Es guapo y tal, pero no me gusta.

Elena dibujó una onda en el cuaderno y después la repasó una y otra vez para remarcarla. Le añadió una lengua bífida.

—¿Te acuerdas de todo aquello que Stefan y yo te contamos de Klaus?

Caroline asintió.

—Bueno, era verdad. Pero ha cambiado desde que tú llegaste. Desde entonces, no lo he visto con ninguna chica.

Caroline sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué? ¿En dos semanas enteras? Quiero decir, en serio. ¡Qué autocontrol! Debe de estar loco por mí.

Les entró un ataque de risa.

—Da igual, hablando de cosas más normales, Damon me ha pedido que nos veamos mañana por la noche después de la cena —confesó Caroline—. Creo que es una especie de cita.

—Oooh, una cita de verdad —sonrió Elena—. Ok, olvida todo lo que he dicho de Klaus. No me hagas caso. Estoy encantada de que seas tú la que se lleve el gato al agua. Las chicas se van a morir de celos.

—Seguro que cuando lo sepan me tratarán de maravilla.

Caroline pretendía ser sarcástica, pero su amiga enarcó una ceja con suficiencia.

—Perdona, pero si te haces novia de Damon, te llevarán en bandeja de plata.

Antes de que la otra pudiera preguntarle a qué se refería, Elena continuó:

—Bueno, basta de distracciones. Deberíamos haber escrito mil quinientas palabras antes de cenar, y nos quedan —consultó el delicado reloj de oro que lucía en la muñeca— unas tres horas.

—Fascista —protestó Caroline.

Sin embargo, ya había empezado a escribir.

Aquella noche a la hora de la cena, todas las conversaciones giraban en torno a los rumores de que los terrenos volvían a estar abiertos a los estudiantes «dentro de unos límites razonables». Por desgracia, nadie sabía qué límites eran esos.

—¿Significa que podemos salir siempre que nadie muera ahí fuera? —preguntó Vicky a la vez que se echaba hacia atrás la larga melena.

—Nadie se ha muerto, Vicky.

Caroline pensó que Stefan había empleado un tono innecesariamente brusco.

Vicky se encogió de hombros y siguió picoteando su ensalada.

—Estoy seguro de que no hay ningún peligro —intervino John escogiendo con cuidado las palabras—, pero yo optaría por ir a la sala común.

—Lo mismo digo —lo secundó Stefan al instante.

—Yo no. Prefiero salir. Estoy harta de estar encerrada.

Elena había empleado un tono amable, pero evitaba los ojos de Stefan. Él la contemplaba fijamente, pero su chica se limitó a mirar a su alrededor fingiendo que no se daba cuenta.

—Elena —empezó a reconvenirla, pero ella lo miró con expresión irritada.

—¿Qué?

Stefan arrojó la servilleta a la mesa, echó la silla hacia atrás y se levantó mascullando al mismo tiempo:

—Ya no tengo hambre.

Furioso, se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Por un momento, reinó un silencio incómodo, mientras todos buscaban la manera de fingir que no había pasado nada. Caroline advirtió que John y Silas intercambiaban una mirada.

En un pobre intento de salvar la situación, Megan empezó a contar una anécdota relacionada con un experimento científico, pero poco a poco su voz se fue apagando.

—Ok, bueno, yo ya he terminado. ¿Lena? —preguntó Caroline, leal a su amiga.

Elena sonrió agradecida y las dos abandonaron juntas el comedor. Caroline aguardó a encontrarse lo bastante lejos como para que ninguno de sus compañeros de mesa pudiera oírlas.

—¿De qué iba todo eso?

Elena recorría el pasillo a toda prisa. Tardó un segundo en contestar. Cuando lo hizo, su voz delató amargura.

—Bueno, por lo que parece, Stefan no quiere que salga porque piensa que es peligroso. Y se comporta, para variar, como si yo fuera una niña pequeña y él fuera mi padre, con derecho a mangonearme a su antojo. Y yo no lo soporto. Ya tengo un padre y una madre desastrosos, gracias. No necesito más.

Atravesó el imponente vestíbulo tan deprisa que, cuando llegaron a la entrada principal, Caroline casi corría para mantenerse a su altura. Elena empujó la puerta con ímpetu y ambas se quedaron quietas, hombro con hombro, en lo alto de la escalinata.

—Bueno —dijo Caroline, mientras miraba el inocente cielo azul del atardecer—. Yo no veo ningún peligro.

—Espero que no —respondió su amiga—. El último en morir pierde.

Riendo, echó a correr escaleras abajo. Caroline aceleró para no quedar atrás y ambas se precipitaron al jardín desierto. Pasaron unos minutos bailoteando por la hierba y correteando en círculos para disfrutar la sensación de libertad que les proporcionaba el aire libre.

—Espera —suplicó Caroline sin resuello, apoyándose al mismo tiempo en el brazo de Elena—. ¿Adónde vamos?

Echaron a andar a un ritmo de paseo.

—Buena pregunta. Adonde sea, siempre y cuando Stefan no pueda encontrarme y arrastrarme otra vez adentro como un hombre de las cavernas —se quedó pensando un momento—. ¿Alguna vez has estado en la capilla?

Caroline hizo una mueca.

—No, pero he rastrillado el cementerio.

—Ah, sí. Se me había olvidado aquello del castigo. Pues mola un montón. Hay versos grabados en las paredes que tienen, no sé, millones de años de antigüedad.

Es súper vieja.

Para llegar a la capilla hacía falta atravesar los bosques, y Caroline miró en dirección a los árboles, dubitativa. No sabía qué hacer; Elena se estaba comportando como una maníaca y empezaba a preocuparla.

—¿Te parece seguro que vayamos precisamente ahora? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, con todo lo que ha pasado…

—Seguramente no —Elena sonrió con malicia—. ¿Vienes o qué?

Sin mirar atrás, echó a correr por el césped rumbo a la foresta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**gracias a francisca y maryrose16 por siempre comentar la historia ;-)**

**Reviews**


	11. Chapter 10

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 10<strong>

El cabello negro de Elena relucía al sol del atardecer mientras ella se alejaba por la hierba, y Caroline vaciló un instante antes de echar a correr tras ella. Volando como una flecha sobre el suave manto de césped, la invadió una euforia tan grande que pocos segundos después dio alcance a Elena riendo a carcajadas.

—¡Date prisa! —le gritó mientras la adelantaba.

En cuanto se internaron en el bosque, sin embargo, el cielo azul desapareció de su vista llevándose consigo la luz del atardecer. En la penumbra que las rodeaba, aminoraron el paso, y Caroline perdió algo de su arrojo anterior.

—El bosque está siempre tan oscuro —se lamentó.

A Elena no parecía importarle.

—Los bosques son así. Ustedes, las chicas de ciudad, no entienden el campo. En los bosques tenebrosos solo se puede hacer una cosa —en broma, propinó a Caroline un pequeño empujón—. ¡Correr!

Elena volaba delante y Caroline la seguía de cerca. Los helechos que flanqueaban el camino les rozaban los tobillos con suavidad, mientras que los árboles les devolvían el eco de sus carcajadas. Pese a todo, Caroline no las tenía todas consigo: el viento que soplaba entre las ramas, el grito de un pájaro, una ramilla que chascaba a sus pies…; todo le ponía los nervios de punta.

Bien pensado, quizás aquello de ir al bosque no hubiera sido buena idea.

—Sería mejor que volviéramos —propuso al cabo de un rato—. Podemos jugar a algo o… lo que sea. Vamos a ver qué hacen los demás. Elena no se volvió a mirarla cuando le dijo en tono tranquilizador:

—Ya casi hemos llegado.

_Claro, ¿por qué me preocupo?_

Afortunadamente, a los pocos minutos su amiga se giró y le sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Ya estamos.

La capilla se erguía justo ante ellas, y en el camposanto… un claro iluminado. En cuanto se internaron en aquel fulgor, Caroline se sintió mejor, pero Elena ya estaba levantando la argolla que cerraba la capilla y se disponía a empujar la puerta con el hombro. El portón cedió con un chirrido. En el interior, las vidrieras rojas y amarillas descomponían los últimos rayos del sol en luces de colores fragmentadas y pese al frescor que desprendían el suelo y los muros de piedra, no hacía frío en la estancia.

De pie junto a la puerta, Caroline no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Madre mía! —masculló.

Elena la miró con suficiencia.

—No está mal, ¿eh?

Caroline se dirigió de puntillas al centro de la sala y, despacio, fue dando la vuelta sobre sí misma. Infinidad de pinturas cubrían las paredes. Algunas representaban palabras —la mayoría poemas—, otras imágenes. Los colores desvaídos se reducían a un rojo oxidado, un amarillo marfil y un negro grisáceo, pero se distinguían de todos modos, y no costaba mucho imaginar lo brillantes que debían de ser en el pasado.

—Esa es alucinante.

Elena avanzó hacia el fondo de la capilla, donde un mural de trazos sencillos mostraba a un diablo armado con un tridente que, ayudado por alegres demonios parecidos a trogloditas, azuzaba a los pecadores desnudos empujándolos hacia las mil atrocidades que los aguardaban.

Caroline frunció la nariz.

—Ugh.

—Exacto. Esta es más bonita.

Elena señaló otro mural que representaba un tejo de tronco nudoso, rebosante de frutos y aves. Las raíces se retorcían hasta formar una frase: «El Árbol de la Vida».

Alrededor de las imágenes, Caroline distinguió inscripciones escritas en lenguas arcaicas. Se fijó en una realizada en caracteres cirílicos.

—¿Entiendes algo? —le preguntó a Elena.

—Un poco. Algunas están escritas en griego —Elena señaló un trascoro. Se volvió hacia la pared de al lado—. Y esto es una forma de gaélico. Pero casi todo está en latín.

Sobre la puerta de entrada había una inscripción pintada en elegantes letras rojas. El color era tan vivo que Caroline se preguntó si lo habrían restaurado recientemente. Dio un paso hacia atrás para verlo con claridad.

—¿_**Exitus acta probat**__? _—intentó leer las palabras y acto seguido miró a Elena con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes qué significa?

—**El fin justifica los medios **—contestó Elena sin titubear.

Caroline volvió a mirar la inscripción.

—¿A qué se refiere? —quiso saber—. Como frase de bienvenida a la iglesia, me parece más bien rara.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea.

Elena se había puesto a girar sobre sí misma por el pasillo en una danza enloquecida.

Con el ceño fruncido, Caroline la contempló perpleja y luego se volvió a mirar una pintura muy recargada que representaba a un dragón azotando la cola hacia el suelo mientras trataba de dar caza a la paloma que volaba justo fuera del alcance de sus garras.

—Esta es increíble —se admiró.

—Y ahora que ya la has visto, ¿nos podemos ir?

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados pero con la mirada alerta, Klaus las observaba.

Caroline se sobresaltó.

—¡Klaus! ¡Dios mío! ¡Me has asustado!

En realidad, agradeció muchísimo su presencia. Elena la estaba sacando de quicio, y Klaus, cuando menos, las acompañaría de vuelta. Cuantos más fueran, mejor.

Claro que Caroline no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta.

—No está bien colarse a hurtadillas —le espetó.

Klaus la miró con frialdad.

—No me he colado. He entrado andando. Igual que ustedes, ¿no? —volviéndose hacia Elena, adoptó un tono más amable—. ¿Qué tal, Elena?

Esta se había desplazado al otro extremo de la capilla, donde fingía observar un mural.

—Estamos muy bien, gracias, Klaus. Dile a Stefan de mi parte que no necesito su ayuda.

Aunque había hablado con tranquilidad, Elena rehuía la mirada de Klaus y levantaba la barbilla con ademán obstinado.

Él intentó aplacarla.

—Eh, yo no soy el enviado de Stefan. Está a punto de oscurecer ahí fuera y he pensado que a las damas les gustaría tener escolta. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Stefan te está buscando?

Elena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Corta ya, Klaus. Sé que te ha enviado él. Siempre manda a alguien para que me siga a todas partes.

—De verdad, Elena, Stefan no sabe que estoy aquí —insistió él—. ¿Se han peleado o algo así?

Klaus parecía tan sincero que Caroline se sintió tentada a creerle. Elena, en cambio, se alejó hacia el altar, tan lejos como le fue posible.

—Algo así —replicó con frialdad.

Mientras fingía observar las pinturas de las paredes, Caroline se acercó disimuladamente a Klaus, que continuaba junto a la puerta.

Sin apartar la vista de la delicada imagen de una rosa blanca, Caroline susurró:

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado?

En un tono casi inaudible, él respondió:

—Los he seguido.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron apenas un instante. Caroline sintió un hormigueo en la piel.

—¿Qué le pasa? —Klaus lo dijo casi sin mover los labios, pero inclinó la cabeza señalando a Elena.

—No lo sé —contestó Caroline—. Está como… fuera de sí.

—¡Secretitos en reunión es de mala educación!

La voz irritada de Elena interrumpió la charla. Al volverse a mirarla, la vieron plantada tras el altar, con las palmas apoyadas en el púlpito, desde donde los contemplaba furiosa.

—¿Por qué no echan un polvo y acaban de una vez?

Caroline se quedó mirando a Elena con la boca abierta. Se sentía como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo.

_¿Qué demonios le pasa?_

Pese a todo, intentó que su voz no delatase lo mucho que le había dolido el comentario.

—Eh, Lena, eso no ha tenido ninguna gracia. Mira, se está haciendo de noche y me gustaría volver al colegio de una vez. ¿Me acompañas?

Tendió la mano. Elena fijó los ojos en su amiga antes de echar a andar hacia ella.

—Bueno. Lo que tú digas. Vamos.

Parecía haber entrado en razón. Al tomar la mano que Caroline le ofrecía se la apretó con suavidad, pero esta tenía la inquietante sensación de que algo no iba del todo bien. En el exterior apenas restaba luz del día, y los bosques ofrecían un aspecto más oscuro y siniestro que en el camino de ida.

En el escalón de entrada a la capilla, Elena se puso de puntillas.

—Care, ¿recuerdas que te dije que solo había un modo de cruzar un bosque misterioso? —ella la miró de hito en hito—. ¿Qué? ¿Corremos?

Nada más decirlo echó a correr por el sendero a una velocidad sorprendente. Caroline y Klaus, de pie a la entrada de la iglesia, se la quedaron mirando.

—¿Qué demonios? —Klaus alzó la vista al cielo, como si este pudiera ofrecerle algún tipo de respuesta.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que le pasa —confesó Caroline—. Creo que se ha peleado con Stefan y ahora está… descontrolada. Totalmente.

—Vaya, genial —suspiró él—. Pensaba que ya había superado todo eso.

Desconcertada, Caroline clavó en él la mirada.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Ya había hecho antes algo así?

—Antes se ponía como loca cada vez que tenía problemas, pero llevaba un tiempo más tranquila —Klaus parecía exasperado—. Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos de que vuelva dentro sana y salva o Stefan me matará. ¿Te importa? Puedo volver luego a buscarte si quieres.

—No tienes que volver a buscarme —replicó ella—. Yo también corro deprisa.

Cruzaron la verja deprisa y echaron a correr a buen ritmo. Sin embargo, apenas habían recorrido el primer tramo del sendero en penumbra cuando Caroline recordó algo. —Hemos dejado la puerta abierta —dijo, reduciendo el paso a un trote ligero.

—¿Qué? ¿La puerta de la capilla? —Klaus se detuvo. Intentó recordar, y enseguida se dio una palmada en la frente—. Maldita sea. Es verdad. Tengo que volver a cerrarla.

No obstante, se quedó donde estaba. Miró hacia el colegio y después otra vez a la capilla como si no supiera qué hacer.

Advirtiendo sus dudas, Caroline le ofreció una solución.

—Yo volveré —propuso—. La cerraré. Tú alcanza a Elena.

—¿Estás segura? —titubeó él—. Se está haciendo de noche y casi es la hora del toque de queda.

Sí, pero a Elena se le habían cruzado los cables y andaba sola por el bosque, a oscuras. Y si bien no le entusiasmaba la idea de recorrer el camino a solas, sabía que era lo más inteligente. Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que Klaus no se lo permitiría, así que tendría que convencerlo.

—Si dejamos la puerta abierta, nos vamos a meter en un lío —arguyó—. Y, la verdad, no creo que Elena esté en condiciones de soportar un interrogatorio de Maxfield ahora mismo. Además, ¿qué pasaría si un zorro entrase en la iglesia y se comiese a Jesucristo?

Él se echó a reír y, por un segundo, desapareció de su rostro cualquier rastro de tensión.

—Ok —aceptó—. Pero volveré a buscarte en cuanto Elena esté en el colegio.

—No te preocupes por mí; no me da miedo la oscuridad —mintió Caroline—. Todo irá bien.

—Gracias, Forbes —ella percibió alivio en la voz de Klaus. Cuando él echó a andar, sus últimas palabras flotaron hasta Caroline como arrastradas por la brisa—. Volveré.

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó ella a su espalda. Klaus no dio señales de haberla oído.

En cuanto lo perdió de vista, todo aquel valor la abandonó. _Podría dejar la puerta abierta, _se dijo oteando el camino. _Nadie sabría que hemos sido nosotros_.

Entonces consideró cuán terrible sería que se estropease aquella increíble capilla. ¿Y si llovía durante la noche y el agua arruinaba el Árbol de la Vida? Ella habría tenido la culpa.

Dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el resplandor de la iglesia.

Los rayos de luz que habían iluminado el camposanto hacía un rato se habían esfumado y, mientras cruzaba la verja, Caroline atisbó la entrada de la iglesia, que acechaba su llegada como unas fauces hambrientas.

Inspiró hondo, corrió hacia la puerta y la empujó con todo su peso. No se movió ni un milímetro hasta que Caroline reparó en que estaba fijada a un gancho metálico que la mantenía abierta. Aun después de retirar la traba, la puerta le pareció increíblemente pesada. Le dio un fuerte empujón y justo cuando empezaba a cerrarse con un gemido vio, por una décima de segundo, algo que se movía entre las sombras de la iglesia. Con un gemido vio, por una décima de segundo, algo que se movía entre las sombras de la iglesia.

Por un momento, Caroline se quedó inmóvil, escudriñando la oscuridad, pero reaccionó antes de que fuera tarde. Buscando detener el giro de la puerta, la agarró e hizo contrapeso con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla abierta. La antigua hoja, sin embargo, parecía tener vida propia y nada de lo que hizo pudo detenerla. La puerta se cerró al fin con un golpe metálico cuyo eco resonó en los bosques.

Con la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada, Caroline notó que el corazón le martilleaba en el pecho.

_Maldita sea, ¿qué ha sido eso?_

La sobresaltó un súbito revoloteo allá en lo alto, pero enseguida atisbó a unos pájaros que ascendían hacia el ocaso desde un árbol cercano.

Con la mano puesta en la pesada argolla de hierro, Caroline se preguntó qué hacer. Estaba segura de haber visto a alguien allí dentro.

A menos que la oscuridad la hubiera engañado.

_Debería marcharme. Volver al colegio, _se dijo. _Solo estoy asustada_.

Entonces trató de imaginar qué habría hecho Klaus en su lugar. Habría abierto la puerta sin dudarlo y habría obligado a salir a quienquiera que hubiese en el interior.

—Pero él es un tarado —musitó sin mucho convencimiento. En el fondo, daba igual. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer.

Hizo girar la argolla.

Abrió la puerta con esfuerzo y se asomó al interior sin llegar a posar un pie en el umbral.

—¿Hola? —gritó. La estancia estaba tan oscura que apenas lograba distinguir las pinturas de las paredes—. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Tan solo alcanzó a oír el eco de su propia voz, que rebotó hacia ella. A continuación cayó un silencio pesado, como siempre sucede en los edificios antiguos. Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo. Estaba a punto de entrar cuando oyó un correteo a su espalda, procedente del cementerio.

Se dio media vuelta de un salto y se agazapó como para evitar un golpe… No había nadie allí.

Tampoco se oía ya nada, salvo el viento que soplaba entre los árboles.

Forzando la vista, escudriñó la maleza que rodeaba la iglesia, preparada para saltar al menor movimiento.

_¿Sabes qué? ¡A la mierda!_

Recurriendo a todas sus fuerzas, tiró de la puerta para cerrarla. El sonido metálico de la aldaba aún resonaba cuando salió a la carrera hacia la verja del cementerio y la cerró tras ella con un golpe descuidado. Sin mirar a derecha ni a izquierda, enfiló por el sendero como una flecha y fue acelerando por el bosque a medida que sus músculos se distendían. Por desgracia, resbaló con una piedra al tomar una curva y cayó de bruces, golpeando el suelo con tal fuerza que perdió el aliento. Con las manos en los costados, intentó coger aire.

Cuando su respiración se normalizó, se limpió la tierra de los arañazos que se había hecho en las palmas de las manos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba reunir el coraje necesario para mirarse la rodilla. La sangre le corría por la pantorrilla, y rezó para no haberse hecho tanto daño como parecía.

Resoplando entre dientes, se puso en pie con esfuerzo y apoyó la pierna para comprobar si soportaba su peso. Le dolía, pero podía caminar. Cojeando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, echó a andar por el sendero.

El camino se le estaba haciendo interminable. Después de recorrer lo que le parecieron kilómetros, se paró a descansar. La distancia del colegio a la capilla no era tanta, ¿verdad? ¿Se había equivocado de camino?

Una especie de susurro entre los árboles interrumpió sus elucubraciones. Contuvo el aliento y escuchó.

—¿Klaus? —preguntó por probar.

Al cabo de un segundo, volvió a oírlo, en aquella ocasión al otro lado del sendero. Caroline se giró para sorprender al responsable, forzando la vista para ver entre los árboles.

—¿Hola? —la voz le temblaba un poco; intentó hablar con normalidad—. ¿Quién anda ahí?

Silencio.

—Si es una broma, no tiene gracia —gritó a la oscuridad.

Al cabo de un momento, echó a andar de nuevo, cojeando tan rápidamente como pudo.

… _veinticinco pasos, veintiséis, veintisiete…_

El chasquido seco de una ramilla al romperse la hizo dar un respingo. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos.

_Ese susurro otra vez. Pero más cerca. Mucho más cerca._

Por fin, haciendo caso omiso del dolor, echó a correr sendero abajo, saltando raíces y resbalando con las piedras pero tendiendo los brazos a los costados para mantener el equilibrio.

Transcurrido un minuto, Caroline se giró a mirar por encima del hombro; el camino estaba desierto. Sin embargo, al volver la vista al frente, descubrió a alguien plantado ante ella.

Gritó y resbaló, pero Damon la rescató y la sujetó contra su cuerpo.

—Eh… ¡Eh! —la miró inquieto—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás sangrando. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre jadeos, Caroline empezó a proferir frases entrecortadas.

—Había… alguien… la iglesia… en el bosque —el miedo y el agotamiento le impedían hablar.

Damon la sujetó con más fuerza.

—¿Alguien te ha hecho daño?

Caroline negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—No… me he… caído. Pero… he oído… a alguien… muy cerca. Creo que me estaba espiando. Le he oído respirar.

—Estás temblando —Damon la rodeó con los brazos—. Venga, vámonos de aquí.

Usando el brazo del chico como apoyo, Caroline avanzó cojeando en dirección al colegio.

Ambos oyeron los pasos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Oyes eso? —susurró ella.

Damon asintió y miró hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Protegió a Caroline con el cuerpo. Ella se asomó por encima de su hombro y vio a Klaus salir de los bosques. La expresión del recién llegado se ensombreció cuando divisó a Damon.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo con frialdad antes de volverse a mirar a Caroline—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Separándose de Damon, ella asintió. Se sentía como una idiota.

—Me he caído. Y he oído algo moviéndose entre los árboles.

—Debía de ser yo. He tomado un atajo. O quizá fue Megan… La he enviado a buscarte —volviéndose hacia Damon sugirió—: Deberíamos regresar. ¿Quieres que la acompañe yo?

Este se lo pensó un momento antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, tranquilo. Yo la acompañaré. Tú tienes trabajo que hacer. Asegúrate de que no haya nada ahí fuera.

Caroline notó que Klaus estaba molesto, pero Damon la cogió del brazo y ella echó a andar junto a él.

La pierna le dolía muchísimo y el avance se le hacía más difícil por momentos. Aunque Caroline no dijo nada, él reparó en la lágrima que le caía por la mejilla.

—¿Es la pierna? —le preguntó enjugándole la lágrima al mismo tiempo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Parezco una niña pequeña.

—No digas tonterías —dijo él. La cogió en brazos como si nada y siguió caminando.

—No puedes llevarme así… Peso demasiado —protestó ella.

—No pesas más que cualquier otra chica —repuso Damon—. Pásame los brazos por el cuello.

Caroline obedeció. El dolor de la pierna cedió un poco en cuanto dejó de forzarla. _Es muy fuerte, _pensó al darse cuenta de que Damon ni siquiera jadeaba del esfuerzo. Al cabo de un segundo, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él y se dejó llevar por aquella extraña sensación de ingravidez. Era la primera vez que la transportaban en brazos desde que era una niña.

Debían de estar más cerca del colegio de lo que Caroline pensaba, porque a los pocos minutos subían la escalinata de entrada. Alguien les abrió la puerta.

Incorporándose, Caroline vio a Maxfield esperando en el vestíbulo.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —gruñó.

—Ha tropezado en la oscuridad —respondió Damon por ella.

—Claro que está oscuro. La hora del toque de queda ya ha pasado —Maxfield no parecía conmovido.

—Se ha caído antes del toque de queda —dijo Damon para protegerla, y Caroline se cogió a su cuello con más fuerza.

—Llévala con las enfermeras —ordenó Maxfield, que parecía estar de un humor de perros—. Otras personas se han caído hoy… Están en el comedor. Poneos a la cola.

El profesor se alejó mascullando:

—Habrase visto qué pandilla de torpes…

—No necesito que me vea una enfermera —protestó Caroline, pero Damon no le hizo caso y la llevó directamente al comedor.

Cuando Damon la acomodó en una silla, la enfermera, vestida en bata blanca con el emblema de la escuela, le estaba curando un esguince de muñeca a una chica que Caroline no conocía. («Gajes del tenis nocturno», suspiró la joven mientras se alejaba con el brazo en cabestrillo.)

Al ver la rodilla herida, la enfermera hizo chasquear la lengua y limpió la lesión con un líquido antiséptico tan fuerte que Caroline estuvo a punto de salir corriendo (Damon no la dejó). Después le aplicó pomada y tapó el corte con tanta delicadeza que ella apenas notó nada.

Damon permaneció todo el tiempo a su lado con una mano en su hombro.

—No corras ninguna maratón durante los próximos días, cariño —bromeó la enfermera cuando ambos se disponían a marcharse—, y dentro de unos días estarás brincando por ahí.

Caroline pensó que el toque de queda debía de haber pasado hacía rato; reinaba el silencio en todas las salas cuando Damon la ayudó a subir al dormitorio de las chicas.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta? —le preguntó cuando llegaron al piso de arriba. Esbozó una sonrisa pícara que convirtió la oferta en algo más íntimo.

—Creo que me las podré arreglar desde aquí —rio Caroline—. Pero gracias por rescatarme. Otra vez. Esto se está convirtiendo en una costumbre entre nosotros.

Cuando se daba la vuelta para marcharse, Damon la cogió de la mano y la atrajo hacia sí. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar se acercó aún más y la besó. Fue un beso largo y ardiente. Cuando sus labios se separaron, Caroline se lo quedó mirando entre jadeos.

—De nada —susurró él.

Sorprendida, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezó con su propio pie y chocó contra la pared que había tras ella. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo mientras se incorporaba.

—Yo… bien… gracias… Vaya, buenas noches.

Antes de alejarse cojeando por el pasillo, advirtió que Damon hacía esfuerzos por no sonreír.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	12. Chapter 11

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 11**

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó ayer por la noche?

La mañana del sábado, Caroline estaba sentada en un sofá de piel de la tranquila sala común. Elena descansaba al otro extremo. Ambas llevaban pantalones hasta las rodillas y camiseta de manga corta. Ambas sostenían distraídas sendas tazas de té en la mano derecha.

Habían acudido juntas después de desayunar. Stefan no se había unido a ellas.

Los ojos claros de Elena, evitando mirar a Caroline, saltaron nerviosos de un lado a otro antes de posarse al fin en su amiga.

—A veces Stefan es un poco… autoritario —dijo la última palabra con una voz tan queda que Caroline tuvo que acercarse más para oírla. Enseguida Elena ahuyentó el pensamiento con la mano izquierda—. Y yo no lo soporto. A veces.

Guardó silencio y Caroline esperó a que siguiera hablando.

—En fin —Elena suspiró—. Ayer se estaba comportando como mi padre. Haz esto y no hagas lo de más allá. Sin preguntarme. Y si se cree que se va a salir con la suya, está muy equivocado. Y… bueno, desde ayer no nos hablamos. Estaba en la sala común cuando entramos Klaus y yo…

Se interrumpió para posar en Caroline una mirada preocupada.

—Por cierto, Klaus volvió a buscarte, ¿no?

Caroline asintió.

—Fue toda una historia, pero hablemos de la tuya primero.

Elena dio un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Pues Stefan me esperaba allí y estaba más pesado… Venga a repetirme «Te he dicho que no salieras… deberías haberme hecho caso» y toda esa mierda que me pone… —blandió el puño cerrado—. De manera que le dije lo que podía hacer con sus consejos y me fui a dormir. No lo he visto desde entonces. Espero que no te asustaras ayer por la noche. No pensé que Klaus te fuera a dejar sola, de verdad. Seguro que pasaste miedo. Nunca habías salido de noche a solas.

Caroline tuvo ganas de recriminarle a Elena la herida de su pierna, pero se contuvo.

—No pasa nada. Estábamos preocupados por ti. Yo… quería que fuera a buscarte.

Elena dejó la taza en la mesa, recogió las piernas y se abrazó las rodillas.

—¿Y qué pasó después de que me marchase? ¿Fue todo bien? Klaus estaba preocupadísimo por ti y furioso conmigo por haberle obligado a dejarte sola.

—¿Ah, sí? —a Caroline le sorprendió oír aquello; parecía muy irritado cuando había vuelto a buscarla—. Regresó. Pero a esas alturas yo ya me había cruzado con Damon. Y pasó una cosa la mar de rara, Lena.

La muchacha se dio la vuelta en el sofá para poder mirar a Elena a los ojos y cruzó las piernas. Luego bajó la voz.

—Damon le ordenó a Klaus que se fuera. Le dijo algo como: «Vuelve al trabajo». ¿De qué va eso? Saltaba a la vista que Klaus no quería obedecerle, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es una de esas idioteces de la Night School; supongo que Damon tiene un rango superior.

Cambiando de postura, Caroline apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y las piernas en la mesita baja. Al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto el níveo vendaje.

—Nena, ¿qué te ha pasado en la rodilla?

Esta sonrió con tristeza.

—Me caí en el camino ayer por la noche. Soy una torpe —alzó la mano izquierda para mostrar los arañazos de la palma—. Marcada de por vida.

—Oh, Dios mío, ha sido culpa mía. Siento muchísimo haberos dejado colgados, Care. Ahora, Stefan está cabreado y tú te has hecho daño. Dios. Soy una calamidad —parecía sinceramente arrepentida.

—No seas tonta —la consoló Caroline—. No es nada. Casi no me duele —de repente exhaló un grito ahogado y se tapó la cara con las manos—. Oh, Dios. No puedo creer que aún no te lo haya contado. Damon me besó.

—¿En serio? —Elena se irguió en el asiento—. ¿Cómo-cuándo-dónde?

La voz de Caroline surgió amortiguada de entre sus manos.

—Y me llevó todo el camino en brazos porque me dolía la pierna.

—Oh, Dios mío… Está loco por ti —suspiró Elena—. Es lo más heroico que he oído en toda mi vida. ¿Y el beso qué tal fue?

Sin levantar la cara, Caroline le fue contando lo que había pasado.

—Y tampoco fue un besito de amigos en la mejilla —dijo al concluir el relato—. Fue un beso de verdad. Con lengua.

Elena la empujó con suavidad.

—¿Y qué? ¿Te gustó?

—Supongo —Caroline se hundió un poco más en los almohadones, con las mejillas al rojo vivo—. Estuvo bien. Sí. La verdad es que fue la bomba.

—¿Y no han quedado para esta noche? —Elena le dio otro codazo cuando su amiga asintió—. Cuando vuelvas, pasa por mi habitación y cuéntamelo todo —le ordenó.

Entonces se incorporó en el sofá.

—Oye, eso me recuerda otra cosa. El baile de verano se celebra dentro de tres semanas. ¡Seguro que Damon te pide que le acompañes! ¿Qué te pondrás?

Venga, dime.

Caroline se burló de tanta efusividad.

—Dios, pareces una cría. Es la primera noticia que tengo de ese baile. ¿Qué te vas a poner tú?

—La última vez que fui a casa me compré un vestido —Elena resplandecía mientras describía al detalle el vestidito de lentejuelas ceñido que había encontrado en una tienda de Bond Street junto con unas sandalias a juego.

Elena la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Tienes un vestido?

Caroline se revolvió un poco en el asiento.

—Bueno… no exactamente. Hay un par en el armario, y uno _vintage _que me encanta. Pero no sé de dónde voy a sacar unos zapa…

—¡Yo te los dejaré! —la interrumpió Elena entusiasmada—. Tengo… qué sé yo, un millón de pares de zapatos. Problema resuelto —cogió a Caroline de la mano—. Nos arreglaremos juntas. Nos peinaremos y maquillaremos la una a la otra. Estaremos guapísimas.

Caroline titubeó y acabó confesando:

—Verás, es que yo nunca he ido a un baile. Al menos, no a uno de verdad. O sea, en los colegios a los que yo iba no hacían ese tipo de cosas.

Elena sacudió la mano como para ahuyentar sus inquietudes.

—Te encantará. Es algo anticuado pero no… rancio. Todo el mundo está maravilloso. Incluso los profesores. No te vas a creer lo jóvenes que parecen algunos. Es una pasada. Cuando Damon te pregunte si lo quieres acompañar, dile que sí.

Caroline estaba casi tumbada en el sofá.

—¿Y qué haré si no me lo pide?

Se quedaron un momento en silencio calibrando las horribles consecuencias de no tener una cita.

—Siempre puedo ir con Maxfield —dijo Caroline por fin—. Parece simpático.

Les entró un ataque de risa.

Por la noche, después de cenar, Caroline estaba sentada en el comedor en compañía de Megan, Vicky y Silas. Stefan había acudido a buscar a Elena hacía unos minutos, y todos intercambiaron elocuentes miradas mientras la pareja se alejaba. («Se avecina una sesión intensiva de disculpas y besuqueo», predijo Vicky.)

—Creo que deberíamos salir —propuso Megan—. Hace calor aquí dentro y la noche es preciosa. Nos quedaremos cerca del edificio. Podemos sentarnos en la hierba a charlar.

Silas no parecía muy convencido. Abrió la boca para protestar, pero una voz procedente de detrás de Caroline se le adelantó.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Es la noche perfecta para jugar al cróquet, ¿no creen?

Caroline se dio la vuelta y vio a Damon de pie tras ella.

Silas lo miró enarcando una ceja; Damon asintió con un gesto casi imperceptible. El otro se encogió de hombros.

—Muy bien. Vamos, pues.

Cuando Caroline se levantó, Damon la cogió de la mano y caminaron hombro con hombro hacia el jardín. Se acercó a ella.

—Creo que te gustará. El cróquet parece aburrido de día pero por la noche es irresistible.

El aliento de Damon le provocó un cosquilleo en el oído y Caroline se estremeció encantada. Le sonrió y echó a correr juguetona, tirando de él.

—Venga. No te entretengas.

Damon rio y corrió con ella. En el jardín, los demás sacaban los accesorios del cobertizo situado junto a la puerta principal. Todos ayudaron a clavar las estacas en el césped.

—Nos falta un jugador —señaló Silas.

—Iré a buscar a John —propuso Megan, y echó a correr hacia el interior.

Caroline advirtió que Vicky se sonrojaba; saltaba a la vista que le complacía la idea de jugar con Silas de pareja, pero él aún no se había dado cuenta. Damon interrumpió sus elucubraciones.

—Mientras esperamos a John, tengo que hacer una cosa —dijo en tono eficiente y formal. Luego se volvió hacia Caroline—: ¿Vienes a ayudarme?

—Claro.

Miró a los otros dos.

—Enseguida volvemos.

Cogiéndola de la mano la arrastró hacia un costado del edificio con tanta rapidez que ella tuvo que correr para no quedar atrás. Cuando doblaron la esquina, Damon se detuvo.

Caroline miró a su alrededor, confusa.

—¿Adónde va…?

De improviso, el chico la empujó contra el muro de piedra y la besó con pasión. En un instante, la sorpresa de ella se transformó en deseo. Lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello y lo besó a su vez. A Damon, pensó Caroline, aquello se le daba muy bien; jamás en toda su vida había besado así a nadie y no quería que terminara.

Cuando él separó los labios, ambos jadeaban mirándose a los ojos.

—Lo siento. No podía esperar ni un minuto más —dijo él entre pesadas respiraciones con los ojos azules fijos en los de Caroline.

—Hazlo otra vez —le pidió ella mientras lo cogía por los hombros con ademán insistente.

Él sonrió.

—Si te empeñas.

El segundo beso fue más largo y aún más apasionado si cabe que el primero. Damon desplazó los labios al cuello de Caroline, las manos tensas en sus caderas.

—Deberíamos volver con los demás —dijo en un susurro consternado al cabo de unos minutos, derramando aliento cálido en su garganta. Frotó los labios hinchados de Caroline con el pulgar—. Aunque detesto decirlo. Se estarán preguntando dónde estamos.

—Pues serán tontos —musitó Caroline.

Él sonrió y dio un paso atrás, sin soltarle la mano.

—Ahora disfrutemos del cróquet.

—Ya —dijo Caroline con debilidad—. Cróquet.

Al girar la esquina advirtió que todos los estaban esperando, incluido Klaus, que hablaba con Silas. Su mirada revelaba que sabía exactamente lo que había estado haciendo la pareja.

—¡Care! ¡Damon! —exclamó con sorna—. Qué alegría. ¿Dónde se han metido?

Sorprendida por aquel desplante, Caroline se sonrojó de rabia. Recordó dolida que, por un momento, durante la excursión al bosque del día anterior, se habían entendido bien y había llegado a pensar que podían ser amigos.

Sin embargo, una vez más Klaus estaba mostrando su peor cara.

Damon la atrajo hacia sí.

—Por desgracia, Klaus, los equipos ya están formados. No necesitamos otro jugador.

—No he venido a jugar —Klaus recalcó la última palabra—. He venido a ver cómo estaba Caroline después de la caída de ayer por la noche.

Caroline notó las miradas de todos posadas en ella.

—Estoy… muy bien, Klaus. Gracias.

Se sintió desfallecer ante aquella mirada que parecía desafiarla, como si hubiera cometido una estupidez.

—Genial. Pareces muy recuperada —las palabras rebosaban sarcasmo—. ¿También te has hecho daño en los labios? ¿O están así por otros motivos?

Caroline se tapó la boca con la mano mientras Damon daba unos pasos hacia delante.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí, Klaus? —preguntó con frialdad.

Este lo miró a los ojos sin dejarse acobardar.

—Solo quería comprobar si lo que sospechaba era verdad.

—¿Y has encontrado lo que buscabas? —la voz de Damon sonaba grave y amenazadora.

—Eh, ustedes —Megan se interpuso entre ambos—. Venga. Tranquilidad. No queremos problemas.

Klaus no le hizo caso.

—Oh, sí, ya he visto bastante, Damon. Sabes lo que voy a decir, ¿verdad?

Megan suspiró y se hizo a un lado. Los otros dos se fulminaban con la mirada a menos de medio metro de distancia. Caroline se abrazó el cuerpo.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que vas a decir, Klaus —replicó Damon.

—Deja a Caroline en paz —Klaus avanzó un paso más. Apenas unos centímetros lo separaban de Damon—. Sabes que esto está mal.

Este sonrió complacido.

—Gracias por el consejo, Klaus. Ahora te sugiero que nos dejes jugar en paz.

Ambos sostuvieron la mirada aún unos instantes más. Luego Klaus se giró hacia Caroline.

—No creas nada de lo que te diga. Es un mentiroso.

Aunque sumida en un mar de confusión, Caroline levantó la barbilla con ademán desafiante.

—No necesito tus consejos, Klaus. Sé tomar mis propias decisiones.

Detectó rabia en los ojos del chico, que sin decir nada más se internó en los bosques a grandes zancadas.

A Caroline le temblaban las manos. _¿Qué mosca le ha picado?_

—Bien, lamento el desagradable incidente —se disculpó Damon blandiendo un mazo con soltura—. ¿Reanudamos el juego? Caroline, ¿te parece bien que seamos el equipo azul?

Ella asintió en silencio, con la advertencia de Klaus aún resonando en sus oídos.

En cuanto tuvo ocasión agarró a Damon por el brazo.

—¿A qué se refería Klaus? —le susurró.

Él le retiró el pelo de la frente.

—Creo que le gustas, _mia bella_. Quizás esté celoso.

Mientras lo veía alejarse para lanzar, Caroline frunció el ceño. _Quizás Klaus intentaba asustarme para alejarme de Damon. _Sin embargo, a juzgar por el modo en que le hablaba, costaba creer que el chico tuviese el menor interés en ella.

Tras lo sucedido, pensó que la velada se había arruinado sin remedio, pero al final se divirtió bastante. Los aros habían sido tratados con pintura fluorescente de tal modo que cuanto más oscurecía, más brillaban. Los mazos llevaban bombillas LED que se activaban apretando un botón en el mango. Las pelotas resplandecían en la oscuridad, cada cual de su color. A causa de todo ello, el césped adquiría más y más color a medida que la luz se retiraba. Al final, apenas alcanzaban a verse entre sí, pero podían seguir los movimientos de los demás gracias a los mazos iluminados y a las pelotas coloreadas.

Megan era una gran jugadora y le enseñó técnicas a Caroline para conseguir que la pelota se desplazase en línea recta. Cuando esta se las arregló para expulsar una de las pelotas de John de la zona de juego, Megan se echó a reír.

—¡Has aprendido demasiado!

Cuando la partida terminó y empezaron a guardar los accesorios, Caroline se sorprendió a sí misma riendo con Megan y apoyada tranquilamente en Damon, que le rodeaba los hombros con el brazo con naturalidad. Captó su mirada y notó un cosquilleo anticipado.

—Tienes unos ojos preciosos —le dijo él—. Son translúcidos, como tu alma.

Dándose la vuelta, deseó buenas noches a los demás y susurró al oído de Caroline:

—¿Vienes conmigo?

Ella asintió ansiosa, con un nudo en la garganta.

Caminaron por el ocaso hacia la parte trasera del colegio. Cerca de la puerta de atrás, él se detuvo y la atrajo hacia sí. Le susurró al oído:

—Esta noche lo he pasado de maravilla, Caroline. Me alegro de que Klaus no haya conseguido disgustarte. Te quiere solo para él.

Aunque Caroline dudaba mucho de aquella afirmación, no dejó que se trasluciera en su semblante. Le sonrió.

—Yo también me he divertido.

Y era verdad, a pesar de todo.

Damon la estrechó aún más y le mordisqueó el cuello antes de posar los labios en la boca de Caroline. En aquel momento, todas las preocupaciones de ella se esfumaron. Damon poseía un dominio de los besos extraordinario. Con el corazón latiendo pesadamente, respirando con jadeos entrecortados, paladeó la caricia de su lengua en los lóbulos de las orejas. Con los brazos en alto, Caroline torció las muñecas detrás de la cabeza de Damon.

Pocos minutos después, Maxfield gritó: «¡Toque de queda!» desde la puerta trasera. Damon torció la cabeza a un lado con pesar, pero Caroline no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo marchar.

—Hazlo otra vez —insistió.

Él sonrió, sin separar aquellas manos cálidas de su cintura.

—Ha sonado el toque de queda. Tenemos que entrar.

—¿Solo uno más?

Con ademán tentador, Damon se acercó a ella. Caroline levantó el rostro y separó los labios, pero él se limitó a depositarle un besito rápido en la mejilla.

—Adentro, señorita, antes de que te castiguen.

—¡Toque de queda! —volvió a gritar Maxfield—. ¡Último aviso!

Damon le pasó el brazo por los hombros con ademán posesivo. Mientras se unían a la multitud que se apelotonaba a la entrada del edificio, adelantaron a Hayley y a Katherine. Cuando Caroline advirtió la rabia que envenenaba el semblante de Hayley, le sonrió con candor.

_Caroline, uno; Hayley, cero._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	13. Chapter 12

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Cuando Caroline bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, Elena la aguardaba impaciente junto a la puerta del comedor.

—¿Qué tal fue? —le espetó de buenas a primeras y la siguió al interior—. Cuéntamelo todo.

Mientras se servía huevos revueltos y tostadas, Caroline se rio.

—¿Sabes que eres una fisgona?

—Te volvió a besar, ¿a que sí? —dijo Elena. Cuando la otra asintió, se le escapó un grito—. ¡Está loco por ti! ¿Te invitó al baile?

—No —repuso Caroline—. A lo mejor solo quiere besarme.

—Te invitará —afirmó Elena convencida, al mismo tiempo que se dirigían a la mesa de costumbre.

—A Klaus en cambio se le fue la mano —Caroline le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y su amiga frunció el ceño.

—Es muy… raro —convino Elena—. ¿Crees que está celoso?

—Ni soñarlo —Caroline no tenía ninguna duda al respecto—. Me odia. Su manera de comportarse ayer por la noche… fue como si le diera asco. Y no sé qué se traen esos dos entre manos, pero fue tremendo. Por un segundo pensé que se iban a pegar.

—Klaus no se atrevería —objetó Elena—. Se metería en un lío de mil demonios si lo hiciera. Además, ¿qué más da? ¡A Damon le gustas! Y te va a invitar al baile.

Durante toda la semana, el baile fue el único tema de conversación: quién iría con quién, qué se pondrían, la autorización de beber champán y la ausencia de toque de queda.

Damon andaba metido con un proyecto importante, de modo que apenas lo veía. Sin embargo, a juzgar por su manera de mirarla cada vez que se encontraban, saltaba a la vista que lo sucedido el sábado no había sido una historia de una noche. No podía mantener las manos alejadas de ella. Cuando se cruzaban en el pasillo, le pasaba el brazo por la espalda o los dedos por la piel. Cada uno de aquellos encuentros la dejaba jadeante, ansiosa de su contacto.

Por desgracia, seguía sin invitarla al baile.

Por otra parte, Klaus la ignoraba por completo. Siempre que coincidían, él fingía no verla. En clase, sus ojos nunca se encontraban. La trataba como si no existiera, y hacia el viernes Caroline había decidido averiguar qué estaba pasando en realidad. Solamente tenía que discurrir cómo hacerlo.

Aquella tarde, después de las clases, fue corriendo a la biblioteca con la esperanza de localizar un oscuro libro de poesía para la clase de Literatura de Jenna.

Al empujar la puerta, golpeó a alguien que venía por el lado opuesto.

—Lo siento —dijo, y al instante se quedó petrificada. Al otro lado del umbral, Klaus la fulminaba con la mirada.

Cuando el chico pasó junto a ella sin pronunciar palabra, Caroline decidió poner fin a aquello.

—¡Eh! —le susurró enfadada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —replicó Klaus en tono distante.

—¿De verdad? —insistió ella—. ¿Y entonces por qué te comportas como un presuntuoso?

Abriéndose paso de un empujón, Caroline entró en la biblioteca. Oyó la puerta cerrarse a sus espaldas. Luego notó que Klaus la cogía por el brazo y la obligaba a volverse hacia él.

—No te atrevas a llamarme así —siseó conteniendo la voz apenas.

Caroline advirtió que estaba muy enfadado, pero no podía importarle menos.

—Te llamaré lo que quiera, Klaus —dijo zafándose al mismo tiempo de su mano—. Y el comportamiento que has tenido estos últimos días no es normal. Es deplorable.

—¿Y qué es normal, Caroline? —susurró enfadado—. Defíneme la normalidad. ¿Damon es normal, por ejemplo?

Caroline notó que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda.

—Pero ¿de qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con tu manera de tratarme?

—Nada —replicó él, pero sus ojos decían lo contrario. Fruncía las cejas oscuras y Caroline notó cómo la rabia lo dominaba cuando le espetó—. Todo. ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan tonta? Te consideraba inteligente, pero eres tan boba como las demás. No sabes ni una palabra de él, ni de este colegio, y aun así vas por ahí besuqueándote con él y poniéndote en ridículo.

Caroline lo miró de hito en hito.

—Yo no…

—¿No qué? —la interrumpió—. ¿No te has tragado sus cuentos? Porque a mí me parece que sí te los has tragado.

Estaba tan enfadado que el pánico se apoderó de Caroline mientras trataba de razonar con él.

—Klaus, no te entiendo… Damon y yo salimos juntos. ¿Y qué? ¿A ti qué te importa? De todos modos, tú me odias.

Lo tenía tan cerca que notaba su aliento en la mejilla. Olía a especias y a café.

—¿Crees que te odio? —aquellos ojos verdes y oscuros sostuvieron su mirada—. No es verdad. Es solo que te creía más lista.

Cuando Caroline abrió la boca para replicar, Klaus le puso un dedo en los labios con suavidad. Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante un largo instante. Podía notar la sal de la piel de Klaus en la lengua. Entonces él maldijo entre dientes y se marchó.

—La pregunta del día, Caroline, es: ¿cómo te queda mejor el pelo, suelto o recogido?

Con un peine de púas gruesas en la mano, Elena estudió a su amiga con atención. Era sábado por la mañana y se encontraban en el cuarto de Elena. Caroline estaba sentada frente a un espejo. A su alrededor se desparramaban los vestidos que había encontrado en el armario y la ilimitada provisión de zapatos de su amiga. Esta había insistido en que debían «practicar».

Caroline se enroscó un mechón de pelo en el dedo y luego lo soltó.

—¿Acaso importa? El baile será dentro de dos semanas y Damon todavía no me ha pedido que lo acompañe. Daría igual que me lo tiñera de verde y me lo rapara al estilo _mohawk_.

Elena acercó un par de zapatos a un vestido, evaluó el resultado y probó con otro par.

—Damon te va a invitar —afirmó—. Lo sé de buena tinta.

Caroline la miró esperanzada.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad —con un tacón tipo chupete, Elena la apuntó con ademán acusador—. Así que tómatelo en serio. ¿Pelo suelto o recogido?

—Mmm… No sé —cogió el cepillo y se lo pasó por la melena—. Y… ¿con quién va Silas?

—Con Vicky, por supuesto —la voz de Elena, que estaba sacando del armario otro par de zapatos exquisitos, llegó hasta ella amortiguada.

—¿Y Klaus?

—He oído que se lo ha pedido a Geneieve —Elena soltó los zapatos—. Creo que recogido te quedará mejor..

—Por mí, bien. ¿Quién es Geneieve?

—Bajita, pelirroja, guapa. En clase de Biología. Tercera fila. Creo que también va a Literatura contigo. El año pasado Klaus se enrollaron y luego la dejó. Todos estaban furiosos con él, porque ella es un encanto. Parece que vuelven a estar juntos.

Caroline se miró en el espejo. _¿Y a mí qué me importa con quién salga Klaus?_

Se recogió el pelo con las manos.

—Qué perro. Sí, creo que tienes razón. Mejor recogido.

Elena sonrió

.

—Perfecto. En cuanto hayamos escogido el vestido, ya sé lo que te haré —tendió las tres prendas sobre la cama y las contempló con ojo crítico—. Bien. Desnúdate y pruébatelos. Hoy tomaremos una decisión.

Para empezar, Caroline se probó un vestido ceñido, largo hasta los tobillos. Tenía el cuello alto y la espalda al descubierto. Era increíblemente sofisticado.

—Maravilloso —comentó Elena mientras admiraba la caída de la tela—. Pero demasiado serio para ti.

—Ya lo creo. Parece que tenga como treinta años.

Caroline se lo quitó por la cabeza y lo tiró sobre la cama. El siguiente era blanco, con la falda larga y recta, y tirantes tipo espagueti.

—¡Precioso! —exclamó Elena—. Veraniego. Virginal.

Caroline arrugó la nariz y dio una vuelta ante el espejo.

—Es un poco descocado —comentó insegura.

El vestido remarcaba cada curva dejando muy poco a la imaginación.

—Pero tú lo llevas con mucha naturalidad —la tranquilizó Elena—. Va de maravilla con tu pelo y con tu piel, y tengo los zapatos ideales para él.

El último vestido era el favorito de Caroline; de seda azul marino, hasta las rodillas, con falda de vuelo y enaguas. El pronunciado escote bordado, en forma de pico, dejaba al descubierto justo lo necesario, mientras que la espalda quedaba tapada. Las mangas, ajustadas, le llegaban justo por debajo del codo. Le sentaba como un guante.

Cuando Caroline se subió la cremallera lateral y se dio la vuelta, Elena ahogó un grito y se llevó la mano al corazón con gesto dramático.

—Estás fantástica. Deberías llevar ese vestido cada día de tu vida. Salvo en el baile de verano.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es de invierno. Todas las chicas lucirán vaporosas prendas de verano y tú estarás sudando la gota gorda bajo esa seda tan pesada. Guárdalo para el baile de invierno. Es mucho más importante que el de verano en cualquier caso. Pero escóndelo hasta entonces. La noche que te lo pongas la escuela entera se va a quedar sin respiración.

Elena parecía tan convencida que Caroline no quiso discutir. Apenas sabía nada de moda. Era una de esas chicas que van siempre en vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas.

En las contadas ocasiones en que se había arreglado para ir a una boda, su madre le había escogido la ropa. Con todo, debía admitir que el vestido blanco también le sentaba bien.

Elena sacó unas sandalias plateadas de tacón bajo.

—¿Qué te parecen? ¿Son perfectas sí o sí? —le preguntó resplandeciendo de orgullo.

Con las manos en alto como si se rindiese, Caroline se echó a reír.

—Supongo que son perfectas.

—Y en cuanto a tu pelo…

Elena la empujó de vuelta a la silla y la hizo sentar. Después de pasarle un peine por las gruesas ondas de su melena, se la recogió en una coleta alta.

Como allí no tenía acceso al tinte que usaba para arrancarle reflejos rojos, el pelo de Caroline estaba recuperando poco a poco su tono rubio natural.

Elena siguió un rato trabajando en silencio, pero Caroline advirtió que tenía algo en la cabeza. Al cabo de un momento, su amiga le preguntó:

—¿Y por qué te preocupa a quién va a llevar Klaus al baile?

Incómoda, Caroline se revolvió en la silla.

—No, si me da igual… Lo he preguntado por curiosidad. ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que Damon me lo va a pedir?

Elena le retorció un mechón de pelo y luego prendió el brillante tirabuzón con una horquilla.

—Me lo ha dicho un pajarito. Un pajarito que lo sabía muy bien.

—Ojalá lo hiciera de una vez —masculló Caroline, que iba viendo cómo su peinado cobraba forma—. Todo el mundo tiene pareja menos yo.

—Ya está —Elena dio un paso atrás y le sonrió desde el espejo, visiblemente complacida—. Damon será afortunado de tenerte de pareja.

La melena de Caroline, por lo general tan rebelde, lucía sedosa y brillante, trenzada con una cinta blanca en un recogido holgado. Unos cuantos rizos sueltos le enmarcaban el rostro ovalado, en el que destacaban sus ojos grises.

—Es increíble —dijo Caroline, impresionada al contemplar la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

—Este será tu peinado —afirmó Elena, aunque enseguida añadió con modestia—, si te gusta.

La otra la abrazó.

—Me encanta. ¿Dónde has aprendido a peinar así?

—En la escuela de las chicas —contestó ella con ademán despreocupado mientras recogía zapatos del suelo—, en la que creo que acabas de matricularte.

Caroline se quedó callada tanto rato que Elena dejó de guardar zapatos y la miró con inquietud.

—¿Te pasa algo? No pretendía insinuar nada.

Ella le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Es que he pensado una cosa muy rara.

—¿Qué?

Elena había reanudado el trabajo.

—Pues… a pesar de todo lo que está pasando… y aunque Klaus sea un idiota, y Damon no me invite al baile, y nos hagan trabajar tantísimo… a pesar de todo, creo que soy… feliz.

—Eso es porque estás loca —se rio Elena.

—No, lo digo en serio. Soy muy feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sabes, pensé que este lugar me horripilaría. Estaba dispuesta a odiarlo con toda mi alma. Y a mi antiguo yo, la idea de andar pensando en vestidos, bailes, zapatos y peinados le habría horrorizado. Pero no me horroriza. En el fondo… casi me gusta.

Arrodillada junto al armario mientras devolvía los zapatos a su sitio, Elena alzó la vista para mirarla.

—Y eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Caroline pensativa—. Supongo que sí.

Cerca de una hora después, Caroline llevó los vestidos de vuelta a su habitación y los guardó en el armario. Se hizo una coleta y guardó las cintas con cuidado en el cajón superior del escritorio. Al echar un vistazo al reloj, se dispuso a bajar a toda prisa; solo tenía veinte minutos para comer antes de que cerraran el comedor.

—Eh, Caroline.

Se dio la vuelta para saber quién la llamaba y divisó a Katherine caminando en su misma dirección.

_Genial. Justo lo que me faltaba ahora._

—Ah, hola, Katherine.

Como siempre, Katherine lucía una melena perfecta, morocha y desfilada, y calzaba aquellas bonitas Birkenstock de color rosa. Caroline volvió a lamentar no haber traído sus propios zapatos.

—Me estaba preguntando —empezó a decir Katherine—, ¿vas a ir al baile? Porque deberías hacerlo. Ya sé que eres nueva, pero es una experiencia que no deberías perderte. No hace falta tener pareja.

A Caroline la irritó un poco aquel comentario.

—Sí, tengo pensado ir —replicó.

—¡Oh, genial! Sabes, tal vez nunca vuelvas a pasar el verano aquí, y sería una pena que no tuvieras la oportunidad de participar al menos una vez.

Caroline frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué dices que nunca más pasaré aquí el verano?

Katherine la miró perpleja.

—Oh, no lo decía por nada. Es que, ya sabes, solo los mejores alumnos asisten a la escuela en verano. Entiendo que tú estás aquí por… otras razones.

Ella se sintió como si la hubieran golpeado.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué razones?

—Ah, ¿no lo sabías? —la prefecta parecía cada vez más incómoda—. Jenna hizo una excepción, solo por este trimestre. Después, supongo que te reunirás con los… bueno, con los alumnos normales.

Caroline irguió la espalda y dio un paso adelante.

—¿Qué intentas decir con eso? ¿Qué yo no tengo derecho a estar aquí?

—¡No, claro que no! —rectificó Katherine precipitadamente—. Espero no haberte ofen…

—¿Ofendido? Sí, Katherine, me has ofendido.

Se dio media vuelta y corrió por el pasillo apretando los puños con tal fuerza que se hizo marcas con las uñas en la piel de las palmas.

Al pie de las escaleras, dobló la esquina frenando en seco y estuvo a punto de chocar con Damon, que la detuvo sin esfuerzo.

—¿Nunca vas andando a ninguna parte? —se rio sin soltarla.

—Solo cuando no tengo más remedio —replicó Caroline con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Inspiró profundamente y trató de calmarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —la miró con expresión preocupada—. ¿Va todo bien?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Acabo de cruzarme con Katherine y… Bah, no vale la pena hablar de ello. Es una bruja.

A Damon le hizo gracia el comentario.

—Bueno, a veces es un poco… especial, pero yo no me la tomaría muy en serio. Sus intenciones son buenas.

Tenía una forma de sonreír con los ojos que resultaba irresistible, y al cabo de un segundo ella sonrió también.

—Tienes razón, no debería hacerle caso.

—A decir verdad, te estaba buscando.

Se apoyó en la pared y, tomándola de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí para hablarle muy de cerca.

_¿Cómo se las arregla para ser tan guay?_

—Quería preguntarte si has quedado con alguien para ir al baile.

Caroline notó que se le encendían las mejillas y se le aceleraba el corazón al mismo tiempo. _Trata de aparentar la mayor tranquilidad posible._

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, todavía no.

Los ojos de Damon sostenían los suyos.

—Tenía la esperanza de que accedieses a ir conmigo.

_¿Ir al baile? Quiero enamorarme y casarme contigo. Tener hijos, comprar una casa, vivir en Italia…_

—Me encantaría —aceptó Caroline sin inmutarse.

—Fantástico. Estoy impaciente.

La obsequió con una sonrisa perezosa y pícara.

Permanecieron un momento en la misma postura, como si no pudieran soportar la idea de separarse. Por fin, él le soltó la mano, le dio un beso y la liberó.

—Será mejor que vayas a comer antes de que cierren.

Ella asintió.

—Te veo luego.

—_A bientôt_.

Caroline entró flotando en el comedor, envuelta en una nube de felicidad tan densa que casi no vio a Elena, que le hacía señas desde su mesa de costumbre. Cuando se acercó a ella, su amiga estaba picoteando una ensalada verde.

—No pienso comer nada más que lechuga hasta el día del baile o no cabré en el vestido… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entre que Elena había saltado del comentario a la pregunta sin interrupción y que Caroline estaba en éxtasis, por un momento miró a su amiga sin entender.

—Salta a la vista que te ha pasado algo. Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué es? —le exigió Elena.

Caroline sonrió como en un sueño.

—Damon me lo ha pedido.

Levantándose de un salto, Elena gritó y bailoteó alrededor de la mesa antes de abrazar a Caroline.

—¡Lo sabía! ¿No te lo dije? Soy casi omnisciente.

—Eres un genio —se rio ella—. Y supongo que será mejor que me una a la ensalada si voy a llevar el vestido blanco.

—Eres un genio —se rio ella—. Y supongo que será mejor que me una a la ensalada si voy a llevar el vestido blanco.

Sentada otra vez, Elena le pasó su propio tazón.

—Va a ser el mejor baile de verano que hemos celebrado jamás.

Tal vez sí, pero mientras se servía hojas de lechuga en el plato, Caroline alzó la vista y divisó a Klaus observándola furioso desde una mesa cercana. Cuando reparó en la mirada de ella, se levantó y abandonó el comedor a grandes zancadas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	14. Chapter 13

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Las dos semanas previas al baile se extendieron como meses. Caroline tenía la sensación de que el colegio entero se movía a cámara lenta. Las clases se alargaban. Los profesores se negaban a ceder a la apatía y distracción estudiantiles, de modo que el trabajo se acumulaba pero, por primera vez, la biblioteca estaba casi vacía por las tardes.

—Si esta semana me retraso… que así sea —declaró Elena, aunque el hecho de que estuviera sentada en la cama blandiendo una diadema restó algo de dramatismo a la afirmación—. Ya me pondré al día la semana que viene.

—¡Bien dicho!

Tendida boca abajo en el suelo, Caroline hojeaba peinados en una revista de moda.

—¿Crees que me quedaría bien el pelo corto?

Mostró la foto de una modelo parecida a un elfo.

Elena inclinó la diadema hacia ella.

—Cambiar de peinado mejora el ánimo, pequeña Care. Nunca lo olvides. Pero ese pelo tan corto no va con tu corte de cara, para tu información.

Caroline pasó la página.

—Sabias palabras, Lena. Sabias palabras.

En su habitación, el vestido blanco pendía tentador de la puerta del armario, con los zapatos de Elena cuidadosamente colocados debajo. Cada mañana, al levantarse, el vestido era lo primero que Caroline veía, y cada noche tachaba un día más de su calendario mental.

Si bien intentaba llevar las tareas de clase al día, le costaba muchísimo concentrarse. Pocos días antes del baile, cuando se sorprendió a sí misma leyendo el mismo párrafo del libro de historia por quinta vez, se dio por vencida. Se levantó del escritorio, se desperezó y se quedó mirando el sol que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana.

_Tengo que moverme un poco._

Se puso la ropa de correr y se recogió el pelo en una coleta. Al bajar por las escaleras se cruzó con un solo alumno, y cuando se asomó para echar un vistazo no vio a nadie en la planta baja. En el exterior, el sol caía con fuerza sobre el mullido césped. Desde la escalinata de entrada alcanzó a ver a varias personas tendidas sobre toallas y mantas extendidas en el suelo, pero ella nunca había entendido qué gracia tenía aquello de tomar el sol. En cambio, se encaminó hacia el cenador, trotando a paso vivo. El movimiento siempre la había ayudado a tranquilizarse, de modo que se dejó llevar por el ritmo y aceleró al llegar al sendero. Contaba cada paso entre dientes.

—Doscientos noventa y seis. Doscientos noventa y…

—¿Por qué haces eso?

Aquella voz surgida de la nada sobresaltó tanto a Caroline que tropezó; tuvo que cogerse a la rama de un árbol para evitar la caída. Al borde del camino, Klaus la miraba con los brazos cruzados. Jadeando, Caroline se inclinó para apoyar las manos en las rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Cuando se incorporó, se echó la coleta hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

—¿Cómo? ¿Ahora me hablas, Klaus? ¡Qué honor!

Desde la discusión en la biblioteca, Klaus la había evitado y Caroline se había alegrado de ello.

El chico se comportó como si no la hubiera oído.

—Eso de contar. Ya te había oído hacerlo otras veces. ¿A qué se debe?

—A nada que te importe, acosador. Y ahora piérdete.

Caroline echó a correr de nuevo por el sendero, pero él le sostuvo el paso con facilidad.

—Es una pregunta muy fácil.

Frustrada, Caroline profirió un grito y luego aceleró avivada por la propia rabia. Sin embargo, Klaus no se quedó atrás y ella acabó por gritarle con voz entrecortada:

—No se… ignora a alguien… durante semanas… y luego… se le hacen… preguntas personales. Imbécil.

—Gruñona.

—Lo que tú digas.

Se hizo un silencio. Caroline se negaba ostentosamente a dirigirle la palabra.

—Care, no confíes en Damon.

—Te estoy ignorando.

—No puedo decirte por qué. Pero no es la clase de persona que crees que es.

Ella recortó el paso y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Klaus empezó a hablar, pero cambió de idea. Agitando la cabeza con aburrimiento, Caroline echó a correr por el camino; al cabo de un rato dejó de oír pasos a su espalda.

Cuando el tejado del cenador surgió de entre los árboles, Caroline ahogó un grito a pesar de la rabia. La noche de la tormenta no había podido verlo bien. Era hermoso; una construcción de fantasía coronada por un angosto tejado en punta que se elevaba a más de siete metros del suelo, recubierto de coloridas baldosas decoradas con recargados motivos moriscos.

Seis columnas, talladas con delicadeza, sostenían el alegre tejado. Subió la escalera hasta la tarima en sombras, que circundaban una baranda de madera y algunos bancos. Acomodándose en el fresco asiento, apoyó la barbilla en el brazo y oteó en el bosque. No vio a Klaus por ninguna parte.

¿Qué se traía entre manos? ¿Acaso estaba celoso sencillamente? ¿O hablaba en serio?

_Parecía hablar en serio._

Trató de pensar en algo que Damon hubiera hecho para merecer sus dudas. Siempre había estado ahí para ayudarla cuando había tenido problemas. La había protegido de Maxfield. Sí, era afectado y sí, por lo visto era muy rico, pero no se había comportado como un esnob. Parecía amable. Klaus, por otra parte, siempre se había mostrado problemático, exigente, crítico y amenazador.

Era evidente quién merecía su confianza y quién no.

_Lo que no entiendo es por qué Klaus se preocupa tanto._

Al llegar al comedor aquella noche, Caroline descubrió a Elena, Vicky y Megan enfrascadas en una animada conversación en voz baja.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Vicky —decía Elena—. Es una tradición.

—Yo lo voy a hacer, y sabes que detesto ese tipo de cosas —terció Megan.

Obviamente reacia, con la cabeza gacha y la cara tapada a medias por la melena lacia, Vicky jugueteaba con la comida del plato.

—No sé. Es que me parece un poco raro.

—¿Raro? ¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Caroline acercando una silla al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué hay para cenar esta noche? Espero que sea lasaña.

—¡El chapuzón en el lago! —los ojos de Jo brillaban de entusiasmo—. Se celebra siempre la noche anterior al baile, y Vicky no quiere participar. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Y oye, pensaba que solo comías ensalada.

—Oh, vaya —se lamentó Caroline—. Había olvidado ese rollo de la ensalada. ¿Y qué diablos es el chapuzón en el lago?

Se sirvió agua de la jarra que descansaba sobre la mesa.

—Caray, no me había acordado de contártelo —Elena soltó el brazo de Vicky y se volvió hacia Caroline—. Es una tradición. Los alumnos de los dos últimos cursos se escabullen en mitad de la noche previa al baile para ir a nadar al estanque.

Extrañada, Caroline se giró hacia Vicky.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de malo? ¿Es que no sabes nadar?

Levantando la barbilla, Vicky miró a Elena con expresión acusadora.

—Hacen algo más que nadar. Cuéntale la verdad.

Elena puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ok. Muy bien. En pelotas. ¿Por qué has de ser tan mojigata, Vicky? ¡Será alucinante!

Caroline se atragantó con el agua.

—¿Qué? ¿Todos juntos? ¿Chicos y chicas? ¿Desnudos?

Megan le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

—No se ve nada, Caroline —Elena parecía exasperada—. Y no es para tanto. Te bañas, sales y te vuelves a vestir. No es una peli porno. Es una diversión casta, buena y saludable. Además, es una tradición y tienes que venir porque yo no pienso ir sin ti.

Caroline se acercó más a ella.

—A ver si lo entiendo… Tú, yo, Megan, Vicky, nuestras parejas del baile y un montón de desconocidos vamos a nadar desnudos en un lago. Juntos. Por diversión.

—¡Exacto! —Elena aplaudió entusiasmada—. Y todas estaremos allí, ¿ok?

Vicky parecía a punto de vomitar.

—Por desgracia, Caroline no está invitada —Hayley se acercó a la mesa, tan hermosa como siempre—. Acaba de llegar. Solo pueden asistir los alumnos más antiguos de Cimmeria.

—Oh, muérete, Hayley. En serio —Elena la asesinó con la mirada.

Hayley no se dejó intimidar.

—Lo digo en serio, Elena. No creo que esté bien. Pienso comentárselo a Katherine.

—No puedes decirle nada a Katherine, cretina —le recordó Elena—. No estamos autorizados. No puede hacer nada al respecto.

—Elena —intervino Caroline con los dientes apretados—, ¿qué día has dicho que se celebra el chapuzón ese?

—El jueves a medianoche —respondió su amiga. Sus ojos destellaron con malicia.

—Genial. Allí estaré.

Hayley le lanzó una mirada gélida.

—Si lo haces, Caroline, no vayas luego a llorarle a Jenna si pasa algo. Recuerda que te he avisado.

Mientras la otra se alejaba, Caroline masculló entre dientes:

—Uy, sí, gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí, Hayley.

Elena se rio por lo bajo.

—Olvídala. Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir. Llevo esperando este día desde que llegué a Cimmeria. Si Vicky y Megan se apuntan también, iremos todas juntas y será aún más divertido.

Vicky contemplaba su plato vacío, consternada. Caroline sonrió a Elena, pero en su fuero interno tenía el corazón en un puño. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber sido tan imprudente como para aceptar la invitación. Ahora bien… ¿qué podía pasar?

—¿Y cómo saldremos sin que nos atrapen? —preguntó—. Quiero decir, ¿los profesores nos dejan ir a nadar en pelotas al lago en plena noche?

Aunque no hubiera pronunciado una palabra, la expresión de Elena habría bastado como respuesta.

—Hacen lo posible por impedirlo. O sea, ¿te imaginas lo furiosos que se pondrían nuestros padres si alguno de nosotros se lastimara? —sonrió alborozada—. Escaparse es parte de la diversión.

Las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y el personal de servicio hizo aparición portando bandejas de lasaña. Caroline gimió.

—No sé qué es peor, si renunciar a la lasaña o tener que nadar desnuda con Hayley Labonair.

—Stefan y yo tenemos un plan para salir —informó Elena—. Hablaremos de ello después de cenar. Venid a mi habitación a las ocho y pensaremos los detalles —se llenó el plato de ensalada—. Me encanta conspirar.

A las ocho y diez, Caroline se encontraba en el pasillo ante la puerta de Elena. Al oír voces en el interior, levantó la mano para llamar… y la dejó caer. Al cabo de un momento reunió fuerzas y, dando unos golpes de aviso, giró la manilla y entró.

Elena, Vicky, Megan, Stefan y Silas estaban sentados en corro. Caroline se acomodó en el suelo entre Megan y Silas. Dobló las rodillas y se las rodeó con los brazos. Stefan señalaba una pequeña zona del mapa.

—… de modo que, teniendo en cuenta todo lo dicho, creo que la única salida segura es la puerta que hay en la zona de las aulas.

Silas lo miró con expresión escéptica.

—Espera, todos sabemos que hasta la última puerta estará vigilada. ¿Por qué iban a dejar sin vigilancia esa en particular?

—Por dos motivos —aclaró Stefan—. En primer lugar, porque el Reglamento especifica que no se puede pisar esa ala fuera del horario lectivo bajo ninguna circunstancia; de modo que si nos pillaran nos meteríamos en un lío muy serio. En segundo lugar, porque es una salida de incendios y se supone que está conectada a una alarma.

—¿Y cómo desconectaremos la alarma? —preguntó Caroline.

La respuesta de Stefan fue muy sencilla:

—No hay alarma.

Se organizó un gran alboroto y Stefan, que parecía disfrutar de la sorpresa generalizada, levantó las manos para pedir silencio.

—En todo el edificio no hay ni una sola alarma. Y si veis alguna señal que lo indique, seguro que es falsa.

La voz queda de Vicky rompió el silencio de estupefacción que había caído sobre el cuarto.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —contestó Stefan.

Al mirarlo con atención, Caroline tuvo la sensación de que mentía. Sabía muy bien por qué pero no quería decirlo.

_No hay alarmas de incendio. No hay alarmas contra robo. Ningún artilugio que advierta a nadie de nada._

—Y bien —intervino Elena poniendo fin a la conversación sobre las alarmas—, ¿cómo entraremos en la zona de las aulas sin llamar la atención?

—Yo tengo una idea para eso —intervino Silas—. Les diré lo que haremos…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	15. Chapter 14

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 14**

—¡Ay!

Saltando arriba y abajo en la oscuridad, Elena se cogió la punta del pie.

—¡Dios!

Aunque Elena no podía verla, Caroline se llevó el dedo a los labios y ambas se quedaron inmóviles.

Eran las once y media del jueves por la noche y estaban en el descansillo de la escalera, a oscuras, notando el frescor del suelo de madera contra los pies desnudos. El miércoles por la noche se habían quedado perfeccionando el plan hasta muy tarde, y llevaban la mitad de aquel día ultimando los detalles. Caroline había acabado por concluir que salir del colegio iba a ser sin duda la parte más divertida.

Llegado el momento al fin, estaban pendientes de cualquier sonido, de cualquier señal que sugiriese que habían sido descubiertas, pero reinaba el silencio en el viejo edificio. Transcurridos unos instantes reanudaron el descenso a tientas, llevando los zapatos en una mano y agarrando la barandilla con la otra. Silas les había recordado que el tercer peldaño contando desde abajo crujía y lo evitaron cuidadosas en el descenso. Cuando alcanzaron la planta baja, Caroline echó un vistazo al despacho de Jenna; no se filtraba luz por debajo de la puerta.

A medida que los ojos se le iban acostumbrando a la oscuridad, Caroline empezó a distinguir formas en las tinieblas. A mitad del amplio pasillo que conducía a la zona de las aulas, se detuvo.

—¿Has oído eso? —musitó casi sin mover los labios.

Elena negó con la cabeza, pero justo entonces ambas oyeron el ruido. Pasos. Muy cerca.

A toda prisa, Caroline buscó un escondite con la mirada. Pensando sobre la marcha, se escondió detrás de una columna de piedra y arrastró a Elena con ella. Segundos más tarde, una pequeña sombra se movió en el pasillo. Caroline pegó la espalda a la pared, pero Elena se asomó para escudriñar la oscuridad. Antes de que su amiga pudiera detenerla, salió disparada en pos de la sombra.

—Lena —susurró Caroline, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Vaciló un momento, sin saber qué hacer, y luego echó a andar tras ella. Al principio no pudo ver nada pero entonces chocó con su amiga, que se había adelantado al reconocer a Vicky.

—¡La he encontrado! —susurró encantada.

Vicky no parecía tan emocionada como ella, y Caroline se preguntó por qué había accedido a acompañarlas. Había dejado claras sus reservas en todas las conversaciones que habían mantenido sobre el tema, y en aquel mismo instante estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, saltando de un pie a otro como una bailarina frenética antes del espectáculo, con los ojos muy abiertos en su rostro delicado. Caroline le hizo un gesto de ánimo y señaló la puerta que conducía a las aulas.

Elena asintió.

—¿Y Megan? —cuchicheó la otra.

—Llega tarde. No podemos esperar.

Caroline hizo girar el pomo. Si la puerta crujía, estaban perdidas.

Se abrió en silencio sobre sus goznes, que Stefan había engrasado aquella misma tarde.

Pasaron al otro lado y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo por el largo pasillo. En el extremo final, sobre la puerta de salida, atisbaron las infaustas señales supuestamente oficiales que advertían de la presencia de mecanismos de alarma y seguridad; incluso se detallaban números a los que llamar en caso de emergencia.

Caroline se preguntó quién respondería al otro lado si alguna vez los marcaba.

Inmóviles por un momento, intercambiaron una mirada en la penumbra. Una a una, apoyaron las manos en la puerta y, a la señal de Elena, la empujaron todas a la vez. La puerta cedió sin hacer el menor ruido.

La franquearon tan deprisa que salieron tropezando a un camino de grava. Las piedras se les clavaban en los pies desnudos y las tres se pusieron a dar cómicos saltitos mientras se ponían los zapatos e intentaban no gritar. Pensando en el aspecto tan ridículo que debían de tener, Caroline ahogó una risilla.

—¡Venga-venga-venga! —susurró Elena, y las tres corrieron a internarse en la noche, enlazando las manos para avanzar unidas.

A la altura del lindero del bosque, Elena y Vicky se habían quedado sin resuello, y pararon un momento para recuperar el aliento. Caroline se impacientó; estaban demasiado cerca del colegio.

—¿Y ahora por dónde? —masculló.

Con un gesto de la barbilla, Elena señaló el camino de la derecha. Caroline les indicó por señas que se pusieran en marcha. Siguieron avanzando, ahora a paso más lento.

Al principio reinaba el silencio en el bosque, pero poco después Caroline comenzó a distinguir roces de hojas y chasquidos de ramillas que se rompían. Cogió la mano a Elena y se la apretó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que la advertía de los ruidos con un gesto. Cuando su amiga sonrió, distinguió sus dientes blancos en la oscuridad.

—Son los demás —le susurró.

A medida que la distancia con la escuela aumentaba, los alumnos se volvían más descuidados y pronto se empezaron a oír otros sonidos: risillas sofocadas, algún cuchicheo, falsos pájaros nocturnos seguidos de una carcajada contenida. Caroline notó cómo la tensión que sentía entre los omóplatos comenzaba a ceder.

Elena se paró tan de repente que Caroline y Vicky estuvieron a punto de chocar contra ella.

—Es aquí —susurró, y desapareció detrás de un arbusto. Caroline escudriñó la oscuridad de su alrededor, pero no vio ningún estanque; solo árboles y maleza. Con todo, Vicky y ella siguieron a Elena a su escondrijo.

—¿Por qué nos escondemos? —susurró Vicky.

—Nadie debe advertir que estamos aquí hasta medianoche —aclaró Elena—. Es la tradición.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas? —preguntó Caroline.

—Mi hermano me lo contó —le explicó su amiga.

Elena llevaba un reloj con la esfera fluorescente, y las tres se quedaron mirando cómo el minutero avanzaba inexorable hacia la medianoche.

—¿Dónde está Megan? —preguntó Caroline.

Elena mostró las manos vacías con ademán de ignorancia.

—Se suponía que debía reunirse con nosotras en el colegio o por el camino, así que supongo que ya debe andar por aquí, en alguna parte.

Comprobó el reloj.

—Ya casi es la hora —susurró—. Prepararse.

Caroline advirtió que Vicky temblaba. Hubiera querido consolarla pero ella misma estaba demasiado asustada. Inspiró hondo y miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba el lago.

_¿De verdad voy a hacer esto? O sea, ¿realmente hay gente que se baña en pelotas? ¿No pasa solo en las películas?_

En aquel momento, Caroline dio un respingo cuando una profunda voz masculina retumbó en el silencio.

—Es la hora, chicos. Afuera los pantalones.

Mientras Caroline y Vicky vacilaban, Elena empezó a desabrocharse los shorts. Al advertir que sus amigas no se movían las reconvino.

—Yo de ustedes lo haría —les advirtió—. Si han llegado hasta aquí, sería peor echarse atrás.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada aterrada.

—Yo lo hago si tú lo haces —dijo Vicky al fin.

Caroline oía a los alumnos tirarse al agua y gritar entre risas. Suspiró derrotada.

—Oh, qué diablos.

Mientras ella se quitaba el pantalón del chándal, Elena la vitoreó y se arrancó los shorts. Al cabo de pocos segundos las tres estaban completamente desnudas. Vicky y Caroline cruzaron los brazos sobre el pecho con gesto protector, pero Elena les cogió las manos.

—Si lo van a hacer, hacerlo con orgullo —las animó arrastrándolas al camino.

En la oscuridad, Caroline solo veía instantáneas de piel mientras la gente saltaba y volvía a salir de un lago que no llegaba a distinguir en las tinieblas.

—A la de tres —propuso Elena con una risita—. Una, dos…

Se zambulleron en aquella agua oscura con un chapoteo gélido. Caroline, que en la negrura de la noche apenas lograba ver el estanque, percibió cómo las estridentes carcajadas de su alrededor se transformaban en silencio al hundirse bajo la superficie. La sorprendió la profundidad; nunca había sido una buena nadadora. Mientras pataleaba para salir a la superficie, un recuerdo repentino le vino a la mente. Un caluroso día de verano. Tenía siete años y Mathew se estaba burlando de ella por haberse hundido como una piedra en la piscina. «Corres como una liebre, pero también nadas como un conejo…», se había reído mientras ella chapoteaba frenética.

Cuando salió a coger aire, borboteando y temblando, no vio a Elena ni a Vicky por ninguna parte.

—¿Lena?

¿Cómo era posible que las hubiera perdido en un segundo? Sin embargo, el estanque estaba atestado de alumnos alborozados… ninguno de los cuales le resultaba familiar. Mientras braceaba en el agua fría buscando una cara conocida, Caroline sintió que el pánico crecía en su interior. Estaba sola y desnuda en un lago lleno de desconocidos. Lágrimas cálidas de miedo y vergüenza le saltaron a sus ojos. De repente, se dio cuenta de que le costaba respirar. Llevaba semanas sin sufrir un ataque de pánico, pero ya estaba oyendo su propio resuello, tres fatigosas respiraciones seguidas, mientras luchaba por permanecer en la superficie.

_No puedo… respirar…_

Se hundió apenas un segundo y pateó para volver a la superficie. Por debajo del agua, el pie de alguien le golpeó con fuerza la espinilla y el dolor se extendió por toda su pierna. No gritó… no tenía bastante aire.

Una vez más, el agua fría se cerró sobre su cabeza y de nuevo intentó salir a flote. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, dos manos fuertes la cogieron por los hombros y la arrastraron a la superficie. La invadió un sentimiento de gratitud, pero justo entonces distinguió quién la estaba ayudando y forcejeó para liberarse al mismo tiempo que intentaba taparse el pecho con las manos.

—Todo va bien, Care. Mírame —Klaus le hablaba con voz tranquila y firme mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos—. Respira despacio por la nariz. No apartes la vista. Respira despacio.

Quiso explicarle que se estaba muriendo pero las palabras no acudieron a su boca.

—Inspira —dijo él, y le mostró cómo hacerlo suplicándole con la mirada que lo imitara—. Y ahora suelta el aire.

Klaus exhaló con ademán exagerado.

Cuando Caroline intentó seguir sus indicaciones, apenas consiguió resollar y el miedo se apoderó de ella. No iba a conseguirlo.

_Pero da igual, de verdad. Mientras pueda descansar solo un momento…_

Con un parpadeo, sus ojos se cerraron al mismo tiempo que la cubría un manto de oscuridad.

La bofetada de Klaus la sobresaltó tanto que inhaló aire por reflejo. Aquella bocanada de oxígeno reavivó su esperanza.

—Puedes hacerlo, Care. Respira conmigo.

Caroline advirtió que Klaus hacía esfuerzos para que no se le quebrara la voz, y comprendió asustada que realmente estaba en peligro de muerte.

Él inspiró hondo y ella intentó imitarlo. Por fin, una pizca de aire se abrió paso hasta sus pulmones.

—¡Bien! —dijo Klaus—. Otra vez.

Una inspiración más profunda, y la opresión que sentía en el pecho comenzó a ceder. Él la animó a continuar, pero Caroline temblaba tanto que a la cuarta respiración completa se echó a llorar.

—Ya ha pasado todo, Care —le dijo rodeándole los hombros al mismo tiempo con un abrazo delicado—. Sigue respirando.

Protegiéndola con su propio cuerpo, la guió por el agua hasta la orilla. Caroline oyó que la gente se reía y salpicaba a su alrededor. No sabía si se estaban burlando de ella y tampoco le importaba.

Klaus le habló con dulzura.

—¿Dónde has dejado la ropa, Caroline?

—No lo sé —susurró ella con voz ronca.

Él sonrió a medias.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —la guió hasta la relativa intimidad de un gran árbol algo apartado del camino—. Quédate aquí. Te buscaré algo.

Mientras Klaus se internaba en las sombras, Caroline admiró los músculos en movimiento de sus caderas y de su espalda y se obligó a seguir respirando.

_Tiene un cuerpo hermoso, _pensó.

Cuando él reapareció al cabo de pocos minutos, se había puesto unos pantalones cortos. En las manos llevaba una camisa de chico y unos shorts de chica.

—Es lo mejor que he podido encontrar —se disculpó.

Puesto que iba desnudo de cintura para arriba, Caroline presintió que la camisa de chico le pertenecía.

Se dio media vuelta para ponerse los pantalones; luego se giró hacia él y alargó la mano para coger la camisa. Él se la tendió sin una palabra. Caroline no distinguía su rostro en la oscuridad, pero mientras se retorcía para ajustarse la enorme camisa el corazón le latía tan pesadamente que por fuerza tenía que oírlo.

—¿Lista?

Caroline advirtió que a Klaus le temblaba la voz.

—Sí.

Cogiéndola de la mano, el chico la ayudó a salir del escondrijo y la guió al sendero. El calor de su mano la reconfortaba; tenía unos dedos fuertes y se aferró a ellos. —No he podido encontrar zapatos —le dijo él consternado—. Te vas a hacer daño en los pies. ¿Quieres ponerte los míos? También puedo llevarte en brazos.

Aunque los agudos guijarros se le clavaban en la planta de los pies, Caroline rehusó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

—No pasa nada —lo tranquilizó.

A medida que se alejaban del lago, el ruido y las risas fueron muriendo tras ellos. A los pocos minutos, solo se oía el sonido de sus respiraciones. Klaus aún la llevaba de la mano.

Cuando supo con seguridad que se encontraban solos, Caroline se paró y lo miró.

—Klaus… Gracias.

Él le soltó la mano y miró al suelo.

—No ha sido nada.

—Sí, Klaus —tomó su mano otra vez. Cuando él alzó la vista, sus ojos parecían tan vulnerables que Caroline no pudo evitar deshacerse en lágrimas—. Ha sido algo.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante largos instantes pero justo cuando él iba a hablar…

—¡Care! ¡Klaus!

La voz de Elena rompió el hechizo. Su amiga corría por el sendero, con Vicky y Stefan pisándole los talones.

Cogiendo a Caroline por los hombros, Elena la sacudió con ademán preocupado.

—Pero ¿dónde te habías metido? ¿Va todo bien? Te he buscado por todas partes.

Mientras asentía, Caroline notó que otra vez se le saltaban aquellas lágrimas inoportunas.

—No podía encontrarte. Klaus me ha ayudado a…

Se volvió a mirarlo, pero él ya se había ido.

—… salir —susurró.

La charla brilló por su ausencia durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Cualquiera habría podido identificar a los alumnos que habían pasado casi toda la noche en el bosque por el aspecto desaliñado y las ojeras. Elena y Caroline desayunaban casi en silencio y Vicky bostezaba a su lado. Ninguna de las tres tenía hambre. Caroline aferraba su taza de té como si fuera lo único capaz de mantenerla viva mientras Elena desmenuzaba un trozo de tostada en partículas diminutas.

Caroline había pasado la noche en el cuarto de Elena, en el suelo. Habían regresado al colegio sin que nadie reparara en ellas, entrando por la misma puerta por la que habían salido una hora antes.

Se habían quedado hablando hasta las cuatro de la mañana, momento en el cual Caroline le dijo a su amiga que se sentía mejor, aunque no era verdad.

_Sufrir un ataque de pánico desnuda delante de media escuela… ¿Cómo se puede superar algo así?_

Por lo menos, por fin había averiguado lo sucedido después de que se zambulleran en el estanque. Durante la noche, Elena le había contado toda la historia. Por lo visto, Stefan y Silas se encontraban ya en el agua y habían divisado a las chicas cuando corrían hacia la orilla. Stefan había cogido a Elena en cuanto ella había saltado el estanque y la había arrastrado a la zona donde nadaban los otros chicos, cerca de un árbol. Elena, por su parte, se las había ingeniado para coger a Vicky y llevarla consigo, aunque esta hacía lo posible por esconderse de Silas. Y al parecer, en medio de toda aquella confusión, había perdido de vista a Caroline.

—El lago se ha llenado de gente con tanta rapidez y estaba tan oscuro que cuando he vuelto al lugar donde nos habíamos zambullido, o donde creía que nos habíamos zambullido, no he podido encontrarte por ninguna parte —le había dicho Elena.

Según le contó, fueron Katherine y Megan quienes le dijeron que habían visto a Caroline con Klaus, y que ella parecía encontrarse mal.

—Al final, Megan ha ido con Katherine, porque Katherine no quería ir sola. Y esta ha pensado que habíamos estado bebiendo y que por eso te encontrabas mal. Así que me ha echado una bronca de campeonato, y he tardado siglos en ponerme a buscarte.

—No he visto a Damon por allí. Bueno, la verdad es que no he visto a nadie —se lamentó Caroline.

—No creo que estuviera —dijo Elena—. Pero sí todos los demás.

Caroline, que había improvisado una cama en el suelo a base de abrigos y jerséis, enterró la cara en la almohada de repuesto de Elena.

—Me pregunto cuánta gente me habrá visto montar el número.

Elena, que estaba sentada en la cama, se tendió boca arriba y bostezó.

—No mucha, eso seguro. Por lo visto, nadie te ha visto excepto Katherine.

—Pero se lo contará a todo el mundo.

—No lo hará. Es prefecta. Tiene el deber de protegerte o algo así —la tranquilizó Elena—. Pero bueno, ¿qué ha pasado exactamente?

Caroline le contó que había sufrido un ataque de pánico y que Klaus la había rescatado. No le habló de cómo se había sentido cuando él la sacó del agua y la ayudó a respirar. Ni de cómo había mirado su cuerpo a la luz de la luna. En cambio, se centró en lo tranquilo que era y en lo increíblemente bien que había afrontado la crisis.

Elena se quedó un momento pensativa. Cuando habló, escogió con cuidado las palabras.

—La gente de por aquí le tiene manía a Klaus porque se comporta como si estuviera por encima de todo el mundo, y también porque ha hecho sufrir a muchas chicas a lo largo de los años, fingiendo estar interesado y luego pasando de ellas. Además, va totalmente a lo suyo. En realidad, me sorprende que haya aparecido por el lago esta noche, o ayer por la noche… —echó un vistazo al reloj—. Esta mañana. Cuando fuera. Porque es el tipo de situación que suele evitar. Así que tiene fama de estirado. Pero puede ser un buen chico; ya lo creo que sí.

Bostezó con ganas.

—Mucha gente sabe que él no les tiene simpatía o que los considera superficiales. Procura que se note.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de él —murmuró Caroline cerrando los ojos—. Es muy sincero.

—La sinceridad puede ser buena —dijo Elena mientras apagaba la lamparilla de noche. Sus últimas palabras flotaron en la oscuridad, incorpóreas—. Pero también puede ser mala.

Horas después, mientras removían los cereales de sus cuencos, nadie parecía tener nada que decir. Vicky era la que estaba más animada de todas; había sobrevivido al chapuzón, y Silas la había acompañado al edificio del colegio después del baño. Todo parecía indicar que algo había surgido entre los dos. A pesar de todo, incluso Vicky estaba cansada.

—Dios, voy a tener que echarme una siesta —dijo con la cabeza apoyada en la mano—. Estoy hecha polvo.

—Yo estoy hecha una mierda —declaró Elena sucintamente mientras cogía el azúcar—. Quién iba a decir que el sueño fuera necesario.

—Una mierda define bastante bien mi estado —terció Caroline, que tomó un sorbo de té y bostezó a continuación.

Nadie le había hecho ningún comentario acerca de la noche anterior. Tampoco había oído cuchicheos al entrar en el comedor. Tal vez Elena tuviese razón y, entre la oscuridad y el bullicio, nadie hubiese advertido que había perdido los nervios.

Como mandaba la tradición, el día del baile las clases terminaban al mediodía. En el transcurso de las clases matutinas, Caroline se esforzó por mantenerse despierta.

Incluso tomó notas, que más tarde sería incapaz de descifrar.

En clase de Biología, Klaus la ignoró ostensiblemente. En la de Literatura, Caroline se durmió mientras aguardaba el comienzo de la lección y ni siquiera lo vio entrar.

Cuando alzó la vista, él estaba en su sitio de costumbre, pero no la miró. Bueno, pues mejor. Dentro de ocho horas estaría en el baile con Damon. Realmente no era el momento ideal para andar recordando el contacto de su piel cuando la había abrazado en el agua. Desnuda.

Ordenó los papeles del pupitre y sacó el libro de la cartera.

_No… no lo es en absoluto._

Jenna acababa de ocupar su lugar habitual, al borde del corro de pupitres.

Paseó la vista por la clase con expresión sagaz.

—Caray, algunos de ustedes parecen muy cansados. ¿Acaso no han dormido bien?

Los aludidos se removieron incómodos en sus asientos. Alguien soltó una risita.

—He oído que ayer por la noche hubo movimiento en el lago. Espero que el ruido no les impidiera dormir.

Más risas nerviosas. La directora se puso las gafas con expresión enigmática.

—Estoy segura de que muchos de ustedes están soñando ya con bailar en brazos de su pareja, pero lo cierto es que la clase de hoy debe tener lugar en cualquier caso —dijo mientras abría el libro—. De modo que he pensado que el romance sería un tema muy apropiado para un día como hoy. Empezaremos con un precioso poema que trata del amor secreto: _«Silentium Amoris»_. El autor es Oscar Wilde, al que seguramente conocen por su faceta más humorística. Sin embargo, la poesía que vamos a leer es una pura y simple historia de amor.

Leyó las dos primeras estrofas con su voz alta y bien modulada. Perdida en la verborrea de la maestra, Caroline había desconectado casi de inmediato.

Dibujó una mariposa adormilada en su cuaderno y justo cuando le estaba decorando las alas con elaborados motivos, oyó su nombre.

Confusa, se irguió en el asiento. Toda la clase la estaba mirando.

—¿Perdón? —dijo sonrojada.

—Buenos días —la reconvino Jenna mientras la clase estallaba en risillas—. Te estaba preguntando si te importaría leernos la tercera estrofa.

Caroline se puso de pie, levantó el libro en alto y carraspeó para aclararse la voz. Empezó a leer con precipitación, aunque fue disminuyendo el ritmo a medida que las palabras cobraban forma.

_Pero es seguro que ante ti mis ojos no revelarán por qué guardo silencio y por qué mi laúd ha muerto._

_Hacia nuevas tierras deberíamos partir: tú hacia unos labios de dulces melodías, y yo hacia el refugio de mi recuerdo estéril, donde yacen los besos que nunca se dieron y las canciones que nunca se cantaron._

La inundó una indescriptible ola de tristeza. Por un instante, creyó que se echaría a llorar, aunque se contuvo.

_Pero ¿qué demonios me pasa?_

—Cuéntanos qué te inspira el poema, Caroline.

Horrorizada al advertir que Jenna seguía pendiente de ella, pensó a toda prisa en algo que decir. Cuando habló, lo hizo casi en susurros.

—El poeta no se atreve a compartir sus sentimientos, pero al mismo tiempo le entristece que la otra persona no sepa lo que siente.

—¿Y por qué no se atreve a revelar sus sentimientos a esa otra persona? —preguntó Jenna.

—Porque es posible que ella no le corresponda —por alguna razón, el hecho de que fuera Klaus quien había respondido no sorprendió a Caroline, que bajó la vista a su cuaderno y se puso a dibujar una cadena de pequeños círculos entrelazados alrededor de la mariposa—. De modo que prefiere no saberlo.

—Antes de continuar, ok la pena señalar que muy posiblemente tanto la voz del poeta como la de la persona a la que se dirige sean del género masculino, pero para facilitar la conversación lo analizaremos en términos más convencionales. Así pues, ¿por qué el poeta prefiere no saberlo? —siguió preguntando Jenna mientras atravesaba el centro del corro para apoyarse en un pupitre vacío—. A lo mejor ella le corresponde, pero nunca lo averiguará si no se lo pregunta.

—Tiene miedo de que le hagan daño —susurró Caroline, y añadió otro eslabón a la cadena que estaba dibujando.

Con curiosidad, Jenna desplazó la mirada de Caroline a Klaus.

—Eso lo explicaría —dijo—. Y ahora, hablando de sufrir, les he traído otro poema de estilo algo distinto escrito por la autora americana Dorothy Parker…

El resto de la clase fue interminable. En cuanto concluyó, Caroline abandonó el pupitre y se dirigió a la puerta cabizbaja, decidida a no establecer contacto visual con nadie.

Sobre todo, con Klaus.

Fue la primera en llegar a las escaleras. Sus pisadas resonaban contra los tablones de madera mientras las dejaba atrás a toda prisa, contando para sí.

… _treinta y uno, treinta y dos, treinta y tres…_

Poco después, en la intimidad de su cuarto, cerró la puerta a su espalda y se recostó contra la hoja mientras contemplaba aquel espacio aseado y familiar.

_¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Acaso Klaus trataba de decirme que le gusto? ¿O estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay? ¿Tendrá razón Damon?_

Estaba tan cansada que no confiaba en su capacidad de raciocinio. Y el lecho en el que no había llegado a dormir la invitaba a acostarse. Dejó la cartera en el suelo, puso el despertador a las seis y cerró los postigos para impedir el paso a la deslumbrante luz del sol. Se detuvo lo justo para quitarse los zapatos con los pies antes de meterse en la cama vestida como estaba. La soledad le sentó de maravilla, y envuelta en la fría oscuridad pensó una vez más en Klaus antes de sumirse en el olvido y quedarse dormida.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	16. Chapter 15

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Cuando Caroline llegó al cuarto de Elena a las seis y media, esta y Vicky ya habían desperdigado los vestidos y revuelto los zapatos. Caroline se encontraba mucho mejor; más normal. De algún modo, el sueño la había tranquilizado. Pasara lo que pasase al día siguiente, aquella noche se iba a divertir. Pensaba disfrutar del baile. En el lago había dado un espectáculo.

¿Y qué? Ya había sobrevivido a cosas peores. Antes de llegar a Cimmeria, nunca le había preocupado lo que pensaran de ella. ¿Por qué tenía que cambiar eso ahora?

Vicky, que asistiría al baile con Silas («Solo como amigos, ¿eh?»), estaba emocionadísima.

—¿No creen que es el vestido perfecto?

Su alegría era contagiosa y al instante Caroline se sintió más optimista respecto al mundo en general.

—Será precioso, estoy segura.

—Francamente, me conformo con pasar un rato con Stefan —suspiró Elena—. Llevo varios días casi sin verlo.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ha estado haciendo? —preguntó Caroline, mientras colgaba el vaporoso vestido blanco de la puerta del armario.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

—Ni la más mínima. Solo sé que «está trabajando en un proyecto».

Lo dijo en un tono grave y como a la defensiva, tan parecido al de Stefan que a Vicky y a Caroline se les escapó la risa.

—Sí, Damon sería más «lo que _estamos haciendo _es muy _importante» _—se burló Caroline, y las tres se ahogaron de risa otra vez.

Una bandeja plateada con bocadillos triangulares y varias jarras de zumo aguardaba en el escritorio de Elena. Esta había insistido en que todas debían comer algo antes de salir. («El año pasado casi me desmayo en el baile porque estaba tan nerviosa que no comí nada en todo el día».) Delgada como un tallo de margarita, Vicky mordisqueó con delicadeza el borde de un sándwich de pepino antes de dejarlo sobre una servilleta. Elena le lanzó una mirada de reconvención.

—Cómetelo, Vicky.

—Pero es que no tengo hambre —protestó Vicky rechazando el tentempié.

Caroline, que se había saltado la comida para poder dormir, cogió un sándwich de queso y le dio un gran mordisco.

—Dios mío, ¿cómo es posible que no estés hambrienta? Yo me muero de hambre.

Vicky, que aún no sabía cómo peinarse y empezaba a estar desesperada, les mostró en silencio una revista abierta por la foto de una actriz que lucía un complicado recogido.

—Ojalá me permitieras obrar mi magia y dejaras de preocuparte —dijo Elena—. Yo puedo hacerlo mejor. De hecho, Care, te voy a peinar ahora mismo. Tengo el presentimiento de que arreglar a Vicky me va a costar una eternidad.

Caroline se embutió el resto del bocadillo en la boca.

—Ufm —accedió mientras se sentaba en la silla.

—Exacto.

Elena le cepilló la melena y procedió a retorcérsela cuidadosamente con la cinta.

—Me encanta que me peinen —declaró Caroline cerrando los ojos—. Es como si te dieran un masaje en la cabeza.

—Si la carísima educación de Cimmeria no da resultado, pienso abrir una peluquería en el Mayfair londinense —Elena retorció un mechón con habilidad y lo prendió en su lugar—. La llamaré MayHair.

Caroline se rio.

—Eres muy previsora. Ok, pues muy bien. Si esta carísima educación no da el resultado previsto, yo seré tu primera clienta.

Como Elena había predicho, tardaron siglos en arreglarse. El pelo de Vicky por sí mismo ya consumió la mayor parte del tiempo. Al final y tras muchas discusiones le hizo un moño sencillo que destacaba su cuello largo y esbelto.

—Es perfecto —Vicky sonrió a su propio reflejo en el espejo—. Lena, eres un genio.

—Ya lo sé —repuso ella mientras alisaba su propio cabello para darle un favorecedor estilo _garçon_—. Pero a ver si sabes qué hora es.

Caroline echó un vistazo al reloj y gimió.

—Dense prisa, señoritas, solo nos quedan diez minutos.

Cogieron los vestidos.

—Sabía que nos pasaría esto —dijo Elena mientras se deslizaba el minivestido plateado por la cabeza. Caroline la ayudó a subirse la cremallera, que iba a la espalda.

—Sí, lo sabías. Y mira de qué nos ha servido.

Mientras Caroline se ponía el vestido blanco largo hasta los pies, Elena se calzó unas sandalias tobilleras y se dispuso a ayudar a las demás.

Caroline la contempló con admiración.

—Pareces una estrella de cine.

—Querida, es posible, pero tú pareces una princesa de cuento.

Vicky llevaba un vestido de seda de un tono azul plata sujeto con delicados tirantes, y un chal de seda a juego que se dejó caer lánguido por la espalda. Cuando por fin se puso los zapatos, Elena y Caroline aplaudieron con retintín.

—Estás preciosa pero, Dios mío, te cuesta una eternidad arreglarte —dijo Elena.

Vicky cogió su bolso de mano y sonrió sin rencor.

—Todo el mundo lo dice.

—¡Un momento! Que nadie salga de esta habitación hasta que nos hayamos hecho una foto.

Elena agitó una pequeña cámara.

Arrastró a Caroline y a Vicky ante el espejo de cuerpo entero y las tres se apretujaron entre risas. Cuando la luna las reflejó a las tres, levantó la cámara en alto e hizo la foto.

—Perfecto —aprobó mientras comprobaba la imagen—. Estamos increíbles.

—Es probable que nunca volvamos a tener tan buen aspecto —vaticinó Vicky en tono funesto. Caroline y Elena se la quedaron mirando un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—Eres la agonía personificada —dijo Elena abrazándola—. No me obligues a despeinarte.

Cruzaron la puerta a las ocho en punto. Desde lo alto de las escaleras, atisbaron a un montón de chicos escandalosos reunidos al pie, todos vestidos de gala.

Las chicas vacilaron apenas un segundo mientras caía el silencio entre los congregados abajo al divisarlas. A Caroline, aquel momento le pareció irreal. La noche anterior había perdido los nervios y había estado a punto de ahogarse y pese a todo allí estaba, con un vestido precioso y rodeada de buenas amigas. Tuvo la anterior había perdido los nervios y había estado a punto de ahogarse y pese a todo allí estaba, con un vestido precioso y rodeada de buenas amigas. Tuvo la sensación de estar viviendo la vida de otra persona.

Damon, Silas y Stefan se hallaban entre el gentío pero no vio ni rastro de Klaus.

Caroline se irguió y metió el estómago. Elena capturó su mirada y le hizo un guiño; luego le tendió la mano. Caroline se la cogió y le dio la otra a Vicky. Bajaron las escaleras juntas, entre un revoloteo de seda parecido a un batir de alas.

Concentrada en mantener el equilibrio sobre los tacones chupete de los zapatos que Elena le había prestado, Caroline no apartó la vista de los peldaños. Cuando levantó la mirada, descubrió a Damon ante ella, sonriendo. Soltó la mano de Elena.

Damon la admiró sin reparos mientras le tomaba la mano, se la besaba y la colocaba sobre su propio brazo.

—Estás guapísima —dijo.

Caroline vio calor y deseo en sus ojos. Notó mariposas en el estómago.

Levantando la barbilla, le sonrió.

—Tú también.

Y era verdad. Aquel traje oscuro, de corte perfecto, le sentaba de maravilla. El patrón remarcaba la musculatura de los hombros y el pecho. Él la obsequió con su sonrisa perfecta.

De repente, la duda asaltó a Caroline. _¿Estoy haciendo bien? ¿Y si Klaus dice la verdad?_

Como si la expresión de su rostro la hubiera traicionado, Damon le acarició la frente con los dedos apartándole un flequillo invisible.

—Estoy deseando bailar contigo. Entremos.

Su voz transmitía tanta confianza y sus movimientos eran tan seguros que Caroline irguió los hombros y echó a andar a su lado.

Se unieron a la marea de alumnos que, vestidos con elegancia, fluía hacia el salón de actos, donde el personal de servicio, de esmoquin junto a la puerta, ofrecía vasos largos de champán a los recién llegados. Cogieron un vaso cada uno y entraron.

En el interior, Caroline esperaba encontrar una discoteca. En cambio, vio desplegarse ante sus ojos una escena de elegante anacronismo. Una pequeña orquesta tocaba un vals en un rincón. La luz de las velas destellaba por doquier, sobre las mesas, en candelabros, en apliques de pared, en el hogar de la chimenea. Además, todas las superficies estaban decoradas con flores blancas en jarrones. Habían cubierto las mesas con manteles de lino inmaculado, y las sillas lucían cintas de seda blanca. Un aroma a jazmín flotaba en el ambiente.

Jenna apareció luciendo una vaporosa túnica de gasa blanca ceñida en la cintura con un cordón dorado. Caroline echó un vistazo a su propio vestido y pensó que, comparada con ella, parecía una niña pequeña. Tiró de la mano de Elena para llamar su atención y le hizo un gesto en dirección a Jenna.

Elena sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Nuestra directora está buena.

Stefan los guió hacia una mesa situada en un rincón y aguardaron de pie unos instantes, algo incómodos.

—¿A qué estamos esperando? —le susurró Caroline a Elena.

—Ya verás.

Al cabo de un momento, Jenna dio unos golpecitos con una cucharilla de plata en una flauta de champán y se hizo el silencio en la sala.

—Bienvenidos al ducentésimo vigésimo tercer baile de verano de Cimmeria.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron con entusiasmo, y la directora aguardó a que los aplausos se acallasen.

—Cada año, este constituye un acontecimiento muy especial en el que nos reunimos para celebrar la existencia de la escuela, su historia y su presencia en ella; pues ustedes sois el futuro de Cimmeria. Muchos de sus padres asistieron a este baile años atrás, así como muchos de sus abuelos y bisabuelos antes que ellos. Ahora ustedes ocupan su lugar. Jóvenes y esperanzados, como lo fueron ellos. Ahora forman parte del círculo. Intacto.

Levantó el vaso.

—Por el baile de verano. Y por la Academia Cimmeria.

—Por el baile de verano —corearon todos—. Y por la Academia Cimmeria.

—¡Disfruten! —gritó, y se echó a reír ante los estentóreos aplausos.

Cuando Damon le retiró la silla para que se sentara, Caroline se extrañó de la formalidad del gesto, pero enseguida advirtió que Stefan y Silas hacían lo mismo con

Los asientos de Elena y Vicky.

_La tradición, supongo._

Caroline, que solo había probado algún que otro sorbo de champán en Navidad, pensó que tenía un sabor parecido a la sidra que solía beber con Tyler y Harry.

Estupefacta, se quedó mirando el vaso. _¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin pensar en Tyler y Harry?_

Se preguntó qué estarían haciendo. Si seguirían metiéndose en líos. Fuera lo que fuese, pensó mirando a su alrededor, seguro que no se podía comparar a aquello.

Se llevó el vaso a los labios. El segundo sorbo de champán le supo mejor.

En aquel instante, la orquesta procedió a tocar una melodía maravillosa. Parecía exótica, pero Caroline se sintió incapaz de ubicarla. ¿Húngara? ¿Turca? Tan pronto como empezó a sonar, notó cierta excitación en el ambiente; era electrizante. Un par de parejas salieron a bailar unos complicados pasos que parecían consistir en vueltas dentro de otras vueltas. Tanto giro acababa por marear al espectador y al cabo de un momento desvió la vista aturdida.

—Es una canción tradicional de Cimmeria —Damon, por lo que parecía, la había estado observando—. Fue escrita hace mucho tiempo para la propia escuela por un compositor egipcio que fue alumno del colegio.

—Nunca había oído nada parecido —repuso Caroline.

Habría querido saber más, pero en aquel momento se acercaron los camareros portando bandejas de aperitivos. Stefan, Damon y Silas se hicieron con varias piezas. Elena y Caroline se conformaron con una cada una, pero Vicky rehusó con un gesto. Elena frunció el ceño, pero Vicky le respondió encogiéndose de hombros con candor.

—Todo es tan hermoso —dijo Caroline, que mordía un langostino a la plancha.

—Llevan preparándolo desde ayer —repuso Elena—. Los martillazos han estado sonando hasta esta misma mañana.

—Es perfecto —asintió Damon sonriendo a su pareja—. Creo que deberíamos bailar. Pero antes debes acabarte el champán.

Obediente, Caroline dio otro sorbo y frunció la nariz cuando el agradable cosquilleo de las burbujas ascendió por sus fosas nasales.

—Una acaba por cogerle el gusto al champán —murmuró medio para sí. Los demás se echaron a reír.

—Sí —repuso Stefan alegremente—. Uno acaba por cogerle el gusto.

—No bebas tan deprisa —le advirtió Elena, y lanzó a Damon una mirada de reconvención.

Caroline rechazó el consejo con una sonrisa.

—Recuerda, mami, que solía beber un poquito de más.

Elena no se dejó intimidar.

—El champán de Cimmeria es muy fuerte, Care.

—No le pasará nada —intervino Damon. Se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su pareja—. ¿Me concede este baile?

El contacto la hizo estremecer.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se baila esta música, Damon. Si lo intentamos, auguro humillación.

—Oh, no creo que sea para tanto.

El rostro de él reflejaba tanta seguridad que Caroline estuvo tentada de creerle. Caminaron hasta el borde de la pista, donde las parejas seguían ejecutando complicados giros. Se movían a una velocidad sorprendente, en perfecta sincronía, y Caroline los contempló sobrecogida. Vio a Jenna deslizarse con gracia en brazos de un hombre guapo y moreno que nunca había visto antes. La directora irradiaba tanta elegancia que Caroline suspiró con envidia.

—¿Cómo es posible que todos bailen tan bien?

—La mayoría llevamos tomando clases desde la infancia.

—Me extraña que se siga haciendo esto.

—¿Ah, sí? —Damon la tomó entre los brazos y le levantó la barbilla para obligarla a mirar sus propios ojos, más azules que el mismo cielo. Luego la asió con firmeza, ciñéndole la cintura con la mano derecha para mantenerla bien cerca y sosteniendo la diestra de Caroline con la izquierda—. A mí me extraña que no se siga haciendo. Esta noche te enseñaré un baile, uno facilito. Tú limítate a seguirme. Empezaremos muy despacio. Izquierda derecha, izquierda derecha. Así.

Damon le hizo una demostración y ella procuró imitarlo. Al principio, Caroline se miraba los pies y lo pisaba de vez en cuando, pero él le alzaba la barbilla con el dedo índice para obligarla a mirar al frente.

—Nunca mires abajo. Mírame a los ojos, ellos te dirán hacia dónde tienes que ir. Y es izquierda derecha izquierda derecha una y otra vez. ¿Lista?

—No.

Damon se rio y la guió bailando hasta la pista.

—Izquierda derecha izquierda derecha… Izquierda derecha izquierda derecha… —Caroline murmuraba las instrucciones entre dientes mientras iba avanzando, pero tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Damon. Despacio, completaron tres vueltas sin un solo error. Luego cuatro. ¡Cinco!

Caroline no se lo podía creer.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —dijo riendo con incredulidad—. En serio, Damon, no sé bailar.

Él le sostuvo los ojos, que subían y bajaban al ritmo de los pasos.

—Lo hacemos porque confías en mí. Yo te guío. Tú me sigues. Es muy sencillo —sonrió—. Además, nos estamos moviendo muy, muy despacio…

Tras varias vueltas y conforme ella fue adquiriendo confianza, Damon procedió a aumentar poco a poco la velocidad, hasta que empezaron a deslizarse como flotando sobre la pista.

Cuando advirtió que Caroline ya se movía con seguridad, la besó suavemente en el cuello, justo debajo de la oreja. Ella sintió el cosquilleo con los cinco sentidos.

Damon le susurró:

—Estás maravillosa esta noche, Care. Gracias por haberme acompañado.

Caroline notó que se ponía como la grana y su cuerpo respondió al de Damon cuando él la ciñó con más fuerza. Entretanto, giraban en una serie de vueltas uniforme y constante. Caroline se estaba mareando; el resto de la sala se transformó en un borrón de acuarela. Damon y ella estaban completamente solos.

—Esto es increíble —susurró.

Tras lo que le parecieron tan solo unos minutos, los giros los llevaron al borde de la pista, y él la condujo de regreso a la mesa sin separar el brazo de su cintura.

Caroline advirtió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y buscó apoyo en él.

—Estoy mareada.

—Es por el baile. No estás acostumbrada.

Ella miró hacia la pista y contempló los giros de los danzarines. Unas cuantas parejas se movían con dificultad mientras los demás los rodeaban como agua que fluye junto a las piedras.

Con una mano, Damon tomó dos vasos de una bandeja itinerante.

—Lo que necesitas es más champán.

Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Caroline aceptó el vaso que le tendía.

—Gracias. Estoy sedienta.

La bebida sabía tan bien y era tan refrescante que se la tomó de un trago.

—Sabes, el champán empieza a gustarme.

Él profirió una risa cálida. Lo tenía tan cerca que sintió la vibración de la carcajada en su propio cuerpo.

—Eso has dicho.

Caroline buscó a Elena con la mirada entre el grupo de danzarines. Era fácil de localizar, con aquel vestido tan corto, sin duda el más diminuto de toda la sala. Stefan y ella giraban con gracia por la pista. Vio también el vestido de Vicky, que revoloteaba a poca distancia mientras ella ejecutaba pasos sencillos en compañía de Silas.

Apenas advirtió que Damon le cogía el vaso vacío de la mano para reemplazarlo por uno lleno.

Paseando la mirada por la sala, se percató de que Megan y John se dirigían de la mano a la pista de baile. Megan lucía un bonito vestido de seda de un tono rosa pálido que realzaba su figura atlética. A poca distancia, Ric charlaba tranquilamente con Meridith, la bibliotecaria, que se había dejado el pelo suelto y llevaba un favorecedor vestido corto sin espalda de color negro.

—No es tan mayor —se sorprendió Caroline.

—¿Quién?

—Meridith. Pensaba que era mayor. Ya sabes, que tenía más edad.

Damon sonrió.

—Sí, creo que prefiere que la consideren mayor de lo que es. Si los alumnos supieran que es tan joven, nadie se la tomaría en serio. Fue alumna del colegio hace seis años —la miró de arriba abajo—. Muy sexy, Meridith.

Caroline le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo.

—¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! Recuerda quién es tu pareja esta noche.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—No podría olvidarlo. Y de hecho, creo que ha llegado el momento de que mi pareja vuelva a bailar conmigo. Vamos, en marcha.

Apuró la bebida y esperó a que Caroline vaciara su vaso antes de cogerle la mano.

Mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista, Caroline notó que se tambaleaba un poco y se apoyó en Damon para recuperar el equilibrio. En aquel instante, Klaus apareció ante ellos. El chico posó los ojos en ella, y Caroline, recordando el incidente de la clase de Literatura, sintió como una descarga. Entonces advirtió que Klaus rodeaba con el brazo a una chica bajita vestida de tafetán azul. Era guapa, pelirroja, con el pelo largo y rizado. Sin que Caroline tuviera tiempo de saludarlo, él le dio la espalda con deliberación y sonrió a su pareja antes de susurrarle algo al oído que la hizo reír.

Caroline se sonrojó y debió de crisparse, porque Damon miró a su alrededor para averiguar qué la incomodaba. Cuando divisó a Klaus entornó los ojos y tensó el brazo que le ceñía la cintura.

—¿Todo va bien? —le preguntó con frialdad.

Forzando una sonrisa, Caroline lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

—Todo va de maravilla.

Sin embargo, advirtió que había arrastrado la última palabra. Frunció el ceño mientras intentaba pensar por qué.

_Maldita sea. ¿Estoy borracha? ¿Ya?_

—Pareces —empezó a decir él mientras daban los primeros pasos— un ángel.

Klaus estaba allí mismo, al borde de la zona de baile, Caroline podía notarlo. Seguramente los estaba mirando. Junto a su pareja.

Muy bien. Que mirase cuanto quisiera.

Estrechó más a Damon contra sí.

—Pues yo no me siento nada angelical.

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una fuerte carcajada al tiempo que iban ganando velocidad. Esta vez, los pasos del baile eran más sencillos y Caroline se dejó llevar por el movimiento y la música, permitiendo que Damon dirigiera los pasos. Se sentía como flotando y notaba un mareo agradable. Cediendo a la sensación con un suave suspiro, se apoyó en su brazo y dejó que él la sostuviera. El aire revoloteaba a su alrededor.

Él se acercó más a Caroline hasta que sus labios encontraron su oreja; cuando le mordió el lóbulo con fuerza, ella ahogó un grito y se habría caído al suelo de no haberla sostenido él con firmeza.

Tras eso, Damon guardó silencio durante tanto rato que Caroline lo miró preocupada.

—¿Todo va bien?

—Lo siento —repuso él con un tono de voz tenso—. Eres irresistible.

Tenía una expresión tan intensa que Caroline se puso nerviosa.

Damon la llevó bailando hasta el borde de la pista y la obligó a salir a toda prisa del salón. Sintiéndose un poco achispada, Caroline se aferró a su mano con fuerza mientras él la arrastraba deprisa hacia la noche oscura, pasando junto a un grupo de alumnos que charlaba cerca de la puerta trasera y torciendo la esquina hasta una zona tranquila y desierta donde nadie podía verlos.

Caroline hizo un esfuerzo por hablar sin arrastrar las palabras.

—¿Adónde va…?

Sin ningún miramiento, Damon la empujó contra la pared. Ella gritó al notar el impacto, aunque se sentía como envuelta en una nube de algodón.

—¡Basta! Damon, me estás haciendo daño.

Los ojos del chico brillaban a la luz de la luna y Caroline creyó advertir algo parecido a ferocidad en ellos.

—Ni un segundo más.

Damon la besó con tanto ímpetu que le estrelló la cabeza contra la pared. Caroline, que se había mordido la lengua, notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas por la fuerza del golpe. Se debatió para liberarse, le golpeó el pecho con los puños, pero todo le daba vueltas y al cabo de un momento ni siquiera podía recordar por qué estaba luchando.

Una memoria vaga relacionada con la advertencia de Klaus se abrió paso entre las brumas de su pensamiento: _No confíes en Damon. Es un mentiroso._

En aquel momento, él la obligaba a levantar la barbilla para besarle el cuello. Por un instante le gustó la sensación, pero entonces notó un pellizco tan fuerte que dio un respingo de dolor. Tratando de escabullirse, apretó el cuerpo contra el de Damon, pero no podía moverse; él la presionaba con fuerza. Las manos de él ascendieron desde la cintura de Caroline hasta sus pechos, y ella empezó a asustarse de veras. Una lágrima le surcó la mejilla mientras trataba de alejar de sí el cuerpo de Damon, pero sus esfuerzos no parecían surtir ningún efecto.

—Me deseas —susurró él. Le cogió el cuello con la mano izquierda y se lo apretó con tanta fuerza que ella apenas si podía respirar.

—¡Basta!

La voz de Caroline era solo un susurro.

Le clavó las uñas en las muñecas pero nada podía contra su fuerza.

—Dilo —insistió él apretando con más fuerza—. Dime que me deseas.

—Hazte una pregunta, Damon. Si obligas a alguien a que te desee, ¿el deseo es genuino?

La voz de Klaus sonó justo detrás de Damon.

La presión de la mano cedió lo justo para que Caroline pudiera respirar, pero no la liberó cuando Damon se volvió a mirar a Klaus. Mientras ella inhalaba aire, reparó en la sonrisa salvaje del que la aprisionaba.

—Oh, lárgate, Klaus.

Este no se amedrentó.

—¿Qué intentas obligarla a decirte, Damon? Deletréamelo. Como si fuera tonto.

—No es asunto tuyo, Klaus. Tus celos son patéticos.

—Díselo a Jenna. Y, ya puestos, cuéntale lo que estabas a punto de hacerle a Caroline. Y después pueden mantener una larga charla acerca del Reglamento.

Mareada y perpleja, Caroline se debatió para zafarse mientras paseaba la vista de un rostro al otro. Se humedeció los labios y se esforzó por hablar con claridad.

—Klaus, ¿qué está pasando? No entiendo…

Él seguía pendiente de Damon.

—No. Pero Damon sí, ¿verdad?

Ambos se lanzaron miradas de gélido desafío, y por un instante Caroline pensó que Damon no iba a liberarla. Se preguntó qué haría Klaus de ser así.

Afortunadamente, sin previo aviso, el chico la soltó y se apartó de ella.

—Muy bien, Klaus. Hazte el héroe. Salva a la chica. Pero ambos sabemos que eres penoso. Y es a mí a quien desea.

Con los hombros tensos y los puños cerrados, Klaus dio un paso hacia delante, pero cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre Damon unos gritos hendieron el aire nocturno. Los dos chicos se quedaron petrificados.

Cuando Klaus se giró hacia Caroline, la rabia había desaparecido de su expresión. Parecía alerta… en guardia.

—Care, quédate aquí. No te muevas.

Damon no se volvió a mirarla cuando ambos se alejaron corriendo hacia el edificio.

Temblando, Caroline permaneció donde estaba. Al palparse la cabeza, notó un chichón bajo la yema de los dedos.

_¿Cómo es posible que el champán me haya subido tanto? ¿Y qué diablos acaba de pasar?_

Se rodeó el pecho con los brazos. Notaba todo el cuerpo entumecido; sabía que tenía magulladuras en las extremidades y que, por la mañana, el dolor de cabeza sería insoportable. Damon se había vuelto loco, pero ella no había luchado bien. No había sabido defenderse.

_Estaba demasiado borracha, _pensó asqueada. _O quizás… _su expresión cambió, _¿me ha puesto algo en la bebida?_

No era la primera vez que probaba el alcohol y tampoco se había emborrachado nunca con una sola lata de sidra. Además, solo había bebido tres vasos de champán. A medida que la idea tomaba forma en su mente, una expresión horrorizada fue asomando a su semblante.

_¿Sería capaz Damon de hacer algo así?_

Apenas había acabado de pensarlo cuando oyó unos gritos penetrantes. Sonaban muy cerca, justo al doblar la esquina. Buscó refugio en las sombras y apretó la espalda contra la pared.

Se oyó un choque, ruidos de lucha. Luego silencio.

Caroline contuvo el aliento.

Al cabo de un momento, pasos en la oscuridad. Que corrían hacia ella.

Deprisa.

—¿Klaus? —preguntó por si acaso.

Los pasos se detuvieron.

Ahogando un grito, Caroline comprendió su error. La adrenalina que corría por sus venas se llevó las brumas del alcohol mientras ella se pegaba aún más a la pared, sintiendo el frescor de los ladrillos rugosos contra la piel. Intentó encogerse al máximo. Aunque no veía nada, había alguien allí; se sentía observada. Inmóvil, casi sin respirar, contó los latidos de su corazón.

… _diez, once, doce…_

Los pasos resonaron de nuevo, en su dirección. Más despacio esta vez.

Ayudándose en la pared para darse impulso, Caroline dobló la esquina y corrió a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del colegio. Las pisadas la seguían de cerca.

Rápidas.

Apretó aún más el paso para dejarlas atrás, pero tropezó con un bulto blando. Con un grito, perdió el equilibrio y rodó por el suelo.

Acurrucada en la hierba fría y húmeda, se cubrió la cabeza a la espera de un ataque que no llegó a producirse. En cambio, oyó unos pasos que se alejaban corriendo hasta perderse en la noche.

Caroline permaneció inmóvil unos instantes para asegurarse de que estaba sola. Luego se sentó despacio y miró a su alrededor.

Se había ensuciado las manos con algo húmedo y pegajoso. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, pudo ver que había tropezado con una chica vestida en tonos claros que yacía boca abajo en el suelo. La tocó con cuidado pero no se movió. Empujándola por los hombros, le dio la vuelta.

—Eh, ¿te encuentras bien?

En aquel momento se dio cuenta. Perdió el aliento.

El mundo se quedó en silencio.

Se alejó a rastras de la chica, sin dejar de mirar la forma que se perfilaba en la oscuridad.

Aturdida, Caroline se levantó como pudo y se dirigió lentamente a la puerta trasera. Dentro, las luces estaban apagadas, y en el pasillo reinaba la oscuridad y el caos.

Olía a humo. La gente pasaba por su lado gritando y corriendo. Tenía la sensación de ser incorpórea, de no formar parte del mundo que la rodeaba. Caminó mirando al frente, con las manos ensangrentadas colgando a los costados.

Una y otra vez se repetía mentalmente las mismas palabras: _Esto no es real. No puede ser real. Nada de esto es real. No puede ser real…_

A medida que se acercaba al salón de baile notó que el humo se iba espesando. Le escocían los ojos. El salón de actos —que pocas horas atrás había lucido tan bello con sus velas centelleantes y sus flores blancas— ardía en llamas. La única iluminación procedía de las linternas que sostenían los profesores y del propio fuego. Entre la penumbra, chicos de esmoquin sofocaban las llamas con manteles empapados mientras que muchachas vestidas de noche transportaban agua en cualquier recipiente que pudieran encontrar: cubiteras, fuentes de ponche, floreros. El suelo estaba sembrado de zapatos de tacón alto y de vasos de champán rotos.

El incendio no era demasiado intenso y ya empezaba a ceder; saltaba a la vista que los alumnos le estaban ganando la batalla. El mayor problema procedía de la densa humareda, que dificultaba la respiración.

—¡Abran una ventana! —gritó alguien.

—¡No! —fue la rotunda respuesta—. El aire avivará el fuego. Salgan si necesita un descanso.

De algún modo, reconocer la voz severa de Maxfield reconfortó a Caroline, que permanecía atónita en mitad de la sala, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Care! ¿Estás bien? —Elena apareció a su lado con la cara manchada de hollín y un jarrón vacío en las manos—. Dios mío. ¿De dónde ha salido esa sangre?

¿Estás herida?

Tras dejar caer el vaso, cogió las manos ensangrentadas de Caroline y la obligó a darse la vuelta en busca de heridas visibles. Ella negó con la cabeza aunque, por un momento, no pudo articular palabra. Movió los labios, pero los sonidos no acudían a su garganta.

—Care, me estás asustando —las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Elena—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, dime que estás bien.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Caroline, que rompió a hablar con precipitación mientras apretaba las manos de Elena con tanta fuerza que debió de hacerle daño.

—Oh, Dios mío, Lena. He oído unos gritos y… Había sangre… por todas partes.

Aterrada, Elena abrió sus ojos azul aciano de par en par y aferró las manos de Caroline a su vez.

—Caroline, por favor, intenta explicarte… ¿De dónde ha salido esa sangre?

Ella se miró las palmas.

—Lena, la sangre es de Megan. Está ahí fuera. Tiene la garganta… cortada. Degollada. Creo que está muerta.

Tragando saliva con fuerza, Elena sacudió los brazos y gritó con desesperación:

—¡Ric!

A través del humo y la oscuridad, Caroline vio a su amiga correr hacia el profesor, que con la cara negra de hollín apagaba rescoldos con un mantel empapado. Meridith también andaba cerca, con la melena enredada cayéndole por la espalda. Se había quitado los zapatos de tacón y, descalza, disparaba espuma con un extintor.

Elena habló con rapidez y aunque Caroline no pudo oír las palabras, distinguió el pánico grabado en su rostro.

Ric y Meridith intercambiaron una mirada. La bibliotecaria le tendió el extintor a otro profesor y ambos se fueron corriendo.

Cuando Elena volvió a su lado, Caroline miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Vicky?

Elena se mordió el labio.

—No podía encontrarlas a ninguna de las dos por ninguna parte.

—¿Entonces no la has visto? —Caroline se dio cuenta de que gritaba como una histérica, pero no podía evitarlo—. Lena, ¿y si está herida? Podría estar… como Megan.

Notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas pero bregó por contenerlas mientras su amiga le tomaba las manos ensangrentadas.

—Mantén la calma, Care. Aún no he tenido ocasión de buscar —paseó la vista por la sala—. Parece ser que el incendio está controlado. Vamos a buscarla juntas.

Rápidamente, Elena echó a andar por la sala arrastrando a Caroline consigo. Se abrían paso entre el humo suspendido, preguntando a todo el mundo que podían encontrar.

Nada.

—A la puerta principal.

Elena echó a correr con Caroline pisándole los talones. Ya divisaban la puerta principal cuando se detuvieron de golpe. En el vestíbulo de entrada, un cuerpo frágil vestido de azul plateado yacía inmóvil sobre el suelo de piedra, con un chal largo y vaporoso extendido a ambos lados, como unas alas llevadas por una brisa que solo ella pudiera sentir. Tenía un candelabro de madera largo atravesado sobre el cuerpo.

—Oh, no —las palabras de Elena surgieron en un susurro mientras ambas corrían hacia la chica tendida.

Caroline se acuclilló a su lado y le cogió la mano.

—Está viva —dijo.

Elena retiró el candelabro y lo arrojó a un lado. Vicky tenía el pelo echado sobre la cara. Al apartarlo con suavidad, Caroline dejó a la vista el profundo corte de la mejilla.

Elena gritó con debilidad y se llevó la mano a la boca con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

—¿Vicky? Vicky, despierta. ¿Me oyes? Tienes que despertar.

Caroline pronunció la última palabra con tal fuerza que pareció reverberar en el vestíbulo.

Vio unas gotas caer sobre el vestido de Vicky y tardó un momento en comprender que eran sus propias lágrimas. Tapándose la cara con las manos, rompió en sollozos. Entretanto, Elena lloraba a su lado.

—Despierta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	17. Chapter 16

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Durante las horas de caos que siguieron al ataque, los profesores reunieron a los alumnos en el lóbrego comedor para tratar de aplacar el pánico. El personal de mantenimiento repartió linternas entre los alumnos, mientras que las enfermeras improvisaron unas urgencias en un rincón. Los heridos hacían cola para que les curaran los cortes, les examinaran las quemaduras, les entablillaran los esguinces o les enyesaran los tobillos rotos.

La sala estaba hasta cierto punto libre del humo asfixiante que persistía en los pasillos. En cambio, los sollozos ahogados de los alumnos y la expeditiva conversación del personal médico saturaban el ambiente.

—Pásame esas gasas.

—Este tobillo necesita un baño de hielo. ¿Hay uno libre?

—Antibiótico intramuscular.

Dos silenciosos miembros del mantenimiento trasladaron a Vicky, que seguía inconsciente, a la enfermería. Al principio, Elena y Caroline insistieron en acompañarla y revolotearon en torno a la camilla como pajarracos. Por fin, Meridith las convenció de que se quedaran.

Una mancha de hollín le emborronaba la mejilla y aún no se había cambiado el vestidito negro. Tampoco había recuperado los zapatos pero tenía los ojos brillantes y despiertos.

—Les prometo que no le pasará nada. Necesita descansar. Y ustedes hacen falta aquí. Por favor, decidme que puedo contar con su ayuda.

Las chicas asintieron a regañadientes, y ella las mandó al piso de arriba a que se limpiaran la sangre y se cambiaran de ropa.

A medida que ascendían, el rumor asustado del piso inferior se fue disolviendo poco a poco en el silencio sepulcral de los dormitorios. Elena cogió a su amiga de la mano. A Caroline le dolía la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto. Estaba a punto de vomitar.

Cuando se separaron al llegar arriba, Elena dijo:

—No correremos peligro, ¿verdad?

—Meridith no nos habría hecho subir si no fuera seguro —repuso Caroline, pero en su voz había duda.

—Ok. Date mucha, mucha prisa. Nos vemos en el cuarto de baño.

Caroline abrió despacio la puerta de su habitación y paseó el haz de la linterna antes de entrar para comprobar que estuviera vacío. En la oscuridad, el lugar le pareció extraño… como si no guardara ninguna relación con ella y sus pertenencias hubieran ido a parar allí al azar. Tras cruzar la habitación a toda prisa, rebuscó en el armario y sacó lo primero que encontró.

Más tarde, en el cuarto de baño, en una ducha oscura y fría iluminada tan solo por una linterna apoyada contra las sandalias color plata de Elena, se restregó el cuerpo con fuerza para retirar la sangre. El frío y el agua le aclararon los pensamientos, como si pudieran arrastrar la noche entera. Elena la esperaba junto a un lavamanos, paseando el haz de su linterna por el cuarto. De vez en cuando, se llamaban mutuamente para tranquilizarse.

—¿Sigues viva?

—Sí. ¿Y tú?

—Eso creo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Caroline dejó los restos del vestido blanco y los zapatos plateados de Elena en el vestuario de la ducha.

Juntas, corrieron escaleras abajo, donde el ambiente de terror había mudado en sombría eficiencia.

Las luces de las linternas bailaban por los pasillos mientras un grupo de alumnos procedía a sacar muebles chamuscados del salón de baile. Al otro lado de la puerta trasera, un generador emitía su rumor constante, y gruesos cables negros serpenteaban por el corredor hasta el salón de actos, donde las lámparas de arco que alimentaban iluminaban el espacio, aún incandescente, con un resplandor irreal.

Profesores pertrechados con sujetapapeles coordinaban el trabajo. Algunos, encaramados en sillas, gritaban instrucciones mientras que otros, confinados a pequeños grupos, intercambiaban susurros junto a las paredes.

Elena y Caroline, hombro con hombro, inspeccionaron la habitación con la mirada.

—Bueno, deberíamos buscar a Meridith —dijo Caroline con voz temblorosa.

Sin embargo, no encontraron a la bibliotecaria sino a Jenna, que subida a una deteriorada silla de madera profería órdenes desde su posición precaria a los profesores y alumnos que pululaban por allí. El vestido blanco se le había ensuciado de hollín pero, por lo demás, estaba impecable, aunque el peinado se le había deshecho y la melena suelta flotaba en ondas sobre sus hombros. Pareció aliviada de verlas… sobre todo a Caroline.

Se agachó para tomarle las manos y la atrajo hacia sí. Hablando con voz tan queda que solo Caroline pudo oírla dijo:

—Siento muchísimo que hayas tenido que ver esto. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al mirar a los ojos inquietos de Jenna, una oleada de emociones contradictorias inundó a Caroline. Quería llorar por Megan y por sí misma.

Quería abrazar a la directora por preocuparse. En vez de eso, contuvo las lágrimas y asintió para demostrar que estaba perfectamente. Tras apretar una vez más las manos de Caroline, la directora se levantó.

—Muy bien, ustedes dos —dijo recuperando el tono profesional. Les tendió un sujetapapeles que llevaba un lápiz prendido a una cuerda y prosiguió—

Necesito tener localizado a todo el mundo. Este trimestre, en total, hay cincuenta y dos alumnos. Identifiquen a todo aquel que puedan encontrar. Busquen en la zona central de la planta baja; ni en las alas ni en los pisos superiores. Y no salgan bajo ningún concepto.

Un grupo de profesores se acercó a ella e Jenna se giró para atenderlos.

Al principio, la tarea las abrumó; todo estaba muy oscuro y la gente pasaba corriendo entre la neblina. Sin embargo, al poco discurrieron un sistema: tachar de la lista a todos los que ya habían visto y empezar por los alumnos que no reconocían.

El trabajo las ayudó a serenarse. Fueron recorriendo salas y tachando nombres, viendo cómo iba menguando la cantidad de alumnos desaparecidos. Al cabo de una hora más o menos volvió la luz, lo que les facilitó la tarea. El humos ocre del incendio persistía, pero el aire se fue aclarando poco a poco.

Entretanto, Caroline era presa de una extraña sensación de distanciamiento, como si se viera a sí misma en la televisión yendo de un lado a otro para hacer lo que le habían encomendado. Ni siquiera notaba su propio cansancio. Su cuerpo se movía, pero ella se sentía desconectada de sus propios actos.

Para la salida del sol, veintiún alumnos seguían ilocalizables. Los ausentes incluían a Stefan, Klaus, Damon, Katherine y Silas.

—¿Dónde crees que están? —preguntó Caroline.

—En la Night School —el tono de voz de Elena delató su cansancio. Se frotó la frente—. Están todos en la Night School. Hemos mirado en todas partes… no vamos a encontrar a nadie más. Vamos a acostarnos.

Después de mirar en el comedor y en la biblioteca, localizaron a Jenna en compañía de Ric y Meridith en el salón de baile. La madera y el yeso quemados despedían un hedor intenso y nauseabundo. La electricidad no había sido restaurada en aquella zona y el generador ya estaba apagado, de modo que apenas se veía nada en la penumbra. La pálida luz ambiental que procedía del pasillo rielaba en las partículas de humo que seguían flotando en el aire. Parecían, pensó Caroline, nada en la penumbra. La pálida luz ambiental que procedía del pasillo rielaba en las partículas de humo que seguían flotando en el aire. Parecían, pensó Caroline, minúsculos cristales negros. Advirtió que una de las paredes estaba completamente ennegrecida, desde el suelo hasta el techo. Pequeños montones de escombros seguían humeando aquí y allá. Por lo demás, los daños en la sala eran menores de lo que cabría esperar.

Jenna inspeccionó la lista en un segundo y se la tendió a Ric, que le echó un vistazo y asintió.

—Gracias a las dos —dijo Jenna—. Han hecho un trabajo magnífico.

—Pero faltan muchos por localizar —protestó Caroline.

Grandes ojeras ensombrecían los ojos enrojecidos de Jenna. Parecía tan cansada que Caroline se sintió mal por molestarla.

—Sabemos dónde se encuentran y están perfectamente —la tranquilizó, rodeándola al mismo tiempo con el brazo—. No te preocupes por ellos.

—Son los alumnos de la Night School, ¿verdad? —Elena se había cruzado de brazos con ademán irritado.

—Ya sabes que no podemos hablar de la Night School contigo, Elena. Pero supongo que conoces la respuesta a tu pregunta —le espetó Meridith.

Elena siguió insistiendo.

—Lo siento, Meridith, pero creo que hoy por hoy nos convendría ser un poquito más sinceros de lo que acostumbramos.

Jenna apretó un instante el brazo de Caroline con ademán tranquilizador antes de volverse hacia Elena.

—Y muchos profesores estarían de acuerdo contigo —asintió para sorpresa de Caroline—, pero de momento nos conformaremos con sobrevivir a las próximas veinticuatro horas.

—¿Cuántas personas han sido… asesinadas? —preguntó Caroline con un hilo de voz.

—Una, Caroline —el tono de Jenna rebosaba compasión—. Y lamento muchísimo que hayas sido testigo de ello. Si necesitas hablar con cualquiera de nosotros…, no dudes en hacerlo.

Caroline, que se creía incapaz de sentir nada, advirtió sorprendida que una lágrima le surcaba la mejilla.

_¿De dónde ha salido?, _se preguntó mientras se la enjugaba.

A punto de marcharse, Ric le apretó el brazo y Meridith la abrazó con ternura.

—Ánimo, cariño —le susurró.

Cuando ambos se hubieron alejado, Elena volvió a dirigirse a Jenna.

—¿Cómo está Vicky? ¿Podemos verla?

—Aún no se ha despertado. El médico dice que tiene que descansar —la directora las miró con expresión preocupada—. Encontraran algo de comer en el refectorio. Me gustaría que descansarais un rato y comierais algo. Si los necesito, acudiré allí a buscare.

Aunque la mera idea de sentarse a comer les parecía inconcebible, echaron a andar por el oscuro vestíbulo a insistencia de Jenna. En el comedor reinaba un ambiente abatido y exhausto. Había salido el sol, cuyos rayos se filtraban por los grandes ventanales con intempestiva alegría. Alumnos agotados y desaliñados ocupaban casi todas las mesas, descansando o durmiendo ante platos a medio terminar. A un extremo de la sala alguien había dispuesto una mesa de bufé repleta de sándwiches, además de grandes termos de cobre con té y café recién hechos.

De pie ante el bufé, contemplaron la comida. Les resultaba raro tener que alimentarse tras todo lo sucedido, pero de todos modos se llenaron los platos y buscaron una mesa libre, donde se sentaron después de hacer a un lado la vajilla usada para ganar espacio. Durante un buen rato, masticaron en un silencio exhausto. Elena se sentó en la posición de loto, con el pelo morocho encrespado alrededor de la cabeza como un halo irregular. Caroline dobló una pierna para apoyarla en el asiento y dejó descansar el codo en la rodilla. En reposo, tenía un semblante pálido y preocupado. Apuró el bocadillo y empujó el plato.

—¿Qué has visto? —formuló la pregunta de improviso.

Elena la miró de hito en hito unos instantes, luego abrió unos grandes ojos.

—¿Esta noche?

Caroline asintió.

Elena dejó la taza de té sobre la mesa y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Oh, Care, ha sido una locura. ¿Dónde te habías metido, por cierto? Al principio todo era precioso, ¿sabes? Stefan y yo estábamos bailando tan contentos cuando, de repente, hemos oído un ruido, como un fuerte estallido, y se ha ido la luz. A partir de ese momento, todo ha sido muy confuso porque no se veía nada y todo el mundo corría hacia donde creía que estaba la puerta, la gente gritaba que no podía salir y entonces ha caído una mesa y ha empezado el primer incendio. Había un humo… espantoso. Sencillamente espantoso. Stefan y yo nos hemos tirado al suelo y hemos fabricado una especie de mascarillas con las servilletas para poder respirar. Nos hemos retirado al lugar más alejado del fuego y entonces él ha dicho que tenía que ir a ver qué pasaba… o sea, por qué la gente no podía salir. Y luego ha… desaparecido.

Caroline esperó a que siguiera hablando pero Elena guardó silencio y comenzó a desmenuzar la corteza de su sándwich.

—¿Y qué ha pasado después? —la azuzó.

—Todo estaba oscuro. Y yo solo… oía gritos, y el humo casi no me dejaba respirar. Creo que la puerta se había encallado o algo así, porque de repente ha sonado una especie de crujido y ha entrado aire fresco, pero eso ha empeorado el incendio. Todos se han puesto a apagar el fuego con agua y con los extintores, ya se podía salir y entonces has llegado tú.

Elena suspiró y dio otro bocado pero Caroline advirtió que estaba comiendo por obligación.

—¿Has visto a Stefan desde entonces?

Elena negó con la cabeza y una lágrima se deslizó por su cara.

—No quiero portarme como una boba. Meridith ha dicho que está bien, de modo que no le ha pasado nada. Es solo que… me dejó ahí. En mitad de un incendio.

Escondió la cara detrás de las manos y Caroline comprendió que estaba llorando.

—Oh, nena —Caroline tendió la mano para apretarle el brazo mientras trataba de discurrir algo que la consolara—. Se aseguró de ponerte a salvo, ¿no? Eso fue lo primero que hizo. ¿Y sabes qué? Piensa que eres una chica dura, que sabes cuidar de ti misma. Y eso cool.

Elena asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida. Luego cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el codo.

—Estoy tan cansada.

Caroline acercó la silla a la de Elena y le apoyó la cabeza en su propio hombro.

—Yo también.

Pocos instantes después, ambas estaban dormidas, fundidas en un abrazo.

El ruido de unos pasos las despertó algo más tarde. El grupo de la Night School había vuelto.

Stefan fue el primero en cruzar la puerta. En cuanto lo vio, Elena atravesó corriendo el comedor y se arrojó a sus brazos. Salieron juntos hablando en susurros.

Damon entró poco después que Stefan. Caroline, que no había tenido tiempo de procesar lo sucedido entre ambos la noche anterior, aún no estaba preparada para verlo. Se encogió en el asiento y se quedó mirando su tazón vacío con la esperanza de que no reparara en ella.

No había tenido ni un momento para pensar en lo que Damon había hecho. Ni en por qué se había emborrachado con tanta rapidez.

Pensando en los acontecimientos de la noche previa, se pasó los dedos por el chichón de la coronilla con ademán distraído. Había disminuido, pero aún le dolía.

Cuando Klaus y Silas cruzaron el umbral pocos minutos después, Caroline respiró aliviada. Ambos estaban sucios y cansados; tenían el rostro cubierto de mugre y el pelo apelmazado de sudor.

Caroline no levantó la cabeza, de modo que Klaus al principio no reparó en ella cuando se llenó el plato y cogió un café. Silas, en cambio, la divisó de inmediato.

—¿Se sabe algo de Vicky? —preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Aún nada.

Silas apretó los labios.

—Me siento tan mal por… Ojalá hubiera estado con ella.

Advirtiendo lo derrotado que parecía, Caroline lo abrazó.

—Jenna dice que se va a poner bien y yo la creo —él asintió contra su hombro—. Deberías irte a la cama, Silas. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

Él consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

—Gracias, Caroline. Hablas como Klaus. Justo ahora me estaba diciendo lo mismo.

Cuando Silas se alejó, Caroline buscó a Klaus con la mirada. Estaba sentado a solas en una de las mesas más alejadas, con las piernas tendidas ante sí. Comía con mecánica concentración y tenía los ojos fijos en el plato, como si en verdad no quisiera ver nada más.

Caroline aguardó hasta que él hubo apurado el bocadillo antes de acercarse. El agotamiento le daba una aspecto tan vulnerable que se quedó sin aliento; parecía un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, recuperó de inmediato su habitual expresión alerta. Caroline cogió una silla y se sentó sin esperar a ser invitada.

—Eh —dijo.

—Eh tú —el tono de Klaus era distante.

Caroline escudriñó su rostro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Voy tirando —alzó la vista—. ¿Y tú?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sobrevivo.

—He oído lo de Megan.

Ella levantó las manos como a la defensiva.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Lo siento —repuso él.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —Caroline no deseaba que las siniestras imágenes del cuerpo de Megan le poblaran la mente—. Es solo que… no puedo hablar de ello de momento. No estoy preparada.

—Ok.

Klaus dio un sorbo al café.

Se hizo un silencio.

Caroline dejó pasar tres respiraciones.

—¿Klaus?

—¿Qué?

—¿Has visto a John? ¿Está bien?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, no está bien. Está destrozado. Se culpa por no haber estado con ella cuando sucedió, el pobre. Se va a casa por un tiempo.

Caroline asimiló aquella información antes de seguir hablando.

—Acerca de anoche…

—Caroline… —Klaus le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero ella no le hizo caso.

—¿Estaba borracha? O, no sé… ¿drogada? O sea, me he emborrachado otras veces, sé cómo funciona, naturalmente. Pero solo bebí tres vasos y estaba…

Bueno, en realidad no sé cómo estaba.

—Yo tampoco sé cómo estabas, Caroline.

Le había hablado en tono acusador y ella se separó, herida.

—Oye, eso no es justo.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que pienso? —los ojos verdes oscuros de Klaus centellearon con ira reprimida—. Pienso que bebiste demasiado y confiaste en Damon. Intenté advertirte.

—¡Ya lo sé! Ya sé que lo hiciste —Caroline también estaba enfadada, pero consigo misma—. Yo tuve la culpa. Y siento no haberte escuchado. Fui una idiota. Soy una cretina, ¿ok? ¿Me perdonas ahora?

La expresión de Klaus se suavizó.

—Mira, Care, es que… ya te lo he dicho. No llevas aquí el tiempo suficiente como para comprender cómo funcionan las cosas. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, ¿ok? Las cosas no son lo que parecen. La personas de por aquí no siempre son quienes fingen ser.

Aunque lo dijo en un tono más amable, la advertencia la hizo estremecer.

_Pero ¿qué clase de colegio es este? ¿Quién es esta gente? _La inquietud le atenazaba el estómago. _¿Puedo confiar en alguien? ¿En Klaus siquiera?_

_Siempre se ha comportado como un imbécil, pero ¿acaso me ha mentido alguna vez?_

Caroline se quedó mirando aquel rostro reservado. Luego le apoyó una mano en el brazo.

—Gracias, Klaus.

Sorprendido, él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, más o menos me rescataste de mi propia estupidez anoche. Me has salvado dos veces en veinticuatro horas. En algunos países, te debería la vida o mi primogénito o algo así.

Él sonrió a medias pero sus ojos no perdieron la expresión alerta.

—Me conformo con que me creas la próxima vez, ¿ok?

Caroline asintió fervorosamente, pero se limitó a responder:

—Ok.

Klaus se arrellanó en la silla y dio un sorbo a su café tibio. Luego entornó los ojos y miró fijamente algo que Caroline no podía ver. Ella se dio media vuelta. Al otro lado de la habitación estaba Damon, sentado a solas, fulminándolos con la mirada. Caroline notó que irradiaba rabia como el calor que difunde una estufa.

Klaus le devolvió la mirada sin inmutarse.

—Oh, mierda —masculló Caroline.

—Vas a tener problemas con él —le dijo Klaus, que se había vuelto hacia ella—. Tiene mucho poder aquí y se pone furioso si no consigue lo que quiere. Y lo que quiere es a ti.

Caroline clavó los ojos en Damon sin miedo y dijo:

—Bueno, pues peor para él, porque no me va a tener.

Echó la silla hacia atrás, se levantó y avanzó decidida hacia el lugar donde estaba sentado Damon, al principio de la sala. Él adoptó una expresión amenazadora pero a Caroline se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol. Apoyó las manos en los brazos de su butaca y colocó el rostro a pocos centímetros del suyo.

Cuando habló, lo hizo en un susurro amenazador.

—La de ayer fue la peor cita que he tenido en mi vida. Y nosotros… hemos… acabado.

Aguardó lo justo para ver cómo la sorpresa se apoderaba del rostro de Damon. A continuación, abandonó el comedor. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Klaus sonreír.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de las chicas, contó cada uno de los peldaños. Al llegar a su propia habitación, sesenta y un pasos después, abrió la puerta.

Seguía tal como la había dejado horas atrás: los cajones del armario abiertos y las prendas tiradas por el suelo tras la precipitada búsqueda de la noche anterior.

Inspirando a fondo, dio el paso número sesenta y dos y procedió a convertir el cuarto en un lugar capaz de infundirle seguridad otra vez. Primero recogió la ropa y la guardó, luego reorganizó el escritorio, ya de por sí ordenado, y cerró la puerta del armario. Por último, dándose por satisfecha, cerró los postigos de la ventana para impedir que entrara la luz del sol, se quitó los zapatos y se tendió sobre la colcha. Estaba terriblemente exhausta, pero también demasiado nerviosa como para dormir.

Pasó media hora dando vueltas en la cama, mientras los acontecimientos del día anterior se arremolinaban en su mente como los danzarines del baile. _¿Quién ha matado a Megan?… Klaus debe de pensar que soy una furcia… ¿Estaba borracha? Elena dijo que el champán era muy fuerte… Pero Megan estaba… Estaba…_

Las imágenes oscuras y borrosas del cuerpo ensangrentado de Megan le provocaron arcadas y se sentó en la cama. El corazón le latía pesadamente mientras el sudor le caía a chorro por las manos.

No podía respirar.

_Aire. Necesito aire._

Se levantó de un salto y se encaramó al escritorio para abrir la ventana. La luz del día entró a raudales y Caroline aspiró a duras penas una bocanada de aire fresco…

—¡Ugh!

La voz al otro lado de la ventana la sobresaltó tanto que estuvo a punto de caer del escritorio al echarse hacia atrás a toda prisa. Aferrada a la silla como si pudiera protegerla, resolló con dificultad.

—¿Quién…?

—¿Care? ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Klaus? —dijo jadeando—. Pero ¿qué… diablos… estás…?

Haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta, Klaus metió los brazos por la ventana y la atrajo hacia sí; el cuerpo de Caroline se deslizó con facilidad por la superficie bruñida del escritorio; ella no tuvo fuerzas para resistirse.

Los ojos oscuros de Klaus reflejaron inquietud al ver los esfuerzos que hacía por respirar.

—¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste la otra noche? Tienes que volver a hacerlo. Inspira por la nariz. Despacio. Y deja salir el aire por la boca.

Caroline intentaba entender lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Me estabas… espiando?

Klaus la fulminó con la mirada.

—Maldita sea, Care. ¿Quieres callarte y respirar?

Con los ojos fijos en Klaus y las manos entre las de él, respiró en sincronía con el chico, al principio con dificultad pero cada vez más fácilmente. Cuando el aliento de Caroline se normalizó, Klaus le soltó las manos. A ella, las preguntas se le agolpaban en los labios.

—¿Eres un pervertido o qué? ¿Cómo diablos has trepado hasta aquí? ¿Y cómo has encontrado mi habitación? Y…

Sentado en el alféizar al otro lado de la ventana, Klaus se echó a reír y tendió las manos abrumado.

—Venga, Care, llevo toda la vida en este colegio. Conozco hasta el último centímetro del edificio, incluido el tejado que, por cierto, es súper fácil de escalar. Me sorprende que aún no lo hayas intentado.

Caroline escudriñó su rostro en busca de alguna señal de que estuviera mintiendo pero no encontró nada salvo exasperación.

—¿Has llegado hasta aquí desde tu cuarto? —se interrumpió y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Y dónde está tu habitación, a ver?

Klaus señaló al otro lado del edificio.

—Mira, los dormitorios de los chicos están en el piso superior de la construcción principal. Mi ventana es la tercera empezando por la derecha, allí. ¿La ves?

Caroline contó las ventanas de las buhardillas y asintió.

Él se volvió a mirarla.

—Desde allí, es muy fácil acceder a tu cuarto.

De repente, recordó lo sucedido semanas atrás. Lo miró fijamente.

—Tú ya has estado aquí, ¿verdad? —lo acusó—. Al poco de mi llegada. Una noche creí oír a alguien al otro lado de la ventana. Eras tú, ¿a que sí?

Klaus tuvo la deferencia de demostrar arrepentimiento.

—Vaya, pensaba que no me habías oído. Lo siento.

—Me diste un susto de muerte, Klaus —le dijo—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Incómodo, él se revolvió en el sitio.

—En realidad… iba a ver a otra persona. Abriste la ventana y estuve a punto de caer. No soy un mirón ni nada parecido.

Recordando la advertencia de Elena de que era un rompecorazones, Caroline se preguntó a quién había ido a ver. Lo miró meditabunda.

_¿Y quién demonios eres, Klaus Mikaelson?_

Saber que era capaz de ponerlo a la defensiva la hizo sentir más segura de sí misma. Cruzó las piernas y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—Y bien, ¿qué has venido a hacer aquí, Klaus? ¿Otra vez de camino al dormitorio de una chica?

Él se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana, sin mirarla a los ojos. Al hacerlo, empujó una piedra de la cornisa y Caroline oyó los golpecitos que daba de camino al suelo, tres pisos más abajo.

—No, claro que no. No he venido por nada en especial. Yo solo… estaba preocupado por ti, supongo —dijo al fin—. Ha sido una noche terrible y tú sufres ataques de pánico, así que estaba… ya sabes… inquieto.

Se sostuvieron la mirada unos instantes, pero los ojos de Klaus reflejaban una oscuridad tan insondable que parecían evocar los terribles sucesos de la noche anterior. Caroline se tapó la cara con las manos para ahuyentar las imágenes.

—No dejo de ver a Megan y de recordar… Fue horrible, Klaus. Espantoso. Todo estaba oscuro pero vi que le habían cortado el cuello. Había muchísima sangre… Y entonces oí aquellos pasos. Creí que yo sería la siguiente.

—¿Qué pasos?

Caroline alzó la vista y vio que Klaus tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Se dio cuenta de que, en medio de todo aquel caos, no había llegado a contarle a nadie lo sucedido en el jardín.

Cuando lo puso al corriente, él volvió a preguntarle por las pisadas.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que los pasos procedían del interior y se alejaron por el mismo camino?

Caroline asintió. Casi podía ver los mecanismos de la mente de Klaus en funcionamiento.

—¿Cuántos pasos oíste? Quiero decir, ¿cuántas personas crees que había?

—Una, creo, pero no estoy segura. Tenía demasiado miedo. Klaus, ¿quién pudo hacerlo? ¿Crees que pudo ser un alumno? ¿O… un profesor?

Hasta aquel momento, la idea no se le había pasado por el pensamiento, pero de pronto le parecía horriblemente plausible. Albergó la esperanza de que se burlara de ella, de que le dijera que estaba diciendo tonterías, aunque no fue así.

En cambio, Klaus se frotó los ojos.

—No lo sé. No lo creo… pero ya no lo sé.

—¿Y por qué no me mataron a mí también? —su voz sonó lastimera cuando por fin pronunció las palabras que llevaba evitando desde la noche anterior—. ¿Por qué sigo viva?

La mirada de Klaus se perdió en los terrenos del colegio. Permaneció un buen rato en silencio. Cuando por fin habló, tenía la voz ronca.

—No lo sé, Care. Pero es posible que el asesino te viera y probablemente crea que tú también lo viste a él… Bien. Tendrás que ir con cuidado a partir de ahora.

Aunque el sol brillaba en el cielo, Caroline se estremeció. Bajó la voz.

—Klaus, ¿qué está pasando?

La observó fijamente y ella advirtió cuánto deseaba contarle algo, pero el momento pasó y él negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, Care. De verdad que no puedo.

Ella estaba tan cansada que no quiso discutir; llevaba casi dos días sin dormir. Apoyó la cabeza en la mano, cerró los ojos y bostezó.

—Querría seguir despierta y enfrentarme a los asesinos pero estoy demasiado agotada —murmuró—. Ahora mismo no me hace ninguna gracia quedarme a solas, Klaus. Me gustaría que me hicieras compañía.

Transcurrió un largo silencio, pero Caroline, adormilada, no lo advirtió hasta que Klaus volvió a hablar.

—Hazte a un lado —accedió.

Le hizo sitio en el escritorio. Él saltó por la ventana con agilidad y la cerró a su espalda.

Una descarga súbita de adrenalina despabiló a Caroline por completo.

—Si Katherine se entera, estamos perdidos —advirtió, aunque en el fondo le daba igual.

—Bah, puedo manejar a Katherine —repuso él. Sentado en el suelo junto a la cama, estiró las piernas con un gruñido de placer; las larguiruchas extremidades se le habían entumecido en la cornisa de la ventana, y seguramente se había pasado la noche corriendo de un lado a otro—. Además, hoy todo está patas arriba. Nadie se dará cuenta. Acuéstate, a ver si podemos dormir.

Tras vacilar solo un instante, Caroline bajó del escritorio y se tendió en la cama. Tratando de actuar con naturalidad, sacó la manta azul de los pies y se la ofreció.

Cuando los dedos de ambos se rozaron, se quedaron paralizados un instante.

—¿Necesitas una almohada? —preguntó Caroline procurando que no le temblara la voz.

—No, gracias, así estoy bien.

Parecía tranquilo pero ella advirtió que apretaba los dientes mientras desplegaba la manta.

Caroline se tendió e intentó relajarse, aunque tenía el cuerpo rígido, los músculos tensos como cuando te dispones a luchar. Se tapó la cara con las manos.

—No puedo. Jamás me dormiré.

Klaus le retiró una mano de la cara y se la sostuvo.

—¿Alguna vez te he contado que antes yo también tenía ataques de pánico?

Sorprendida, Caroline se colocó de lado para verlo mejor.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo?

—Hace unos años —estaba tumbado de espaldas, mirando al techo—. Estaba pasando una mala racha y empecé a sufrir esos… episodios. Un buen amigo me ayudó a superarlo. Una de las cosas que me enseñó fue que debía dejar de pensar en aquello que me asustaba y concentrarme en cambio en cosas que me hicieran sentir seguro. Incluso… feliz. Para obligarme a mí mismo a albergar pensamientos más positivos. ¿A ti qué te hace feliz, Care?

Ella se concentró. _Mathew, sano y salvo, y como solía ser. Formar parte de una familia normal. Estar aquí. Al menos hasta esta noche._

—No lo sé —susurró.

Klaus guardó silencio un rato, con la mano de Caroline contra el pecho. Cuando volvió a hablar, ella notó el eco de su voz entre los dedos.

—Imagínate… que estamos en alguna otra parte. En un lugar muy hermoso. Quizá en una playa de arena blanca y aguas muy azules.

Caroline trató de imaginarse a sí misma sentada con Klaus a la sombra de una palmera, con la punta de los pies hundida en la arena.

—Estás a salvo —prosiguió él con un tono de voz bajo y firme—. A lo mejor más tarde nos apetece bucear y mirar los peces. Peces de vivos colores. ¿Los ves?

Concentrada en las palabras, Caroline casi pudo verlos, nadando ante ella por el lago azul. Empezó a oír el murmullo rítmico de las olas. La voz de Klaus inspiraba tanta tranquilidad que pudo relajar los hombros por fin mientras bancos brillantes de pececillos tropicales, azules, rojos y amarillos, se multiplicaban en su imaginación. Su respiración se hizo más regular. Creyó hundirse en las aguas cálidas, lenta y plácidamente.

—Es precioso —dijo con la voz espesa de sueño.

—Sí que lo es —repuso él sin soltarle la mano.

En su pensamiento, Caroline emergió, y vio un barco en el horizonte, con las velas desplegadas, cuyo vaivén empezaba a acunar su sueño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	18. Chapter 17

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Cuando Caroline despertó al cabo de un rato, Klaus se había marchado, pero tuvo la agradable sensación de que había permanecido a su lado la mayor parte del tiempo. Las pesadillas la habían desvelado unas cuantas veces, y en medio de un duermevela exhausto recordaba haberle oído murmurar: «Todo va bien. Duerme».

Se sentó en la cama y miró el despertador. Casi las siete.

_¿De la mañana o de la noche?_

Un vistazo a la ventana le reveló una tarde estival. Había dormido todo el día.

Mientras estiraba los músculos fatigados, el estómago le rugió tan fuerte que al principio no supo de dónde procedía aquel ruido.

—Me muero de hambre —declaró al vacío de la habitación.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando atisbó su propia imagen en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Tenía el pelo de punta, la cara manchada de hollín, e iba ataviada con las mismas prendas que se había puesto a toda prisa en mitad de la noche, casi irreconocibles de tan arrugadas.

Hizo una mueca a su propio reflejo. _Mierda. Ni siquiera yo puedo salir así._

Cogió el cepillo del pelo del escritorio y se desenredó la melena con dificultad. Luego se cambió de ropa a toda prisa, saltando a la pata coja y maldiciendo entre dientes cuando el pie, ya calzado, se le trabó en la falda.

Con la cintura a medio abrochar, salió del cuarto a toda prisa y cruzó el pasillo desierto hasta el rellano, donde paró de golpe.

Reinaba el silencio. Una quietud sobrenatural.

Una idea espantosa le cruzó la mente. _¿Y si todo el mundo se ha marchado mientras estaba durmiendo y se han olvidado de mí?_

Aun sabiendo que era un pensamiento absurdo, el miedo se apoderó de ella mientras bajaba las escaleras como una exhalación, acompañada tan solo por el sonido de las suelas de goma contra los peldaños. Cerca de la planta baja, afortunadamente, vio varios grupos de estudiantes que avanzaban en deprimente silencio hacia el comedor. Sintiéndose ridícula, aminoró el paso.

Pues claro que estaban allí. ¿Por qué iban a marcharse?

_Se te va la olla, _se recriminó antes de aspirar hondo y reunirse con los demás.

El olor de la comida mezclado con el hedor acre de la madera y el yeso quemados la asqueó. Mirando a su alrededor en busca de una cara conocida, Caroline advirtió que varios de los alumnos llevaban gasas y vendas. Uno caminaba con muletas.

Las huellas de la caótica noche habían desaparecido del comedor, pero no habían preparado las mesas para la cena con el cristal y la porcelana habituales. En cambio, el personal de cocina había dispuesto montones de platos, que los alumnos se tendían entre sí. También faltaba el brillo alegre de las velas (tras el incendio, Caroline lo agradeció). Todos los presentes guardaban silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Aliviada, divisó a Elena, Stefan y Silas en la mesa de costumbre, pero cuando se disponía a reunirse con ellos, advirtió que Klaus caminaba a su lado.

—Eh.

Al volverse a mirar aquellos ojos verdes oscuros, notó mariposas en el estómago. Presa de un ataque de timidez, metió las manos en los bolsillos de la falda.

—Eh tú.

—¿Has dormido bien?

Klaus se había duchado y cambiado de ropa; aún tenía las mejillas arreboladas del agua y las puntas del pelo mojadas. Las huellas del cansancio habían abandonado su rostro por completo.

Caroline asintió tratando de aparentar indiferencia, como si los chicos acudieran a dormir a su cuarto cada dos por tres. No obstante, el rubor de las mejillas la traicionó.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo te has ido?

—Hace una hora más o menos.

Tendía a hablar en un tono quedo, tan bajo que Caroline tenía que acercarse para oírlo. Aquella costumbre confería un aire de intimidad incluso a una conversación tan trivial como aquella.

—Tenía que cambiarme de ropa —prosiguió él. Caroline solo estaba pendiente del contacto de su brazo, que le rozaba la piel—. No he querido despertarte; tardaste tanto en dormirte…

La tensión entre ambos resultaba insoportable. Uno de los dos tendría que desviar la vista, pero Caroline no quería ser quien lo hiciera.

_¿Qué me está pasando?, _se preguntó. _No es posible que me guste Klaus. No puede… ser._

—Sí —repuso casi sin aliento—. Quiero decir, yo también tenía que cambiarme.

Mirando a su alrededor, Klaus advirtió que casi todos los alumnos estaban sentados.

—Será mejor que nos sentemos o Maxfield se pondrá a gritar.

La escoltó hasta la mesa y aguardó a que ella se hubiera sentado. Luego, para su sorpresa, ocupó un lugar junto a ella. Klaus nunca se sentaba con el grupo de Caroline en las comidas, y ella procuró que la expresión de su cara no delatara cuánto la complacía aquel gesto.

Stefan, en cambio, no fue tan delicado.

—¡Klaus! —exclamó, y se arrellanó en el asiento exhibiendo una sonrisa burlona—. Es todo un honor tenerte entre nosotros.

Klaus se encogió de hombros.

—Oh, ya sabes lo que pasa, Stefan. A veces necesito estar cerca de ti.

Elena, que aún parecía cansada, se acercó a Caroline.

—¿Has dormido?

—Un poco —repuso ella—. ¿Y tú?

—En realidad no —Elena esbozó una sonrisa fatigada—. Pero me estoy muriendo de hambre. ¿Me convierte eso en una mala persona?

—Espero que no —dijo Caroline—. Por lo que parece, la muerte y la destrucción influyen muy negativamente en las dietas bajas en calorías. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?

—¿Saben algo de Vicky? —preguntó Klaus.

Fue Silas quien respondió.

—Le he preguntado a Meridith hace una hora y me ha dicho que Vicky se ha despertado y se encuentra bien. Pronto podremos verla.

Caroline se sorprendió a sí misma sonriendo por primera vez desde la noche anterior. El humor general mejoró y durante un rato la conversación transcurrió casi con normalidad.

De repente, la voz de Silas se elevó por encima del murmullo.

—Eh, ¿alguien se ha enterado de lo del anuncio?

Caroline paseó la vista por la mesa, pero comprendió que nadie sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—¿Qué anuncio? —preguntó Klaus.

—Esta noche Jenna va a pronunciar una especie de discurso sobre lo que pasó. Corre el rumor de que nos van a enviar a casa y van a cerrar el colegio durante el resto del verano.

—¡No! —Elena parecía desolada, y Caroline volvió la mirada hacia ella, sorprendida por la vehemencia de la exclamación. Stefan le puso una mano en el brazo y ella lo miró con el rostro desencajado—. No pueden enviarnos a casa. No pueden hacer eso.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harán —le dijo Stefan para tranquilizarla. Caroline desvió la vista mientras él se esforzaba por calmarla.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron para ceder el paso a las figuras negras del personal de cocina que, formadas en ordenadas filas como era costumbre, acarreaban fuentes y bandejas humeantes. Aunque estaba hambrienta, Caroline contempló con curioso desinterés la comida que dejaron en la mesa. Por alguna razón, comer parecía una frivolidad en aquellas circunstancias.

Al atisbar un movimiento, bajó la vista y descubrió que Klaus le estaba sirviendo estofado. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

—Mmm… Un estofado delicioso —la tentó, y a ella se le escapó una carcajada.

A continuación le sirvió verduras, pero cuando llegó al panecillo, Caroline levantó las manos en ademán de rendición.

—Ok, ok. Para ya. Comeré, te lo prometo —tomó un bocado como una niña obediente y masticó con falso entusiasmo—. ¿Te parece bien?

Concentrado en su propio plato, Klaus pasó la mofa por alto. De hecho, aquel primer bocado le había sentado muy bien, y Caroline descubrió que el segundo entraba aún mejor. Al final, apuró el plato y rebañó los restos de la salsa con el pan antes de arrellanarse en la silla con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Tenías hambre —observó Klaus, divertido.

—Mi hermano siempre dice que como tanto como un chico —dijo Caroline sin pensar, pero su sonrisa se esfumó tan repentinamente como había llegado. Nunca hablaba de Mathew.

El murmullo sordo de la conversación fue aumentando de volumen a medida que los rumores del inminente anuncio se propagaron por la sala. A Caroline le alivió comprobar que las cosas volvían una pizca a la normalidad, aunque la sensación fuera momentánea. Sin embargo, al pasear la mirada por la mesa, advirtió que Elena picoteaba la comida con expresión apesadumbrada. Quiso consolarla, pero justo entonces una voz se alzó a la entrada de la sala.

—¿Pueden prestarme atención un momento, por favor?

Elegante pero sencilla con pantalones negros y un cárdigan azul claro, Jenna aguardaba a que el ruido se acallara. Detrás de ella, a pocos pasos, estaba el hombre con el que había bailado el día anterior, que tendía las manos pidiendo silencio. Tenía una de esas miradas que no dejan escapar ni un detalle. En aquel momento, a Caroline se le aceleró el corazón; Damon, que acababa de cruzar la puerta, se quedó de pie tras ellos, como si formara parte del triunvirato.

_¿Qué hace ahí?_

Aunque Jenna tenía una expresión algo sombría, a Caroline le maravilló el aire de normalidad que conseguía transmitir.

—Sé que muchos de ustedes han pasado toda la noche despiertos y soy consciente de que están agotados. Le agradecemos de veras sus esfuerzos por apagar el fuego.

Caroline echó un vistazo en dirección a Klaus y lo vio mirando a Jenna con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Lo sucedido durante la noche de ayer es un hecho sin precedentes en la historia de Cimmeria —prosiguió Jenna—. Nos parece alarmante y haremos cuanto esté en nuestra mano por repararlo. El propio incendio ha deteriorado antiguos muros. Partes enteras de nuestra historia se han perdido para siempre. Pero restauraremos el colegio, pueden estar seguros, y seguirá adelante como siempre lo ha hecho.

Los aplausos inseguros por parte del alumnado la cogieron por sorpresa. Aguardó a que se hiciera el silencio.

—Siento muchísimo lo sucedido ayer por la noche. Todos estamos desolados. Acompañamos en el sentimiento a aquellos de ustedes que mantenían una relación estrecha con Megan King; era una muchacha encantadora, aunque algo inestable, y todos la echaremos de menos. Su suicidio ha sido un golpe terrible.

Caroline ahogó un grito y se tapó la boca con la mano. _¿Suicidio? Pero ¿qué está diciendo?_

—Somos conscientes de que a algunos de ustedes les va a costar mucho sobrellevar su pérdida y todos nosotros, los profesores y yo misma, estamos aquí para ayudarlos si precisan orientación o simplemente un hombro en el que llorar —la mirada de Jenna no podía ser más comprensiva—. No tienen que sufrir solos.

Un murmullo barrió la habitación y Caroline advirtió que algunos de los presentes estaban llorando. Al darse la vuelta para intercambiar una mirada con Elena, vio que se mordía el labio para contener las lágrimas; Stefan la rodeaba con el brazo.

—La semana que viene celebraremos su funeral en la capilla. Estoy segura de que aquellos de ustedes que la conocían bien quieren asistir.

Tras hacer una pausa para que pudieran asimilar tanta información, Jenna continuó, ahora en un tono más animado.

—Algunos de los heridos partirán mañana hacia sus casas para recuperarse y les deseamos lo mejor. Esperamos que todos estén de vuelta para el trimestre de otoño. En cuanto a los que se quedan… Los trabajos de reparación de los daños provocados por el fuego durarán alrededor de un mes y me temo que sufriremos algunas molestias en el intervalo; es engorroso pero necesario. Por supuesto, a partir de ahora no están autorizados a entrar en el salón de actos.

Dio un paso atrás.

—Mientras tanto, el toque de queda de hoy se adelanta; nos gustaría que todo el mundo estuviera en su habitación a las nueve en punto. Y bajo ningún concepto pueden abandonar el edificio durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Finalizado el discurso, los profesores se arremolinaron en torno a ella y los alumnos se dirigieron en tropel hacia la puerta entre un murmullo de conversaciones susurradas.

Dándose media vuelta para mirar a Klaus, Caroline cuchicheó:

—¿Qué diablos…?

Con los labios apretados, Klaus negó con la cabeza.

Caroline miró hacia Jenna y se levantó.

—Tengo que averiguar cuándo podremos ver a Vicky. Ya los alcanzaré.

Klaus la cogió por el brazo y la reprendió con la mirada.

—Care…

—Me las apañaré —dijo ella zafándose al mismo tiempo de su mano—. Te prometo no montar un número. Quiero saber algo más de Vicky.

—Nos vemos después —se resignó Klaus, y corrió en pos de Stefan y Silas.

De pie junto a un grupo de profesores, Caroline aguardaba un hueco en la conversación. Todos parecían muy agitados, pero hablaban en susurros tan bajos que apenas pudo distinguir alguna que otra frase suelta.

—Demasiado peligroso…

—¡Enviarlos a casa! —(pronunciada por Ric con vehemencia, antes de ser acallado).

—… acerca de Markos.

Entonces Meridith reparó en su presencia.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarte, Care?

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio y se volvieron a mirarla. Caroline cruzó los tobillos en un gesto inconsciente de nerviosismo.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo podríamos ver a Vicky.

Jenna se abrió paso entre el gentío y la rodeó con el brazo.

—Se encuentra bien, Care. Está consciente pero aún aturdida. Mañana podrás hablar con ella.

Caroline sostuvo la mirada de Jenna con expresión desafiante. De cerca se la veía más inquieta de lo que parecía a distancia; grandes ojeras le ensombrecían los ojos. Pese a todo, no se dejó intimidar por la actitud de la chica.

—¿Necesitas algo más, Care? —preguntó imperturbable.

Por un momento, Caroline se imaginó a sí misma diciendo: «Sí. ¿Por qué pretendes hacernos creer que Megan se degolló ella sola de oreja a oreja?».

Sin embargo, algo le dijo que aquellos no eran el momento ni el lugar para plantar cara a Jenna.

—No… Gracias.

Acto seguido, echó a andar hacia la puerta.

Justo antes de alcanzarla, oyó que los susurros se reanudaban.

Elena aguardaba sola al otro lado de la puerta del comedor, apoyada contra la pared. Tenía mejor color que durante la cena pero a Caroline no le gustó su manera de abrir y cerrar las manos. Pareció animarse un poco cuando su amiga le dio la buena nueva respecto a Vicky, aunque seguía comportándose de manera extraña.

Mientras subían juntas hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, Caroline miró a hurtadillas a su amiga, que no levantaba la vista y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Lena? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—No es nada, Caroline.

Su amiga evitaba sus ojos y Caroline supo que no le decía la verdad, pero no creyó conveniente presionarla.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Elena, Caroline entró con ella. Por alguna razón, temía dejarla sola. Algo andaba muy mal. Elena se sentó en la cama y se quitó los zapatos con los pies como tenía por costumbre, pero no paraba de estrujarse las manos.

Caroline se apoyó en el escritorio. Luego habló con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir.

—Lena, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

—Necesito hablar con Stefan —repuso ella. Luego formuló la misma frase de maneras distintas—: Yo solo… tengo que hablar con Stefan. Necesito ver a Stefan.

—Pero si acabas de estar con él —arguyó Caroline perpleja.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

—Necesito hablar con él a solas. Estoy aterrada. Él sabrá qué hacer.

Mirando la tez pálida de su amiga, Caroline tomó una decisión.

—Ok, no te preocupes. Voy a buscarlo. Haz el favor de descansar un rato, ¿quieres? Estás destrozada. Seguro que no has dormido nada.

—Pero si no estoy cansada —protestó Elena—. Estoy demasiado nerviosa como para dormir.

—A mí me ha pasado lo mismo —dijo Caroline—. Pero inténtalo de todos modos, ¿ok? Échate y yo me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. Luego iré a buscar a Stefan, te lo prometo.

—Necesito hablar con él.

Exhausta, Elena arrastraba las palabras y se le cerraban los ojos mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por un lado de la cara. Por fin, se recostó contra las almohadas.

—Descansa aunque solo sea un momento —insistió Caroline con suavidad. Estaba de pie junto a la ventana; la brisa seguía siendo fría—. Buscaré a Klaus y le diré que traiga a Stefan.

—¿Y cómo encontrarás a Klaus? —la voz de Elena sonaba cada vez más adormilada.

Mirando por la ventana en dirección a las sombras que se alargaban sobre la hierba, Caroline respondió:

—Yo siempre encuentro a Klaus.

Cuando Elena empezó a respirar con regularidad, Caroline cerró el postigo y la ventana sin hacer ruido y salió de puntillas del cuarto. Aseguró la puerta a su espalda con un chasquido casi inaudible.

Apenas quedaba nadie en la planta baja. Los alumnos que hacía un rato pululaban de un lado a otro se habían retirado a sus habitaciones. Caroline no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar; nunca había subido a los dormitorios de los chicos y ni siquiera sabía qué camino tomar, como no fuera por el tejado, una ruta que, en aquel preciso instante, no le parecía la ideal.

En aquel momento oyó algo parecido a unas palmadas aproximándose por el pasillo y vio a Katherine caminando decidida hacia ella con un sujetapapeles contra el pecho. El ruido procedía de sus Birkenstock de color rosa, que restallaban contra sus talones a cada paso.

Recordó la respuesta de Elena cuando le había preguntado si alguna chica pertenecía a la Night School. «Quizás Katherine…».

Caroline le salió al paso.

—Hola, Katherine. ¿Qué tal?

Lo dijo en el tono más amistoso que pudo emplear, y la prefecta la miró algo sorprendida.

—Hola, Care.

Aunque aminoró la marcha, Katherine no se paró y Caroline echó a andar a su lado.

—¿Sabes dónde están Klaus y Stefan?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Katherine con desconfianza.

Caroline optó por un enfoque amigable aunque exasperado.

—Es una historia muy larga y complicada, pero Klaus se ha quedado con una cosa mía, y Elena me ha dicho que a lo mejor está con Stefan. ¿Tú sabes… o sea… dónde están?

Katherine escudriñó el rostro de Caroline.

—No —replicó con sequedad y apresuró el paso.

Maldiciendo en silencio, la otra la siguió.

—Mira, Katherine, es súper importante. No te lo preguntaría si no fuera así.

Katherine se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Están en una reunión en la zona de las aulas, donde tú no estás autorizada a entrar, ¿ok? Pero si te quedas cerca de la puerta, tal vez los veas cuando salgan.

Por otra parte, no tengo ni idea de cuánto van a tardar.

A esas alturas, Caroline sentía deseos de zarandearla, pero prefirió seguir insistiendo.

—Ya pero… —empezó a decir a la vez que dibujaba una línea con el pie—, ¿tú adónde vas?

Katherine se colocó el sujetapapeles bajo el brazo y fingió una paciencia infinita.

—¿A qué te refieres, Care?

—Solo lo digo porque, si por casualidad te diriges a esa reunión, podrías ser tan amable de decirle a Klaus que viniera. Cuanto antes. O podrías decirle sencillamente que estoy aquí y que necesito hablar con él. Es muy importante.

Mirándola como si no diera crédito a lo que acababa de oír, Katherine echó a andar.

—Claro, Care, cómo no. Y si quieres, puedo traerte té y chocolate de camino hacia allí. Porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer que transmitir tus recados.

Rezagada, Caroline levantó el dedo anular a su espalda.

—No, gracias —gritó en un tono alegre—. El té ya me lo iré a buscar yo.

La voz de Katherine le llegó desde el otro lado de la esquina.

—Excelente.

—Gracias —masculló Caroline cuando Katherine no pudo oírla—, y que pases un buen día tú también, Katherine.

Recostada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un pie apoyado en el antiguo friso de madera, Caroline aguardó. Al cabo de diez minutos, bajó el pie y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. En aquel lugar quedaba oculta por una mesa auxiliar de estilo barroco y superficie de mármol que tenía al lado, de modo que Jenna no la vio cuando pasó junto a ella pocos minutos después acompañada de su pareja de baile.

—… tiene que saber que Markos ha perdido el control —hablaba en un tono gélido de rabia—. Lo sucedido ayer por la noche es inaceptable. Tiene que hacer algo al respecto. Como mínimo, tomar partido. Dios mío, Christian, hay personas heridas. _Niños _heridos. Esto no puede continuar.

Christian murmuró algo en respuesta que Caroline no alcanzó a distinguir.

—Bueno, entonces tendrás que hablar con ella en persona —replicó Jenna mientras las voces se perdían a lo lejos.

Las palabras de Jenna llenaron de excitación a Caroline, que se había echado hacia delante para espiar entre las patas de caoba maciza de aquella mesa tallada.

De modo que no había sido un profesor ni un alumno. Dobló las rodillas y se las rodeó con los brazos, dejándose invadir por un extraño sentimiento de alivio. Por lo menos, el asesino no era nadie a quien pudiera considerar su amigo.

Más pasos.

Caroline volvió a echarse hacia delante, pero esta vez vio a Klaus allí de pie, mirando a un lado y a otro del largo pasillo.

Salió a rastras de su escondite.

—Klaus.

—¡Care! ¿Va todo bien? Katherine me ha dicho que me estabas buscando.

Ella estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa. _No me lo puedo creer. Al final se lo ha dicho._

Se acercó más a él y bajó la voz.

—¿Estaba Stefan contigo en esa reunión?

Él asintió.

—Debería ir a ver a Lena; está histérica —dijo Caroline.

Klaus no pareció sorprendido.

—Se lo diré. Ya he pensado que algo no andaba bien durante la comida. Él no quería separarse de ella, pero…

Caroline lo miró preocupada.

—Se comporta de un modo muy raro, Klaus. No parece ella misma.

—Se lo avisé —se interrumpió un instante, durante el cual tomó una decisión—. Care, tenemos que hablar.

—Claro, ¿de qué?

Klaus miró a su alrededor.

—No, aquí no. En privado. ¿Te puedes reunir conmigo en la capilla dentro de veinte minutos?

Ella titubeó.

—Se supone que no podemos salir del edificio y de despertar la cólera de Jenna y ya son más de las nueve.

—Es la hora ideal —insistió él—. Todo el mundo está reunido o encerrado en su cuarto por el toque de queda y los profesores andan ocupados en otras cosas.

Ella estuvo a punto de negarse. No se podía permitir que volvieran a castigarla. Sin embargo, Klaus no parecía dispuesto a aceptar un no por respuesta. Caroline albergó la esperanza de que, fuera lo que fuese lo que él iba a contarle, la ayudara a entender lo que estaba pasando.

—Ok. Pero si me expulsan, te llevaré conmigo.

Aunque Klaus esbozó una sonrisa, sus ojos seguían serios.

—Bien. Te veo allí. Dame diez minutos para que pueda contarle a Stefan lo de Elena. Luego sal corriendo.

Mientras lo veía alejarse, Caroline masculló:

—¿Que salga corriendo? Creía que habías dicho que todo el mundo estaría demasiado ocupado como para darse cuenta.

Caminó con impaciencia _(trescientos noventa y un pasos) _esperando a que pasase el tiempo. Transcurridos ocho minutos, echó a andar hacia la puerta principal _(treinta y tres pasos) _con aire despreocupado. En el vestíbulo de entrada reinaba el silencio y Caroline llegó a la puerta sin coincidir con nadie, pero justo cuando rozaba el pomo oyó voces que se aproximaban.

Aparte de grandes candelabros y tapices, apenas había muebles en aquella zona, salvo por una mesa de hierro forjado cubierta por un pesado mantel. Caroline se deslizó allí debajo justo cuando Meridith y Maxfield doblaban la esquina.

—¿Tardaremos mucho? —oyó preguntar a Meridith cuando los pasos se acercaron. Parecía enfadada.

—Espero que no —Maxfield abrió la puerta—. Pero depende de lo que encontremos.

—¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

Mientras franqueaban la puerta, Caroline oyó la respuesta de Maxfield.

—Por donde fue hallado el cadáver de Megan.

El chasquido de la cerradura resonó en la piedra desnuda del vestíbulo de entrada.

En su escondrijo, Caroline frunció el ceño. _¿Qué están buscando?_

Al principio pensó que ni en sueños iba a abandonar el edificio estando Maxfield y Meridith fuera, pero luego recordó que el cuerpo de Megan había aparecido en la parte trasera del colegio. La capilla estaba en los bosques que se extendían frente al jardín delantero. Aunque no había distinguido todas las palabras de Maxfield, si Meridith y él empezaban a buscar por detrás, disponía de mucho tiempo para alcanzar el lindero del bosque sin que la vieran.

Para estar segura de no tropezarse con ellos, contó hasta cien antes de abrir la puerta, que giró en silencio sobre sus goznes. Caroline se asomó.

No se veía ni un alma.

A la luz de los últimos rayos de la tarde estival, cerró la puerta con cuidado.

La hora del toque de queda había pasado ya y el sol comenzaba a despedirse de aquel largo día de verano. De pie en lo alto de la escalinata, bañada en un fulgor dorado, Caroline permaneció todo un minuto mirando el cielo, como si quisiera absorber aquella luz con el alma. Después echó a correr por la hierba en dirección al bosque.

En cuanto alcanzó la seguridad del lindero _(noventa y siete pasos) _redujo un poco la marcha para recuperar el aliento. Luego enfiló el sendero al trote entre las sombras del atardecer. La quietud y la penumbra se habían adueñado del lugar. Cuando llegó a la verja de la iglesia, cinco minutos después, el silencio empezaba a resultar opresivo.

_Si Klaus está ahí, desde luego no se le oye. _Levantó la aldaba con un golpe metálico que, en la paz del claro, resonó como si fuera un timbre.

Por instinto, Caroline se dirigió al tejo en cuya rama Klaus y ella se habían sentado a charlar el día del castigo. Al acercarse, vio un pie colgando, calzado con un zapato oscuro. Lo cogió y el pie se retiró al instante.

—Eh… Lo has conseguido.

Klaus se había encaramado a la misma rama gruesa de la otra vez, donde se había acomodado con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Cuando la ayudó a subir, Caroline se maravilló de nuevo de lo fuerte que era: la izó como si nada y la ayudó a sentarse junto a él. Buscando una zona más cómoda, Caroline se colocó de cara a él, con las rodillas dobladas y los pies apoyados en la rama que les servía de asiento.

—Y bien… ¿de qué va todo esto, Klaus? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué me has pedido que nos viéramos aquí, en territorio prohibido?

—Porque no quería que nadie nos oyera, y este es el único lugar que conozco donde se puede hablar con tranquilidad.

Klaus parecía algo distante, como si aún no hubiera decidido cuánto iba a contarle, y rehuía su mirada.

—Es que… —empezó a decir, pero se interrumpió. Al cabo de un momento, volvió a intentarlo—: Hay algunas cosas que debes saber.

_Gracias a Dios, _pensó Caroline. _Algunas respuestas al fin._

No pudo esperar a que él se explicara.

—Klaus, ¿qué sabes de todo esto? ¿Por qué quieren hacernos creer que Megan se suicidó? Tenía el cuello… Es imposible que se lo hiciera ella misma. Y había otras personas allí. Las oí. Y Jenna lo sabe.

Klaus trató una y otra vez de interrumpirla hasta que mencionó a Jenna. Tras eso la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que Jenna lo sabe?

Sin perder un segundo, Caroline le contó que había oído a medias una conversación entre los profesores y que Jenna había nombrado a un tal Markos, dando a entender que estaba implicado en lo sucedido.

Klaus se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Así pues, no creen que nadie de la escuela esté relacionado con la muerte de Megan pero le van a decir a todo el mundo que se suicidó.

Caroline se acercó más a él.

—Pero ¿por qué? En cuanto la policía le eche un vistazo al cadáver, sabrá que no se ha suicidado.

Él la miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué policía?

Ella abrió la boca de par en par.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Crees que no han llamado a la poli?

—Ni la han llamado ni la llamarán.

—Pero… ¿cómo…?

La respuesta de Klaus no se hizo esperar.

—La policía no ha estado aquí porque no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa en este lugar y nadie se lo va a contar. Nunca sabrán que Megan murió en el colegio. Su cuerpo aparecerá en un callejón cualquiera y sus padres, que pasan en Francia la mayor parte del tiempo, le dirán a la poli que su hija se había escapado de casa. Y la poli los creerá porque su padre es banquero de inversiones y su madre lleva ropa de diseño, y ya se sabe que la gente así no miente, ¿a qué no?

Caroline no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Hablas en serio? Klaus, ¿me estás diciendo que nada de esto va a salir nunca a la luz?

—Claro que no, Caroline. ¿Por qué crees que nunca antes habías oído hablar de Cimmeria? —hablaba con amargura—. ¿No lo captas? ¿No sabes dónde estás?

Caroline no supo qué contestar. Trató de elegir bien las palabras.

—Klaus, ¿qué es lo que pasa aquí en realidad?

—Eso es lo que trato de averiguar —repuso él con la mirada perdida en el camposanto—. Mira, Cimmeria es un lugar muy peculiar, un entorno muy cerrado.

Todo el mundo se conoce. Y todos están aquí por alguna razón. ¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que hablamos te enfadaste conmigo? Creíste que yo insinuaba que no tenías derecho a estar aquí.

Sonrojándose al revivir la vergüenza que había sentido, Caroline asintió.

—Nunca llegan alumnos nuevos en mitad del verano a no ser que posean una fuerte relación con el colegio, como que sus padres formen parte del consejo directivo o que varias generaciones de su familia hayan estudiado aquí. Cosas así —le explicó Klaus—. Yo solo intentaba averiguar cuál era tu caso. Pero resulta que no coincides con ninguno. No guardas ninguna relación con la escuela en absoluto.

La miró directamente a los ojos.

—Eso no es posible.

Sentada a horcajadas sobre la rama, Caroline se mordió la uña del dedo pulgar mientras intentaba asimilar lo que Klaus le estaba diciendo. La noche le iba ganando terreno al sol de verano y cada vez le costaba más distinguir los rasgos del chico a la luz agonizante.

—No sé qué decirte —repuso Caroline—. Mis padres me dijeron que la policía les había recomendado esta escuela; o, como mínimo —se esforzó por recordar—, lo dieron a entender. Estaban en plan _top secret_. Ni siquiera me dijeron dónde estaba el colegio. Sigo sin conocer el nombre del pueblo más cercano. Todo fue súper raro, muy precipitado y a lo James Bond.

Klaus negó con la cabeza.

—La policía de Londres nunca recomendaría este colegio porque jamás ha oído hablar de él. De modo que tus padres te mintieron. Ahora bien, ¿por qué iban a hacer algo así?

Con el corazón desbocado, Caroline se esforzó por respirar con normalidad y no dejarse llevar por el pánico. _(Cinco inspiraciones, cuatro exhalaciones.)_

—¿Sabes qué, Klaus? —tragó con fuerza para deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Tienes razón. En realidad no sé dónde estoy.

—Entonces tienes que averiguarlo —repuso Klaus—. Y debes decidir cuanto antes quién merece tu confianza.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	19. Chapter 18

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 18<strong>

Todo aquello era más de lo que Caroline se sentía capaz de afrontar. Temblando, se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos.

—Klaus, si te has propuesto aterrorizarme, te aseguro que lo has conseguido. Así que, ¿por qué no paras ya?

Él guardó silencio durante un largo minuto, transcurrido el cual lanzó un fuerte suspiro.

—Siento mucho haberme desahogado contigo y por nada del mundo querría asustarte, pero debes comprender que todo esto es muy grave.

—Soy consciente de la gravedad de este asunto desde el mismo instante en el que resbalé con la sangre de Megan —le espetó Caroline—. Lo entiendo, ¿ok? No soy tonta, maldita sea. Estamos metidos en un buen lío. Se está cociendo algo muy turbio. Están asesinando gente. Y este colegio es rarísimo. Y yo no debería estar aquí.

Deslizándose por la rama, Klaus se acercó tanto a Caroline que le rozó las rodillas con las suyas. Y allí, muy cerca, la abrazó. Al principio, ella intentó zafarse, pero él la sujetó con fuerza.

—Perdona, no debería hacerte esto. Es solo que no quiero que te pase nada malo —le dijo.

Caroline profirió algo parecido a un sollozo y poco a poco se dejó envolver en su abrazo. El calor de su cuerpo le inspiraba seguridad.

Klaus la soltó y se alejó lo bastante como para mirarla a los ojos.

—Es verdad, intentaba asustarte, pero solo porque temo lo que te pueda pasar. De hecho, si hoy te he pedido que vinieras aquí, ha sido con el propósito de convencerte de que te vuelvas a casa.

Ella lo miró de hito en hito mientras Klaus, tropezando con las palabras, proseguía.

—Supuse que te dejarían marchar si alegabas, no sé, estrés mental o algo así.

Caroline abrió la boca para discutir pero él siguió hablando sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra.

—El caso es que me he dado cuenta de que no quiero. Que te vayas, quiero decir. O sea, espero que te quedes, de verdad. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Pues mejor que sea así —replicó ella sucintamente—, porque ya no tengo adónde ir.

En la oscuridad, Caroline ni siquiera pudo verle los ojos cuando Klaus le dijo:

—Entonces estás igual que yo.

El chico miró al cielo, donde las últimas luces empezaban a apagarse.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde.

Saltó de la rama con agilidad. Luego se dio media vuelta y cogió a Caroline por la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. Ella se apoyó en sus hombros mientras él la depositaba en el suelo. Se miraron durante un segundo y luego Klaus volvió la vista a la verja.

—No te quedes atrás, Forbes —dijo con voz ronca.

—Voy detrás de ti.

Mientras corrían por el sendero que discurría hasta el colegio, el sol se ocultó por completo. Y con la oscuridad llegó el desasosiego. Trotando entre la penumbra,

Caroline miraba a su alrededor, pendiente de cualquier movimiento o peligro que pudiera agazaparse en el bosque. La brisa agitaba las copas de los pinos con un murmullo lúgubre. Advirtió que Klaus, con los cinco sentidos atentos, permanecía alerta a cualquier sonido, y se pegó a su lado, sincronizando sus movimientos con los del chico paso por paso. No intercambiaron palabra hasta que llegaron al lindero del bosque y divisaron el edificio a lo lejos. Pararon a descansar justo al borde del jardín delantero.

Aun siendo consciente de que ya no quedaba ningún lugar seguro, Caroline se alegró de ver el colegio, cuyas luces asomaban por los ventanales emplomados. Sintió que su ánimo mejoraba ligeramente.

—Bien —dijo Klaus, que jadeaba tras la carrera por el bosque—, te diré lo que haremos. Aunque las entradas estén vigiladas, no creo que haya nadie en la puerta principal a estas horas. Corre hacia allí tan rápido como puedas. Yo te sigo.

Caroline lo desafió con la mirada.

—¿Qué te has creído, que corres más deprisa que yo?

Klaus no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Ok. Te echo una carrera.

—¿Y cuál es el premio? —preguntó Caroline enarcando una ceja.

Klaus rio por lo bajo.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—O a mí. ¡Un dos tres YA!

Le tomó por sorpresa y salió como una exhalación, moviendo los brazos con fuerza mientras las piernas la impulsaban sobre la hierba; Klaus arrancó en postura de salida para coger potencia antes de que ella le ganara demasiado terreno.

—Eso es… trampa —jadeó a la zaga de Caroline.

—Te aguantas —le espetó ella, y siguió acelerando.

Caroline no pudo sino admirar la rapidez de Klaus. Aunque le llevaba ventaja, llegaron a la escalinata casi al mismo tiempo. Pugnando por alcanzar la entrada en primer lugar, se abrieron paso a codazos y asieron el pomo casi a la vez, primero Klaus y luego Caroline. En broma, se empujaron mutuamente, cada cual tratando de impedir que el otro abriera la puerta.

—¡Dios! —siseó Klaus de repente, y ambos permanecieron inmóviles, escuchando.

Entonces Caroline oyó lo que había sobresaltado al chico: unos pasos en el interior. No se atrevía ni a pestañear. Los cuerpos de ambos estaban enredados entre sí: los brazos de Klaus rodeaban a Caroline en dirección al pomo, mientras que ella tenía una mano en la puerta y la otra contra el cuerpo de él. Al inhalar aquel efluvio característico a café y especias, a Caroline se le aceleró el corazón. Advirtió que él estaba temblando, y cuando alzó la vista descubrió que la miraba con aquellos ojos tan verdes oscuros como la noche que los envolvía.

—Creo que se han ido —susurró Klaus sin apartar la vista.

Ella asintió, sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él.

—Sí.

El susurro de Caroline fue casi inaudible.

Arrancando la mirada con esfuerzo, Caroline se volvió hacia la puerta y se hundió en el calor de Klaus apenas el tiempo que él tardó en girar el pomo.

La hoja se abrió en silencio… El vestíbulo de entrada estaba desierto.

—Actúa con frialdad —murmuró Klaus, dándole un ligero empujón al mismo tiempo para obligarla a entrar en el edificio.

La sacudida la llevó de vuelta a la realidad.

—Eso siempre —repuso ella. Con la barbilla alzada, entró de puntillas en el vestíbulo.

Él ajustó la puerta y ambos echaron a andar tranquilamente.

Caroline todavía no se había repuesto de lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos, fuera lo que fuese, pero Klaus había recuperado su exactitud habitual, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Eres rápida —comentó.

—Siempre me ha gustado mucho correr —intentó imitar su tono indiferente—. Siempre es bueno saber que puedes salir corriendo.

Una sonrisa asomó a los labios de Klaus.

—¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? —casi habían alcanzado la escalera—. Bueno, tengo que ir al dormitorio de los chicos. ¿Te importa seguir sola desde aquí? —Ningún problema —repuso Caroline.

—Ok —se despidió él blandiendo el puño al mismo tiempo—. Hasta luego, entonces.

Ella entrechocó el puño con el de Klaus y se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

Sin embargo, mientras el chico se alejaba por el vasto pasillo, susurró a sus espaldas, con voz muy queda para que no pudiera oírla:

—Buenas noches, Klaus.

El sol entraba a raudales por las ventanas de la escalera principal cuando Caroline bajó brincando a la mañana siguiente, con las puntas de la melena todavía húmedas.

La noche anterior había llegado tan agotada que se había quedado dormida nada más acostarse. Debió de dormir como un tronco, porque no recordaba haber tenido pesadillas, ni sueños de ninguna clase. Aquella mañana, después de una ducha caliente, se sentía ella misma por primera vez desde el baile de verano.

Reinaba el bullicio en el comedor, aunque menos estridente de lo habitual. Al no ver a Elena ni a Stefan por ninguna parte, se sentó junto a Silas.

—Hola —le dijo casi sin mirarlo, concentrada en los huevos revueltos y el beicon que tenía en el plato.

Silas apenas esperó a que se sentara.

—Stefan y Elena llevan desde ayer por la noche desaparecidos en combate. ¿Sabes si les pasa algo? —quiso saber.

Masticando con entusiasmo, Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no los he visto —contestó después de tragar con esfuerzo—. Caray. Qué hambre tengo.

—¿Has podido ver a Vicky por fin? —siguió preguntando él.

—No, ¿y tú?

Él asintió.

—Esta mañana. Está hecha polvo, pero consciente.

Caroline sintió tanto alivio que se olvidó del plato.

—¡Eh, Silas, es genial! Buscaré a Elena después de desayunar e iremos a verla.

Tras engullir el resto del desayuno, se dirigió a los dormitorios en busca de Elena, tan deprisa que casi corría cuando una puerta se abrió a su paso. Mientras la esquivaba, vio salir a Hayley soplándose las uñas recién pintadas.

—¿Te importaría mirar por dónde vas, Care? —le espetó tratando de poner a salvo su impecable manicura rosa pálido—. Siempre vas corriendo por el pasillo como si te persiguiera una estampida.

—Perdona, bru… digo, Hayley —repuso Caroline con dulzura mientras pasaba junto a Hayley a un paso algo más relajado.

Por desgracia, Hayley echó a andar tras ella.

—¿Adónde vas? ¿Estás buscando a Lena?

Caroline no se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Por qué, Hayley? ¿Eres su agente de prensa?

—No seas tonta. Es solo que… estoy preocupada por ella.

No parecía en absoluto preocupada, y Caroline notó un hormigueo en la piel, signo de que algo no andaba bien. Las señales de alarma desfilaron por su mente. Se detuvo en seco y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Por qué estás preocupada por ella? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hayley se sopló las uñas con un ademán de ensayada languidez.

—No ha pasado nada. Es solo que la he visto esta mañana y parecía algo alterada. Bueno, no soy una experta, pero juraría que se había tomado algo.

Caroline notó un nudo en el estómago.

—¿A qué te refieres con «algo»? Lena no se droga.

—Y yo pensaba que ustedes dos eran amigas —replicó Hayley—. Bueno, si no te lo ha contado, será porque no confía en ti. Así que mejor me callo.

Con los puños apretados a los costados, Caroline se encaminó hacia el cuarto de Elena.

—Me da igual, Hayley. Vete a cotillear con Katherine o con las bobas de tus amigas y pasa de mí.

—Encantada —respondió Hayley, que echó a andar en dirección contraria—. Pero te has equivocado de camino. La última vez que he visto a Elena se dirigía hacia tu cuarto. No hacia el suyo.

Caroline no quiso hacerle caso y siguió caminando hacia el cuarto de Elena, pero avivó el paso mientras las palabras de Hayley resonaban en sus oídos. ¿Por qué iba a entrar Elena en la habitación de Caroline? Llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de abrirla sin aguardar respuesta.

El cuarto se hallaba vacío.

La contraventana estaba abierta y las luces apagadas. La cama, aunque revuelta, parecía intacta. Las ropas se amontonaban en el suelo en un desorden poco habitual y los cajones estaban abiertos a medias, como si Elena hubiera buscado algo a toda prisa.

Decidida a ignorar cualquier información procedente de Hayley, Caroline se sentó al escritorio a esperar a su amiga. A lo mejor Elena andaba por allí cerca. Al cabo de un rato tuvo que aceptar que no iba a volver.

De camino a su propio cuarto, Caroline recorría el pasillo más despacio que la primera vez. Al abrir la puerta de su dormitorio la asaltó un terror difuso.

No había nada en su sitio. Las luces estaban encendidas y reinaba el caos en la habitación. Alguien había abierto los cajones del escritorio y había saqueado el interior: bolígrafos, libros y papeles se esparcían por el suelo.

Prudente, Caroline miró a su alrededor antes de entrar, pero el cuarto estaba vacío. Perpleja, recogía sus pertenencias conforme se iba internando en la habitación, reuniendo papeles y apilando los libros en un montón ordenado. Para cuando llegó al escritorio, comprendió que lo que había estado recogiendo no era sino su propio ejemplar del Reglamento hecho pedazos.

Alguien había trazado una gruesa línea en la portada y había garabateado:

¡APESTA!

Al hojear las páginas, descubrió una nota en el dorso. Costaba descifrar la furibunda caligrafía, pero supo que la había escrito Elena aun antes de leerla.

Todo se ha ido a la mierda. Todo el mundo miente. Tienes que saber la verdad pero nadie te la dirá. Ven a hablar conmigo; estoy en el tejado. NO LE DIGAS A STEFAN dónde estoy. E.

—Mierda.

Apenas hubo lanzado la exclamación, advirtió la ventana abierta de par en par.

Fue corriendo a cerrar la puerta. La cabeza le daba vueltas. _¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?_

Se asomó a la ventana por encima del escritorio. Los dormitorios quedaban justo debajo de la buhardilla. Miró hacia abajo.

Una gran distancia la separaba del suelo.

Sin embargo, Klaus lo había hecho. Si él podía, ella no iba a ser menos. Inspiró hondo y fue sacando el cuerpo con cuidado hasta sentarse en el alféizar, con los pies apoyados en el bajante victoriano, justo donde él se había encaramado hacía unos días.

—¿Lena? —susurró por probar.

No obtuvo respuesta.

Abajo sonaban voces y el crujido de los pasos por el camino de grava.

Con el marco de la ventana a modo de sujeción, comprobó la resistencia del bajante. Aguantaba su peso. Se dio la vuelta para colocarse de cara al muro y, cogiéndose a la ventana primero y al alerón de pizarra después, fue avanzando por el borde del bajante a lo largo de casi dos metros hasta llegar a otra cornisa, a la que ascendió buscando asideros entre los ladrillos. Una vez allí hizo un descanso. Jadeando pesadamente, miró a su alrededor.

—¿Lena?

Una especie de susurro en lo alto la indujo a alzar la vista, pero no vio nada. De inmediato oyó una risilla amarga.

—El primero en llegar se queda con el mejor sitio.

Elena parecía irritada.

Gruñendo del esfuerzo, Caroline escaló hasta la siguiente cornisa, desde donde alcanzaba a ver el tejado. Elena estaba sentada en lo más alto apoyada contra una chimenea. Su pelo parecía un estropajo y Caroline advirtió que había estado llorando.

—Dios mío, Lena, ¿cómo has subido hasta allí? ¿Y cómo conseguiremos bajarte?

La otra agitó la mano con desdén.

—No seas tan cobarde, Care. ¿Por qué no corres algún riesgo de vez en cuando?

Sin miedo, se levantó de un salto para plantarse en precario equilibrio justo en la punta del tejado a dos aguas.

Conteniendo el aliento, Caroline buscó el modo de reunirse con ella. Divisó una zona del alerón algo mellada donde, si sus cálculos eran ciertos, podría apoyarse para darse impulso hacia arriba. Con cuidado, procedió a avanzar hacia allí. En cuanto inició la ascensión, descubrió que las tejas creaban una serie natural de puntos de apoyo y de agarre.

Sin embargo, en el último tramo, dio un traspié. Al notar que resbalaba quiso gritar pero ningún sonido acudió a su garganta.

En la caída, palpó una pieza de mampostería que le sirvió de sujeción. Al tener dónde agarrarse, tanteó la pared con los pies hasta encontrar una teja mellada.

En cuanto sus pies recuperaron el contacto con el tejado, se dio impulso con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar despatarrada sobre la pizarra.

Apoyada contra la gran chimenea, Elena —que no había movido ni un dedo para ayudarla— aplaudió con ironía.

—¡Hurra por Care! Ha conquistado el puesto más alto en la escala del éxito de Cimmeria y lo ha hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Creo que se merece un trago. ¿Qué opina el público?

Inclinada hacia Caroline, sacó la botella de vodka que tapaban sus pies y se la tendió. Faltaba la mitad.

—Bebe un trago. El público piensa que te lo mereces.

Caroline, enfadada y temblorosa por el peligro que acababa de correr, ignoró la bebida.

—¿Qué público, Lena? ¿De qué diablos estás hablando? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí arriba?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Elena quitó el tapón de la botella y bebió. Hizo una mueca al notar el fuerte sabor.

—Sabes, una no llega a acostumbrarse —dijo mientras devolvía el tapón a la botella—. El gusto de Jenna en materia de vodka es más que dudoso. Cualquiera pensaría que guarda Grey Goose o Absolut entre sus provisiones, pero no. Solo este asqueroso brebaje ruso.

_¿Cómo es posible que esté borracha a las ocho de la mañana?, _se extrañó Caroline.

—Lena, ¿llevas toda la noche bebiendo?

—¡Claro que no! No digas tonterías. Solo las últimas… ¿Qué hora es? —al torcer el brazo para mirar el reloj, derramó vodka en el tejado—. ¡Uy!

Caroline trató de aparentar calma.

—Por favor, Lena, siéntate y habla conmigo.

—¡Claro que sí, Care! —Elena le sonrió con tanta alegría como si estuvieran manteniendo una charla de sobremesa—. Estoy deseando hablar contigo. Pero es que llevo siglos sentada. Me apetece mucho más quedarme de pie y desperezarme.

Giró sobre sí misma como una bailarina, pero empezó a tambalearse. Caroline, ahogando un grito, se tapó la boca con las manos, sin embargo Elena, que había recuperado el equilibrio, se echó a reír.

—¡Por poco!

El corazón de Caroline latía a tanta velocidad que temió sufrir un ataque.

—Por favor, Lena. Te lo suplico, siéntate y háblame. Beberé contigo. Pero… siéntate.

Como si acabara de recordar algo, Elena se fue agachando hasta sentarse en el tejado. La tristeza había sustituido la sonrisa en su rostro y grandes lagrimones manaban de sus ojos.

—Nadie me entiende, Care. Ni siquiera tú. Eres mi mejor amiga y no te puedo contar la verdad. No sabes cuánto me entristece eso.

Llorosa, cogió la botella para dar otro trago. Luego se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo y se la tendió a Caroline, que simuló beber y, fingiéndose distraída, se la quedó.

Se acercó a Elena.

—Cielo, siento mucho que estés tan triste. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Elena la miró como si Caroline hubiera perdido el juicio.

—¡Pues claro que ha pasado algo, Care! ¡Megan ha muerto! Está muerta. Y nadie va a decir la verdad de lo que pasó. ¡Son todos unos mentirosos! —apuntó allí con un dedo vacilante—. Y tú no sabes nada. Todo el mundo te mantiene en la inopia porque no saben qué haces aquí. Ni quién eres. ¿Quién eres, Caroline Forbes?

Caroline levantó las manos.

—Solo soy… yo, Lena. No soy nadie.

Elena agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro con vehemencia, cada vez más enfadada.

—¡No, no, no! Eso tampoco es verdad. No sabes nada. No tienes ni idea. Y eso es… una idiotez. Pero nadie te lo dirá. Nadie te lo dirá —de repente, alzó la vista y buscó los ojos de Caroline con una expresión como de iluminada—. Yo sé cosas, pero no te las diré.

Caroline tragó saliva.

—¿Qué sabes, Lena? ¿Sabes quién mató a Megan?

Elena entornó los ojos con malicia.

—Todo el mundo sabe lo que está pasando, Care. Todo el mundo excepto tú —y añadió canturreando—: Pero no te lo diré…

—Lena, tienes que decírmelo —el corazón de Caroline latía desbocado, pero se las ingenió para adoptar un semblante impasible—. Es muy importante. La policía debe saberlo.

Elena asintió con la cabeza y se deshizo en lágrimas otra vez.

—Mis padres no quieren que viva con ellos, ¿lo sabías, Care? No les importo un comino.

Ella intentó sonsacarla.

—Claro que les importas, Lena. Seguro que sí. Son tus padres. Pero háblame de Me…

—¡No, no les importo! —bramó—. Mis padres adoran el dinero y Saint Tropez, y Hong Kong, y Ciudad del Cabo, pero no a mí. A mí no me quieren.

Se echó a llorar desconsoladamente. Aprovechando la distracción, Caroline se acercó a hurtadillas por el tejado… lo bastante como para poder asirla de ser necesario.

—Oh, Lena, no lo sabía —su amiga estaba completamente ida, pero tenía que incitarla a hablar de Megan—. Cuéntame quién atacó a Megan, Elena.

Y luego seguimos hablando de tu familia.

Esta la fulminó con la mirada.

—No trates de enredarme, Care.

Mientras Elena hablaba, Caroline oyó unos movimientos procedentes del alerón. Antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Klaus apareció por allí, trepando con agilidad hasta llegar junto a ellas.

—¿Qué tal, señoritas? —dijo en un tono premeditadamente informal—. ¿Cómo va eso?

A través de las lágrimas, Elena lo obsequió con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Klaus Mikaelson! Te quiero, Klaus Mikaelson. Eres tan guapo y tienes unos ojos tan verdes. Habría salido contigo si no hubiera conocido a Stefan —se quedó pensando un momento—. No, habría salido con Silas si no hubiera conocido a Stefan. Pero si las cosas con Silas no hubieran funcionado, habría salido contigo. Seguro. O quizá con Damon.

Klaus no titubeó.

—Y yo habría salido contigo, Lena. Porque eres la chica más guapa del colegio.

Con el rostro congestionado y el pelo de punta, Elena sonrió con timidez al decir:

—¿De verdad? Es lo más bonito que nadie me ha dicho nunca. Dame un abrazo.

Se puso en pie de un salto y empezó a tambalearse peligrosamente, moviendo los brazos a los lados como dos molinillos. Caroline, ahogando un grito, tendió los brazos hacia ella, pero Klaus llegó a su lado en un instante, la abrazó y se echó a reír con ella.

—Cuidado, Lena, esto está bastante alto.

Ella hizo caso omiso del comentario.

—Te quiero, Klaus Mikaelson. Eres mucho más simpático que Stefan.

Él la obligó a sentarse con delicadeza, sin perderla de vista ni un momento.

—Pero tú sabes que Stefan te quiere mucho, ¿no? ¿Por qué no le decimos que venga y hablas con él?

—Stefan no me quiere. Nunca dice la verdad. Es un mentiroso, como todos los demás —miró a Klaus con ademán dubitativo—. Aunque no estoy segura de que tú seas uno de ellos.

Volvió a levantarse con inseguridad, pero apartó las manos de Klaus cuando este trató de detenerla.

—Klaus, tú sabes quién es Stefan. Care no tiene ni idea, pero tú sí —se volvió a mirar a Caroline—. Stefan es un tipo importante; mucho más que tú, que yo o que Klaus. Pertenece a la Night School; ¿sabes lo que es la Night School, Caroline?

Paralizado, Klaus miraba a Elena sin saber qué hacer. Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—Pues es un puñado de chicos y chicas que juegan a ser caballeros o soldados o dioses o algo así. Se creen los reyes del mundo —señaló a Caroline—. Y no les caes bien, ¿lo sabías? Te consideran peligrosa. Yo les digo que están equivocados, ¡pero no me creen! ¿Dónde está el vodka?

Al divisar la botella a los pies de Caroline, Elena dio un paso hacia ella. Poniéndose en pie, su amiga cogió el vodka y miró a Klaus sin pronunciar palabra, sin embargo antes de que pudieran decidir qué hacer, la otra alargó el brazo para quitársela.

Klaus intentó sostenerla pero todo sucedió en un instante: Elena tropezó con una teja suelta y perdió el equilibrio. Sin nada a lo que agarrarse, rodó por la pendiente del tejado y desapareció con un grito penetrante.

Las manos exangües de Caroline soltaron la botella, que se estrelló contra el suelo entre un estallido de cristales rotos. Durante el horrible momento que siguió, oyó una voz gritando a lo lejos antes de comprender que era la suya.

Klaus se quedó mirando como alelado el lugar que Elena acababa de abandonar. Aquel único segundo pareció extenderse más allá de lo que permiten los límites de la física.

Justo entonces oyeron unos arañazos procedentes del borde del tejado. Antes de que Caroline pudiera reaccionar, Klaus se abalanzó sobre su estómago para ir bajando, centímetro a centímetro, hasta el alerón. Caroline lo imitó, y ambos vieron unas manos ensangrentadas que buscaban un punto de agarre. Reaccionaron al mismo tiempo. Klaus cogió la muñeca izquierda de Elena y pocos segundos después Caroline tenía aferrada también su mano derecha. Alcanzó a ver, por encima del hombro de su amiga, la caída en picado hasta el suelo.

Oyó unos gemidos agudos procedentes de debajo del tejado, como si Elena estuviera demasiado asustada para llorar. Caroline apenas podía sostener aquella mano resbaladiza de sangre. Mientras se esforzaba por no soltarla, Klaus le ordenó:

—Coge la muñeca.

En cuanto le fue posible, Caroline agarró el brazo de Elena, pero como ella misma estaba boca abajo en la empinada pendiente precisaba todas sus fuerzas para sostener a Elena sin precipitarse con ella. Jamás podrían levantarla a pulso. Klaus hacía tanta fuerza que el rostro se le había puesto morado, pero en aquella posición incluso él experimentaba dificultades.

—Ok, probemos algo distinto. Suéltale el brazo —le dijo a Caroline jadeando—. Voy a tratar de sentarme, a ver si así consigo más margen de maniobra para tirar de ella. Cógeme por la cintura y no me sueltes —la miró a los ojos y añadió—: No nos dejes caer, Care.

Tan asustada que no podía ni hablar, Caroline asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que había comprendido. Asiendo el brazo de Elena con desesperación, Klaus cambió de posición con un gruñido de esfuerzo. En cuanto estuvo sentado, Caroline soltó a su amiga y se colocó detrás de Klaus a toda prisa con los talones firmemente plantados sobre las tejas. Tan pronto como sintió sus brazos en la cintura, Klaus gritó:

—A la de tres, estira hacia atrás con todas tus fuerzas. Un, dos…

Al llegar al tres, Caroline clavó los talones y tiró.

El torso de Elena asomó por la orilla del tejado.

Klaus y Caroline retrocedieron y…

—¡Otra vez! —ordenó él—. ¡Tira!

En cuanto Elena alcanzó el tejado, se precipitaron a cogerla para ponerla a salvo.

Lágrimas de alivio inundaron los ojos de Caroline. Jadeando por el esfuerzo, gateó hacia su amiga.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Le tomó las manos para examinar las heridas. Al verlas, hizo un gesto de dolor.

—Oh, Lena —se lamentó.

Esta había perdido varias uñas de cuajo y tenía un corte profundo en la palma de la mano izquierda que sangraba profusamente.

—¿Care? ¿Lena? ¿Están ahí arriba? —gritó Stefan desde abajo.

Klaus y Caroline intercambiaron una mirada, pero fue Elena quien respondió llorando:

—¡Stefan, ayúdame!

—¿Lena! —volvió a gritar él en tono aterrado.

Caroline lo oyó trepar a toda prisa, al parecer siguiendo la misma ruta que había tomado Klaus hacía un rato.

Al llegar al tejado los miró unos instantes de hito en hito antes de correr hacia Elena.

—Pero ¿qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Qué te has hecho en las manos?

Al no obtener respuesta se volvió hacia ellos.

—¿Klaus?

La voz de este sonó apagada por tanta tensión liberada.

—Se ha caído del tejado. Creo que se ha hecho daño al agarrarse. Tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería.

—Dios —Stefan rodeó a Elena con los brazos y la ayudó a levantarse, pero tuvo que sostenerla porque las piernas no la aguantaban en pie. Mirando a Klaus por encima de Elena, articuló—: ¿Vodka?

Klaus asintió. Aunque Stefan parecía triste, mantenía la calma.

—Ya te tengo, nena. Te voy a bajar de aquí. Klaus, ¿me ayudas?

Este último se volvió hacia Caroline para decirle:

—Quédate aquí, ¿ok? No te muevas. Volveré para enseñarte un camino seguro.

Incapaz de pronunciar palabra, Caroline accedió con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de que Klaus se reuniera con Stefan. Los oyó bajar a Elena por la cornisa y ayudarla a entrar por la ventana. Mantuvieron una conversación en voz baja que no alcanzó a descifrar y luego oyó que Klaus regresaba.

Sentada en el tejado, rodeándose el cuerpo con los brazos, Caroline se mecía adelante y atrás contando cada movimiento.

_(Ciento diecisiete, ciento dieciocho, ciento…)_

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Klaus se acuclilló a su lado para mirarla a los ojos. Caroline comprendió cuán preocupado estaba cuando lo vio enjugarse una lágrima con la punta de los dedos.

Se irguió y asintió.

—Entonces salgamos de este maldito tejado.

Tras ayudarla a ponerse en pie la guió más allá del lugar por donde ella había trepado hasta una zona donde la pendiente era menos escarpada. Desde allí le fue fácil dejarse caer a una sólida cornisa y caminar la corta distancia que la separaba del alféizar de su habitación.

Al cruzar al escritorio, se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza contra el marco de la ventana. Una vez dentro, se tambaleó por el cuarto con la cabeza entre las manos mientras él saltaba con agilidad por la ventana y la miraba sorprendido.

Pese a todo lo que acababan de experimentar, Caroline advirtió que Klaus se esforzaba por no sonreír.

—Care, ¿qué te has hecho ahora?

Ella se señaló la cabeza.

—Ven aquí —tomándola de la mano, la atrajo hacia sí para echar un vistazo al chichón—. En serio, si sales viva de Cimmeria, no te va a quedar ni una neurona.

Le besó la herida con un beso tan sutil como un deseo.

—Ya está. Creo que con este tratamiento será suficiente.

Tal vez fuese coincidencia, pero Caroline se sintió mejor.

—¿Cómo nos has encontrado? —le preguntó.

—Katherine me ha dicho que creía que estaban en apuros. He venido a buscarlas. No estaban aquí pero he visto esto —señaló la nota del escritorio— y la ventana abierta, de modo que he sumado dos y dos.

—Gracias, Klaus —le dijo en tono ferviente—. Creo que has salvado la vida de Lena.

—Preferiría que, sencillamente, no se hubieran metido en este lío —replicó él, pero sonrió de todos modos—. Venga, ¿vamos a buscar a Stefan y a Elena para asegurarnos de que están bien?

Mientras asentía, Caroline advirtió sorprendida que sonreía también.

—Gracias.

—De nada —repuso él—. Ahora intenta no caerte en el pasillo.

Ella le dio un suave puñetazo en el brazo al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta, pero retrocedió dando un respingo.

Al otro lado, Jenna aguardaba con los brazos en cruzados.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	20. Chapter 19

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 19<strong>

Ella tuvo la sensación de que los escoltaban. Ninguno de los dos había dicho ni pío. La directora se había limitado a ordenar: «Klaus, Caroline. Acompañadnos, por favor», y habían echado a andar.

Caminaron a paso vivo hacia la oficina de Jenna. Ella les cedió el paso y entró en último lugar antes de sentarse en la silla de detrás del escritorio. Christian se quedó a su lado con una mano apoyada en el respaldo. La directora no hizo presentaciones.

—Los he hecho venir porque quiero saber si he cometido un error —Jenna clavó los ojos en Caroline.

—¿A qué… a qué te refieres? —preguntó ella con pies de plomo.

—Me salté muchas reglas al dejarte venir a este colegio —hablaba con una voz entrecortada de furia—. ¿Me equivoqué?

Justo cuando Caroline empezaba a notar que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Pasa —ordenó Jenna.

Damon entró en la sala. Miró a su alrededor, evitando los ojos de Caroline, antes de cerrar la puerta y apoyarse contra la hoja.

Con el corazón en un puño, Caroline volvió a mirar al frente.

—No te entiendo —insistió—. ¿Qué he hecho?

—Di instrucciones explícitas de que los alumnos permanecieran en el edificio, y no solo he descubierto que has estado bebiendo con Elena Gilbert en el tejado sino que también has ido a la capilla sin permiso. Ahora te pregunto, ¿qué debo pensar, Care, salvo que me has desobedecido?

Ella se la quedó mirando de hito en hito. _¿Cómo sabe lo de la capilla?_

Klaus dio un paso adelante.

—Un momento, Jenna. Care fue a la capilla porque yo se lo pedí. La acompañé durante todo el camino. No corrió peligro.

—Y Lena estaba muy alterada —intervino Caroline—. Tenía miedo de que se hiciera daño. Solo intentaba ayudarla.

La mirada de Jenna era gélida.

—Una botella ha caído del tejado a pocos centímetros de un alumno. De haber resultado herido, el colegio habría sido responsable. Hay cristales dispersos y, debo añadir, vodka derramado junto a la puerta principal.

Caroline estaba tan perpleja y enfadada que tuvo que bajar la vista para que Jenna no advirtiera la rabia que la embargaba. _Megan ha muerto, el colegio se ha incendiado ¿y le preocupa que la denuncien por unos cristales rotos?_

Jenna se volvió a mirar a Klaus.

—¿Y por qué, si se puede saber, la acompañaste todo el camino? Ya conoces el Reglamento.

—Después de lo que pasó con Megan y Vicky, Care estaba disgustada. Se estaba planteando dejar el colegio —aclaró Klaus—. Quería que se sintiera libre para hablar sin miedo de que alguien pudiera estar escuchando.

Impresionada por la habilidad que Klaus acababa de demostrar recurriendo a la verdad para…, bueno, mentir, Caroline miró a la directora para ver cómo se lo tomaba. No pareció impresionada.

—Comprendo que Caroline esté disgustada, pero hay lugares donde mantener ese tipo de conversaciones en el interior del edificio, Klaus —lo reprendió—. Y no me gusta que se ignoren las reglas de manera tan evidente, sobre todo cuando han sido expresadas en términos tan explícitos y en momentos tan recientes.

Klaus mostró las palmas de las manos en un gesto de humildad.

—En ese caso debo ser yo el que se disculpe, no Care. Fui yo quien insistió en ir a la capilla. Al principio ella se negó porque no quería saltarse el Reglamento, pero la convencí. Si alguien puede ser acusado de desobediencia, soy yo. Pero lo hice movido por lo que consideré buenas razones.

La voz de Klaus transmitía una seguridad sorprendente, pensó Caroline. Hablaba más en el tono de un hijo que trata de apaciguar a una madre enfadada que en el de un alumno que se dirige a la directora.

—¿Puedo intervenir, Jenna? —Damon la interrogó con la mirada y ella asintió con un breve cabeceo—. Klaus, no solo desobedeciste las instrucciones de Jenna, sino también las mías —dijo con aquel elegante acento italiano que parecía enroscarse en cada palabra—. Y al hacerlo, pusiste a Care en peligro, lo cual es inaceptable.

Por primera vez en el transcurso de la conversación, Klaus se puso tenso. Caroline lo vio apretar los puños y esforzarse poco después por relajarlos.

Guardó silencio.

Jenna suspiró.

—Es suficiente. Klaus, Care, han quebrantado gravemente las normas que decreté ayer por la noche. Comprendo que sigan alterados por lo sucedido durante el baile; de no ser así, ambos se enfrentarían a castigos y amonestaciones por escrito. Por el contrario, me limitaré a advertiros de que no toleraré ninguna otra infracción por su parte de ahora en adelante.

—¿Y qué le va a pasar a Lena?

La pregunta brotó de los labios de Caroline sin que pudiera contenerse.

Jenna le dirigió una mirada amenazadora.

—Empecemos por determinar qué ha sucedido exactamente en el tejado esta mañana, Care, ¿te parece?

Esta le contó que había encontrado una nota y que, al ver la ventana abierta, había trepado para reunirse con Elena en el tejado, así como todo lo sucedido finalmente.

—No sabía qué otra cosa hacer, de verdad, salvo ayudarla —aclaró—. ¿He hecho mal?

—Lena se ha arrancado cuatro uñas —dijo Jenna—, y se ha hecho un corte muy profundo en una mano, además de numerosas magulladuras. Es de suponer que sufrió todas esas lesiones al caer. Puesto que son superficiales y que su estado de embriaguez es temporal, las enfermeras se han hecho cargo de ella y le han administrado un tranquilizante. Se quedará en la enfermería hasta que determinemos el castigo pertinente. Se lo notificaremos a sus padres.

—¿Será… expulsada?

Caroline apretó los brazos de la silla con tanta fuerza que se le pusieron pálidos los nudillos.

Jenna le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

—No comentaré contigo las medidas disciplinarias que atañen a otros alumnos, Caroline.

Christian se acercó a la directora para susurrarle algo al oído. Cuando acabó de hablar, Jenna se volvió hacia Caroline.

—Puedes marcharte. Ahora, si nos disculpas, me gustaría hablar con Klaus en privado.

Caroline miró a Klaus a hurtadillas, pero este mantuvo la mirada al frente mientras ella abandonaba el despacho. Advirtió que Damon y Christian se quedaban atrás.

_No tan en privado, pues_.

Al cerrar la puerta se apoyó contra la hoja por si alcanzaba a oír algo, pero el grosor de la madera se lo impidió.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los dormitorios de las chicas, donde se detuvo en el 335.

Retrocedió asustada cuando la puerta se abrió al primer golpe.

Katherine iba tan inmaculada como de costumbre, con el uniforme perfecto y ni un cabello fuera de lugar.

—Care, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

Si la visita la sorprendía, procuró no demostrarlo.

—Me gustaría ir a ver a Vicky —repuso Caroline—, pero no sé dónde está la enfermería y pensé que tú lo sabrías.

—He oído que al fin ha despertado —la informó Katherine—. Ve a la planta baja y sigue después hasta el ala donde están las aulas. Al final del pasillo verás una escalera. Sube al primer piso y la encontrarás.

Caroline titubeó, deseando en su fuero interno poder confiar en Katherine lo suficiente como para hablar de verdad con ella. Al ver que no hacía ademán de marcharse, la prefecta enarcó unas cejas impecables y preguntó:

—¿Algo más?

—Yo solo… —Caroline se enroscó la orilla de la falda en un dedo—. Klaus me ha dicho que le diste el mensaje ayer por la noche. Y quería darte las gracias por ello. No tenías que hacerlo.

Katherine cruzó los brazos con desenfado.

—De nada, Care. Aunque me habría sentido mejor si me hubieses dicho por qué querías verlo en realidad. Y ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado con Elena Gilbert, me pregunto si hice bien.

—¡Pero si lo único que he hecho ha sido ayudar a Lena! —protestó Caroline—. Yo no le he dado el vodka ni la he llevado al tejado. Solo he intentado salvarle la vida. No entiendo qué tiene eso de malo.

—Ya, ¿y por qué no has venido a buscarme primero? —quiso saber Katherine.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? —le espetó Caroline—. Tú solo quieres crearle problemas.

Katherine pareció exasperada pero también, pensó Caroline, un poco dolida.

—Mientras permanezcan en esta planta, Care, Lena y tú están bajo mi responsabilidad. Nunca deberías ponerte en peligro como has hecho hoy. Y Klaus me ha hablado de tus ataques de pánico… ¿Por qué nunca me lo has contado? Yo no estoy aquí para hacer que te castiguen ni para echarte la bronca. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Pero haga lo que haga, tú siempre me tratas como si fuera tu enemiga.

Las palabras de Katherine pillaron a Caroline tan de sorpresa que por un momento se quedó sin habla.

—Pero si yo… yo creía que me odiabas —acabó diciendo.

—No te odio —objetó Katherine—. Siempre pareces intimidada y enfadada en mi presencia y yo no sé cómo hacerte comprender que estoy de tu lado.

—Pero eres amiga de Hayley Labonair y ella sí me detesta.

Para sorpresa de Caroline, Katherine lanzó una breve carcajada. Levantó las manos en ademán de disculpa.

—Soy amiga de Hayley y, sí, le caes mal, pero solo porque te tiene celos. Le gusta Damon, y Damon se ha fijado en ti, algo que hiere sus sentimientos y la empuja a comportarse mal. Está acostumbrada a salirse con la suya. Ahora bien, todo eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Siempre le estoy diciendo que madure, que te deje en paz pero —se encogió de hombros— ya es mayorcita para saber lo que hace.

Su expresión mudó a otra más seria.

—No me juzgues a mí por su conducta. Júzgame por mis propios actos.

Avergonzada, Caroline se frotó un pie con la punta del otro.

—Lo siento mucho, Katherine, me he comportado como una auténtica cretina.

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó ella—. Tendría que haberme sentado a hablar contigo mucho antes. Soy la prefecta y debería saber cómo afrontar este tipo de situaciones. En cualquier caso, me gustaría mucho que volviéramos a empezar.

Le tendió la mano al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

—¿Amigas?

Caroline titubeó una milésima de segundo antes de estrechársela.

—Amigas.

—Muy bien, ahora ve con Vicky… Seguramente se sentirá muy sola allí arriba sin nadie con quien hablar —se despidió Katherine, que al entrar en su habitación añadió en el tono oficial que solía adoptar—: Y nada de excursiones al tejado, por favor.

Mientras recorría la ruta descrita por Katherine de camino a la enfermería,

Caroline repasaba mentalmente toda la conversación.

_¿Cómo es posible que me haya equivocado tanto con ella? ¿Y de verdad estaba tan equivocada?_

Recordó que tanto Klaus como Damon se reían de ella cuando les decía que Katherine no le caía bien; por lo visto ambos la consideraban fantástica, aunque Damon había admitido que podía ser un poco especial.

_Pero ser especial no es nada malo._

Siempre le había molestado que defendieran a la prefecta y, siendo sincera, si la había juzgado mal, todo cobraba sentido.

Se esforzó por recordar qué cosas había dicho Katherine para molestarla, pero solo le vino al pensamiento la expresión perpleja de la chica cada vez que Caroline se enfadaba o se disgustaba.

Pese a todo… ¿no era curioso que de repente Katherine quisiera ser su amiga? Las palabras pronunciadas por Elena en plena borrachera resonaban en sus oídos: «No les caes bien… Te consideran peligrosa».

Las luces estaban apagadas en la zona de las aulas y Caroline palpó la pared en busca de un interruptor. Al no poder encontrarlo siguió andando a toda prisa. Oía el eco de sus propios pasos mientras iba dejando atrás, casi a la carrera, puertas y puertas que dejaban entrever clases desiertas, donde sillas desocupadas y pupitres vacíos aguardaban en filas y corros fantasmales.

Al final de la antesala vio una puerta sin número, por cuyo cristal esmerilado se filtraba la luz del sol.

_Debe de ser esa_.

La empujó para abrirla.

Divisó los peldaños ascendentes de una angosta escalera de servicio, cuyos amplios ventanales cedían el paso a la luz del sol en cada planta.

Ascendió hasta el primer nivel, un entresuelo entre la planta baja y el primer piso. De la escalera partía un pasillo de techos bajos y suelos de linóleo que contrastaba con los vastos espacios y la madera bruñida que prevalecía en el resto del edificio. A un lado del pasillo vio una hilera de puertas cerradas, cuyas superficies blancas incluían ventanas de cristal esmerilado, divididas por un crucifijo azul cuidadosamente pintado. Al otro lado se abrían grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz y el aire fresco.

—¿Hola? —probó Caroline.

Su voz resonó en el pasillo desierto.

El silencio era tan absoluto que sintió crecer su nerviosismo mientras avanzaba por el corredor soleado. Fue llamando a cada una de las puertas al pasar, probando cada uno de los pomos. Nadie le respondió, y encontró cerradas las tres primeras.

La cuarta, sin embargo, se abrió.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con las cortinas echadas. Era un cuarto diminuto donde solo cabía una cama.

Caroline apenas alcanzó a atisbar una nube de brillante pelo rubio sobre la almohada.

—¿Lena? —susurró introduciendo al mismo tiempo un pie en la habitación con ademán indeciso—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

No obtuvo respuesta, pero algo le dijo que su amiga estaba despierta. Dejando la puerta abierta a su espalda, avanzó de puntillas hasta agacharse junto a la cama de Elena, que tenía los ojos cerrados pero la respiración agitada.

—Eh —musitó Caroline—. ¿Cómo estás?

Una lágrima escapó del ojo de su amiga para caer por un costado de su cara. Se la enjugó con una mano completamente vendada.

—No me apetece hablar ahora mismo, Care.

Tenía la voz ronca y apagada.

Herida, Caroline se sintió tentada a discutir, pero decidió marcharse. Mientras cruzaba el umbral se volvió a mirar; tendida de espaldas, Elena contemplaba el techo como si ya estuviera sola.

De nuevo en el pasillo, Caroline siguió probando puertas. Al llegar a la tercera después de la habitación de Elena, atisbó un espacio blanco y soleado donde se alineaban dos filas de camas de hospital, separadas por prístinas cortinas ondeantes a la suave brisa que susurraba desde las ventanas entreabiertas. Solo había una cama ocupada.

Tendida sobre una colcha blanca, en un lecho blanco contra una pared también blanca, yacía Vicky con los ojos cerrados como si fuera la palidez personificada; sus pestañas espesas proyectaban sombras que oscurecían su piel. La melena larga y sedosa se extendía sobre las almohadas mientras que un gran apósito le cubría parte de la cara. Llevaba un brazo en cabestrillo.

A Caroline se le encogió el corazón al advertir lo delgada que estaba. ¿Acaso nunca comía? Parecía tan… frágil.

Al sentarse en una silla junto a la cama, la madera emitió un crujido y Vicky abrió los ojos.

Esbozó una sonrisa adormilada.

—Care.

Ella sonrió también, pero unas arrugas de preocupación ensombrecían su ceño.

—Eh. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras bien? Me han dicho que estabas despierta.

Vicky se incorporó con ayuda de las almohadas. Le habían conectado una vía a la muñeca enyesada y tenía magulladuras violáceas en la parte superior de los brazos.

—Estoy bien. Bastante colocada, creo. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí.

La fragilidad que la envolvía agrandaba sus ojos al punto de darles un aire infantil, y Caroline sintió el impulso irresistible de protegerla.

—No mucho —Caroline tuvo que pararse a pensar—. Bueno, hoy es… ¿qué día es hoy? Domingo, creo.

Se sonrojó ante su propia confusión, pero Vicky se dio por satisfecha.

—Bien. Pensaba que llevaba más tiempo —miró hacia la ventana y su rostro se ensombreció—. Pero pronto se va a hacer de noche, ¿verdad?

Se la veía tan asustada que Caroline le apretó la mano.

—No te preocupes. Aquí estás totalmente a salvo.

Vicky no parecía convencida, pero por lo visto los medicamentos alteraban su capacidad de concentración y al poco volvió a relajarse.

—Vicky, ¿qué te pasó? —preguntó Caroline—. Lena dice que te perdió de vista cuando se fue la luz, y que no volvió a verte hasta que te encontramos… bueno, ya sabes, en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Los ojos de su amiga se nublaron mientras trataba de recordar.

—Lo recuerdo todo muy borroso. Me acuerdo de que Silas y yo estábamos bailando. Decidimos ir a dar una vuelta para tomar el aire. Pensábamos salir por la puerta principal porque la trasera estaba atestada. Pero entonces las luces se apagaron. Al principio no le dimos importancia, de hecho hasta nos pareció divertido.

Había velas encendidas en el vestíbulo de entrada, de modo que veíamos y tal. Pero entonces la gente empezó a gritar.

»Silas me dijo que no me moviera, que enseguida volvería a buscarme, y se fue corriendo para averiguar qué pasaba.

Dejó de hablar para mirar a Caroline con ojos inexpresivos.

—Y ya está. No recuerdo nada más. Solo una inmensa oscuridad.

Caroline le dio unos golpecitos en la mano.

—Jenna dice que no tienes nada grave. ¿Has sufrido una conmoción cerebral o algo así? Mi hermano sufrió una hace tiempo y no pudo recordar la caída hasta dos semanas después.

—Sí, la enfermera dice que me golpeé la cabeza al caer y que me corté con algo punzante. Me han puesto doce puntos —se tocó la gasa con aire ausente.

—¿Y qué te pasó en los brazos? —Caroline se acercó más y le subió las mangas cortas de la bata hospitalaria con suavidad para examinarle la piel—. Esos cardenales parecen… marcas de dedos.

Mirándose los brazos, Vicky repuso:

—¿Ah, sí? No tengo la menor idea de cómo han llegado ahí. Y supongo que me hice un esguince en la muñeca al caer.

—¿Te han…? —cuando le falló la voz, Caroline volvió a intentarlo—: Supongo que te han contado lo de Megan.

Vicky asintió a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Pero no me lo creo —susurró—. ¿Cómo iba a… suicidarse? Nunca la vi triste o deprimida. Y había hecho un montón de planes de futuro. Quería viajar por el mundo, ¿sabes? No entiendo por qué iba a hacer algo así.

Caroline consideró la idea de expresar sus recelos respecto a la versión oficial que rodeaba la muerte de Megan, pero creyó que Vicky no era la persona apropiada para compartir dudas. No porque no confiara en ella, sino más bien porque no quería preocuparla.

Guardaron silencio un rato, durante el cual Vicky se adormiló, pero cuando Caroline se removió, un crujido de la silla la despertó.

—Sigues ahí —la voz soñolienta sonó complacida.

—Claro que sí —repuso Caroline—. No deberías pasar tanto tiempo sola. Es demasiado aburrido. Por cierto, ¿dónde están las enfermeras?

Vicky miró a su alrededor como si esperara verlas aparecer por detrás de un armario.

—No lo sé. Es muy raro. Ayer venían mucho por aquí pero hoy apenas las he visto. Cuéntame cosas del mundo real. ¿Qué está pasando?

Caroline se preguntó cuánto debería contarle, pero luego comprendió que Vicky conocía a Elena incluso mejor que ella misma.

—No gran cosa. Todo el mundo está un poco raro. Y… Vicky, a Elena se le ha ido la olla esta mañana y ahora está malherida.

Vicky pareció despabilarse.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Es que se ha metido en un lío?

Caroline le contó lo sucedido por la mañana en el tejado. Cuando hubo terminado, pensó que Vicky se quedaría conmocionada, pero esta se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Oh, pobre Lena. Debe de estar muy alterada. Ojalá pudiera hablar con ella.

—Vicky, Klaus me dijo que ya había hecho antes este tipo de cosas…

La otra asintió.

—Ya conoces a Lena —comentó—. Es encantadora, pero sus padres pasan de ella. Siempre lo han hecho. Creo que empezó a hacer cosas así para llamar la atención y al final se convirtió en una especie de costumbre, supongo. Se hartaron y la enviaron aquí. Sin embargo, es feliz en el colegio y llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer cosas raras. Supongo que lo sucedido en el baile la ha superado —adoptó una expresión consternada—. Quería mucho a Megan, ¿sabes?

Caroline asintió.

—Debe de haber sido por eso. Es que nunca la había visto así. No sabía qué hacer.

Vicky le cogió la mano y se la apretó.

—Pobrecita. Debes de pensar que Cimmeria es un manicomio. En realidad, no lo es, ¿sabes? No siempre.

—No pasa nada —Caroline puso la otra mano sobre la de Vicky—. ¿Cuándo te dejarán salir?

Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

—No me lo han dicho.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, Caroline se levantó.

—Será mejor que vaya a ver qué está pasando ahí fuera. Todo es tan raro… Tengo la sensación de que si yo no estoy, el colegio entero podría… estallar en pedazos. Es escalofriante.

Al coger a Vicky para abrazarla, la notó tan delgada que apenas se atrevió a estrecharla.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa.

—Gracias por venir a verme.

—Volveré —prometió Caroline—. Si te sientes con fuerzas, Elena está a dos puertas de aquí. Pero espera a que se le pase la mona primero.

Mientras cerraba la puerta, oyó a Vicky decir: No te olvides de mí…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	21. Chapter 20

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 20**

—¡Eh, Care!

La voz procedía de la sala común, junto a la cual había pasado Caroline a su regreso de la enfermería. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que Silas le hacía señas.

—Eh, acabo de estar con Vicky —dijo—. Tiene buen aspecto.

—¡Genial! —exclamó él—. Sé que tenía ganas de verte. ¿Lena también ha ido?

Caroline negó con la cabeza. _¿Acaso no se ha enterado de lo que ha pasado?_

—¿No has hablado con Stefan? —preguntó con prudencia.

—No, hoy no lo he visto, y tampoco a Klaus ni a Lena. ¿Tú sabes qué está pasando?

Caroline bajó la voz.

—Hemos tenido un problema esta mañana.

Le contó rápidamente lo sucedido en el tejado. Silas puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, no. Eso otra vez, no.

Caroline dio un paso atrás con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿A qué te refieres con «otra vez»?

—Lena solía hacer ese tipo de cosas constantemente. Por eso sus padres la enviaron a este colegio. A veces se le va la olla. Bebe demasiado, se droga, roba un Porsche, se cuela en la boda de un desconocido… Ya sabes. El típico rollo de «mi mamá no me quiere» —no parecía tenerle mucha simpatía—. Por eso rompí con ella. Tanto drama acaba por hartarte.

—¿Crees que la expulsarán? —preguntó ella.

Silas se echó a reír como si Caroline acabara de hacer un chiste.

—Ni hablar. Sus padres están forrados y tienen buenos contactos. Podría cargarse a alguien y se quedaría aquí hasta el día de su graduación e incluso celebraría una fiestecita de despedida.

Antes de que Caroline pudiera responder, él prosiguió:

—Sea como sea, al menos eso explica dónde se han metido Lena y Stefan… Ella está en apuros y él intenta sacarle las castañas del fuego, como siempre. Pero ¿dónde está Klaus?

Caroline le ofreció la versión abreviada de cómo ella y Klaus se habían saltado el toque de queda la noche anterior.

—Espero que no se haya metido en un lío —deseó al concluir el relato.

—Oh, Jenna hará la vista gorda, te lo aseguro. Finge tratarlo como a uno más, pero todo el mundo sabe que lo quiere como a un hijo —le dirigió una mirada muy elocuente—. Y bien, ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos? ¿Están juntos ahora?

Roja como un tomate, Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—No, claro que no. Solo somos compañeros.

—Ya… —Silas no parecía convencido—. Compañeros que se saltan el toque de queda para pasar un rato a solas en el bosque. Eso es un compañeros y lo demás son tonterías.

Le estaba tomando el pelo y Caroline enrojeció aún más si cabe.

—No seas bobo —se defendió—. Da igual, el caso es que no sé dónde se ha metido.

—Espero que Damon no la haya tomado con él. Está muerto de celos al ver que pasas tanto tiempo con Klaus ahora que has roto con él.

Caroline, que estaba mirando al suelo para ocultar el rubor de su rostro, levantó la cabeza de repente.

—¿Cómo sabes que he roto con él?

Silas volvió a sonreír.

—Care, no hay secretos en Cimmeria, sobre todo en lo que respecta a las relaciones. Hayley Labonair lleva dando saltos de alegría desde el viernes por la noche, y anda diciéndole a todo el mundo que Damon te dejó —explicó—. Pero dado que suele portarse como un desgraciado, todos hemos dado por supuesto que, en realidad, fuiste tú quien lo dejó a él. ¿Tengo razón?

Caroline asintió.

—Ya. Puede ser un auténtico imbécil a veces. Eso es lo que les pasa a los hijos únicos de padres multimillonarios —Silas sonrió con malicia—. Tú te mereces algo mejor. Klaus es mucho más genial.

Al ver que Caroline insistía en que Klaus y ella solo eran amigos, se echó a reír y la interrumpió.

—Mira, me tengo que marchar. Voy a ver si Klaus ha regresado a los dormitorios. O John o quien sea. Estoy aburrido. Como no pase algo pronto, tendré que ponerme a estudiar. Qué horror.

Justo cuando se disponía a marcharse se acercó una chica morena y elegante.

—¿Has dicho que te ibas a poner a estudiar, Silas? Por favor, no lo hagas. A lo mejor se acaba el mundo y he oído decir que hay pasta para cenar. No me la quiero perder.

—Muy bien —repuso él—. Entonces buscaré otra cosa que hacer. No quiero que te quedes sin espaguetis por mi culpa.

Caroline y la recién llegada se miraron con curiosidad durante unos instantes antes de que Silas reparara en la situación.

—Oh, lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que no se conocen. Caroline Forbes, esta es Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie, te presento a Caroline. Deberían charlar un poco. A lo mejor os caéis bien. Sois un par de bichos raros.

—Imbécil —le espetó Bonnie con afecto.

Sintiéndose excluida de aquellas bromas amistosas, Caroline se miró los zapatos, pero en cuanto Silas se alejó, Bonnie se volvió hacia ella con una amplia sonrisa que revelaba unos dientes perfectos y unos hoyuelos encantadores.

—Silas es genial. De esos amigos con los que te llevas demasiado bien como para estropearlo con una cita. ¿Tú tienes alguno así?

Su piel era de un tono marrón dorado, tenía unos ojos almendrados y llevaba la melena negra y rizada recogida con un coletero fino trenzado en color plata.

Poseía una sonrisa tan irresistible que Caroline sonrió a su vez sin poder evitarlo.

—Supongo que todo el mundo lo tiene —contestó pensando en su amigo Tyler, de Londres.

—Ya lo creo. Es ley de vida —Bonnie se la quedó mirando un momento—. De manera que tú eres la famosa Care, la chica nueva que está en boca de todos.

A Caroline le gustó su voz; tenía un timbre meloso, con un ligero deje del norte.

—No estoy en boca de nadie —objetó Caroline, azorada.

—Me temo que sí. En realidad, vamos juntas a clase de Historia, ¿sabes? —siguió hablando Bonnie.

Caroline trató de recordar si la había visto alguna vez, y le vino a la mente una vaga imagen de una chica seria que siempre conocía la respuesta a las preguntas de Maxfield.

—Llevas gafas —le dijo en un tono involuntariamente acusador—. Y eres listísima, ¿a que sí?

Bonnie se sacó unas gafas de montura oscura último modelo del bolsillo de la falda apenas el tiempo suficiente para que Caroline las viera.

—Culpable. Soy una nerd. No puedo evitarlo. Y solo me las pongo para mirar de lejos.

Se quedó callada un momento antes de decir:

—La gente habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes?

Caroline hizo una mueca.

—Vaya, genial. ¿Y qué dicen?

Frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de concentración, Bonnie le recitó toda una lista, rápida como una bala.

—Bueno, pues primero que salías con Damon y luego que ya no salías; que eras amiga de Lena pero que ella se volvió loca; que fuiste tú la que encontró el cadáver de Megan en el vestíbulo… —se interrumpió—. Lo cual, de ser verdad, debió de ser horrible.

Al ver que Caroline bajaba la vista, Bonnie silbó entre dientes.

—Caray —echó un vistazo al reloj—. ¿Adónde ibas, por cierto? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces vamos a comer —propuso Bonnie. Echaron a andar por el pasillo—. Quiero saberlo todo. Incluido lo de Megan. Quiero conocer esa historia de Lena Gilbert. ¿Qué pasó? ¿De verdad se tiró desde el tejado? Los rumores al respecto son alucinantes.

Sentada en un rincón apartado del comedor, ante un sándwich y una taza de té, Caroline se sorprendió a sí misma contándoselo todo a Bonnie. Le explicó cómo había encontrado a Megan y después a Vicky, al igual que toda la historia de lo sucedido en el tejado. Bonnie, absorta en el relato, ni siquiera había tocado su comida.

¿Por qué le estaba contando a una desconocida cosas que no había compartido con nadie más? Caroline no lo sabía. _A lo mejor sencillamente necesito hablar con alguien que no sea un chico y que no amenace con tirarse desde el tejado_, pensó. Fuera cual fuese el motivo, en cuanto empezó ya no pudo contenerse.

Bonnie destilaba una honestidad intrínseca y profunda. Si bien conocía a fondo Cimmeria, conservaba cierta actitud crítica hacia sus costumbres. Lo sabía todo de todo el mundo y sin embargo guardaba las distancias con casi todos los alumnos. Silas parecía ser su único amigo, pero cuando Caroline le preguntó por qué no se sentaba a la mesa con él, Lena y Stefan, hizo una mueca.

—Es que no es mi ambiente —repuso.

Ahora bien, Bonnie no se limitaba a escuchar. Resultó ser la mejor cronista de sociedad de toda Cimmeria.

—¿Cómo te las arreglas para enterarte de tantas cosas? —quiso saber Caroline en determinado momento.

—Abriendo bien los oídos —explicó Bonnie—. Te sorprendería descubrir cuántas cosas llegas a oír si te sientas en un rincón y finges ocuparte de tus propios asuntos. A lo mejor lo llevo en la sangre. Mi padre es una especie de detective.

—¿Algo así como un poli? —preguntó Caroline.

—Algo así.

Cuando el último de los alumnos abandonó el comedor y se quedaron a solas, Bonnie le propuso un juego a Caroline.

—Nombra a cualquier alumno del colegio y te contaré todo lo que dicen de él, rumores y hechos confirmados.

—¿En serio? —se rio Caroline.

—En serio.

—Ok… Hayley Labonair —propuso.

Bonnie sonrió.

—Buena elección. Increíblemente rica. Su padre es banquero de inversiones, vive en Kensington, se tira al ama de llaves. Compra a sus hijos con vacaciones en las Seychelles y soborna a la madre con la American Express negra —se sirvió un vaso de zumo—. Su hermano dejó Cimmeria el año pasado, ahora estudia en Oxford, donde aprende a hacer dinero como papá.

—Impresionante —dijo Caroline mirándola con respeto—. ¿Y qué me dices de Katherine? —preguntó.

Bonnie asintió.

—Katherine Pierce… Muy inteligente, expediente perfecto, aspecto perfecto; perfecta en todo. Da un poco de miedo. Su padre es consejero de la reina. Su hermano asistió a este colegio hace unos años y acaba de graduarse con honores en Historia antigua. Nada escabroso en su caso. ¿Quieres que te hable de Lena?

Caroline tragó saliva, dudando un momento antes de contestar. En parte le parecía una traición. Sin embargo, Lena nunca le había contado gran cosa sobre sí misma y después de lo que había pasado…

—Sí —accedió.

—Elena Gilbert —recitó Bonnie de un tirón—. Hija del banquero y ex ministro de Gobierno Grayson Gilbert, que ahora trabaja como ejecutivo del Fondo Monetario Internacional, asentado en Suiza, con casa en Knightsbridge, Ciudad del Cabo, Saint Tropez… etcétera. Sus padres están divorciados. Papá tiene una nueva esposa seis años mayor que Jo. Mamá vive en Saint Tropez la mayor parte del tiempo. Un hermano, ocho años mayor, en Jeremy. Lena es muy inteligente… una estudiante de matrícula. Ha sufrido tres episodios de depresión y un intento de suicidio…

—¡Para! —la interrumpió Caroline demasiado tarde.

—… hace un año y medio —terminó Bonnie.

—¿Lena intentó quitarse la vida? —susurró Caroline.

Bonnie asintió con gesto apesadumbrado.

—Durante las Navidades. Sus padres… Ninguno de los dos quiso pasarlas con ella. Se quedó aquí… y se tragó un montón de pastillas.

Caroline sintió náuseas.

—¿Y cómo…?

—Silas la encontró. Solo llevaban un par de meses juntos. Él se había quedado para hacerle compañía durante las fiestas. Al ver que no acudía a la comida de Navidad subió a buscarla y… feliz Navidad a todos —suspiró—. Le hicieron un lavado de estómago y la llevaron al psiquiatra. Silas no se despegó de ella ni un instante. Cuando mejoró, rompió con ella. Lena empezó a salir con Stefan tres semanas después.

—No me extraña que… —Caroline dejó la frase a medias.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bonnie.

—Cuando le conté a Silas lo que Lena… Bueno, ya sabes, pues no pareció sorprendido.

—Ya, claro. No lo estaba —repuso la otra con frialdad.

—Pero ¿por qué Silas… por qué todos… siguen siendo sus amigos?

—Ya la conoces —contestó Bonnie—. El noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo es la chica más dulce y amable que hayas visto jamás. La gente le perdona el uno por ciento restante. Además, es una de ellos.

—¿Una de ellos? —se extrañó Caroline.

—Ya sabes, es de familia rica, sus padres asistieron a esta escuela, algunos la conocen desde pequeña. Es cien por cien Cimmeria —arguyó Bonnie.

Allí sentada, sumida por un momento en sus pensamientos, una idea escalofriante cruzó por la cabeza de Caroline.

—¿Qué sabes de mí?

Bonnie la miró indecisa.

—¿Estás segura de que lo quieres saber?

Asintió.

—Podré soportarlo.

Visiblemente incómoda, Bonnie eligió muy bien las palabras antes de responder.

—Ok, pero sé muy poca cosa y casi nada es relevante —hizo una pausa con expresión contrita—. Ahí va, pues. Nadie está familiarizado con el apellido Forbes, de modo que no asistes a la escuela por derecho de sucesión a menos que sea por parte de madre. Eres hija única hasta donde la gente sabe. Tus padres realizan algún tipo de trabajo para el Gobierno. Te criaste en el sur de Londres. Posees un expediente criminal. Tus padres te enviaron aquí como castigo. Disfrutas de una beca. Encontraste el cadáver de Megan.

Caroline tragó saliva con fuerza. Dicho así, de un tirón…

—Ok. Me siento como una fracasada.

—Eh, yo no pretendía eso —Bonnie parecía preocupada—. En realidad, no sé gran cosa de ti. Y no creo que seas una fracasada.

Caroline caviló un momento antes de dirigirle a Bonnie una mirada desafiante.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—¿De mí… qué? —repitió Bonnie perpleja.

—Cuéntame cotilleos de ti misma.

Bonnie sonrió.

—De acuerdo. Es justo. Veamos. Bonnie Bennett, hija de Rudy y Abby Bennett. Nacida en Leeds. Padre negro, madre indoeuropea. El padre disfrutó de una beca en Cimmeria y ahora es un experto en seguridad internacional: trabaja para un par de gobiernos. Máximo secreto. Pertenece a la junta directiva de Cimmeria. Muy influyente. Bonnie tiene una hermana, Emily, de doce años. La madre de Bonnie posee dos doctorados, algo excesivo, en mi opinión, y dirige una empresa de investigación médica no muy lejos de aquí, donde la familia tiene una residencia palaciega de varias hectáreas. Bonnie es una estudiante de matrícula en varias materias, sobre todo en ciencias, y de mayor quiere ser médico. ¿Ok?

Caroline sonrió, pero no con los ojos.

—Ok.

Estaban empatadas.

El lunes por la mañana, Lena no apareció por clase de Biología.

Incapaz de permanecer más tiempo en la ignorancia, Caroline se quedó después de la clase para preguntarle a Ric dónde estaba su amiga.

—Como bien sabes, Lena ha cometido una grave infracción del Reglamento, Caroline —el profesor se quitó las gafas de montura metálica—. De modo que se le ha aplicado el castigo que conocemos como suspensión domiciliaria.

—¿Y en qué consiste? —quiso saber ella.

Él se limpió las lentes con un pañuelo limpio de color blanco.

—Pues, en cuanto pueda abandonar la enfermería, Lena deberá permanecer en su habitación sin salir. Allí hará las comidas y los trabajos de clase, pero no podrá tomar parte en las actividades normales.

Caroline jugueteó con la orilla de la camisa mientras consideraba el significado de aquellas palabras.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estará… suspendida?

Ric volvió a colocarse las gafas.

—Solo una semana, siempre y cuando se atenga a las restricciones, lleve al día los deberes y no infrinja más normas.

—¿Y estoy autorizada a verla?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Nada de contacto con el exterior, me temo, Caroline. Debe dedicar este tiempo de aislamiento a reflexionar y a estudiar. Caroline, que había escuchado al profesor cabizbaja, alzó la vista con expresión preocupada.

—¿Está mejor? Ayer no… no parecía ella misma.

Detrás de las lentes, los ojos castaños de Ric la miraban con dulzura.

—Lo siento, pero no la he visto. Pregúntales a Meridith o a Jenna; ellas han supervisado el castigo. No obstante, estoy seguro de que se encuentra bien.

Caroline asintió.

—Gracias, Ric.

_De manera que mete la pata hasta el fondo pero no la expulsan, _pensó Caroline mientras enfilaba el pasillo. _Silas tenía razón_.

Se preguntó si Elena seguiría desvariando o volvería a ser ella misma, aunque enseguida se sintió una traidora por haber pensado algo así. Pese a todo, no podía fingir que lo sucedido el día anterior no la llevaba a plantearse si realmente conocía a Elena.

La conversación con Ric la había entretenido más de la cuenta. Cuando entró en el aula de Literatura inglesa casi todos los alumnos ocupaban ya sus sitios de costumbre. Se sentó junto a Klaus, que garabateaba en una esquina del cuaderno.

—Eh.

—Eh tú —él le dirigió una sonrisa pero volvió a sus dibujos de inmediato.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —le preguntó Caroline mientras sacaba los libros de la cartera—. Llevo sin verte desde ayer por la mañana.

Klaus le lanzó una mirada muy significativa.

—Ya sabes. Cosas.

Caroline enarcó las cejas pero se abstuvo de preguntar.

—Ric dice que Lena pasará toda la semana en arresto domiciliario —dijo, pasando al mismo tiempo las hojas del libro.

—Se lo merece —respondió Klaus, y después añadió por si no había quedado bastante claro lo que pensaba—: Y una camisa de fuerza tampoco le vendría mal.

—Buenos días, clase —la voz de Jenna salvó a Caroline de tener que discurrir una réplica—. Hemos pasado unos días comentando la poesía de T. S. Eliot, y la semana pasada os pedí que leyeran una obra que ejerció una enorme influencia en su trabajo, _Rubáiyát de Omar Jayam, _de la cual existe una famosa traducción de un escritor llamado Edward FitzGerald. Si lo recuerdan, hablamos del señor FitzGerald el viernes pasado…

Después de un fin de semana tan intenso, Caroline no guardaba el menor recuerdo de la clase del viernes. Tendría que confiar en la palabra de Jenna.

—Empezaremos por mi pasaje favorito, la estrofa CIII. Geneieve —miró a una chica pelirroja, muy guapa—, ¿nos la puedes leer, por favor?

Caroline sintió una punzada de celos mezclada con sentimiento de culpa; Klaus había llevado a Geneieve al baile, y Caroline la evitaba desde entonces. Recordó con cuánta adoración lo miraba ella. Sin embargo, el chico se había pasado toda la noche pendiente de Caroline.

De pie, Geneieve leyó con un timbre de voz dulce y cantarín:

He aquí la única certeza: peones somos de la misteriosa partida de ajedrez que juega Dios.

Nos mueve, nos detiene, nos eleva y nos arroja después uno a uno al abismo de la Nada.

—Gracias, Geneieve —le indicó la directora.

De camino a su asiento, la chica dirigió a Klaus una mirada esperanzada, pero él seguía pendiente de su cuaderno.

_Vaya lío, _se dijo Caroline, que dibujaba en un papel un corazón negro atravesado por una flecha.

Jenna se apoyó en su mesa.

—Se trata de un texto casi existencialista, que me encanta tanto por su lóbrega concepción de la vida como por su humor negro (la mayoría recuerdan las teorías principales del existencialismo de principios del trimestre; si no es así, consúltenlas en la biblioteca porque entrarán en el examen). El equilibrio produce un efecto muy especial. Y bien, ¿qué creen que nos está diciendo?

Cuando Caroline había leído el pasaje el domingo anterior, le había venido a la mente la clase de ajedrez que Elena había iniciado sin éxito hacía unas semanas. Sin embargo, sin darle tiempo a levantar la mano, Klaus se le adelantó. La intervención la cogió por sorpresa; le había parecido que no prestaba atención.

—Creo que el poeta nos compara con peones de ajedrez. Y dice que solo el destino decide lo que nos pasa; con quién nos casamos, cuándo morimos. Pero ¿qué pasa con el libre albedrío? ¿Acaso no somos dueños de nuestras propias decisiones? ¿No radica en eso nuestro poder?

—Precisamente —repuso Jenna—. Por otra parte, ¿en qué medida afectan los caprichos del destino a nuestro libre albedrío?

—Pero eso es absurdo —la voz inconfundible de Damon sonó al fondo del aula, y Caroline se volvió en el asiento a mirarlo—. Todo depende de nosotros. El poder está en nuestras manos. El destino no existe. ¿Cómo va a existir?

—Típico —masculló Klaus.

Damon lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Klaus?

Antes de que el otro pudiera responder, Jenna intervino.

—Me encanta comprobar que lo toman la poesía tan en serio, pero jamás nadie se ha peleado en mi clase por Omar Jayam y prefiero que siga siendo así. Así pues, creo que podemos dar por analizado mi pasaje favorito. La siguiente estrofa que me gustaría comentar…

A lo largo de la semana, el colegio recuperó cierta normalidad algo descalabrada. El tufo del incendio se fue despejando poco a poco al mismo tiempo que empezaban los trabajos de reparación del salón de actos. Apareció un contenedor en la parte exterior del ala oeste y cada dos por tres se pedía a los alumnos que evitaran pasar por el tramo de pasillo que discurría entre el salón de baile y dicha ala. Los martillazos y el repiqueteo de las taladradoras se convirtieron pronto en la parte más molesta de la rutina diaria.

Enviaron a Vicky a su casa para que se recuperara de las heridas. Privada de sus dos mejores amigas, Vicky y Lena, Caroline andaba casi siempre con Bonnie, lo que implicaba pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la biblioteca. De modo que no se sorprendió nada en absoluto cuando el viernes por la tarde después de clase Bonnie propuso que fueran a estudiar allí juntas. Silas, que tenía un examen el lunes y todavía no había empezado a repasar, las acompañó a regañadientes.

Bonnie se había revelado como la compañera ideal para hacer los deberes de ciencias porque, básicamente, lo sabía todo.

—Eres un fenómeno de las ciencias —se maravilló Caroline, que escuchaba con una mueca cómo Bonnie explicaba la estructura biológica que tenia con los ojos brillantes del entusiasmo.

Alzando la vista de los libros, Silas intervino:

—¿Por qué crees que soy su amigo? No porque sea simpática ni nada de eso.

Bonnie le propinó un codazo en las costillas y se volvió hacia Caroline:

—Las ciencias se me dan de miedo, pero tú puedes echarme una mano con el italiano. El italiano se me da de pena.

—No le menciones a Caroline el italiano —la advirtió Silas. Como las dos lo miraban de hito en hito, él articuló—: Damon.

—Oh, no.

Caroline enterró la cara entre las manos.

—¿Demasiado pronto para bromear? —preguntó Silas.

Ella asintió, pero Bonnie se estaba aguantando la risa.

—¿Qué? —se molestó Caroline.

—Es solo que —dijo Bonnie con lágrimas en los ojos— has roto con Damon. Eso es como romper, no sé, con Dios o algo así —Silas y ella apenas podían contener la risa—. Todas y cada una de las chicas de este colegio se mueren por salir con él y tú vas y lo dejas.

Roja como un tomate, Caroline miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba oyendo.

—¿Quieren callarse? —farfulló entre dientes—. ¡En serio!

Mientras sus amigos hacían esfuerzos por controlarse y Bonnie se enjugaba las lágrimas de risa, Caroline pasó las páginas del libro con furia.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea un Idiota —masculló a la defensiva.

Bonnie y Silas volvieron a empezar, aunque esta vez Caroline se unió a ellos. La cosa tenía gracia en parte. Por horrible que fuera.

Aquella noche después de la cena, Caroline, que estaba harta de tanta biblioteca, se retiró a la sala común para avanzar con las lecturas que tenía pendientes de Literatura. Aunque había trabajado a fondo durante toda la semana para ponerse al día, seguía yendo con retraso. A pesar del incendio y de la muerte de Megan, los profesores no habían aflojado el ritmo, así que Caroline tenía montones de capítulos por leer. Hacia las nueve, sin embargo, acurrucada en el sillón de piel que se agazapaba en una esquina junto a un piano olvidado, se quedó amodorrada con la cabeza apoyada en el reposabrazos, mientras que las palabras se iban emborronando en la página. Cuando un trozo de papel doblado en minúsculos pliegues cayó ante ella, tardó un momento en comprender lo que era.

—Tu compañero Klaus me ha pedido que te diera esto —susurró Silas recalcando la palabra «colega» con sarcasmo.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Caroline, que se sentó y miró a su alrededor.

Silas se encogió de hombros.

—Me he cruzado con él en el vestíbulo hace unos minutos. Tengo que irme. Estamos jugando al críquet en el jardín delantero.

Después de comprobar que nadie la observaba, Caroline desplegó la hoja de cuaderno. La pulcra caligrafía de Klaus ocupaba tan solo unas líneas.

**Caroline: Tenemos que hablar. Reúnete conmigo a las nueve y media en la biblioteca. Estaré en la zona de latín, en la esquina del fondo a la izquierda. Procura que Damon no sepa que vas a reunirte conmigo. K.**

El corazón de Caroline comenzó a latir más deprisa. Apenas hubo acabado de leer la nota, Caroline la dobló por la mitad para esconder el mensaje y la ocultó entre las páginas del libro.

Los siguientes veinte minutos transcurrieron con lentitud mientras Caroline se esforzaba en vano por avanzar en la lectura. Por fin, a las nueve y veinticinco, recogió las cosas, se desperezó con un movimiento exagerado como si estuviera muy cansada y se levantó.

—Bueno, tendré que irme a la cama —dijo en voz alta antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo, se detuvo para rebuscar entre sus papeles con el fin de averiguar si alguien la seguía. Cuando comprobó que nadie salía tras ella, se encaminó a la biblioteca, aunque volvió a mirar por encima del hombro antes de abrir la puerta.

La sala estaba atestada pero silenciosa. Caminó por las mullidas alfombras hojeando cada dos por tres las páginas de su cuaderno como si buscara algo. De vez en cuando, comprobaba los números de los libros alineados en los estantes y, por fin, como si hubiera descubierto adónde tenía que dirigirse, echó a andar decidida.

_Debería hacerme actriz, _pensó. _Soy de lo más convincente._

Fue dejando atrás los recargados paneles tras los cuales se agazapaban los violentos murales de las salitas de estudio hasta llegar a la sección de lenguas clásicas.

Cuanto más se alejaba, más desierta estaba la biblioteca. Para cuando llegó a las estanterías alineadas contra la pared del fondo, ya no había nadie en absoluto.

Como no conocía la ubicación exacta del apartado de latín, fue recorriendo un pasillo tras otro, sacando pesados volúmenes de vez en cuando para comprobar en qué lengua estaban escritos. Si bien encontró filas y filas de polvorientos libros en griego encuadernados en piel y montones de tomos en árabe, no conseguía dar con el latín.

—¿Por qué habrán escondido los libros de latín? —masculló—. ¿Será una especie de prueba de inteligencia? A ver, solo podrán leer en latín aquellos que…

—¿Care?

Un susurro procedente del rincón más alejado interrumpió sus divagaciones.

—¿Klaus?

En aquella zona apenas había luz. Mientras Caroline forzaba la vista para distinguir quién la había llamado, una mano salió de entre las sombras para arrastrarla a un escondrijo improvisado entre dos altas estanterías.

—Dios mío —le espetó Caroline—. Con un simple «hola» habría bastado.

Klaus no sonrió.

—Perdona. Quería arrastrarte hasta aquí antes de que toda la biblioteca empezara a preguntarse qué hacías en la sección de lenguas clásicas hablando sola.

—Un trabajo sobre la antigua Roma para la clase de Historia.

Caroline estaba orgullosa de su argucia, pero Klaus no pareció impresionado.

—Estamos estudiando a Cromwell.

—Me he adelantado —replicó ella a la defensiva—. En algún momento estudiaremos Roma.

—Muy convincente.

Cuando reparó en la expresión lúgubre de su amigo, a Caroline se le encogió el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Klaus? ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no has venido a hablar conmigo en la sala común?

—Mira, tenemos un problema —se cruzó de brazos y apoyó la espalda contra la estantería como si quisiera poner distancia entre ambos.

—Ok —repuso ella—. ¿Y qué problema tenemos?

—De ahora en adelante, si alguien te pregunta lo que viste el viernes por la noche, les dirás que Megan se suicidó, ¿de acuerdo? —Caroline abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la hizo callar con un gesto antes de seguir hablando—: Porque, en lo que concierne a todo el mundo, fue así, ¿ok? Megan se quitó la vida.

Se hizo un silencio mientras ella meditaba lo que acababa de oír.

—Pero yo sé que no es verdad —replicó.

—¿Ah, sí? —objetó Klaus—. ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Por tu experiencia en medicina forense? Estaba oscuro, Caroline. Había mucha sangre. Estabas aterrorizada. Así pues, no puedes afirmar con seguridad si Megan se suicidó o no. De modo que deja de jugar a los detectives.

—¿Acaso Jenna te ha pedido que me digas eso? —le preguntó ella enfadada.

—Nadie me envía.

Caroline le miró a los ojos buscando detectar cualquier señal de opacidad por su parte, pero él no desvió la vista.

Klaus le tomó la mano.

—Estoy de tu lado, Care. De verdad.

—¡Entonces no lo entiendo! —exclamó ella retirando la mano al mismo tiempo—. ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Yo sé lo que vi!

Él dio un paso adelante.

—Mira, Care, se está corriendo la voz de que estabas con ella cuando murió.

—¿Que yo estaba… qué?

Caroline lo miraba fijamente.

—Y de que no solo fuiste la última persona que la vio con vida, sino también la única que vio su cadáver.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No…

Klaus escogió las palabras con cuidado.

—Caroline, corre el rumor de que tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de Megan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	22. Chapter 21

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 21**

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline bajó las escaleras a las siete menos doce minutos exactamente. Se había hecho una coleta alta que se balanceaba a cada paso. Se la veía ojerosa, pero decidida.

Después de separarse de Klaus la noche anterior, había ido al cuarto de baño para refrescarse la cara con agua fría. Se había quedado un rato allí, mirándose en el espejo y repasando mentalmente la conversación.

—¿Cómo es posible que alguien crea que tuve algo que ver con la muerte de Megan? —le había preguntado horrorizada—. Es una locura. Si apenas la conocía.

¿Por qué iba a querer yo hacerle daño?

—Es un complot, Care —parecía dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto—. También dicen que emborrachaste a Lena en el tejado y que tienes… problemas mentales —Caroline abrió la boca para protestar pero él la detuvo con un gesto de la mano—. Quienquiera que esté propagando esos rumores sabe que son falsos.

Están jugando contigo.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué iba nadie a hacer algo así?

—Algunas personas te ven como una amenaza.

—¿Y qué amenaza supongo yo? —se lamentó—. Yo no soy nadie.

—Ya te he dicho otras veces que no creo que eso sea verdad —replicó él—. Y nadie más lo cree tampoco.

—No entiendo nada —Caroline se pasó las manos por el pelo y se apretó las sienes con los dedos—. Mis padres son funcionarios. No son ricos. La mayoría de los alumnos de por aquí pertenece a familias multimillonarias. ¿Cómo iban a sentirse amenazados por mí?

—Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar —declaró Klaus.

Después de aquella conversación Caroline no había podido dormir. Se había levantado de la cama a las dos de la madrugada para abrir la ventana y tomar el aire.

Una hora más tarde la había cerrado porque tenía frío. En una ocasión creyó oír unos pasos por el pasillo, luego silencio otra vez.

La idea le había cruzado la mente más de una vez: _¿Habrá sido Bonnie? Confié en ella. Es la única que lo sabe todo. No se lo he contado a nadie más. Le encanta cotillear. Sin embargo, ella no me haría algo así… ¿O sí?_

Pensó que quizá se hubiera adormilado un rato alrededor de las cuatro, pero no demasiado. Cuando sonó el despertador a las seis y cuarto estaba completamente despierta, mirando al techo.

El desayuno iba a ser su primera prueba del día.

Si optó por desayunar tan temprano una mañana de sábado fue para no coincidir con la mayoría de sus compañeros. Klaus y ella habían pensado que debía seguir haciendo su vida como de costumbre, pero en realidad no le apetecía nada enfrentarse, por ejemplo, a Hayley Labonair en aquel preciso instante.

En el comedor, no advirtió que nadie le prestara especial atención, de modo que se permitió sentir alivio mientras se servía cereales y tostadas. _Con un poco de suerte, los rumores al final no serán para tanto._

Miró a su alrededor en busca de sus compañeros de mesa habituales pero era tan pronto que todavía no había bajado nadie.

—Eh, Care. Ven a sentarte aquí conmigo.

Bonnie desayunaba a solas en una mesa situada a la derecha de Caroline.

Dudó un instante, mientras los pensamientos de la noche anterior se arremolinaban en su mente. No obstante, a Bonnie le parecería muy raro que no se sentara con ella.

_Está al corriente de todos y cada uno de los cotilleos del colegio. Si no menciona nada de lo que se rumorea sobre mí, sabré que ha sido ella._

Se abrió paso hasta Bonnie y dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

—Por un momento he pensado que tendría que desayunar sola.

—Yo siempre vengo a esta hora —confesó Bonnie—. Cuando era pequeña mi padre me inculcó a palos que había que madrugar y supongo que ahora conservo el hábito. No está bien abusar de los niños.

Bonnie se había preparado un emparedado de huevo y queso. Mientras vertía leche sobre sus cereales, Caroline no pudo sino admirar cuán metódicamente se lo zampaba.

—Tu desayuno parece mejor que el mío —comentó.

—Es la comida más importante del día, amiga —repuso Bonnie con la boca llena—. Eh, ¿sabías que la gente anda diciendo cosas repugnantes sobre ti?

Caroline se quedó paralizada, con la cuchara a medio camino de la boca.

—Algo he oído —repuso con pies de plomo—. Un montón de sandeces.

Bonnie asintió.

—¿Lo de «Care es una asesina psicópata»? Eso es lo que yo he oído al menos. Me lo ha dicho Sharon McInnon, ¿la conoces?

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

—Bien —prosiguió la otra mordiendo su sándwich al mismo tiempo—. Le he dicho que se fuera a tomar por el culo.

El alivio inundó a Caroline. _No ha sido Bonnie al fin y al cabo. Sabía que no había sido ella._

—¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó.

—No le ha importado —contestó Bonnie—. Creo que está acostumbrada a que me meta con ella porque como es una bruja…

Les entró la risa, pero Caroline estaba demasiado preocupada como para seguir relajada mucho tiempo.

—¿Quién anda diciendo eso, Bonnie? —quiso saber—. Son unas mentiras tan asquerosas… ¿Quién haría algo así?

—Llevo dándole vueltas toda la mañana —reconoció Bonnie frunciendo el ceño—. No te preocupes. Llegaré al fondo de este asunto.

Caroline levantó la taza de té.

—Si tú estás de mi parte, Bonnie, jamás se saldrán con la suya.

Sin embargo, Caroline no las tenía todas consigo.

Después del desayuno, mientras salía del comedor, no dejaba de darle vueltas a una misma idea.

_Puedo confiar en Bonnie. ¿Verdad que sí?_

Casi había llegado a las escaleras cuando la voz afilada de Hayley rasgó la quietud habitual del sábado por la mañana.

—¡Hola, asesina! ¿Cómo te encuentras esta mañana?

Caroline se dio media vuelta para encararse con ella.

—Vete a la mierda, Hayley.

—Ese lenguaje… —los labios perfectos de la pelirroja dibujaron una sonrisa maliciosa—. Deberíamos haber sabido que si te admitían en el colegio, todo se iría al infierno.

El corro de seguidoras que la acompañaba a todas partes soltaba risillas e intercambiaba susurros a su alrededor mientras esperaba la respuesta de Caroline.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Hayley? —Caroline procuró que no le temblara la voz, pero sentía crecer la rabia en su interior. Mientras discurría la mejor manera de afrontar la situación, un deseo irresistible de pegarle un puñetazo a Hayley se apoderó de ella. Apretó los puños.

Aún libraba aquella batalla interna cuando Hayley dio un paso adelante.

—He oído que tienes problemas para controlar la ira —dijo con su voz más retorcida—. ¿Fue eso lo que le pasó a Megan? ¿Hizo algo que te molestó? ¿Te hizo enfadar?

Caroline vio volar su propio puño casi sin saber lo que hacía, pero antes de que impactara contra la nariz respingona de Hayley, alguien la cogió por detrás y la arrastró tan rápidamente que perdió pie unos instantes.

—Hayley, ¿no deberías estar dándote un atracón y vomitando? —preguntó la voz aterciopelada de Damon mientras Caroline se debatía en sus brazos.

La morocha lo miró con incredulidad.

—No puedes hablar en serio, Damon. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué defiendes a esa infeliz? ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ves en ella?

Caroline había dejado de forcejear pero él la sostenía con fuerza. El calor de su cuerpo contra la piel le trajo recuerdos desagradables.

—Veo a alguien con mucha más clase de la que tú llegarás a tener en toda tu patética vida —los ojos azules de Damon barrieron al grupo de amigas—. Y lo mismo va por ustedes. Ahora, vuelvan a sus asuntos, por favor.

El grupo revoloteó un momento indeciso pero pronto se fue trasladando al comedor. Hayley iba en cabeza con la barbilla alta.

Solo cuando las chicas se perdieron completamente de vista, Damon soltó a Caroline y dio un paso atrás.

—Ojalá me hubieras dejado golpearla —le espetó Caroline, desagradecida.

—Confieso que he estado tentado —repuso él.

—Es odiosa. Si yo… Da igual —Caroline frotó el suelo con la punta del zapato para evitar la mirada del chico—. Gracias.

—De nada. Pero me temo que vas a tener muchos problemas a partir de ahora. Esos rumores están —Damon trazó una espiral en el aire con el dedo— por todas partes y Hayley los utilizará contra ti.

—Ya lo sé —convino Caroline—. Lo que me gustaría saber es quién empezó a decir esas cosas de mí.

Él la miró con expresión grave.

—Cuando están en boca de todos, ya no importa quién los inició. Sin embargo, creo que los primeros rumores fueron esparcidos por una persona que te tiene unos celos de sobra conocidos.

Caroline fulminó la puerta del comedor con la mirada.

—Como Hayley.

—Como Hayley —asintió él.

—¿Está ella detrás de todo esto, Damon?

—No estoy seguro. Pero algo he… oído. Preguntaré por ahí. Y si lo averiguo, hablaré con Jenna.

Caroline no quería estar en deuda con él, no después de lo que había pasado la noche del baile. _Claro que si Damon puede evitar que esto empeore…_

—Sería todo un detalle, Damon.

—No te preocupes. Como dicen por aquí, te debo una —Caroline se ruborizó pero él siguió hablando, cada vez con un acento más marcado—. Tengo que decirte una cosa, Care. La noche del baile… siento mucho haber sido tan brusco… Te hice daño, lo sé. Estuvo mal. Eres tan distinta a todas las chicas con las que he estado… Sé que no te puedo tratar como a ellas.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Caroline se encaró con él.

—No deberías tratar así a ninguna chica, Damon. Nunca.

Perpleja, lo vio agachar la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, Caroline. _Assolutamente (absolutamente)_. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

—No, si yo… Damon, no —tartamudeó. No quería perdonarle. Sentía deseos de seguir enfadada con él, pero entonces una idea le cruzó el pensamiento—. Tengo que saber una cosa —empezó a decir—. ¿Me pusiste algo en la bebida aquella noche?

Al ver la expresión horrorizada del chico, Caroline supo la verdad.

—Dios mío. Claro que no. ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy? —protestó él.

—Perdona —repuso ella—, es que tenía que saberlo, porque todo se volvió tan confuso…

—El champán de Cimmeria es muy fuerte —aclaró Damon—. Si no estás acostumbrado y bebes con rapidez, se te sube a la cabeza. Yo te hice beber muy deprisa, eso es verdad, e intenté aprovecharme de ello. Fue una canallada por mi parte.

Aquel tono humilde e impregnado de aparente sinceridad no le dejaba opción.

—Acepto tus disculpas, Damon —dijo Caroline—. Está olvidado —y sin darle tiempo a contestar, añadió—: Mira, me voy a ir antes de que alguien más me acuse de asesinato o se disculpe por haber estado a punto de violarme, ¿ok? No sé si voy a ser capaz de soportar más emociones antes de las nueve de la mañana.

Ya se disponía a subir las escaleras cuando Damon le dijo:

—Ten cuidado, Care —la miraba con intensidad—. En estos momentos corres verdadero peligro.

—Qué bien —bromeó ella en tono cansado—. Tenía la esperanza de que dijeras algo así.

Caroline jamás lo habría expresado así, pero lo cierto es que se quedó escondida en su cuarto durante la mayor parte de la mañana. A la hora de comer, por desgracia, había terminado todos los deberes y no sabía qué hacer. Para colmo, tenía hambre.

Como no se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar otra escenita en un comedor atestado, bajó a hurtadillas a coger unos cuantos sándwiches antes de que llegara el grueso del alumnado y se los guardó en la cartera junto con un par de botellas de agua y una manzana.

A pesar de todo, cuando se cruzó con un grupo de chicos y chicas de cursos inferiores de camino hacia la puerta principal, oyó decir:

—Ahí va la asesina.

Algunos se rieron mientras que otros se la quedaron mirando de hito en hito, como asustados.

¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía pelearse con todo el mundo. Fingió no haber oído nada y siguió andando.

Instantes después, mientras bajaba la escalinata de entrada, se topó con una de las amigas de Hayley, que dio un amplio rodeo para no rozarse con ella, como si estuviera apestada.

—Qué asco —dijo la chica mirándola de arriba abajo antes de salir corriendo.

Caroline siguió andando con la cabeza alta pero había muchísima gente tomando el sol en el césped y enseguida imaginó que cuchicheaban y se reían a sus espaldas.

Unos segundos después cruzaba corriendo la hierba en dirección al bosque.

Lejos de todos ellos.

Hizo un alto en el cenador para descansar. Estaba completamente desierto; no se veía a nadie por allí. Sentada en los peldaños, dejó caer la cabeza entre las rodillas y respiró despacio hasta que se tranquilizó.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaban cosas así? Por un breve instante creyó haber encontrado un lugar donde podía sencillamente… existir. Donde estaba a salvo. Donde casi había sido aceptada.

Por desgracia, la historia se repetía una vez más.

_Todo el mundo me da la espalda. Todo el mundo me abandona._

Quiso llorar, pero no pudo. Con la mirada fija en los árboles, se dio permiso para pensar en Mathew. Su hermano se había ido pero antes de eso ya la había rechazado. La había tratado como si en ella hubiera algo malo. Como si hubiera dejado de quererla.

Había sucedido una vez más. Y en esta ocasión, todo el mundo la rechazaba.

_Bueno. Casi todo el mundo_.

Tenía a Klaus y quizás pudiera confiar en Bonnie. Había algo intrínsecamente bueno en ella. Y al menos por el momento tenía a Vicky. Tal vez incluso a Silas.

Así pues… no estaba tan sola.

Al cabo de un rato, Caroline advirtió que se moría de hambre. Encantada de percibir la paz que se respiraba en el claro del cenador, extendió la manta sobre la hierba y comió a la cálida luz del sol… completamente a solas. Sin cuchicheos, sin risas, sin rumores absurdos. Más tarde se tendió con la cabeza apoyada en la mochila. Se quedó dormida a los pocos minutos.

Cuando despertó, el sol estival se había desplazado por el cielo para ceder el lugar a una sombra cada vez más fría.

Recogió las cosas de mala gana para dirigirse de vuelta al edificio del colegio. La tarde había transcurrido con tanta placidez que apenas se sentía con fuerzas para afrontar la desagradable situación que la aguardaba allí.

Llegando al caserón, Caroline comprendió que era más tarde de lo que había creído; no quedaba nadie en el césped tomando el sol y al entrar en el pasillo llegó hasta sus oídos el murmullo del comedor. Debían de ser más de las siete; todo el mundo estaba cenando.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto sintió una punzada de hambre. Afortunadamente había reservado un sándwich y algunas galletas para la cena.

_No tendré que enfrentarme con nadie hasta mañana por la mañana._

Sabía que estaba actuando con cobardía pero le daba igual.

Conforme la tarde fue cediendo el paso a la noche, sin embargo, los fallos de su plan se fueron volviendo cada vez más evidentes. Caroline llevaba sin hablar con nadie desde las ocho de la mañana. No tenía televisión, ni ordenador ni videoconsola. Se había pasado el día leyendo y había dormido horas y horas. Hacia las once y media estaba sentada al escritorio, mirando por la ventana, completamente despierta y muy aburrida.

Durante las últimas horas, las luces de los cuartos de alrededor se habían ido encendiendo, a medida que los alumnos regresaban de practicar juegos nocturnos en el jardín. Media hora antes había oído a Maxfield gruñir su «¡toque de queda!» en la planta baja, seguido de un murmullo de voces y pasos en el pasillo, al otro lado de su puerta.

Caroline había decidido saltar del escritorio al alféizar y de allí a la cornisa, lo que hizo con más seguridad que la primera vez. La falda le revoloteó contra los muslos a la fresca brisa del atardecer. Si seguía el camino que Klaus le había mostrado el fin de semana pasado, tenía que recorrer el bajante pasando por delante de unas cuantas ventanas hasta llegar al lugar donde el tejado era menos empinado, desde donde podría trepar con facilidad. Una vez allí, avanzaría sin peligro hasta el edificio principal, donde un desnivel parecido ofrecía un paso natural hasta la cornisa que sobresalía más allá de los dormitorios de los chicos.

Sin embargo, algunas alumnas seguían despiertas; las luces se filtraban por las ventanas que debía rebasar antes de alcanzar la relativa seguridad del tejado.

Al llegar a la primera se asomó con cuidado por una esquina del cristal. Las luces estaban encendidas pero no vio a nadie en el interior, de modo que pasó a toda prisa, conteniendo el aliento hasta que la hubo dejado atrás.

La siguiente ventana estaba abierta de par en par. A medida que se fue acercando pudo oír voces y risas. Cuando espió el interior vio a tres alumnas charlando.

Una de ellas —una chica bastante guapa de piel cetrina y melena oscura que le caía lacia justo por encima de los hombros— estaba sentada en la cama, de cara a la ventana. Caroline la reconoció; era una de las seguidoras de Hayley.

Las otras dos se habían acomodado en el suelo, de espaldas a la ventana. Aun sin verle la cara, el pelo negro y corto de una de ellas era inconfundible. A su lado se sentaba una chica con una preciosa melena de color morocho recogida en una coleta también característica.

Hayley.

_¿Qué hace Elena charlando con Hayley? Pensaba que seguía bajo arresto domiciliario, aún castigada._

Caroline, perpleja, se agarró a los ladrillos mientras intentaba decidir qué hacer. Las muchachas parecían muy relajadas, como si planearan quedarse horas hablando.

No había forma humana de pasar junto a la ventana sin que la chica sentada en la cama la viera. Y tampoco podía trepar al tejado desde allí. Estaba atrapada.

Como le dolían los dedos de tanto aferrarse a la pared, intentó cambiar de posición en el estrecho bajante para estar más cómoda, de modo que ni siquiera estaba escuchando cuando las palabras de Hayley llegaron hasta sus oídos por la ventana abierta. Tardó un momento en comprender que estaban hablando de ella.

—… y creo que habría que hacer algo —decía —. Jenna no tiene ningún derecho a dejar suelto a alguien como ella entre nosotros. No la conocemos de nada.

Primero Megan y luego… en fin. Te podría haber matado en el tejado, Lena. Es un milagro que sobrevivieras.

_Un momento. Pero ¿qué está diciendo?_

Se quedó escuchando, a la espera de que Elena le dijese a Hayley que estaba loca.

—Pensaba que era mi amiga —asintió Elena en cambio—, pero ya no confío en ella. Aquel episodio del tejado fue escalofriante. Pude morir.

_¡Pero si yo te salvé la vida! _Caroline fulminó con la mirada la pared que tenía ante ella como si pudiera traspasarla con los ojos.

—Ya lo creo que sí —asintió Hayley—. Mira lo que le pasó a Megan. No fue ninguna casualidad que Care no pidiera ayuda. Subió al tejado para estar a solas contigo cuando eras más vulnerable. Solo Dios sabe cómo sobreviviste.

—Klaus también estaba allí —intervino la amiga de Hayley con insólita sensatez.

—Sí, Klaus me ayudó —convino Elena en tono dubitativo.

—¿Y por qué no le impidió que te empujara? —preguntó la otra.

_¿Empujarla? ¡Yo no empujé a nadie!_

—Porque está enamorado de Care —aunque la voz de Hayley rebosaba desdén, el corazón de Caroline dio un brinco.

_¿Está enamorado de mí? _Sonrió como una boba al viejo muro de ladrillos que tenía delante. _¿De verdad?_

—También está acabado aquí —sentenció Hayley.

Caroline dejó de sonreír.

—No deberíamos haberlo aceptado de buen comienzo —prosiguió—. Nunca he entendido esa obsesión que tiene Jenna con él. Ninguno de los dos está aquí por derecho de sucesión. Se están saltando todos los preceptos. Se lo voy a decir a mi padre; tiene que hacer algo.

A la seguidora de Hayley pareció divertirle aquel tono agresivo.

—Uy, seguro que Jenna se echa a temblar —se burló.

—Pues debería. Mi padre pertenece a la junta directiva —replicó Hayley—. Y Lena, tú deberías escribir a tu padre también. Tiene muchísimas influencias. Cuéntale lo que pasó en el tejado, que una chica nueva medio loca intentó matarte y que Jenna no piensa mover un dedo por protegerte.

Caroline contuvo el aliento, esperando oír decir a Elena que no pensaba hacer nada parecido. Que no quería saber nada de aquello. Que conocía a Caroline y ella tenía todo el derecho a estar allí.

—Ok —repuso Elena.

_¿Ok?, _pensó Caroline sintiéndose traicionada. _¿Ok? Niñita de…_

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

Caroline se acercó más para espiar por el borde de la ventana. Vio a Katherine en el umbral.

—Hayley, Kelly, ¿Pueden acompañarme un momento? Tengo que hablar con ustedes —Katherine estaba muy seria, pero Hayley se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿En serio, Katherine? —se levantó y pasó junto a la prefecta, dejando entrever su irritación en cada paso—. Menudo rollo.

_¿De qué va todo esto?, _se preguntó Caroline mientras las veía salir.

Kelly la siguió de cerca. Elena cerraba el paso.

Aunque ardía en deseos de saltar al cuarto y pedir explicaciones a su ex mejor amiga, Caroline se quedó donde estaba. En cuanto las perdió de vista pasó ante la ventana como una exhalación. Pocos segundos después saltaba al edificio principal por el tejado y se dejaba caer por la pendiente hasta la ventana abierta de Klaus.

Él estaba trabajando sentado a su escritorio y al principio no reparó en Caroline.

Ella contempló su rostro: la piel blanca; aquel cabello riso y rubio oscuro, una pizca despeinado; las sombras que las largas pestañas proyectaban en las mejillas. Le gustaban sus manos; tenía los dedos largos pero fuertes, las uñas cuadradas y bien cuidadas.

Ella sintió cómo la invadía un calor inesperado al mirarle.

_Es encantador._

Como si hubiera oído los pensamientos de Caroline, Klaus alzó la vista y se topó con sus ojos.

Gritó del susto y se levantó tan deprisa que tiró la silla. Caroline procuró no reír en voz alta mientras él se acercaba despacio al escritorio para asomarse por la ventana.

—¿Care? —parecía azorado y enojado al mismo tiempo, aunque Caroline pensó que recurría al enfado para ocultar la vergüenza—. Pero ¿qué diablos?

—Hola —susurró ella—. No puedo dormir. ¿Quieres salir a jugar?

Klaus abrió la ventana.

—Estás loca. Entra antes de que te mates.

—Hayley es una bruja —se quejó Caroline mientras se encaramaba al escritorio.

Él enarcó las cejas.

—No te lo voy a discutir.

—Pero es que no lo entiendes —Caroline saltó al suelo—. La he oído hablar por la ventana. Está intentando «acabar con nosotros», nos detesta a los dos y le está metiendo a Elena ideas horribles sobre mí en la cabeza, como que traté de matarla en el tejado. Creo que es ella quien está detrás de esos espantosos rumores acerca de Megan.

Mientras Caroline despotricaba, Klaus cerró la ventana, recogió la silla del suelo y la apuntaló bajo el pomo de la puerta para que nadie pudiera abrirla.

Por fin, se volvió a mirarla.

—¿Qué has oído exactamente?

Le contó lo sucedido aquel día con Hayley y sus amigas, y que Bonnie, a las siete de la mañana, ya estaba al corriente de todos los rumores. Klaus entornó los ojos cuando ella mencionó la intervención de Damon, pero no dijo nada. Cuando le habló de lo que se tramaba en la habitación de Hayley, su rostro se ensombreció.

Caroline advirtió que se esforzaba por conservar la calma.

—Ok, pues yo veo dos posibilidades —concluyó Klaus—. O bien no fue Hayley quien sembró el rumor en primer lugar y ahora intenta sacar partido haciendo correr nuevas habladurías sobre ti, o bien fue ella quien los inició y este nuevo cotilleo forma parte de su maligno plan —se golpeó la palma izquierda con el puño derecho—. Esa zorra ricachona.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Caroline. En aquel momento prestó atención por primera vez al sitio donde estaban—. ¿Y por qué tu cuarto es más grande que el mío?

La habitación de Klaus tenía dos estantes en vez de uno como en la de Caroline y espacio para una segunda silla en el rincón. Aunque las paredes estaban encaladas igual que las de su dormitorio, todas las telas eran de color azul oscuro, lo que daba al cuarto un aire más masculino. Caroline advirtió que los estantes estaban repletos de libros, muy usados, y que sobre la segunda silla descansaba un viejo balón de fútbol. Señaló con un gesto el lecho impecable. Cuando él asintió, se sentó y estiró las piernas.

—Porque llevo aquí más tiempo —repuso Klaus con aire distraído.

Cogió la segunda silla y se sentó delante de ella.

—Esos rumores tienen el propósito de hacerte el mayor daño posible, incluso de obligarte a abandonar el colegio. Parece una campaña de desprestigio. Para deshacerse de ti.

En la cama, Caroline se deslizó hacia delante hasta casi rozar las rodillas del chico con las suyas.

—Muy bien, Klaus. Ya basta de secretos y de idioteces. Ha llegado el momento. Háblame de este lugar.

—Care…

Él se levantó dirigiéndole una mirada de reconvención al mismo tiempo, pero Caroline no le hizo caso.

—No. Esta vez no. Una persona ha muerto. Alguien está intentando arruinar mi vida en este colegio. Por lo que sé, la persona que mató a Megan podría ir a por mí.

Tú sabes cosas. Se supone que eres mi amigo. Así que cuéntamelo todo. Ya.

Klaus cruzó la habitación y se apoyó contra la pared de brazos cruzados, en una actitud atribulada que contrastaba con su seguridad anterior.

—Es que no lo entiendes, Care. No puedo. Si lo hago… y alguien llega a enterarse… —negó con la cabeza—. No sería bueno para nadie. Confía en mí.

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti, si no me dices la verdad? —preguntó. Luego masculló entre dientes—. A lo mejor tendría que preguntarle a Damon.

La cara de Klaus enrojeció. Se acercó a Caroline de unas zancadas y se inclinó sobre ella.

—¿Quieres que te diga lo que significas para Damon? Pues muy bien, te lo diré. Cada año escoge a una chica guapa de primer curso, se la tira y la deja. Por diversión. Y todas se creen muy especiales. La última acabó dejando el colegio porque todo el mundo se reía de ella. Pero cuando los padres de ella reconsideraron la idea de hacer un generoso donativo a Cimmeria, Jenna le advirtió que no volviera a hacerlo nunca —escupía las palabras como si le asqueara pronunciarlas—. De manera que ya sabes lo que significas para él. No eres más que su nueva conquista. Una pobre inocente que se cree que el chico más divino del colegio la ha escogido a ella. Solo a ella.

—¡Basta! —Caroline lo empujó para ponerse en pie. Damon y ella acababan de hacer las paces, y le había parecido muy sincero—. Si lo que cuentas es verdad, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes, Klaus?

Ambos estaban furiosos, cara a cara, apenas separados por unos centímetros. Caroline notaba el aliento de Klaus en el rostro.

—Lo intenté —replicó él—, pero… no me pareció que me creyeras.

Caroline no pensaba absolverlo tan fácilmente.

—Pues por lo que he oído, tú también eres un conquistador. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo que hace Damon y lo que tú haces?

Él arrugó la cara pero no desvió la mirada.

—La diferencia es que Damon lo hace por maldad. Yo no pretendo hacerle daño a nadie. Solo estoy buscando a la persona adecuada.

—La gente dice que te van los amoríos de una noche —lo acusó.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Los mismos que dicen que tú mataste a Megan?

Caroline no lo había considerado desde ese punto de vista.

—Entendido —concedió Caroline—. Entonces dime. ¿Es mentira eso que dicen?

Klaus la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, Care, es mentira. O como mínimo, una exageración. Me he ganado esa… fama… porque cuando salgo con una chica y me doy cuenta de que no es la persona que estoy buscando, corto la relación de inmediato. Y nunca la he encontrado —sus ojos no parecían ocultar nada; únicamente reflejaban vulnerabilidad—. No quiero hacer daño a nadie, Care. De verdad que no. Solo quiero encontrar a la persona adecuada.

Lo tenía tan cerca que Caroline creyó sentir el calor de su cuerpo a través del aire, y sin saber muy bien por qué, levantó la mano con la palma vuelta hacia él y los dedos abiertos.

—Ok. Te creo. Lo siento.

Klaus colocó la mano contra la de ella.

—Gracias —le dijo con suavidad.

—¿Por qué?

—Por creerme.

Él miró las palmas unidas con expresión burlona.

—¿Esto es una especie de saludo londinense?

Cuando ella se rio, Klaus le entrelazó los dedos. Al instante, Caroline sintió escalofríos en la piel.

—Ustedes, los de la gran ciudad, tienen unas costumbres muy raras —bromeó él.

—Sí —susurró ella con un nudo en la garganta—. Ustedes, los chicos de campo, no saben lo que se pierden.

—Eso he oído. Y, sabes, algún día… —tiró de la mano de Caroline para atraerla hacia sí—, me gustaría averiguarlo.

Sus rostros estaban ya tan cerca que fue inevitable… Cuando Klaus le rozó los labios con la boca, ella ahogó un suspiro antes de pasarle las manos por detrás del cuello y acercar el rostro.

El calor de su boca la exaltó mientras él, con un gemido derrotado, la envolvía en un abrazo y le acariciaba la barbilla con besos suaves como mariposas.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto —le susurró Klaus al oído— tanto tiempo.

Todo el cuerpo de Caroline se estremeció mientras lo atraía hacia sí con más fuerza. El calor se extendió por su interior cuando él empezó a besarla con más insistencia, como si quisiera devorarla.

De repente, haciendo un esfuerzo evidente, Klaus se echó hacia atrás para después alejarse tanto como le fue posible sin salir de la habitación. Se quedó allí, contra la pared, con los ojos verdes más oscuros que nunca y el pelo revuelto allá donde los dedos de Caroline se lo habían desordenado.

Respiraba con dificultad, y Caroline adivinó lo que iba a decir antes de que hablara.

—Dios, detesto ponerme en plan responsable, pero deberíamos…

—No, tienes razón —se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes—. Ok —dijo—. Vaya. Ahí queda eso.

—Sí. Ahí queda, ya lo creo —se rio con una risa cálida e íntima—. Tú… quédate ahí un momento, si no te importa. A ver, ¿de qué estábamos hablando antes de… la interrupción?

La sonrisa de Klaus le producía un efecto en el cuerpo casi tan poderoso como sus besos; se sentía como si fuera la única chica del universo. Le costaba concentrarse en sus palabras.

—Yo… Creo que te había pedido que me lo contaras todo —repuso.

El chico dejó de sonreír. Caroline lo lamentó, pero aquella conversación era necesaria.

—Si te he ocultado la verdad, ha sido por razones importantes, Care, no porque sea un imbécil que quiere mantenerte al margen.

—Hasta ahí lo he entendido —estaban más tranquilos, y Caroline tuvo la sensación de que Klaus se ponía en su lugar—, pero necesito saber en qué posición me encuentro, qué se oculta detrás de este colegio. Algunas personas se han lastimado, y yo no quiero que me pase nada, Klaus.

Él parecía preocupado.

—Si te lo cuento, romperé un juramento. Yo mantengo mi palabra. Eso nadie lo puede negar.

—Pero ¿no estás empezando a preguntarte a quién le has hecho un juramento? —preguntó Caroline—. Cuéntamelo, Klaus. Háblame de la Night School. Y te juro que nunca diré ni una palabra a nadie.

Los ojos de Klaus la escudriñaron como si en su rostro fuera a encontrar una pista que le dijera lo que debía hacer. Por fin se sentó en la silla y le señaló la cama con un gesto.

—Será mejor que te sientes —suspiró—. Esto nos llevará un buen rato.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	23. Chapter 22

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 22**

—Lo primero que debes saber es que yo no estoy al tanto de todo —empezó a decir Klaus—. Soy un iniciado de último remplazo. Tienes que completar todo un año de entrenamiento antes de que te acepten.

—Ya —Caroline estaba sentada en la cama con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas, mirándolo atentamente—, pero tú te criaste aquí. Tienes que saber algo.

—Sé lo que me han dicho —repuso él— y son cosas bastante serias.

Apoyó el codo en el respaldo de la silla.

—Este es el primer escalafón de una organización a gran escala. Cimmeria recluta alumnos específicamente para la Night School, porque las personas que dirigen la institución los quieren de por vida… ¿me explico?

Caroline parecía confusa.

—¿Como si…?

—Ok, lo que quiero decir es que empiezas asistiendo a la Night School de Cimmeria, luego te matriculas en Oxford o Cambridge (y si perteneces a la Night School seguro que vas a Oxford, a Cambridge o a la Escuela Londinense de Economía, sin ninguna duda) y allí pasas a formar parte de un club. Cuando te gradúas en la universidad, entras a trabajar en una empresa dirigida por un miembro de la organización y al final tú mismo administras una empresa que contrata a personas que han estudiado en la Night School. Y haces lo que te dicen. Lo que intento explicar es que esto es para toda la vida.

Con el ceño fruncido, Caroline trataba de asimilar la información.

—¿Y cómo se llama esa gran organización?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que tenga nombre. Sencillamente… existe.

—Ya —Caroline seguía haciendo esfuerzos por comprender—. Ahora perteneces a la Night School y cuando finalices los estudios en Cimmeria te matricularás en Oxford o en Cambridge donde pertenecerás a su versión universitaria, luego empezarás a trabajar y te harás muy rico… No lo entiendo. ¿No era ese su destino en cualquier caso? ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Klaus bajó la voz hasta hablar en susurros.

—Yo solo te puedo contar lo que nos dicen, Care. Y lo que nos han dicho es que la Night School gobierna el mundo.

—Gobierna el… —Caroline se quedó de una pieza—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A presidentes, primeros ministros, diputados, directores de las grandes corporaciones, periodistas… Las personas que ves en la televisión, la gente de la que hablan los periódicos, los tipos que gobiernan el mundo; la Night School está por todas partes.

Caroline lo miraba con escepticismo mientras Klaus recitaba la lista de profesiones.

—¿Cómo? ¿Todos?

—No, pero sí muchos. Y en ámbitos muy diversos. La Night School dirige imperios periodísticos. Cadenas de televisión. Departamentos de Estado. Ejércitos.

Todo. Está por todas partes.

—¿Y todo empieza aquí? —preguntó Caroline poco convencida—. Klaus, eso es imposible.

—Bueno, no sé si solamente aquí. De vez en cuando vienen estudiantes de intercambio procedentes de colegios de otros países; como Damon.

—Así que, ¿se trata de una especie de… conspiración mundial?

—Sí.

Estupefacta, Caroline buscó en el rostro de Klaus alguna señal de que todo aquello fuera una broma muy elaborada, pero no la encontró.

—¿Y cómo funciona?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es algo que no nos dicen a los neos.

—¿Neos?

—Neófitos —aclaró—. Es así como nos llaman durante el primer año.

—Qué nombre tan penoso —le espetó ella—. ¿Y qué les dicen?

—Nos ofrecen el típico discurso inspirador, la clásica charla corporativa, y nos invitan a una cena de gala con un montón de ricachones de esmoquin que un día fueron como nosotros —explicó.

—Ya, pero ¿qué hacen? —preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño—. Quiero decir aquí, en Cimmeria. Todo ese entrenamiento que llevan a cabo, ¿en qué consiste?

Klaus exhaló un gran suspiro.

—Dios, es difícil de explicar. Tienen la teoría de que la guerra y la estrategia son la base de todo, de manera que, por raro que parezca, lo primero que hacen es enseñarnos a jugar al ajedrez. Jugamos al ajedrez durante días y días. Mientras tanto, nos hinchan la cabeza con ese rollo de que los caballos son guerreros y los peones soldados de infantería…

—Espera. Ya lo he oído —lo miró fijamente—. Lena me dijo esas mismas palabras exactas hace unas semanas. ¿Pertenece Lena a…?

—¿A la Night School? —parecía incómodo—. No exactamente. Su padre sí, e insiste en que sea admitida, pero Jenna cree que no está preparada. Tiene algunos… problemillas, ya sabes. De modo que le han ofrecido una introducción al entrenamiento introductorio, y Stefan le echa un ojo.

—¿Qué? ¿Su propio novio? —Caroline estaba escandalizada—. O sea que… ¿la espía para esos tipos?

—No —se quedó pensando un momento—. Bueno, más o menos, supongo. Pero no está con ella por eso.

—No, claro que no —replicó Caroline con sarcasmo—. Él nunca haría algo así.

Klaus levantó las manos como si se rindiera.

—Bueno —prosiguió ella—, y después del ajedrez… ¿qué? ¿Juegos de guerra? ¿Es eso lo que haces por las noches en el bosque?

Él asintió.

—Más o menos. Entrenamiento para el combate, técnicas de subterfugio. Ese tipo de cosas.

—Qué locura. ¿Y por qué le enseñan todo eso? Son solo niños.

—Las estrategias bélicas son aplicables a la vida y a los negocios. Además, algunos de nosotros acabaremos dirigiendo ejércitos. Y gobiernos —se encogió de hombros con tanta naturalidad como si estuviera hablando de un examen de matemáticas—. Mira, ese es el secreto de Cimmeria, hasta cierto punto. Y todo el que acude a esta escuela está relacionado con los demás a algún nivel —le dirigió una mirada muy directa—. Excepto, aparentemente, tú.

—Excepto yo —confirmó Caroline.

—Y bien —concluyó Klaus—, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Caroline, muy quieta, le sostuvo la mirada durante largos instantes antes de deslizarse al borde de la cama, preparada para levantarse.

—No lo sé. Pero estoy dispuesta a averiguarlo. ¿Estás conmigo?

—En teoría… —repuso él con suma cautela—, sí. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

Una mezcla de emoción y determinación animaron el rostro de Caroline.

—¿Te acuerdas de que ayer en la biblioteca acordamos que lo mejor sería hacer como si nada, como si nadie estuviera hablando de mí, mientras tú intentabas averiguar qué había detrás de todo esto?

Él asintió.

—Bueno, pues a la mierda con eso. Sea lo que sea lo que se cuaje aquí, solo hay un sitio donde podremos averiguarlo. En el despacho de Jenna. Vamos allá. Ahora.

—¡Ni soñarlo! —Klaus parecía asustado—. Es una locura, Care. Si nos atrapan en el despacho de Jenna, nos expulsarán. De una patada. Nunca podremos ir a una buena universidad. Todo se iría al garete.

—Yo conozco una manera de evitarlo —anunció Caroline mientras se ponía en pie.

—¿Cómo?

—Asegurándonos de que no nos atrapen.

Se dirigió a la puerta.

—Care…

Haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia, Caroline abrió la puerta, pero Klaus la adelantó para cerrarla otra vez.

—Espera un momento —bajó la voz hasta hablar en susurros—. ¿Qué quieres buscar exactamente? ¿Qué crees que vas a encontrar?

—Dos cosas —aclaró ella—. Por qué murió Megan y por qué estoy aquí.

Como él no parecía convencido, Caroline levantó la barbilla con ademán desafiante.

—Voy a ir, Klaus, y lo voy a hacer ahora. No pienso esperar a más tarde ni quedarme sentada con la esperanza de que alguien algún día se apiade de mí y me proporcione esa información. Eso no va a pasar nunca. ¿Ok? Así pues, ¿me acompañas? ¿O de verdad la posibilidad de llegar a convertirte en el presidente de Cimmeria Sociedad Anónima es tan importante para ti?

Él la miró a los ojos durante un largo minuto antes de tomar una decisión.

Abrió la puerta.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	24. Chapter 23

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

**CAPÍTULO 23**

—¿Ese es tu pie? ¿O el de otra persona?

Caroline habló con un susurro tan quedo que su voz pareció fundirse en la negra oscuridad que los rodeaba.

—Pues claro que es el mío —cuchicheó Klaus—. ¿De quién iba a ser si no?

Cruzaban de puntillas el pasillo que discurría desde la escalera hasta el despacho de Jenna. Reinaba un silencio sobrenatural; el edificio no crujía ni se asentaba, como si contuviera el aliento.

Klaus le había explicado que, como parte del entrenamiento, los alumnos de la Night School patrullaban los pasillos del colegio por la noche, pero no a todas horas. Por eso al bajar se habían escondido en una recámara del primer piso hasta que un par de sombras pasaron por su lado, silenciosas como la muerte.

Después, tenían más de una hora antes de que la patrulla volviera a hacer la ronda, según calculaba Klaus. Se deslizaron escaleras abajo, procurando no pisar el peldaño que crujía hacia el final.

Habían llegado ya frente a la puerta del despacho, casi invisible, y aguardaban a estar seguros de que la directora no estaba dentro.

—¿Por qué iba a estar? —susurró Caroline—. Es la una de la madrugada.

Klaus se encogió de hombros, pero por la expresión de su cara ella dedujo que la posibilidad no era tan remota.

Como no se oía nada al otro lado de la puerta, el chico dio por fin el visto bueno. Con la mano en el pomo, miró a Caroline a los ojos.

—Tres —dijo en un cuchicheo—, dos… uno…

Hizo girar el picaporte.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

Klaus maldijo entre dientes y Caroline sofocó una risilla.

—¿Plan B?

Él se sacó del bolsillo un alambre retorcido.

—Dos minutos —dijo—. Cronométrame.

Agachado junto a la puerta, metió el alambre en una cerradura que Caroline no alcanzaba a ver y hurgó con cuidado usando solo la punta de los dedos hasta que, sin previo aviso, el mecanismo cedió.

—Guau. Menos de dos minutos —se admiró ella—. ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso?

Él le lanzó una mirada de suficiencia.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¿En la iglesia?

Klaus sonrió al tiempo que empujaba la puerta. Se abrió con un sonido parecido a un suspiro.

—Sí, claro.

—Y bien —susurró Caroline mientras entraba en el despacho—, ¿Reventar cerraduras te prepara para ser un buen primer ministro?

Tras cerrar la puerta a su espalda, Klaus retiró una manta de cachemira color crema de una de las butacas de piel antes de utilizar el mueble para atrancar el paso.

—No tengo ni idea.

Con un chasquido que pareció resonar en el silencio del edificio, encendió una lamparilla de escritorio. De pie tras la mesa, ambos pasearon la vista por el despacho de Jenna, que contenía un tapiz con un unicornio, gruesas alfombras orientales, estanterías atestadas de libros y revistas, y diversas vitrinas de ébano llenas de ficheros ordenados. En el escritorio, entre montones de papeles, descansaba una taza de té con el emblema del colegio. En el aire se percibía el característico perfume cítrico de Jenna.

—Me siento como una delincuente —susurró Caroline, repentinamente intranquila.

—Ah, no, ni hablar —repuso Klaus—. Ahora ya estamos aquí. Acabemos cuanto antes.

Ella comprendió que tenía razón. Era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?

Caroline lo había preguntado casi para sí, pero Klaus le respondió de inmediato.

—Yo miraré en las estanterías. Tú ocúpate de los armarios.

Durante media hora trabajaron en un silencio apremiante. Klaus comenzó por el lado izquierdo de la habitación y fue revisando un estante tras otro en busca de algo que le llamase la atención. Caroline se sentó en el suelo para ver mejor el contenido de aquellas vitrinas bajas.

La primera contenía documentos relativos al mantenimiento: facturas de teléfono, recibos… Nada de interés. La segunda albergaba documentación académica, exámenes de graduación y otros testimonios de la actividad escolar acumulados a lo largo de los años.

En cuanto abrió la tercera vitrina, supo que había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Premio —susurró.

Klaus alzó la vista.

—¿Qué es?

—Documentación de los alumnos.

Él dejó lo que tenía entre manos y se acercó. En busca del expediente de Megan, Caroline fue pasando las carpetas de los alumnos cuyos apellidos empezaban por K.

Dejó de mirar.

—No está aquí.

Klaus pareció perplejo.

—Tiene que estar. Vuelve a mirar.

—King —musitó Caroline por lo bajo—. K-i-n-g. No. No está.

—A lo mejor está en la letra equivocada —insistió él—. Mira desde el principio.

Caroline repasó impaciente las carpetas de papel manila etiquetadas con cuidado, leyendo nombres familiares así como otros que no le sonaban de nada, hasta que llegó a uno que la hizo detenerse.

—¿Lo has encontrado? —preguntó Klaus.

—No… Es el mío.

Tenía la punta de los dedos sobre un grueso clasificador que llevaba escrito su nombre con un trazo grueso de tinta negra.

Tenía la punta de los dedos sobre un grueso clasificador que llevaba escrito su nombre con un trazo grueso de tinta negra.

—Cógelo.

Caroline reparó en el tono tenso de la voz.

—¿Tú crees? —dudó.

—Dos cosas, ¿recuerdas? —la apremió—. Estamos buscando dos cosas.

No muy convencida, Caroline dejó su propio expediente a un lado y siguió inspeccionando los documentos, dudando ante uno etiquetado con el nombre de Klaus Mikaelson.

—¿Quieres el tuyo?

Negando con la cabeza, él rehusó con sequedad.

—Ya sé lo que dice.

—Ok.

Caroline revisó los pocos clasificadores restantes.

—El expediente de Megan no está aquí.

—Deben de haberlo sacado —Klaus se dirigió al escritorio de Jenna—. A lo mejor está en su mesa. Iré mirando. Tú echa un vistazo a tu expediente.

Ella se sentó en el suelo, con la mirada fija en la superficie negra de la carpeta y los dedos prestos.

_¿Realmente quiero saber la verdad?_

Oía a Klaus removiendo papeles y abriendo cajones por encima de ella. Se movía con rapidez… no tenían mucho tiempo.

Abrió el clasificador.

Las primeras páginas no eran sino los documentos de rigor: los formularios de admisión habituales, expedientes de sus colegios anteriores… Al mirar las notas, hizo un gesto de dolor y pasó la página a toda prisa….

El resto era mucho más raro. Una copia de su certificado de nacimiento. Fotografías de su primera infancia en compañía de sus padres. Una foto en la que aparecía ella de bebé sonriendo a la cámara junto a una mujer a la que no reconocía.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver una carta dirigida a Jenna escrita con la letra de su madre. Cuando la acercó a la luz para verla mejor, se quedó sin aliento.

Algunas palabras y frases saltaron a primer plano.

**«Necesitamos tu ayuda, Jen…». «… no sabemos qué hacer. Si han capturado a Mathew…». «No queremos involucrar a Tessa pero pensamos que ha llegado el momento…». «… peligro…».**

_¿Necesitamos tu ayuda, Jen? ¿La llama Jen?_

Pasó la página. La siguiente hoja, escrita en papel grueso y caro, contenía una breve nota escrita en una caligrafía elegante que no reconoció. Tenía fecha de junio de aquel mismo año.

**Jenna: Incluye a mi nieta de inmediato en el protocolo de protección. Estaremos en contacto. Tessa**

Por un brevísimo instante, Caroline dejó de respirar.

_¿Qué tiene que ver esta nota con mi vida? ¿Quién es Tessa?_

Cada vez más nerviosa, pasó la hoja. Las siguientes eran fotocopias de viejos expedientes escolares de Cimmeria, pero no le pertenecían.

Eran de su madre.

Con manos temblorosas, los hojeó rápidamente, revisando cada página para después pasarla. Revisando y pasando. Revisando y pasando.

La última era una nota escrita en una tarjeta amarillenta. Reconoció la caligrafía de Tessa de la carta anterior.

**Estoy encantada de saber que mi hija se desenvuelve bien en la Night School. Lo lleva en la sangre, como se suele decir. Te agradecería que me enviaras informes semanales de sus progresos de ahora en adelante. T. P.**

Caroline soltó el expediente como si quemara. La voz de Klaus interrumpió los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

—Eh. Será mejor que le eches un vistazo a esto.

El tono no auguraba nada bueno, y Caroline corrió al escritorio, donde él sostenía un papel bajo la luz. Se asomó por encima de su hombro para verlo mejor.

Cuando lo hubo leído de cabo a rabo, alzó la vista hacia él, estupefacta.

—Oh, Dios mío, Klaus. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

No se quedaron mucho más rato en el despacho de Jenna. Rápidamente, Caroline devolvió el expediente a su lugar en la vitrina mientras Klaus ordenaba el escritorio.

Volvió a doblar la manta sobre el brazo de la silla de piel y apagó la luz.

Permanecieron junto a la puerta, escuchando, durante lo que a Caroline le pareció una eternidad antes de que Klaus se deslizara al exterior mientras ella esperaba.

Cuando se hubo asegurado de que el pasillo estaba despejado, volvió a buscarla. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos y se quedaron helados cuando el chasquido de la cerradura resonó como un grito en aquel silencio sobrenatural.

Era la una y media de la madrugada. Si los atrapaban en el pasillo a aquellas horas, ninguna excusa les serviría.

Apenas llevarían andados unos seis metros cuando Klaus se paró sin previo aviso. Justo cuando doblaban la esquina que daba a la escalera, tendió un brazo para detener a Caroline. Miró a su alrededor y corrió a cobijarse en la espesa negrura del hueco de la escalera; no tuvo que pronunciar palabra… Ella lo seguía de cerca.

Atrayéndola hacia sí para estrecharla contra su cuerpo, le dijo al oído en un susurro casi inaudible:

—Viene alguien.

Con la cabeza contra el hombro de Klaus, inhalando su aroma a café y a canela, Caroline asintió y luego se volvió a mirar qué estaba pasando. Los brazos del chico la rodeaban con ademán protector.

Pudo oír las pisadas también. Con sumo cuidado, alguien caminaba hacia ellos sin hacer ruido.

Caroline contuvo el aliento mientras rogaba a su corazón que latiera con más suavidad.

Vieron cómo la sombra se acercaba al despacho de Jenna para probar el pomo. Al descubrir que estaba cerrado, la figura se detuvo un momento como si calibrara las distintas posibilidades antes de alejarse.

Cuando Caroline interrogó a Klaus con la mirada, él le puso un dedo en los labios. Siguieron en la misma postura durante cinco minutos. Luego, una vez Klaus se hubo asegurado de que ya no había nadie por allí, cogió a Caroline de la mano y subieron juntos las escaleras.

Atravesaron sin ser vistos el pasillo desierto del dormitorio de las chicas hasta llegar al cuarto de Caroline, donde ella encendió la luz tras asegurarse de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Quién era? —susurró.

—No he podido verlo —repuso Klaus—, pero llevaba uniforme, así que era un alumno.

—¿Crees que nos ha visto? —siguió preguntando Caroline.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No ha mirado en nuestra dirección.

Ella se relajó un poco.

—Supongo que no somos los únicos interesados en averiguar lo que está pasando.

Con un enorme bostezo, Caroline se sintió como si la adrenalina que había animado su cuerpo durante las actividades nocturnas la hubiera abandonado de repente.

—Los dos necesitamos dormir —dijo Klaus—. Mañana tenemos clase, al fin y al cabo.

—Pero tenemos que hablar de todo esto —Caroline hizo esfuerzos por despabilarse—. Mi expediente y esa carta…

—Mañana después de clase… reúnete conmigo en la capilla —propuso él—. Ah, iré a desayunar a las siete; ve a esa hora y te protegeré de los chismosos.

Mientras tanto… duerme un poco.

Klaus abrió la ventana, pero se volvió a mirarla una última vez.

—Una cosa más. Esta noche, antes, en mi habitación…

Ella se sonrojó, esperando oír que había sido un error.

—Ha sido fantástico.

Esbozó aquella sonrisa tan sexy que tenía cuando el pelo le caía sobre los ojos y salió por la ventana.

Una oleada de calor recorrió el cuerpo de Caroline de arriba abajo. Toda la tensión de la noche la abandonó mientras sonreía a la oscuridad.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó.

A la mañana siguiente, Caroline bajó a desayunar a las siete en punto. Klaus la esperaba en la antesala del comedor.

—Mi Lady, su caballero los aguarda —le dijo cuando ella se acercó.

—Tu lady está deseando zamparse un buen bocadillo de beicon —repuso ella.

—Oh, cuán propio de ti.

Entraron en el comedor riendo, pero de inmediato percibieron el ambiente gélido que se había apoderado de la sala.

—Hala —murmuró Klaus.

Intimidada al saberse observada por todos los presentes, Caroline se acercó un poco más a su chico mientras ambos se servían el desayuno en el bufé. Cuando se dirigían hacia el lugar donde Bonnie y Silas los aguardaban, oyeron un coro de susurros y risas desagradables a su paso.

Tanto Bonnie como Silas parecían preocupados.

—Esto apesta —dijo Silas mientras sus amigos se sentaban—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Creo que Jenna va a tener que intervenir —arguyó Klaus—. No hay gran cosa que podamos hacer, a menos que Care quiera ir acompañada a todas partes.

—No es propio de Jenna dejar que las cosas lleguen tan lejos —observó Bonnie.

—Quizá no haya hecho nada por miedo a que la acusen de favoritismo —sugirió Silas—. Todo el mundo sabe que siente debilidad por Care.

—Da igual —Caroline introdujo una loncha de beicon entre dos trozos de pan—. Yo solo sé que como Hayley se me acerque demasiado, se va a ganar una patada en el trasero.

Cuando alzó la vista después de dar un bocado inmenso descubrió que Klaus la miraba meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó Caroline con la boca llena.

—Nada —repuso él.

—Creo que está pensando —apuntó Bonnie con una sonrisa—: **«Esta es nuestra Care»**.

—Que todo el mundo me preste atención, por favor —la voz de Jenna se alzó por encima del murmullo de fondo del comedor.

Se hizo el silencio.

Plantada a la entrada de la sala, impecable con un cárdigan color lavanda, falda y blusa blanca y un pañuelo de seda al cuello, parecía más severa de lo que Caroline la hubiera visto jamás.

—Me gustaría recordar a todos los alumnos que un único episodio de acoso escolar es motivo de expulsión inmediata. Confío en no tener que volver a mencionarlo.

Cuando se dio media vuelta y salió, el eco de sus pisadas quedó suspendido en el comedor abarrotado.

Caroline se señaló a sí misma y articuló:

—¿Eso va por mí?

Bonnie, Klaus y Silas asintieron.

Más tarde, mientras se dirigían hacia las aulas, no llegaban a ponerse de acuerdo sobre si Jenna había hecho o no lo suficiente por zanjar las habladurías. Bonnie creía que no, pero Klaus y Silas pensaban que, de momento, la directora no podía hacer nada más.

Al entrar en clase de Biología, Caroline divisó a Elena. Concluido el castigo, estaba sentada al pupitre que compartían, con ese pelo negro como de elfo bien peinado por una vez y el rostro apagado.

Caroline no sabía cómo afrontar aquella situación. Por una parte, sin delatarse no podía exigirle cuentas por todo lo que la había oído decir, y por otra no quería pedirle a Ric que la cambiara de sitio; el profesor querría saber por qué.

Optó por el camino más fácil.

_Si no sabes qué decir, no digas nada en absoluto._

Así pues, se sentó junto a Elena en silencio y torció un poco la silla para darle la espalda. Saltaba a la vista que su antigua amiga había escogido también el camino fácil, y permanecieron sentadas, codo con codo, sin pronunciar palabra durante los largos siete minutos que Ric tardó en llegar y empezar la lección.

Después de clase, Caroline salió disparada en dirección al pasillo. No miró atrás.

A la hora de comer, Elena y Stefan evitaron la mesa de costumbre y prefirieron ocultarse en un rincón del comedor. Caroline se reunió con Bonnie y con Silas, que por lo que parecía cada vez pasaban más tiempo juntos.

—Eh —dijo Caroline dejando caer la cartera—. ¿Qué pasa con esos dos?

Bonnie y Silas intercambiaron una mirada que ella no supo cómo interpretar.

—Dicen los rumores —aclaró Bonnie al cabo de un segundo— que Lena estaba tan borracha que no se acuerda de lo que pasó en el tejado. De modo que ha decidido creer lo que cuentan las habladurías.

—Vaya, genial —se lamentó Caroline mientras se dejaba caer como desmayada en el asiento—. ¿De modo que ahora cree que intenté matarla?

Los otros dos asintieron a la vez.

—Tendría gracia si le estuviera pasando a otra persona —suspiró ella.

—A mí no me está pasando y no me parece nada divertido —repuso Bonnie.

—¿No la creen? —preguntó Caroline alentada.

—Ni hablar —replicó Silas.

—La conocemos demasiado bien —arguyó Bonnie—. Mira, intentaré hablar con ella más tarde, a ver si la hago entrar en razón.

—Y de paso podrías obligarla a recordar lo que pasó en realidad —Klaus, que acababa de retirar una silla libre junto a Caroline, se sentó—. Que cogió una borrachera tan monumental que casi nos mata a los dos. Qué casualidad, ¿no? Justo ahora que todo el mundo sabe que la rego, no recuerda haberse comportado como una lunática.

—No es propio de Lena haberlo olvidado —se extrañó Silas frunciendo el ceño—. No le falló la memoria la otra vez.

Caroline experimentó una punzada de preocupación al identificar un tono de duda en el comentario de su amigo. _¿Y si Silas y Bonnie empiezan también a dudar de mí? Entonces solo me quedará Klaus._

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, este le rozó el pelo con los labios.

—No dejes que te hunda —le susurró, y Caroline sonrió a su pesar.

Advirtió que Silas y Bonnie se percataban del gesto, y comprendió que muy pronto toda la escuela sabría que Klaus y ella estaban juntos.

—Estoy bien —respondió con valentía. Y lo decía en serio.

Durante el resto del día, Caroline no habría podido afirmar rotundamente que la estaban acosando. En cambio, la trataban como si fuera un fantasma, como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Nadie, a excepción de su grupo de amigos más íntimos, le dirigía la palabra. La propia Hayley, cuando se cruzó con ella, se limitó a girarle la cara antes de alejarse enfadada.

Sin embargo, cuando Caroline regresaba a su habitación después de las clases, Katherine la detuvo en el pasillo.

—Solo quería decirte que lamento cómo se están comportando todos —se disculpó—. Se lo comenté ayer a Jenna y ya ha amonestado por escrito a Hayley y a dos de sus amigas.

—¿Crees entonces que Hayley anda detrás de los rumores? —preguntó Caroline.

—Conozco a Hayley de toda la vida —confesó la prefecta con expresión consternada—, pero le he dicho que no podremos ser amigas a menos que ponga fin a esta situación. Esas habladurías te colocan en una posición tremendamente injusta y he creído que debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Hayley sabe lo que pienso. Espero que lo resuelva.

—Gracias, Katherine —Caroline se lo agradecía de corazón—. Es muy desagradable que la gente vaya por ahí diciendo mentiras sobre ti.

—Si alguien se mete contigo, dínoslo a Jenna o a mí —insistió Katherine—. Nosotras nos encargaremos. Además, sé lo que pasó ayer entre Hayley y tú y no me gustaría que todo esto acabara a puñetazos.

Caroline se sonrojó con expresión culpable.

—Claro, tienes razón… Procuraré controlarme.

En cuanto Katherine se marchó, Caroline se puso ropa deportiva y salió.

Una vez más, hacía una tarde deliciosa; el sol le calentaba la espalda mientras corría hacia la capilla y decidió tomar el camino largo, el que pasaba por el cenador. Disfrutó tanto de la carrera que casi lamentó haber llegado a su destino. Aunque por otra parte… allí estaba Klaus.

Cuando Caroline abrió la verja, lo divisó de inmediato, mirándola desde el viejo portón de madera.

—Eh —lo saludó mientras recorría el camino empedrado.

—Eh tú —contestó Klaus—. Justo a tiempo. Mira, antes de que entremos, hay una cosa que deberíamos dejar clara.

Cogió a Caroline de la mano para atraerla hacia sí y, bajo las sombras del pórtico, acercó los labios a su boca. Sonriendo en pleno beso, Caroline se aproximó más a él, tanto que fue capaz de sentir el calor de Klaus contra su cuerpo. Excitado por la reacción de ella, el chico la besó aún más apasionadamente, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que casi la dejó sin aliento. Cuando la liberó un minuto después, Caroline estaba encendida y jadeante.

—Me alegro de que lo hayamos dejado claro —dijo.

—Yo también —Klaus le abrió la puerta—. Así podremos concentrarnos en los temas horribles y espeluznantes sin que nos distraiga todo eso del romanticismo.

La voz de él rebotó contra los fríos muros de piedra mientras se echaba a un lado para cederle el paso a Caroline. Al entrar, ella se tomó un momento para rozarle el brazo provocativa, desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. A Klaus se le puso la piel de gallina por el contacto.

—Uhhh —se burló ella.

Él intentó atraparla otra vez pero Caroline se escabulló riendo.

—En la iglesia no, Klaus. Iríamos al infierno.

—Entonces no me hagas caer en la tentación —bromeó él mientras la seguía a pocos pasos.

—Es justo —reconoció Caroline, que se mantenía fuera de su alcance—. Siempre que tú me libres de todo mal.

—Trato hecho.

Cerca ya del púlpito, ella se dejó capturar entre risas y Klaus la hizo sentar en un banco de madera oscura, donde la rodeó con el brazo.

—Este sitio es alucinante —comentó Caroline conforme miraba a su alrededor. Levantando con el pulgar la manga corta de la camiseta de su chica, Klaus le acarició la piel cálida que ocultaba la tela—. Jamás en la vida había visto nada parecido a estas pinturas.

—Creo que antaño muchas iglesias tenían este aspecto —Klaus le hablaba con los labios pegados al oído, y Caroline cerró los ojos con un estremecimiento—. Pero las reformaron.

—Peor para ellos —susurró ella.

—¿Verdad?

El segundo beso fue aún más ardiente, y al poco Klaus hizo sentar a Caroline en su regazo. Le retiró el coletero y, mientras ella lo besaba, le fue pasando los dedos por la melena hasta que las suaves ondas le cayeron sobre el rostro. Luego apartó la cara y acarició con los labios la piel que discurría entre la oreja y los labios de ella. Caroline respiraba con jadeos entrecortados.

Poco después, sin embargo, ella deshizo el abrazo. Con un suspiro de resignación, Klaus la liberó para que pudiera volver a sentarse en el banco.

—Muchísimas gracias por dejar eso aclarado —repitió Caroline con una sonrisa burlona.

—Te avisé de que no me hicieras caer en la tentación —le recordó él.

Ella se echó a reír.

—¿Tentarte yo? Si solo soy una pobre deportista sudorosa.

Klaus le tironeó un mechón de pelo.

—Qué tentación… —insistió, pero suspiró al cabo de un segundo—: En fin, supongo que tenemos que destruir este clima tan agradable para empezar a hablar de cosas importantes.

Caroline se estremeció, como si la calidez del momento la hubiera abandonado de repente.

—Sí, hay que hacerlo. ¿Estás seguro de que estamos solos?

—No hay peligro aquí —repuso Klaus con tranquilidad—. Comencemos por tu expediente.

Ella asintió.

—Fue muy raro. Incluía los típicos informes del tipo «a Caroline no se le da muy bien la literatura» pero también un montón de documentos raros que no me pertenecían.

Klaus la miró perplejo.

—¿Como qué?

—Como… el expediente escolar de mi madre —le lanzó una mirada elocuente—. De este centro.

—¿De este centro? ¿Te refieres a Cimmeria? —la voz de Klaus delataba incredulidad.

—Exacto. Por lo que parece, a mi madre tampoco se le daban muy bien las ciencias cuando tenía mi edad. Ah, y asistía a Cimmeria, un colegio del que supuestamente nunca había oído hablar hasta pocos días antes

de traerme aquí. En realidad, está tan familiarizada con el lugar que en una carta se dirige a Jenna como «Jen».

—¿Je…? —Klaus se había quedado de una pieza—. Pero ¿de qué demonios va todo esto?

—No tengo ni idea. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí. En mi archivo había también una nota dirigida a Jenna de una tal Tessa, con fecha de hace un mes. Le «ordenaba» que admitiera a «su nieta» de inmediato y «la protegiera».

Klaus silbó por lo bajo.

—¿Y supongo que no tendrás una abuela llamada Tessa?

—Una de mis abuelas murió antes de que yo naciera. La otra, hace dos años —repuso Caroline—. Se llamaba Jane.

—Entonces… —se preguntó Klaus.

—¿Quién es Tessa? —Caroline completó la frase por él—. Buena pregunta.

También había una nota escrita con la letra de la tal Tessa dirigida a alguien cuyo nombre empieza por G, donde decía alegrarse de lo bien que se desenvolvía su hija en la Night School. Todo era muy raro.

Klaus se apartó el pelo de los ojos mientras trataba de asimilar aquella información.

—Care, ¿alguna vez tus padres te han dicho la verdad?

Dolida, ella notó que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

—No lo sé —dijo mientras pugnaba por contenerlas.

Él le apretó los dedos.

—Bueno, vamos a repasar lo que sabemos —fue acompañando cada una de las conclusiones con un golpecito en el dorso de la mano de Caroline—. La Literatura inglesa se te da fatal. Es probable que tu madre asistiera a este centro. La tal Tessa o bien es tu abuela o bien cree serlo, un pequeño detalle que tus padres olvidaron mencionarte… durante toda la vida. Y sea quien sea Tessa, es tan importante como para darle órdenes a Jenna —por un momento pareció que había acabado, pero luego añadió—. Ah, sí, e Jenna tiene un diminutivo horrible.

Caroline sonrió a medias.

—Eso es todo, creo.

—Bueno, pues no es gran cosa.

—No —reconoció ella con desaliento—. No es gran cosa.

—Ok, dejemos entonces todo eso a un lado por el momento, porque me parece que necesitaremos tiempo para decidir qué hacemos con la información —se quedó mirando la pintura del tejo en los antiguos frescos—. Hablemos ahora de la carta.

La carta que habían hallado en el escritorio de Jenna venía firmada por un tal Markos y llevaba fecha de pocos días antes. Era una nota breve y espantosa.

**«Lo sucedido la noche del baile de verano solo es una muestra de lo que os espera»**, decía. **«Dame lo que merezco o destruiré Cimmeria con mis propias manos».**

A continuación indicaba una fecha y una hora para «parlamentar en el lugar habitual». La cita correspondía al día siguiente, a medianoche. Por desgracia, no especificaba cuál era ese «lugar habitual».

—¿Qué quiere decir «parlamentar»? —había preguntado Caroline en su momento, y había añadido esperanzada—: A mí me recuerda a «charlar».

—«Parlamentar» es un término militar —le había explicado Klaus a la vez que ponía el papel boca abajo—. Consiste en una reunión entre bandos enemigos para negociar.

—Vaya —había dicho Caroline—, una charla de mierda entonces.

Acurrucada en el banco de la iglesia junto a Klaus, le formuló por fin la pregunta que llevaba haciéndose desde que encontraran la nota.

—¿Tú también crees que Markos mató a Megan?

Él se puso muy serio.

—No lo sé. En la carta no llega a decirlo. Yo me pregunto más bien ¿por qué? ¿Qué puede llevar a alguien a hacer algo así? ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese hombre de Jenna exactamente? ¿Lo desea con tanta desesperación como para matar?

Caroline jugueteó con un mechón de pelo y se quedó mirando la imagen del tejo en la pared.

—He leído que la mayoría de los asesinatos los comete gente que conocía muy bien a la víctima; como su familia o sus amigos —soltó el mechón—. Dios, ojalá hubiéramos encontrado el expediente de Megan. ¿Y si Markos es su padrastro malvado o algo así?

Klaus negó con la cabeza.

—De ser así, ¿por qué iba a estar exigiéndole nada a Jenna y comportándose como si la conociera desde hace tiempo, o como si ella lo hubiera perjudicado de algún modo? No tendría sentido.

—Pues para mí, nada de esto tiene sentido —se desesperó Caroline—. Están pasando un montón de cosas que no entendemos… y no tenemos forma de averiguar qué hay detrás de todas ellas a no ser que alguien nos lo cuente.

Klaus se la quedó mirando.

—¡Claro, Care! ¡Haremos que nos lo cuenten!

—Ya. Pero… ¿cómo? —preguntó ella sin entender nada.

Klaus se inclinó hacia ella con las mejillas arreboladas de la emoción.

—Muy fácil. Jenna se reunirá con Markos mañana por la noche. La seguiré, escucharé lo que digan y, según lo que oiga, pensaremos qué hacer a continuación.

—¡Qué buena idea! —aplaudió Caroline—. Te acompaño.

Klaus la asesinó con la mirada.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

—Care… —Klaus le lanzó una mirada de reconvención, pero ella la ignoró.

—¿Y por qué debería quedarme? Todo esto guarda relación conmigo y con mi familia, y aunque he averiguado unas cuantas cosas sigo sin saber qué está pasando en realidad —él intentó interrumpirla pero Caroline lo hizo callar con un gesto de la mano—. Estamos hablando de mi vida, Klaus. Y quiero saber quién me la está amargando.

—Podría ser peligroso —en la voz de él se traslucía el desaliento—. Y nos podrían expulsar. Care, no es una buena idea.

—_Es _peligroso —recalcó ella—, pero pienso ir. Mira, encontré una cosa más en mi expediente que no te mencioné. En su carta, mi madre hablaba de mi hermano, Mathew. Decía: «¿Y si lo han capturado?» se inclinó hacia Klaus con vehemencia—. ¿No lo entiendes? A lo mejor averiguo lo que le pasó a Mathew. Tengo que ir.

Klaus permaneció unos instantes con la mirada clavada en Caroline. Ella supo en qué momento exacto se daba por vencido.

—Ok —se resignó—. No me hace ninguna gracia, pero si no te dejo acompañarme, seguro que acabas yendo por tu cuenta y metiéndote en un lío aún peor.

—¡Gracias! —Caroline le pasó los brazos por el cuello.

—Pero con una condición —añadió Klaus rodeándola con los brazos a su vez—. Lo haremos a mi manera. ¿De acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo! —asintió ella, y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

—Y oye… ¿qué probabilidades tendríamos de ir al infierno si profanásemos esta capilla? —preguntó mientras hundía la cara en la melena de Caroline.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

gracias x reviews francisca! Espero q sea tarde y no te desveles x leer el capi jajaj. en mi pais son las 1:30pm de dnd eres?

**Reviews**


	25. Chapter 24

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 24<strong>

Aferrada a la cornisa, Caroline ganó centímetro a centímetro por la pared exterior de los dormitorios femeninos hacia la zona del tejado donde la pendiente más suave facilitaba la escalada. Desde allí, seguiría avanzando hasta la habitación de Klaus.

Acababa de sonar el toque de queda. La noche era oscura y despejada; ideal para escabullirse por los jardines.

Había dejado atrás la primera ventana y se disponía a pasar ante la de Hayley. De puntillas, se asomó con suma cautela para echar un vistazo al cuarto.

Las luces estaban encendidas pero la habitación parecía vacía.

Tendiendo el brazo para alcanzar el otro lado de la ventana, pasó rápidamente.

_Salvada, _pensó.

Sin embargo, al dar el siguiente paso, golpeó sin querer algo suelto del bajante —una teja quizá o una piedra que había rodado del tejado—, que impactó contra el suelo con un minúsculo repiqueteo. Petrificada en el sitio, Caroline no sabía si salir corriendo hacia el tejado —arriesgándose a hacer más ruido— o quedarse donde estaba, quieta como una muerta.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —la pregunta sonó a menos de un metro de distancia de su codo derecho.

Caroline contuvo el aliento. Se había puesto la ropa que usaba para correr: pantalones ajustados color azul marino, camiseta del mismo tono y unas deportivas oscuras. Era casi invisible, estaba segura.

_Acuérdate de Catubela, _se dijo.

—¿Lena? ¿Eres tú? —la voz de Hayley hendió la noche—. ¿O eres Care, la loca asesina? Como seas tú, Care, pienso ir ahora mismo acusarte con Katherine, para que lo sepas.

Caroline se esforzó por coordinar su respiración con el vaivén de la brisa, para no hacer ningún ruido en absoluto. Transcurrieron unos minutos… Silencio. Contó hasta cien y corrió hacia el tejado menos inclinado, donde trepó y avanzó a toda prisa hacia los dormitorios de los chicos. Con la práctica, había acabado por adquirir velocidad. Se dejó caer por la pendiente del otro lado hasta llegar al bajante, y desde allí se deslizó al cuarto de Klaus.

Él, que había dejado la ventana abierta y la luz encendida, estaba de pie al otro extremo de la habitación, esperándola. Caroline tuvo la sensación de que aquellos ojos tan verdes se aclaraban un poco al mirarla.

Mientras ella entraba por la ventana, Klaus cruzó el cuarto para ayudarla a bajar del escritorio.

—Eh —susurró al mismo tiempo que esbozaba aquella media sonrisa que la volvía loca.

—Eh tú.

Caroline había decidido callarse lo que había dicho Hayley sobre acusarla a Katherine. Si se lo contaba, Klaus tendría la excusa perfecta para impedirle asistir al encuentro.

Así pues, en vez de hablar, tendió los brazos y le ofreció los labios.

A los pocos minutos él levantó la cabeza, la miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla.

—Tenemos que irnos. Como no sigamos a Jenna, nunca averiguaremos quién es el asesino.

—_Merde _—dijo Caroline, que levantaba los labios para recibir más besos.

—El francés se me da fatal… ¿Qué significaba eso? —murmuró Klaus.

Ella se echó a reír contra su mejilla.

—Significa: «¿Por qué no te callas y me sigues besando?».

Un minuto más tarde, Klaus volvió a separarse de Caroline con un suspiro consternado.

—Como no empecemos pronto con eso del espionaje, se nos va a olvidar a quién teníamos que espiar y por qué.

Caroline se recompuso la ropa.

—Venga, duro con ellos.

—Guau, qué motivada.

—Gracias —respondió ella—. Llevo todo el día ensayándolo.

Klaus abrió la puerta y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo antes de hacerse a un lado para cederle el paso a Caroline. Bajaron las escaleras despacio, parando en cada piso para asegurarse de no oír pasos ni voces.

Al llegar a la puerta trasera, de nuevo él se asomó primero mientras ella aguardaba entre las sombras. Cuando hubo reconocido el terreno, volvió a buscarla.

Perfectamente sincronizados, fueron corriendo juntos por el ala este hasta alcanzar la parte delantera del edificio, siguiendo una ruta que ya habían practicado aquel día. Al llegar al lindero del bosque, se ocultaron entre los helechos, desde donde se distinguía perfectamente la entrada del colegio. Siempre y cuando la reunión no se celebrara por detrás del edificio, verían adónde se dirigían los participantes.

—Ahora —susurró Klaus—, a esperar.

Desde el cielo, la luna llena bañaba los terrenos con un fulgor azul. Bajo su luz brillante veían con absoluta claridad. Así pues, cuando un grupo de sombras cruzó la puerta principal veinte minutos más tarde, alcanzaron a atisbar hasta el último de sus movimientos.

Advirtiendo que las figuras se dirigían al sendero que conducía a la capilla, Klaus le hizo señales a Caroline de que lo siguieran, y ambos echaron a correr despacio, evitando por el camino cualquier ramilla que pudiera partirse a sus pies y delatarlos. Klaus corría a unos tres metros por delante de ella, cuidando de guardar la suficiente distancia con sus objetivos para que no pudieran oír sus pasos.

Casi habían alcanzado la capilla cuando escucharon voces. Klaus esperó a que Caroline llegara a su altura para tomarla de la mano y ocultarse con ella entre las sombras del muro. La verja del camposanto había quedado abierta, y el chico se acercó un momento a echar un vistazo antes de hacerle señas a ella de que lo siguiera.

—Estos numeritos me aburren, Markos.

_Es la voz de Jenna_. Caroline la oía con toda claridad pero no la veía por ninguna parte. _¿Dónde se ha metido?_

Klaus se dirigió hacia el tejo, sorteando tumbas, piedras y otros obstáculos. Caroline le siguió los pasos con suma cautela.

—¡Date prisa! —le susurró el chico.

Ella frunció el ceño en la oscuridad.

—Ya me estoy dando prisa.

Klaus se dio impulso para trepar a la rama más baja. Luego se agachó para tenderle la mano a Caroline y ayudarla a subir también. Mediante aquel método, se las ingeniaron para ir trepando de rama en rama hasta alcanzar una altura que les permitiera atisbar más allá de la verja. Klaus se sentó un poco más arriba que Caroline, quien, aun sin ver al chico directamente, notaba que la tensión le atenazaba el cuerpo. Estaba alerta, en guardia.

A través de las ramillas retorcidas que los rodeaban, alcanzaban a distinguir el arroyo que discurría por detrás de la iglesia, hacia el estanque. La luz de la luna iluminaba muy oportunamente la escena.

Al otro lado del riachuelo, entre unas hierbas altas hasta la rodilla, había un hombre. Iba acompañado de un pastor alemán, que permanecía inmóvil como una estatua. Jenna le hablaba desde el otro lado de la corriente, con los brazos cruzados. Caroline pensó que parecía irritada.

Desde su puesto de vigilancia, Caroline observó a Markos con fascinación. Vestía con pantalones oscuros y una camisa negra de manga corta, y no era ni muy alto ni muy bajo. Era moreno, de cabellera abundante, y llevaba unas gafas a la moda. En realidad parecía una persona normal y corriente en todos los sentidos salvo por la sensación de poder que transmitía; más pantera que león.

Arrancando la mirada con esfuerzo de aquel hombre, Caroline contempló a la directora. Lucía un atuendo poco habitual en ella: una sencilla túnica negra y mallas con botas altas. Caroline tuvo la impresión de que intentaba parecer dura.

—Lo único que quiero saber, Jenna, es lo siguiente —la voz de barítono de Markos no era en absoluto desagradable, pero tenía algo que provocaba escalofríos—: ¿estás dispuesta a entrar en razón de una vez?

Jenna hizo caso omiso de la pregunta.

—¿Quién empezó todo esto, Markos? Pensaba que te parecía bien nuestro acuerdo.

Se levantó el viento, y por un instante las voces de ambos se perdieron entre el murmullo de las ramas. Cuando Caroline volvió a oírlas, era Markos quien hablaba.

—… y por eso accedí a hacer las cosas a tu manera. He sido paciente. Ahora me toca a mí.

Por primera vez en todo aquel rato, Jenna hizo un movimiento. Avanzó hacia el río con el fin de acortar la distancia que los separaba.

—Lo que hiciste la noche del baile fue una atrocidad, Markos. ¿Cómo esperas que nadie te entregue el control del colegio después de aquello?

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —repuso él—. Si hubieras respetado nuestro acuerdo, nada de eso habría sido necesario.

—¿Lo que tenías que hacer? —Jenna alzó la voz enfadada—. ¿Tenías que matar a una de mis alumnas a sangre fría?

Markos enarcó una ceja.

—¿Una alumna del colegio fue asesinada? No tenía ni idea. Tal vez deberías mantener una charla con tu equipo. Ni yo ni mi gente hemos matado a nadie.

Caroline advirtió que Jenna se ponía tensa.

—Una chica fue degollada de oreja a oreja. ¿Me estás diciendo que no tuviste nada que ver en ello?

Markos sonreía como un depredador.

—Me parece a mí que tu colegio es un lugar muy peligroso, directora. No querría que mis hijos asistieran a este centro.

Jenna lo miró con incredulidad y él levantó la mano derecha.

—Juro por mi honor que no hemos tenido nada que ver en esa muerte.

—Tu honor…

La directora había hablado con desdén, pero Caroline adivinó por su tono de voz que le creía.

—Deja que te diga lo que pienso —intervino Jenna—. Creo que te has dado cuenta de que la escuela funciona como la seda. De que tú y tus teorías estáis desfasados. Y de que muchos de los profesores que en otro tiempo se oponían a mis métodos están empezando a reconsiderar su postura. Pero tú eres tan arrogante que quieres tener razón a toda costa.

—Ya basta —Markos dio un paso hacia el agua, mientras que el perro se quedó donde estaba, con los ojos fijos en Jenna—. He aquí mis condiciones. Le comunicarás al claustro que has renunciado a tus extrañas ideas. Que comprendes lo equivocada que estabas. Y que vas a cederme la dirección de Cimmeria.

Cada una de aquellas palabras rebosaba malignidad.

Si a Jenna le sorprendió alguna parte de aquel discurso, no lo demostró. En cambio, parecía divertida.

—Venga, Markos, basta ya de tonterías. Sabes que esas condiciones son innegociables. No puedo sino rechazarlas, todas y cada una.

Markos dio un paso atrás.

—En ese caso, sufrirás las consecuencias.

Mientras él se daba media vuelta para marcharse con el perro pegado a su flanco, Jenna le gritó a la espalda:

—Tessa sabrá que has sido tú, Markos. Te hará pagar las consecuencias.

El hombre desapareció entre los árboles sin mirar atrás. Al cabo de un momento, Maxfield y Meridith salieron del bosque para decirle algo a Jenna. Conversaron brevemente y se dirigieron de nuevo a la arboleda. En cuanto llegaron a los árboles, dos figuras borrosas se unieron a ellos.

Pegada al tronco que quedaba a su espalda, Caroline procuró no mover ni un dedo. Entretanto, los pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Cuando Klaus se asomó para mirarla, advirtió que su chico se sentía tan confuso como ella.

—Salgamos de aquí —le dijo Klaus.

Bajaron del árbol y cruzaron la verja. Después de cerrarla a su paso, Klaus le tendió la mano a Caroline.

—¿Lista?

Ella asintió.

Echaron a correr.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


	26. Chapter 25

**Declaimer: Esta historia es una adaptación.**

****00**00**00****

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 25<strong>

Los maestros les llevaban algunos minutos de ventaja, pero Klaus conocía un atajo que conducía a la escuela. El camino pasaba por una casita de campo que se erguía discreta en medio de un jardín de flores. Las fragancias de la rosas y el jazmín flotó hasta ellos llevada por la brisa.

—¿Quién vive ahí? —susurró Caroline.

—Tony Ellison —respondió Klaus.

Ya habían dejado la vivienda muy atrás cuando añadió:

—Yo me crié en esa casa.

Caroline se detuvo.

—¿Esa era tu casa?

—No te pares —repuso Klaus sin volver la vista—. Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde.

En el bosque, los árboles proyectaban sombras espectrales a la luz de la luna, pero como avanzaban siguiendo el mismo sistema que a la ida —Klaus corría tres metros por delante de ella—, Caroline se sentía segura. Los sonidos que antes la asustaban —un susurro entre la maleza, el chasquido de una rama que se rompe a lo lejos— ya no le provocaban la menor inquietud.

De repente, al oír la voz de Klaus, se puso alerta. No hablaba con ella.

El chico no solo le llevaba una gran delantera sino que había doblado un recodo del camino. No podía verlo ni tampoco saber con quién hablaba, pero Caroline intuyó que algo iba mal. El instinto le dijo que abandonara el sendero y se agazapara tras un árbol rodeado de altos helechos. Una vez allí se arrodilló sobre una pierna y aguardó.

—Nada en absoluto —estaba diciendo Klaus.

Oyó una segunda voz, perteneciente a Stefan:

—¿De modo que has salido a patrullar por tu cuenta, aunque hoy no te tocaba?

Era evidente que no creía a Klaus.

—Pues sí, ¿cuál es el problema? Lo hago constantemente.

—Pero esta noche no podías —replicó Stefan—. ¿No has oído a Maxfield? Después del toque de queda, solo los que tenían guardia podían estar fuera. Será mejor que vayas a hablar con él. Se va a poner hecho una furia.

—Muy bien —aceptó Klaus—. Luego te veo.

Caroline oyó los pasos de su chico perderse en la distancia. A continuación, otras pisadas y unas voces que se encaminaban hacia ella. Eran varias personas, pensó.

Se asomó por detrás del árbol para echar un vistazo. A la luz de la luna, vio a Stefan hablando con alguien, pero este tapaba al interlocutor con su propio cuerpo.

—… tan plasta a veces, ¿sabes? —se quejaba Stefan—. Tendría que espabilarse. No sé cómo Maxfield se lo consiente.

—¿Tú le has creído? —preguntó el otro; Caroline no pudo ver quién era y tampoco reconoció la voz.

—La verdad, me da igual —repuso Stefan—. Como siga metiendo la pata, no importará si dice la verdad o no —echó a andar por el camino—. Para empezar, no entiendo por qué Jenna nos obligó a admitirle en la Night School.

En aquel momento, un chasquido procedente del bosque sobresaltó a Caroline. Volvió a ocultarse bajo las hojas de los helechos.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó Stefan. La voz sonaba muy cerca, y Caroline se quedó inmóvil, oyendo su propio corazón latir con desenfreno. Al fulgor de la luna, atisbó a Stefan al borde del camino, mirando en su dirección. Incluso podía oír el jadeo de su respiración.

Conocía bien a Stefan. Siempre habían sido más o menos amigos. Sin embargo, algo en su actitud la asustó. Parecía distinto. Enfadado. Amenazador tal vez.

El instinto le gritaba que permaneciera oculta.

La voz de Silas surgió de entre los bosques.

—Soy yo, hombre.

—Dios mío —Stefan parecía furioso—. Sé más discreto.

—¡Lo siento! He tropezado con un maldito tronco. El bosque está muy oscuro.

—Da igual —Stefan había regresado al camino—. Sigamos avanzando.

Cuando volvió a reinar el silencio y Caroline no tuvo duda de que la patrulla se había alejado, regresó al camino con cautela y echó a correr hacia el colegio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Casi había alcanzado el lindero del bosque cuando una figura surgida de la maleza le interceptó el paso. Caroline dio un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que abría la boca para gritar, pero alguien se la tapó con una mano mientras con la otra le estrujaba el brazo con fuerza para impedirle escapar.

—Care —susurró Klaus—. Soy yo. Deja de forcejear.

—Dios mío —Caroline se relajó en los brazos del chico—. Me has dado un susto de muerte, Klaus.

—¿Te ha visto Stefan? —susurró él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me he escondido.

Visiblemente aliviado, Klaus señaló hacia la derecha.

—Por aquí.

Pegados a las sombras que bordeaban el césped, doblaron hacia la puerta trasera. Desde allí les sería más fácil entrar. La franquearon furtivamente, aunque tanto sigilo resultó innecesario; todos los pasillos estaban vacíos. Oyeron voces alzadas en el despacho de Jenna, pero no se pararon a escuchar sino que subieron las escaleras a toda prisa.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Klaus recorría la habitación de Caroline de un lado a otro.

Sentada en el escritorio, ella no supo qué contestarle.

—¿Quién es Markos? —masculló Klaus para sí—. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto?

—¡Un perro! —dijo Caroline como alelada.

Klaus la interrogó con la mirada y ella se explicó.

—Fue un perro lo que oímos Lena y yo aquella noche en el jardín vallado. Markos debía de estar allí.

—Tiene lógica —repuso Klaus—, pero sigo sin entender qué está pasando. ¿Quién es?

—Ok, recapitulemos lo que hemos oído. Ha hablado del claustro de profesores —empezó a decir Caroline—. Le ha dicho a Jenna que acudiera al claustro.

Klaus le dirigió una mirada interrogativa.

—Quiero decir, ¿y por qué no acude él mismo? —siguió razonando—. O sea, si es tan poderoso. Y si no puede hablar con el claustro, tiene que haber una razón.

—Claro —se hizo la luz en el rostro de Klaus—. O bien tiene problemas con el resto de los profesores o bien no goza de su simpatía.

—O quizás no lo conozcan —Caroline torció la boca con ademán pensativo—. Podría ser un completo extraño, pero he tenido la sensación que Jenna y él se conocían muy bien. Como dos viejos amigos que se hubieran peleado o dos familiares que hubieran interrumpido el contacto.

—Ya. O dos ex amantes —añadió Klaus.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—Ya lo creo —dijo ella.

Consideraron la idea durante un minuto, Caroline columpiando el pie, Klaus caminando de un lado a otro.

—Y Tessa —rompió ella el silencio—. Jenna ha dicho: «Tessa sabrá que has sido tú».

—Lo he oído.

Klaus giró sobre sus talones y continuó caminando.

—Otra vez Tessa… —murmuró Caroline mientras lo seguía con los ojos—. ¿Le has creído? A Markos, me refiero. ¿Crees que no mató a Megan?

—No lo sé —el tono de Klaus delataba su frustración.

—A mí me parece que Jenna sí le ha creído.

—Genial —masculló él—. Lo que faltaba.

—Y eso significaría… —la voz de Caroline se apagó. No quería pensar en lo que significaba aquello. Recogió los pies sobre el escritorio y se abrazó las rodillas—. Dios mío, esto es una pesadilla… ¿Qué es lo que sabemos?

Él dejó de caminar.

—No tengo ni idea.

Durante el resto de la semana, Caroline se sintió aislada. Los alumnos acudían a las clases de costumbre y los profesores continuaban con sus lecciones como si tal cosa, pero ella sabía que todo había cambiado. Algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder —Markos iba a hacer «algo»— y de todos los alumnos que había en el colegio, solo Klaus y ella lo sabían.

Por si fuera poco, muchos alumnos la seguían tratando como si fuera invisible. La ignoraban cuando pasaba por los pasillos, cuando se cruzaba con alguien en las escaleras, cuando se lavaba los dientes junto a las chicas. Y aunque no pensaba admitirlo ante nadie, aquello empezaba a afectarla. Que te traten como si no estuvieras provoca una extraña sensación de despersonalización.

El miércoles por la mañana, a una chica que no recordaba haber visto nunca se le cayó el lapicero cerca de Caroline en clase de francés, y cuando ella lo recogió y se lo tendió, la muchacha se comportó como si no pudiera verla, aunque ella agitaba el bolígrafo en sus narices. Al final, lo volvió a tirar al suelo.

—A la mierda—masculló Caroline, y se volvió a concentrar en su cuaderno.

El jueves, Katherine la llevó aparte y le dijo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por obligar a Hayley a poner fin a aquella campaña de desprestigio.

—Lo estoy intentando, Care, de verdad que sí —le dijo—, pero es muy terca. He intentado hablar con Jenna del tema pero jamás la había visto tan ocupada.

Caroline sabía muy bien qué tenía tan absorta a la directora, aunque no podía contárselo a Katherine.

—Ric ha hablado con los chicos y les ha dicho que, si no abandonan esa actitud, los castigará a todos, así que al menos ya no te tienes que preocupar por ellos.

Aunque también es posible que algunos tengan más miedo a Hayley que a Ric —Katherine parecía incómoda—. Ya verás, con el tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad.

El trimestre finaliza dentro de pocas semanas, y al siguiente todo irá mejor.

_O no. En el peor de los casos, el trimestre que viene Hayley pondrá aún a más gente contra mí. Y entonces la situación será insostenible, _pensó Caroline.

Elena seguía evitando a sus viejos amigos. A la hora de las comidas, se sentaba con Stefan o con Hayley y su legión de secuaces lo más lejos posible de su antigua mesa.

Caroline pensó que no parecía contenta, _pero seguramente solo estoy proyectando en ella lo que me pasa a mí._

Hacia el viernes, se dijo que ya estaba bien. En cuanto acabó la última clase, se dirigió sin más a la habitación de Elena, donde entró con un breve golpe de aviso.

Elena estaba sentada en la cama leyendo una revista de moda.

—Podrías llamar —le espetó.

—Lo he hecho. Y tú podrías no ser una zorra —replicó Caroline.

Elena exhaló un profundo suspiro y siguió leyendo la revista. Cuando pasó la página, sonó un chasquido brusco e irritado.

—Mira, Lena —empezó a decir Caroline, apoyada contra el escritorio—, tenemos que hablar. Ahora.

—Muy bien, pues habla.

Elena continuaba hojeando la publicación.

_Crac. Crac. Crac._

—¿Qué recuerdas de aquel día en el tejado? —quiso saber Caroline.

Los ojos cafés de Elena, casi siempre más resplandecientes que el sol, parecían en aquel momento dos trozos de hielo.

—No recuerdo gran cosa, pero sé que, por alguna razón, estuve a punto de morir.

Involuntariamente, Caroline dirigió la vista a las manos de Elena, cuyos dedos seguían vendados.

—El problema no es si te acuerdas o no —prosiguió enfadada—. Porque yo sí me acuerdo. Yo me acuerdo de todo. Lo que no puedo entender es por qué jamás nos has preguntado a Klaus o a mí qué pasó en realidad.

Elena cerró la revista con una expresión de infinita paciencia y la miró.

—No te lo pregunté porque no confío en ti, Care —repuso—. Verás, resulta que, durante la semana que pasé tendida en la cama con las manos vendadas, tuve muchísimo tiempo para reflexionar. Y me di cuenta de que en realidad no sabía quién eras ni de dónde habías salido. Solo sé lo que tú me has contado. Y también sé que desde que te conozco todo se está viniendo abajo.

Caroline sintió que enrojecía mientras contemplaba a Elena con incredulidad.

—¿Me estás diciendo que crees que todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa?

—Piénsalo bien, Care —replicó ella—. ¿Acaso no es culpa tuya, al menos en parte? A mí me parece que llevas la mala suerte allá donde vas. Quizá Hayley tenga razón y en realidad estés loca.

El tono de Elena era tan venenoso y sus palabras tan hirientes que por un instante Caroline se quedó sin habla.

Se suponía que Elena era su amiga.

Pese a todo, tuvo las fuerzas de levantar la barbilla y clavar en ella una mirada implacable.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pasó en el tejado, Lena? Muy bien, pues yo te lo diré. Te mamaste media botella de vodka y te pusiste a bailar como una loca. A bailar. Allí arriba. De un lado a otro, como una loca. No sabías ni dónde estabas y te daba igual caerte o llevarte a alguien contigo. Klaus y yo arriesgamos el culo para salvarte aquel día. Y hoy día, si te soy sincera, estoy empezando a arrepentirme —Elena trató de responder pero Caroline se lo impidió—. Y si no confías en mí, pregúntale a Klaus, por el amor de Dios. Hace años que lo conoces. O pregúntale a Katherine, que lleva días intentando hablar contigo. O, como mínimo, no creas a la gente que te está utilizando para hacerme daño. Porque eso es penoso por tu parte.

Con la cara roja de rabia, Elena le tiró la revista. Caroline la cazó con facilidad en el aire cuando llegó hasta ella revoloteando por la habitación.

—De lo que yo me arrepiento es de haber pensado alguna vez que eras mi amiga —le escupió Elena—. Ahora márchate.

Mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, Caroline salió tambaleándose al pasillo en busca de la seguridad de su propio cuarto.

_No voy a dejar que me vean llorar._

Por desgracia, en aquel justo instante Bonnie apareció delante de ella cargada con un montón de libros. Reparó en la expresión de Caroline y la cogió de la mano.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo con firmeza mientras la arrastraba a su propia habitación.

Después de dejar los libros sobre el escritorio, se sentó en la cama junto a Caroline.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

No hizo falta ni una palabra más.

Entre sollozos y temblores, Caroline le contó su enfrentamiento con Elena y la reacción de esta. Le reveló también lo que había oído decir a Hayley (aunque se guardó de confesar que estaba espiando en el alféizar exterior de la ventana).

Bonnie la escuchó sin soltarle la mano, expresando su compasión con exclamaciones de tanto en tanto, pero sobre todo dejando que se desahogara.

—No puedo entender cómo ha podido decirme esas cosas… ni tampoco que haya hablado así de mí —concluyó Caroline cuando, por fin, el llanto amainó.

Bonnie aguardó a que las lágrimas cesaran antes de responder.

—Lena tiene… problemas —empezó a decir con diplomacia—. Es frágil. Su vida familiar deja mucho que desear. Pero en el fondo es buena. Todos lo sabemos. Hayley y su grupo de arpías la han manipulado para que crea toda esa basura acerca de ti. Ya sé que esto no te sirve de consuelo. Es doloroso… Ojalá pudiera hacer algo más por ti —le tendió a Caroline una caja de pañuelos de papel— antes o después, querrá volver a ser tu amiga. Y cuando eso suceda lamentará muchísimo todo eso que te ha dicho.

—¿Por eso nunca te has relacionado con Lena y con Vicky? —preguntó Caroline, secándose los ojos al mismo tiempo—. Porque Lena es un poco… ¿cómo la has llamado? ¿Frágil?

Bonnie titubeó antes de contestar.

—Yo tuve mi propio… encontronazo con el grupo de Lena hace mucho tiempo. ¿Te acuerdas de que una vez te dije que Silas era el típico colega con el que nunca tendrías una cita?

Caroline asintió.

—Bueno, pues no fui del todo sincera —Bonnie se miró las manos—. Estuve enamorada por Silas al principio de llegar aquí, hace dos años. Él me tomó bajo su tutela. Por aquí no hay demasiados orientales y yo era bastante tímida. Sin embargo, él me hizo sentir como en casa. Solo era una cría y, bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando un chico lindo y divertido te adopta… Me enamoré de la cabeza a los pies —Caroline la miró sorprendida y ella se encogió de hombros—. Pocas semanas después, llegó una morena guapita en mitad del trimestre, Silas le echó un vistazo y… —dio una palmada y dejó caer las manos—. Se convirtió en mi mejor amigo para siempre jamás.

Caroline se la quedó mirando confundida.

—Pero… rompieron, ¿no?

—Ah, sí —Bonnie puso los ojos en blanco—. Rompieron. Después de que a ella se le cruzaran los cables —suspiró—. Pero supongo que una parte de mí nunca ha perdonado a Silas por haberla preferido a ella. Y otra parte de mí nunca ha perdonado a Lena por haberlo obligado a elegir. O quizá ambas sean la misma parte.

—Vaya mierda —dijo Caroline.

Bonnie sonrió con tristeza.

—Pues sí.

Durante varias semanas, Bonnie había sido el salvavidas de Caroline. Parecía tan sabia y madura para su edad… Se moría por contarle lo que Klaus y ella habían descubierto. Si alguien en el colegio podía saber qué hacer, sin duda era Bonnie. Y si aún no se había ido de la lengua era únicamente porque le había prometido a Klaus que guardaría el secreto. Sin embargo, mantener aquella información para sí se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Y no tenía a nadie más con quien hablar. Y por si fuera poco, quizá Bonnie pudiera ayudarlos.

Se la quedó mirando mientras libraba aquella batalla interna.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Bonnie, perpleja.

Caroline se enjugó las últimas lágrimas.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—¿Que has hecho qué?

La voz incrédula de Klaus resonó en el silencio del cenador. Habían cenado ya, y el sol, muy bajo en el cielo, cubría de oro los árboles que los rodeaban.

Estaban sentados en un banco de piedra, bañados por la cálida luz.

Caroline levantó la barbilla con ademán obstinado.

—Confío en ella, Klaus. Y no podemos enfrentarnos solos a todo esto.

—No, pero deberíamos haber decidido juntos con quién lo compartíamos, Care. Si empezamos a contárselo a las personas en las que supuestamente podemos confiar sin hablarlo primero entre nosotros, no podremos mantener el secreto mucho tiempo —arguyó él—. ¿No lo ves? Yo no he corrido a contárselo a Silas.

Caroline recordó a Silas saliendo de los bosques.

—No lo hagas —le suplicó.

Klaus posó en ella una mirada exasperada.

—En serio, Care, ¿qué sabes de ella? ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, por ejemplo, si fue ella quien hizo correr la voz de que tú habías encontrado el cadáver de Megan?

A Caroline le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que fue Bonnie? —preguntó, a punto de perder los nervios.

—No, solo te digo que no lo sé, y que tú tampoco —repuso Klaus—. Lo único que digo es que adora los cotilleos. Y que es una curiosa coincidencia que tú se lo contaras y de repente todo el mundo lo supiera.

—Pero ella no… —Caroline guardó silencio. ¿Cómo saber de quién se podía fiar? ¿Por qué Bonnie tenía que ser distinta a Elena o a Damon? Había confiado en ellos, y ambos habían traicionado su confianza.

—Tú apenas la conoces, Care —ahora Klaus le hablaba con más amabilidad—. Y yo no sé lo suficiente de ella como para decirte si merece o no nuestra confianza. Siempre ha ido a la suya.

—Como tú —le señaló Caroline.

—Como yo —convino él de mala gana—. Pero su padre tiene mucha influencia en la Night School. Se encarga de la seguridad de grandes empresas, asesora gobiernos. Forma parte del sistema, Care.

—Ya lo sé. Bonnie me dijo que su padre era un mandamás del consejo directivo —reconoció—. Pero ella no forma parte de la Night School, ¿verdad?

—No, y es raro.

—De modo que tal vez no sea uno de ellos, como su padre —insistió Caroline.

—Sí, pero ese «tal vez» supone un riesgo de mil demonios —repuso Klaus.

Ella comprendió la lógica del argumento.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Tendré más cuidado.

Más tranquilo, Klaus se sumió un instante en sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué ha dicho cuando se lo has contado? —quiso saber.

—No sabía qué pensar. Sin embargo, estaba bastante segura de haber oído a su padre hablar de un tal Markos que estaba causando problemas —lo miró con pies de plomo—. Ha comentado que quizá debería preguntarle a su padre por él.

—¿Qué? —bramó Klaus mientras Caroline se encogía ante él.

—No lo hará —lo tranquilizó rápidamente—. Solo quería que consideráramos la posibilidad. Cree que podemos confiar en él.

—Oh, maldita sea —el chico enterró la cabeza entre las manos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Caroline con inocencia.

—¿Es así como guardas un secreto, Care? ¿En serio?

—No… o sea, sí —lo miró enfadada—. Solo se lo he dicho a una persona, Klaus. Me parece que estás exagerando.

—Al, nos podemos meter en un lío tremendo.

—Ya lo sé —repuso ella a la defensiva.

—¿Y entonces qué? —insistió él—. ¿Harás el favor de no contarle a nadie más nuestros secretos?

Caroline entornó los ojos.

—Supongo que querrás que le pida a Bonnie que no le cuente nada a su padre.

—Sí, Care. Eso es lo que quiero.

—Perfecto —replicó ella en tono gélido.

—Genial.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto.

—¿Acabamos de tener nuestra primera pelea? —preguntó Klaus mirándola con aquella media sonrisa que la hacía enloquecer.

—No —dijo Caroline—. Estoy segura de que nos hemos peleado muchas veces antes.

—Es verdad —reconoció él.

—Sea como sea —prosiguió ella—, te guste o no, ahora tenemos a una persona a la que recurrir si alguna vez necesitamos ayuda. Y resulta que es muy lista.

—Tal vez nos venga bien —concedió él a regañadientes.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Eso mismo he pensado yo.

Klaus le dio un puñetazo suave en el hombro. Ella le respondió haciéndole cosquillas y pronto estaban riendo como si nada. Él la estrechó con un brazo y le besó la sien.

—Lo siento —le dijo—. No debería haberme enojado tanto. Todo irá bien.

—Todo irá bien —convino ella— si conseguimos que todo vaya bien. De algún modo.

—Lo cual me recuerda que quería contarte algo —interrumpió Klaus.

Aunque se había puesto muy serio, a Caroline le costaba concentrarse en sus palabras teniendo delante aquellos ojos grandes y oscuros.

—Ok —accedió, mientras por dentro se decía embelesada: «Es mío… ¡Y voluntariamente!».

—Care, esto es importante.

—Lo siento —se apartó de él e irguió la barbilla dispuesta a escucharle—. Soy toda oídos.

—La Night School ha reiniciado las maniobras de medianoche.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Significa que nos están dando unas instrucciones muy extrañas. Debemos patrullar los terrenos del colegio por turnos durante toda la noche, cada día de la semana. Un rato cada uno, para que tengamos tiempo de echar una cabezadita —miró en dirección a los árboles—. Hemos patrullado los jardines otras veces como parte del entrenamiento, pero esto es distinto. Va muy en serio. Nos han dicho que forma parte de un nuevo plan de entrenamiento para enseñarnos lo que llaman «protección y defensa». Van a simular ataques falsos que tendremos que rechazar. Incluso nos han dicho que podemos faltar a alguna clase de la mañana si por la noche nos ha tocado guardia. Nunca jamás había pasado algo así. Empezaremos hoy mismo y nos harán entrenar todo el fin de semana.

Viendo su expresión, Caroline comprendió que Klaus estaba preocupado de veras.

—Se están preparando por si Markos intenta algo —apuntó.

Él hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

—Supongo que no se puede contemplar la posibilidad de pedir ayuda a la policía.

—Ja.

—Así pues… Se acabó lo de escabullirse en plena noche —concluyó Caroline.

—Ya lo creo —asintió Klaus—. La vigilancia va a ser intensa por aquí.

—Vaya —dijo ella con voz queda—. Se está acercando.

—Ya lo creo que sí —los ojos de Klaus escudriñaron el horizonte—. Se está acercando.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Night School ****X****XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews**


End file.
